Pesan (dan sumpah) Terakhir
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Romansa antar dua insan yang terpisahkan saat SMA, kembali sepuluh tahun kemudian - dalam bentuk novel ponsel. Novel itu ditulis oleh seorang guru TK, dibaca oleh seorang pilot. Berawal dari fasilitas komentar, mereka kini membayar lunas dosa-dosa mereka... KiKuro, entri buat Nanowrimo 2013. Abal dan panjang. RnR, minna? ;)
1. Chapter 1

***Hai, saya kembali dengan multichap KiKuro abal buat Nanowrimo. Doakan supaya bisa tembus 50k dalam bulan ini, ya! Di fanfic ini, jujur, saya jadi banci riset, googling kiri-kanan-atas-bawah-depan-belakang tentang berbagai macam hal; mulai dari teori basket sampai periode penanggalan Heisei #dor. Trivia lain: sebenernya mau pasang banyak emoji selayaknya keitai shosetsu beneran, tapi banyak simbol yang kebredel ffn u_u;;. Jadi semoga berkenan ya, karyanya~. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, 'Hey, Why don't You Just Get Up and Dance, Man?' disuspend dulu, belum ada musenya, hehehe #dibuang. As usual, Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, lagu di setiap chapternya punya setiap pemiliknya - di chapter ini, saya pake Smile-nya SID -, dan ceritanya punya saya. RnR please, minna? ;)* **

Tokyo, Juli 2022.

_Jika kita menjadi peragu, kapan kita akan maju? _

_Kapan kita mulai? Saat ini! _

_Benak ini boleh dipenuhi cemas dan ragu, _

_Namun, kali ini, sudah tak menakutkan untuk berjalan sendiri... _

Jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa membenci satu hal, ia akan membenci liburan musim panas dan memusnahkannya sampai tak bersisa dari peradaban.

Alasannya sederhana, karena tak seperti guru sekolah menengah atau bahkan guru sekolah dasar yang tetap bekerja (entah mengurus klub atau menilai ujian tengah semester, atau kombinasi keduanya), guru taman kanak-kanak mendapat sebuah kado (yang merupakan impian pekerja sektor lainnya di Jepang, ngomong-ngomong): liburan satu musim penuh.

Logis juga sebenarnya alasan dibalik liburan tersebut, anak-anak TK kan tidak kuat panas, mereka juga tidak harus ikut segala macam klub atau terlibat macam-macam ujian seperti kakak-kakak mereka. Jadi, daripada menggaji guru untuk tidur-tiduran di sekolah, mengapa mereka tidak diliburkan saja? Begitu mungkin pemikiran sang kepala sekolah.

Pada tahun pertama, Kuroko cukup berbahagia menerima liburnya tersebut. Namun setelah tiga hari, rasa bahagianya berubah menjadi derita tak berkesudahan selama tiga bulan. Penyebabnya satu hal saja.

_Kebosanan! _

Kalau saja ia masih berada di sekolah menengah, hal tersebut mustahil terjadi. Musim panasnya dulu dipenuhi latihan-latihan basket yang keras demi memenangi pertandingan di musim dingin kelak. Tak berhenti di SMP, ia melanjutkan karir basketnya hingga SMA. Sebuah kejadian menghentikan langkahnya - berikut kontaknya pada seluruh teman-temannya semasa SMA - selepas pertandingan musim dingin SMA terakhirnya, namun toh di kampus ia bisa tetap menyibukkan diri selama liburan.

Karena tak lagi bisa bermain basket - setidaknya secara kompetitif -, ia pun beralih pada hobi keduanya, bergelut dengan karya sastra. Klub literatur kemudian menjadi tujuan utamanya saat liburan panjang tiba, baik musim panas maupun musim dingin. Persetan dengan lembabnya udara perpustakaan, dan rumor tentang "hantu perpustakaan" yang datang hanya saat liburan kemudian bersarang di rak khusus sastra klasikal. Haiku-haiku dari Issa dan penulis-penulis abad pertengahan itu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan, dan Kuroko mencintainya. Awalnya semata hanya karena tak lagi ada pilihan kegiatan untuknya, namun perlahan cinta pun tumbuh pada dirinya. Kegiatan mengunjungi perpustakaan kampus setiap liburan itu berlanjut hingga ia lulus, karena setelahnya entah mengapa ia tak merasa berhak lagi masuk ke gedung sunyi itu.

Lalu tibalah liburan pertama Kuroko dalam pekerjaannya sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Hari pertama, dipakainya beristirahat sebagaimana para pekerja umumnya yang diberi liburan. Hari kedua, stasiun televisi dan sambungan internet cukup memberinya hiburan. Hari ketiga, rasa bosan itu harus ditahannya hingga tiga bulan penuh. Hei, gaji seorang guru TK tak mungkin membiayai liburan luar kota sepanjang itu, tentu saja.

Kemudian bagaimana Kuroko bisa bertahan? Sebuah misteri, tentu saja, bagaimana tuan berambut biru muda ini sanggup bertahan dengan kumpulan buku-buku tua, dan kunjungan sesekali pada toko serba ada, untuk menghentikan kebosanannya itu, setiap tahun.

Hari itu pun tak berbeda.

Layaknya sudah terprogram, pagi itu Kuroko bangun, mandi, memasak sarapan, kemudian memeriksa ponsel pintarnya. Karena tak ada pesan-pesan penting, ia pun kemudian masuk pada sebuah portal berita, sekadar memuaskan keingintahuannya akan "apa yang terjadi di luar saat ini".

Setelah menggeser sana sini, headline yang ada pada situs tersebut pun tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Berita kriminal tentang pemerkosaan, bunuh diri dengan deterjen, dan pejabat eselon yang minta maaf karena terbukti menilep uang rakyat memenuhi layarnya. Kuroko nyaris saja menutup peramban ponselnya dan mengerjakan rutinitas lainnya hari itu (mungkin tenggelam dalam kumpulan buku-buku tua koleksinya, atau hanya mendengar tayangan TV sementara ia duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya, tidak melakukan apa-apa) jika ia tak memperhatikan teks kecil-kecil yang berada di bagian bawah halaman. Berita kebudayaan hari ini, nampaknya.

_Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya heran, mengapa pemberitaan budaya selalu menjadi catatan kecil di media massa? _

"_Keitai Shosetsu_ sebagai Literatur Baru?," begitu judul berita yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kuroko itu. _Keitai shosetsu_? Sebenarnya bukan barang baru baginya, dulu para gadis di kelasnya (dan seorang temannya di klub basket, herannya) banyak yang membacanya.

Ia pernah mengintip layar ponsel temannya (tentu saja tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan) untuk ikut membaca hal yang katanya "sedang heboh" tersebut. Karya yang disebut "menghebohkan" itu adalah cerita tentang seorang gadis dan pacarnya yang drop out dari SMP dan harus menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan sosial Jepang; pengguguran, obat-obatan, dan kehidupan malam. Topiknya sih memang pas diangkat sebagai literatur, namun bentuk penulisannya membuat mata Kuroko hampir keluar dari soketnya.

"Malam ini gelap T_T

Sho-kun belum pulang. -_-

Padahal janjinya mau makan di rumah u_u"

Satu bagian dari karya tersebut hanya terdiri dari tiga baris, itu pun lebih mirip sebuah email dari seorang gadis pada teman wanitanya. Singkat serta penuh _emoji_. Sejak itu, Kuroko tidak pernah lagi tertarik pada karya sejenis itu. "Buang-buang waktu dan jatah paket saja," pikirnya.

Kemudian sekarang, karya seperti itu bisa dianggap sebagai literatur?

Karena penasaran, Kuroko pun mengklik berita tersebut, kemudian membacanya.

"_Keitai shosetsu_, atau novel pendek yang diterbitkan di ponsel, sudah menjadi budaya literat anak-anak muda Jepang sejak belasan tahun lalu. Novel ini biasanya diterbitkan secara online melalui berbagai macam situs, salah satunya _Mahou Island._ Akses pada novel-novel ini gratis bagi anggota situs, dan para anggota, selain bisa membaca, juga bisa menulis komentar atas cerita serta memulai menulis novel mereka juga secara gratis. Telah banyak penulis-penulis yang memulai karyanya pada situs ini yang karyanya diterbitkan oleh penerbit ternama dan bukunya terjual paling sedikit puluhan ribu eksemplar. Contoh paling ikonik, misalnya, adalah "_Akai Ito_" milik Mei, yang telah diadaptasi dalam bentuk drama TV juga anime karena novelnya terjual jutaan kopi.

Karakteristik utama yang menyebabkan keitai shosetsu begitu diterima di Jepang adalah selain karena akses pada situs-situs penyedia tulisan tersebut kebanyakan gratis, tema serta panjang tulisan juga memuaskan bagi para pembaca yang kebanyakan adalah para remaja dan dewasa muda. Mereka yang menghabiskan waktu di kereta, bisa menulis dan membaca novel singkat yang biasanya bertema khas remaja. Tema yang umum dibahas adalah romansa dan kehidupan remaja.

Selain itu, memulai penulisan novel juga tidak terlalu sulit, karena setiap akun pengguna sudah bisa digunakan untuk memasukkan tulisan. Soal panjang, satu _chapter_ atau bagian novel biasanya terdiri dari 50 hingga 70 kata saja, atau panjangnya sama dengan sebuah email panjang antar teman. Fitur komentar yang mengizinkan para pengguna situs saling memberi komentar pada novel masing-masing juga terbukti membantu, karena komentar yang diberikan kebanyakan berupa kritik dan saran atas kelebihan dan kekurangan cerita; plot, karakterisasi, dan latar adalah bahasan yang mudah dijumpai pada kotak komentar setiap novel. Berdasarkan komentar ini, penulis bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki karyanya, atau bahkan menyiapkan karyanya untuk naik cetak.

Walaupun jenis tulisan baru ini menarik, masih terjadi perdebatan atas posisi karya ini dalam dunia sastra Jepang. Banyak profesor di Universitas, misalnya, yang tidak menganggap karya sejenis ini sebagai sastra, namun profesor-profesor muda yang kebanyakan lulus di tahun-tahun belakangan ini mengklasifikasikan keitai shosetsu sebagai karya sastra yang normal, dengan ciri-ciri khasnya sendiri. _Keitai shosetsu_ memiliki ciri-ciri yang tidak dapat direplikasi oleh jenis karya lainnya, seperti penggunaan spasi dan _emoji_, juga penggunaan karakter setengah lebar dan penuh sebagai cara menunjukkan emosi.

Tertarik untuk membaca? Silakan kunjungi..."

Berita tersebut akhirnya selesai dibacanya, dan secara tak sadar, jemarinya refleks menyentuh sebuah tautan yang tersedia di bagian akhir berita. Tautan tersebut membawanya pada _Mahou Island_, situs penyedia novel ponsel yang disebut-sebut "cukup terkenal" pada berita itu. Sebuah halaman berwarna merah muda pun terbuka.

Iris biru Kuroko mulai mencari karya-karya yang dianggapnya menarik. Sebuah karya berjudul "_Rikkaboshi_" menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun memulai membaca karya tersebut.

_"Musim panas, _Heisei_ '16. _

_'Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?' _

_Kami saling bertatapan. Dai-kun mengangguk dalam diam. _

_Bintang-bintang di langit yang cerah pun menyaksikan. Tidak ada orang lain, tentu saja. _

_Dai-kun kan pemalu berat di balik layar. ^_^;;" _

Namun entah mengapa, tak seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat ia menumpang membaca "novel ponsel" ini di ponsel temannya, ia tak merasa "aneh" lagi. Ia malah mulai merasa penasaran akan kelanjutan karya yang tengah dibacanya ini. Ia pun kemudian mengklik tautan untuk masuk ke chapter selanjutnya.

_"Banyak tetangga yang bertanya-tanya, _

_'Mengapa Dai-kun dan Sora-kun tidak pernah terpisahkan?' _

_Jawaban mereka pun macam-macam, ada yang lucu sampai membuat Dai-kun tertawa, ada juga yang membuat kami ketakutan. _

_Yang paling sering kami dengar, _

_'Mereka kan sahabat sejak masih bocah. Wajar saja kalau sampai sekarang pun masih sering bersama' _

_Tapi jawaban ayah tiri Dai-kun yang paling mengerikan, _

_'Selama mereka tidak jadi suami-istri sih, kenapa tidak?' _

_Dai-kun cuma diam saat ayahnya bilang seperti demikian." _

Tak perlu membaca keseluruhan cerita, Kuroko pun paham apa yang tengah dibacanya. Cerita ini mengisahkan dua orang remaja pria yang tengah jatuh cinta satu sama lainnya sembari menghadapi kejamnya lingkungan mereka. Namun sekali lagi, terkutuklah kebosanan yang melandanya saat ini, ia pun mengklik chapter selanjutnya.

_"Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, _

_Aku, yang tidak ikut klub apa-apa, menunggu Dai-kun di lapangan. _

_Dai-kun ikut klub basket, jam pulang kami tidak bersamaan. _

_Tapi sejak SD kami pulang bersama, jadi aku sudah biasa menunggunya. _

_Dai-kun keren sekali kalau sedang di lapangan. _

_Pasti fans wanitanya banyak. _

_Seperti teman-teman wanitaku di kelas. _

_'Hei, pendek. Titip salam buat Suzuki, dong. Kau kan paling dekat dengannya'" _

Ah, kisah ini nampaknya ia kenal. Ada sebuah rasa di hatinya yang memaksanya untuk berhenti membaca, kalau tak ingin lukanya yang (setelah sepuluh tahun) belum kering ditaburi garam. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa harus melanjutkan. Klik. Sambungan internet ponselnya yang melambat pun perlahan memuat halaman selanjutnya dari cerita yang tengah dibaca Kuroko, kana demi kana.

_"Salam itu akan kusampaikan sepulang sekolah, saat kami berboncengan di sepeda. _

_Biasanya Dai-kun akan tertawa sekaligus membanggakan dirinya. _

_'_Shoot_-ku selalu kena, sih, jadi wajar saja', _

_atau, _

_'Maklum saja, aku kan tampan'. _

_Kemudian akan kuhantam perutnya biar narsisnya tidak kelewatan. _

_Pelan-pelan saja, sih. _

_Kalau kita jatuh dari sepeda dan masuk sungai kan bahaya." _

Kemudian ia pun mengerti, mengapa banyak orang yang menyukai cerita-cerita semacam ini. Gaya penceritaannya sederhana, namun mengena. Penggunaan macam-macam _emoji_ serta pilihan kanji pun mendukung suasana cerita. Rasa penasarannya sudah terpuaskan, bukan?

Sialnya, bukan saja rasa penasarannya yang terpuaskan. Ia pun menjadi _ketagihan_. Untung saja novel yang ia pilih itu terbilang pendek, dan baru saja selesai.

_"Tapi sore itu ada yang berbeda. _

_Dai-kun tetap berboncengan denganku dan pulang bersama, dan saat kusampaikan salam dari Ricchan, percakapan kami berubah. _

_'Tuh, ada salam dari Ricchan' _

_Dai-kun tertawa, tetap renyah seperti biasa. Aku pun menyadari satu hal, _

_'Kalau tawanya seorang Suzuki Daichi ini dimiliki orang lain, bagaimana, ya?'. _

_Tidak, hal itu tentu saja tidak kukatakan padanya. _

_'Kau ini seperti mak comblangku saja. Soracchi juga belum punya pacar, kan?', tanya Dai-kun. _

_Aku tertawa. _

_'Tapi kan kita sudah seperti pacaran,' jawabku seadanya, seulas senyum sedih hadir di bibir ini entah mengapa. _

_Ups, kelepasan. _

_Dai-kun terdiam. _

_Kami tak bertukar kata lagi hingga musim panas. _

_Komunikasi kami sejak itu, lewat email saja." _

Halaman demi halaman novel tersebut pun dinikmati oleh Kuroko. Ia pun tenggelam dalam cerita. Ia bisa bersimpati pada sosok maya Kyosuke Sora, seorang siswa biasa yang keberadaannya dipertanyakan, namun jatuh cinta pada Suzuki Daichi, teman masa kecilnya yang tampan, terkenal, anggota klub basket SMA, dan "memiliki segalanya", juga menjadi target para gadis yang tengah dirundung pubertas. Tema yang diangkat memang sekilas mirip sekali shojo manga, namun begitu tiba di pertengahan novel, Kuroko pun paham mengapa keitai shosetsu ini layak disebut jenis karya literatur sejati.

_"Musim panas, _Heisei_ '19 _

_Dua tahun sejak tangan kami bersentuhan, disaksikan oleh bintang dan para dewa. _

_Di bawah bintang yang sama, tahun ini, aku terdiam tanpa gerak. _

_Terlalu sakit rasanya untuk berpindah, satu milimeter saja tidak bisa. _

_Barusan yang terjadi, apa, ya? _

_Terlihat bekas-bekas warna biru pada tanganku, yang tadi tidak ada. _

_Dan aku yakin dengan sangat, bekas ini, di tubuhku lebih banyak. _

_Berlembar-lembar kertas berserakan di dekatku, aku memungutnya dengan susah payah. _

_'Mati saja, homo bedebah' _

_'Hidupmu merusak masa depan orang' _

_Entah mengapa, sakit pada tubuhku tak lagi terasa. _

_Semuanya berpindah pada satu pusat. _

_Dada." _

_"Pagi itu aku baru menyadari ponselku hilang, begitupun uang dan barang berharga lainnya. _

_Untung saja KTP-ku masih ada dalam tas, dan aku bersyukur karena menurut nasihat bapak. _

_'Jangan simpan semuanya pada satu keranjang. Kalau hilang, sulit hidupmu kelak' _

_Sayangnya aku lupa tidak menyimpan uang di dalam tas. _

_Aku ingin pulang. _

_Tapi ke mana? _

_Aku ingin berjumpa pula dengan Dai-kun, tapi tidak bisa. _

_Ia sudah berangkat kuliah ke luar benua." _

_"Ngomong-ngomong soal pulang, aku belum punya tempat tinggal. _

_Baru saja aku meninggalkan rumah, ditendang, tepatnya. _

_Dan kuharap uang dari pekerjaan sampinganku bisa membuatku bertahan barang sebulan. _

_Malam kemarin, aku masih bisa tidur di taman, di bangkunya. Tapi sudah ketahuan polisi, jadi tidak bisa lagi. _

_Karenanya aku harus bekerja mulai dari sekarang, tapi kerja apa? _

_Yang bisa diterima langsung dan gajinya harian, tentu saja. Kalau ke toko-toko sih, biasanya harus menunggu sehari baru diterima. _

_Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, aku berkeliling kota. _

_Kemudian aku melewati distrik _Ni-chome_, sebuah distrik yang... _

_Sudahlah. _

_Dai-kun kan tidak ada. _

_Lagipula ini darurat". _

Kuroko menahan nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka bagian pertengahan novel saja sudah membuatnya lelah, secara emosional tentunya. Saking asyiknya membaca, ia tak menyadari bahwa perutnya - selayaknya otaknya - pun, perlu diberi asupan. Ia benci melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah, jadi ia pun kemudian makan siang (secepat mungkin) dan melanjutkan bacaannya dengan perasaan segar. Biasanya musim panasnya sejak ia bekerja dilalui dengan kebosanan, dan kali ini, setelah bertahun-tahun merana, ada juga yang mengobatinya.

_"Musim panas, _Heisei_ '23. _

_Lagi-lagi, bintang-bintang menyaksikan kami berdua. _

_Insan manusia, yang karena kebodohannya, terpisah. _

_Dalam diam, kami bertukar kata. Tatapan kami yang bekerja. _

_Kesunyian itu harus pecah saat waktu mengejar, sayangnya. _

_"Dai-kun?" _

_Suaraku terpatah. _

_Dai-kun tak menjawab, ia menarikku dalam peluknya. _

_Wangi parfum orang kaya. _

_Sudah biasa memang kucium baunya, namun kali ini berbeda. _

_Biasanya bau tersebut membuatku ketakutan, namun kali ini aku merasa sangat aman. _

_Apa karena aku tengah dipeluknya? _

_Aku tidak pernah dipeluk klien sebelumnya. _

_Tapi karena ini Dai-kun, aku mengizinkannya." _

Matahari mulai berwarna merah, pertanda senja mulai menyapa penghuni distrik kecil tempatnya tinggal. Tidak terasa, seratusan lebih halaman novel itu berhasil dibacanya. Saat ia akan menutup peramban ponselnya, ia tak sengaja mengklik kolom "review" atas cerita tersebut. Tautan pada kolom itu kecil, sih, jadi sangat mudah untuk tidak sengaja mengkliknya. Karena sudah diklik, Kuroko pun membacanya.

"Terima kasih atas ceritanya, Kei-san. Walaupun panjang dan topiknya menantang, aku jadi puas membacanya.", tulis seorang tamu.

"Kei-san, selamat ya, sudah selesai! Katanya mau diterbitkan juga, ya? Semoga lulus sensor, deh!", tamu lainnya menimpali. Kalimat itu sekilas berasa aneh, namun sejenak tema homoseksual dan sebutan akan distrik _Ni-chome_ pun membuatnya memaklumi kalimat tersebut. Yah, mau bagaimanapun, Jepang kan belum seterbuka negara di benua tetangga.

"Kei-san,

Situasi saya mirip dengan novel anda.

Saya tahu novel anda adalah karya fiksi belaka, dan situasi saya pun tidak separah keadaan pada novel anda, namun novel anda memberikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup, seperti Sora.

Salam."

Sebuah_ review_ yang ditulis oleh tamu yang tak bernama itu menarik perhatian Kuroko, dan membuatnya berpikir sejenak. Ia pun punya kisah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kisah pada novel ini, semuanya ia alami sendiri, dan ia kubur dalam-dalam sebagai bagian dari memori. Namun jika ternyata hal itu bisa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang... Mengapa tidak?

Sudah cukup ia melihat kasus bunuh diri dengan hidrogen sulfida, juga kehilangan beberapa anak-anak kesayangannya di kelas karena bunuh diri yang direncanakan untuk seorang itu ternyata membunuh seluruh keluarga. Tak jadi ia menutup peramban pada ponselnya, ia kemudian memilih untuk mendaftar di Mahou Island dan menuliskan kisahnya.

_Toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Luka lama yang ia ingin lupakan, terkuak dengan mudahnya hanya karena sebuah novel ponsel sialan. _

Nama pena, diisinya dengan _Kuroi_, karena nama itu mirip dengan nama aslinya (nama keluarga, sih, lebih tepatnya). Namun entah mengapa, sistem menolak nama tersebut. Terlalu banyak yang memakai, mungkin. Ia pun kemudian menambahkan dua kana di belakangnya. _Kage_, artinya bayangan. Isian lain pun lancar ia lakukan.

Kemudian ia memilih untuk langsung menulis. Pikirnya, toh, kegiatan menulis ini tak butuh waktu lama. Sejenak saja, sebelum tidur, cukup, karena memang novel ponsel ini memiliki _chapter_ yang pendek-pendek, bukan?

_Lagipula yang ia tulis adalah kisahnya sendiri, bukan karangan fiksi. Tidak perlu banyak berpikir, kan? Tulis saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, nama dan tempat disamarkan. _

Namun niatnya untuk langsung menulis tak terlaksana semudah yang ia bayangkan, ia tetap harus mengisi formulir untuk mendaftarkan calon karyanya. Kuroko pun mengisinya dengan lancar.

Ia menjuduli calon karyanya "_Tetsu no Shima_". Dua makna berada pada judul ini, yaitu "Shima milik Tetsu", dan "Pulau sekeras besi". Karena ia tak ingin nama baik seseorang yang kini hilang dari kehidupannya rusak, ia menggunakan nama "Shima" untuk merujuk padanya.

_Orang itu kan model terkenal, sampai hari ini masih saja bisa ditemukan fotonya di majalah. Selain itu, santer pula kabar bahwa ia bekerja di maskapai internasional. Kalau namanya sampai tersebar di Internet karena fiksi murahan begini saja, kan kasihan. _

Sedangkan ia sendiri menggunakan nama aslinya. Sang mantan pebasket yang kini mengajar di taman kanak-kanak itu tak takut apapun resikonya; ia toh sudah memulai hidup baru, yang tak terdeteksi oleh siapa pun. Apalagi memang keberadaannya sendiri, layaknya Sora pada karya yang barusan dibacanya, sulit ditebak.

Klik, formulir untuk mendaftarkan karya baru selesai ia isi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan sebuah alamat email khusus untuk mengirim dan memperbarui karyanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum _chapter_ pertama karyanya itu terkirim.

_"'Kisah ini, hanya boleh tersebar disini, ya? _

_T-kun dan S-kun yang sama-sama di klub basket katanya berpacaran, _

_padahal mereka sama-sama pria. _

_Menjijikkan, bukan?' _

_Para gadis di kelas kami riuh bergosip, _

_padahal objek gosip mereka ada di depan mata, menguping. _

_Untung saja keberadaan saya bagai udara. _

_Bahkan Shima-kun saja kadang terkaget-kaget kalau saya datang. _

_Lagipula gosip mereka betul-betul murahan. _

_Shima-kun kan terkenal. _

_Saya? _

_Layaknya udara. _

_Jangan bercanda." _

Sang mantan pebasket yang kini tengah belajar jadi sastrawan pun menarik nafas. Ingin sebenarnya ia menuliskan seluruh kisahnya dalam sebuah email saja, namun apa daya, jemarinya sudah mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Wajar, tentunya, sejak pagi hingga malam ponselnya terus menempel di tangannya, layaknya diberi lem anti lepas. Selain itu, menurut berita yang ia baca barusan, satu chapter keitai shosetsu panjangnya tidak lebih dari tujuh puluh kata, jadi kalau menulis semuanya pasti akan melanggar norma. Ah, sudahlah.

Sembari mematikan ponselnya, ia pun beranjak ke tempat tidur. Bunga tidur pun datang padanya tanpa diundang; ia bermimpi tentang pertandingan terakhirnya saat SMA.

_Seirin melawan Kaijou._


	2. Chapter 2

***akhirnyaaaa~ perjuangan bener ngeluarin chapter ini dari otak, dan hari Sabtu itu saya gak nulis sama sekali gegara main Pump, hehehe. Getok aja saya, padahal selama Nano saya berniat buat hiatus main Pump it Up, biar bisa fokus menulis begitu, tapi ya namanya imannya lemah, apa boleh buat, dan pas main malah bikin rekor ngelolosin lagu level Double 17~ #plak. Getok juga saya karena di chapter sebelumnya saya nongol sebagai cameo, geristu lagi xD. Kredit saya berikan di chapter ini buat Ayabie atas Yubikiri-nya yang menggores hati luar biasa itu (juga buat Tetsu no Shima dan Rikkaboshi yang saya pinjem judulnya doang chapter sebelumnya), juga buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya yang superb. Seperti biasa... RnR dong, minna? ;)***

Tokyo, sebuah malam di musim panas Heisei '34

_...dengan jalan yang lurus di depan, _  
_takkan ada kesempatan garis nasib kita berjumpa lagi, kan?_  
_Meskipun kita berpisah selamanya,_  
_aku ingin terikat padamu, dalam kidung-kidung cinta yang kita bisikkan..._

Bunga tidur Kuroko, layaknya mesin waktu, membawanya pada sepuluh tahun lalu, dalam pertandingan terakhirnya.

Tidak biasanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, yang nyaris tak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi pada wajahnya, terlihat cemas pagi itu, sesaat sebelum pertandingan preliminer musim dingin mereka. Wajahnya yang putih memucat, seakan nyawanya baru saja dicabut dari raganya.

Riko menyadarinya. Sebagai seorang manajer, tentu saja mengabaikan kondisi para anggota tim intinya adalah sebuah dosa besar, bukan? Ia pun menghampiri Kuroko, sembari memberinya segelas air hangat.

"Ini, minumlah. Pagi ini memang dingin, sih," ujar Riko, mencoba membuka percakapan dengan pebasket yang terkenal dengan keberadaannya yang sulit dilacak itu. "Tapi badanmu tak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Riko-san. Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko.

_Tentu saja, ia berdusta._

Pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan terakhirnya, sekaligus pertandingan yang menentukan nasibnya atas dua hal. Pertama, akankah Seirin menjadi tim pecundang, atau akankah mereka memecundangi orang-orang yang memandang mereka sebelah mata? Kemenangan Seirin adalah harga mati, tentu saja. Kalau mereka kalah di pertandingan ini, kandas sudah kesempatan mereka jadi juara nasional.

_Pertandingan ini juga adalah penentuan nasibnya._

_Akankah ia sanggup berpisah, atau terikat seumur hidupnya pada sang kartu as tim Kaijou, SMA yang akan melawan mereka di lapangan nanti siang?_

Kuroko menghela nafas.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang saat sang kartu as berambut pirang itu mendatanginya ke Seirin (yang seringkali mendadak dan tanpa seizinnya). Seingatnya, selama masih di SMP, pria itu hanyalah teman setimnya. Kuroko bisa menoleransi, bukan menyukai, Kise Ryota kala itu. Tak banyak bahkan kenangan mereka bersama, karena Kise adalah seorang siswa pindahan yang dengan cepat melesat karirnya di klub basket SMP mereka.

Kuroko pun tak tahu mengapa hatinya berontak dari logikanya dengan sangat mudah saat si pirang menyatakan cintanya, tepat delapan belas bulan lampau. Saksinya? Sang pebasket berambut biru itu berani bersumpah ruangan itu kosong, tak ada lagi orang selain mereka. Jika kursi dan meja bisa dianggap sebagai saksi, hitunglah mereka, tapi bukannya mereka benda mati yang tak bisa bersuara?

Segera setelah ia menerima pernyataan cinta Kise, ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya mendengar logikanya. Kise adalah seorang model terkenal, yang nama baiknya harus dijaga betul-betul layaknya barang pecah belah. Meski bukan seorang penikmat hiburan pop yang dijual lewat televisi dan majalah, setidaknya Kuroko tahu kode tak tertulis yang berlaku di dunia yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan dunianya itu: sekali skandalmu terbongkar, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada fondasi karir masa depanmu yang ikut terbongkar.

Menurut logikanya, lagi, bukankah hubungan sesama pria tabu hukumnya di Jepang yang serba konservatif ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada karir Kise kelak, kalau mereka ketahuan berpacaran? Tegakah ia mengorbankan masa depan cerah kawan - dan kini pasangannnya - itu, demi sebuah hubungan yang belum jelas akan dibawa kemana?

Nun, suatu hari setelah beberapa bulan hubungan mereka berjalan, kekhawatirannya itu ia suarakan pada Kise. Malam itu mereka baru saja selesai berkencan - seharian menghabiskan waktu di arcade, diakhiri dengan latihan basket sejenak di lapangan, dimana siapapun yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ke ring harus membayar makanan mereka (tentu saja si pirang yang selalu menang. Ini adalah caranya untuk mentraktir pacarnya tanpa merusak harga diri sang pacar) - saat Kuroko membuka percakapan.

"Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko, sejenak setelah segelas _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya habis. Yang dipanggil tersenyum, sembari mengacak rambut biru awan Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Dan bukannya sudah kuingatkan, kalau sedang kencan begini, panggilnya Ryota saja!," ujarnya, pura-pura marah. Tidak, Kuroko tidak sedang dalam _mood_ bercanda saat ini.

"Bukannya aneh ya, jika dua pria berpacaran seperti ini?," tanya Kuroko, mata birunya menatap iris Kise yang menyembunyikan sebuah kekhawatiran. Ia menangkapnya.

"Tidak dong, Kurokocchi! Bahkan DS-apalah itu, yang jadi buku panduan psikolog, bilang bahwa homoseksualitas bukan gangguan ji- mmph".

Tangan Kuroko secara refleks memegang mulut Kise, niatnya sih hanya untuk mendiamkan si pirang cerewet itu, atau setidaknya mengontrol volume suaranya. Namun saraf-saraf perasa pada tangannya meresapi kehangatan bibir tebal pria itu, bibir yang baru beberapa menit lalu beradu dengan bibirnya yang dingin di lapangan. Menyadari gerakannya barusan memiliki efek tak baik pada pikirannya, Kuroko pun melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Kise. Ia pun menggunakan cara lain agar Kise memelankan suaranya - duh, mereka kan sedang ada di restoran keluarga, dan topik pembicaraan mereka tentu saja bukan topik segala usia. Kalau didengar orang, bagaimana?

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kise-kun. Bukan masalah itu," lanjut Kuroko. Wajahnya mulai memerah, neuron-neuron dalam otaknya kini bekerja sangat keras untuk membentuk kata-kata yang tepat agar pesannya tiba dengan selamat, tanpa kesalahpahaman.

"Lalu kenapa, Kurokocchi?," tanya Kise kemudian. "Ada yang meledekmu?"

"Bukan. Dengarkan dulu. Kise-kun kan model. Bukannya kalau model terkena gosip, karirnya akan hancur, ya?", tanya Kuroko perlahan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, dan ia tahu alasannya. Saat ini, ia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, namun di saat yang sama, ia ketakutan mendengar jawaban yang dimintanya.

_Bagaimana jika jawaban itu adalah sinyal perpisahan?_

Tanpa disangka, Kise menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa suara. Ia tersenyum, mengacak lagi rambut Kuroko, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat, membiarkan kehangatan suhu tubuhnya menginduksi dan memberi jawaban. Kuroko pun kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa merengkuh balik bahu Kise yang bidang. Ia merasa aman setelahnya, entah mengapa.

Ratusan detik berlalu, dan bisikan Kise pada telinga Kuroko sebagai pemecah kesunyian diantara mereka terdengar merdu.

"Jangan khawatir, Kurokocchi. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja," begitu bisiknya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tapi Kurokocchi janji, ya..."

"Berjanji apa?," tanya Kuroko, pelukan mereka belum terlepas.

"Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama. Apapun, apapun yang kau rasakan, bilang padaku... Aku kan bukan peramal," Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perubahan nada bicara Kise yang kontras, hanya dalam satu kalimat. Di awal kalimat, ia terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang tegas, dan di akhir kalimat, ia terdengar seperti seorang bocah yang permintaannya tak dipenuhi orang tuanya.

Kuroko pun melepas pelukan itu, kini merasa lega karena pertanyaannya terjawab. Kemudian mereka pun pulang bersama, berpegangan tangan. Perihal banyak mata selain bulan dan bintang yang menyaksikan, peduli setan.

Kemudian Kuroko mempelajari satu hal lagi dalam kehidupan dengan keras; _bahwa kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi hanya akan merusak diri manusia._

Kise bolehlah seorang model terkenal, namun kadangkala di hadapan Kuroko ia lupa akan jati dirinya, dan kembali menjadi seorang Ryota, manusia biasa, anak SMA manja yang mencintai pacarnya. Memang tidak apa-apa seharusnya, namun tentu saja dunia nyata, tak seperti film-film yang dibintanginya, tidak selalu berjalan sesuai skenario yang telah dibuat.

Saat ia lengah, _paparazzi _mengintainya, layaknya srigala yang melihat domba tersesat.

Hei, di Jepang, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kise Ryota? Lebih-lebih lagi, gadis normal mana yang tak ingin memacari model sekaligus pebasket handal itu? Bayangkan, betapa hancur berantakannya hati jutaan gadis di Jepang jika mengetahui idolanya adalah seorang homoseksual - dan sudah mempunyai pacar pria berwujud anak SMA yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak tampan, tidak kaya, tidak pula terkenal?

Kemudian mulailah para _paparazzi_ itu menguntitnya, mengikuti segala gerak-geriknya sekecil apapun ia. Begitu mendapat fotonya sebagai bukti, dalam beberapa detik, seluruh dunia bisa melihatnya dengan gratis.

_Terkutuklah sambungan internet dan para penggunanya yang selalu mau tahu urusan orang._

Tentu saja, foto bukti itu menjadi topik panas dalam waktu cepat pula, karena dibumbui dengan judul yang sangat sensasional.

"Supermodel Masa Depan Jepang adalah Homoseksual?"

"Foto-foto Mesra Kise Ryota dengan Pacarnya Tersebar!"

Agensi Kise tentu saja berang bukan kepalang atas berita-berita itu. Masih percaya bahwa Kise tak mungkin melakukannya, mereka pun mengabaikannya, karena mereka tahu sifat berita kacangan seperti itu: cepat menyebar, cepat pula punahnya.

_Mereka tak tahu bahwa model andalan mereka sebenarnya menusuk mereka dari belakang._

Sejak gosip itu beredar, Kuroko mulai berhati-hati jika berkencan dengan Kise. Ia sengaja mengurangi jam bertemunya, atau jika rindunya sudah tak terperi, ia menyuruh Kise datang ke rumahnya (dengan alibi "Nilai Kise-kun hancur sekali semester ini, pasti karena terlalu sibuk _modeling_ dan aktif di klub basket. Sini, biar saya yang ajari. Besok orang tua saya tidak ada di rumah seminggu penuh", setiap kali). Setidaknya, mengurung Kise seharian di rumah menjaminnya aman dari para kuli tinta yang kelakuanya makin lama makin gila itu. Selain itu, toh memang benar nilai pacarnya itu mengkhawatirkan, jadi kenapa tidak dibantu saja?

Untuk sejenak, strategi itu sukses total. Gosip tentang mereka mereda, hidup mereka pun aman seperti sebelumnya. Namun strategi itu tak memuaskan mereka, kebosanan melanda mereka setelah dua bulan kencan mereka dimonopoli Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, serta Sejarah Jepang. Maka pada sebuah malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Namun keputusan itu salah luar biasa.

Malam itu, mereka merayakan haul hubungan mereka yang kelima belas. Foya-foya sejenak tentunya boleh saja, begitu pikir mereka. Maka diam-diam, beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Kise memesankan tempat untuk berdua di sebuah restoran dekat tempatnya bekerja. Ia pernah masuk ke dalamnya untuk makan malam perayaan agensinya, jadi ia tahu tempat pilihannya takkan mengecewakan. Masakannya sedap, pelayanannya cepat, koneksi gratis tersedia, harganya masih masuk akal (meski setelahnya ia harus berpuasa dua bulan, sih, kecuali ia menerima tawaran kontrak yang berbentrokan dengan jadwal latihannya. Tidak, terima kasih). Yang terpenting, tempatnya remang-remang dan sangat mudah memunculkan mood romantis disana.

Pada awalnya, malam itu berjalan sesuai rencana. Kuroko, berjas kebesaran hasil pinjaman dari mantan kapten tim mereka saat SMP, bergandengan tangan dengan Kise memasuki restoran itu. Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal, utamanya tentang kerinduan mereka akan udara segar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak keluar, leganya...," ujar Kise. Seulas senyum tipis hadir pada bibir Kuroko.

_Kise merindukannya._

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya malam ini, Kise-kun. Saya harap hubungan kami langgeng sampai-"

"Selamat datang, tuan Mitsuru," suara pelayan itu membuat wajah Kise kehilangan seluruh warnanya.

Manajernya datang. Manajernya sering makan di tempat ini, memang, entah untuk alasan bisnis dan atau pribadi. Kali ini, entah dengan siapa ia datang.

Pelayan menunjukkan meja kosong di dekat meja tempat mereka berdua duduk. Saat manajernya melintas, wajah Kise semakin putih saja. Yang datang bersamanya adalah direktur agensinya.

_Mati saja._

Ia tak takut dipecat, sebenarnya. Kise hanya takut hubungannya dengan Kuroko berakhir karena kekhawatiran Kuroko padanya. Jauh sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada si pebasket yang sering dijuluki "hantu" itu, ia telah memantapkan niatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia terikat pada Kuroko, sampai mati kalau bisa.

"Ah, Kise-kun juga ternyata sedang makan di sini," ujar Mitsuru, senyumnya licik. Kise hanya bisa membalas senyumnya dan memberi gestur kesopanan.

"I-iya, sedang makan dengan teman," ujar Kise kemudian. "Kenalkan, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Mitsuru pun kini menyesal tak mempercayai gosip yang beredar bahwa model ujung tombak agensinya ini adalah seorang homoseksual. Kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, mana mungkin Kise mau membayari makan anak kampung ini? Begitu pikirnya.

Kuroko terdiam, sembari membungkukkan badannya. Suasana itu, ia ingat, adalah suasana yang paling tak nyaman yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Lima detik dalam diam, Mitsuru pun mohon pamit. "Ah, saya makan dulu, ya. Pak Direktur sudah menunggu," ujarnya. Kise pun mengangguk, mempersilakannya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, makan malam mereka pun selesai. Sepanjang jalan, Kise berulangkali mengingatkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kuroko pun mempercayainya. Tidak baik juga terlalu cemas, batinnya malam itu.

_Ketenangannya tak berlangsung lama._

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, email dengan pengirim tak dikenal mulai memenuhi kotak masuknya.

"Mati saja!"

"Homo gila!"

"Pakai sihir apa kau, sampai Kise Ryota mau pacaran dengan bocah sepertimu?"

Satu pesan atau dua, Kuroko bisa mengabaikannya. Lama kelamaan, pesan itu memenuhi ponselnya, juga memenuhi pikirannya. Latihannya pun menjadi tak fokus, padahal musim pertandingan sudah di depan mata. Saat disidang di lapangan, Kuroko menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Saya cuma sedang berpikir, bagaimana caranya menghentikan email-email sampah di ponsel, ya? Saya gagap teknologi, sih"

Tentu saja ia tak mengatakan email sampah itu berisi teror padanya. Junpei tertawa, Kagami ngakak hingga Riko menggebuknya (Riko tahu Kagami lebih gagap teknologi daripada Kuroko. Idiot yang menghina orang bodoh kan tidak lucu). Hyuuga kemudian mengajarinya mengganti alamat email, yang karenanya ia merasa berutang budi seumur hidupnya.

Karena setiap kali email sampah itu datang, ia akan mengganti alamat emailnya. Kise merasa sedikit curiga, namun tak pernah bertanya-tanya. Kise tahu Kuroko tak suka banyak orang mengontaknya (terutama saat musim pertandingan begini), jadi wajar saja kalau Kuroko berganti email. Toh Kise pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Hingga suatu hari, seminggu sebelum pertandingannya melawan Kaijou, Kuroko menerima sebuah email, kali ini pengirimnya jelas. Souryuu Mitsuru.

_Sebentar, Mitsuru?_

Otaknya melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat ia tengah makan malam dengan Kise. Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa mereka, dan Kise memperkenalkannya sebagai manajernya. Penampilannya perlente, yang pikirnya cukup wajar bagi seorang pekerja hiburan, namun ia menangkap aura tak enak dari sang pria.

Namanya, Kuroko ingat, Mitsuru.

_Jadi, ini tandanya Mitsuru mengiriminya sebuah email? Untuk apa?_

Perlahan, ia membuka ponselnya. Email panjang itu dibacanya perlahan.

_"Kuroko, ya? Ehm, saya sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Saya pribadi tidak benci kaum homoseks, sih. Saudara saya juga sudah menikah di Norwegia. Saya juga tidak membenci Kuroko-kun sih. Tapi saya cuma ingin Kuroko-kun melihat grafik yang saya lampirkan. Kise-kun begitu senang akan karirnya, jadi saya harap Kuroko-kun bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Terima kasih."_

Dua lampiran terkirim bersama email tersebut. Satu lampiran dibukanya. Isinya grafik tentang pendapat publik atas Kise. Pacarnya ini memang mudah merebut perhatian orang, sembilan puluh persen responden yang ditanya memberikan nilai positif bagi Kise. Kuroko melihat tanggalnya, enam bulan lalu, sebelum gosip tentang mereka menyebar.

Grafik kedua dibukanya. Kali ini tak sekedar grafik, ada pula data statistik lainnya. Disebutkan bahwa karena gosip tersebut, pendapat publik yang positif atas Kise Ryota mengalami penurunan, dan dengan tingkat penurunan yang ada sekarang, reputasi Kise akan nil setelah tiga bulan.

Tentu saja Kuroko tak ingin reputasi Kise hilang begitu saja. Ia mencintai Kise sepenuh hatinya, dan ia sangat paham akan peribahasa "cinta sejati tak harus memiliki". Ia akan lebih tenang jika Kise bahagia dengan karirnya, menjadi milik semua orang, daripada berada dalam monopolinya. Jika karir Kise hancur berantakan, ia yakin sang model akan menangis sesenggukan. Ia tak ingin melihat tangisnya_._

_Yang tak diketahui Kuroko adalah email tersebut, berikut isi dan grafiknya, adalah rekaan Mitsuru semata._

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah email diterimanya, dari Kise kali ini.

_"Kurokocchi, berlatih yang rajin ya!_  
_Kita jumpa di preliminer kelak ^^_  
_Sampai pertandingan nanti, kita saling mendoakan saja ya ^^_  
_N.B: Biarpun kita pacaran, bertandingnya tetap sportif, ya!_  
_Salam buat Kagami."_

_Kuroko tercekat._

Lalu hingga kini wajahnya masih pucat, hatinya masih belum mantap untuk membuat keputusan. Lebih tepatnya, ia masih mencari kepingan keikhlasan yang sebentar lagi akan dibutuhkannya. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia masih tak rela untuk berpisah dengan seorang Kise Ryota.

"Oi, Kuroko," tepukan pada bahu Kagami membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. "Bisnya sudah sampai, tuh. Mau duduk sampai kapan?," tanyanya. Kuroko pun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berdiri dan naik pada bus yang akan membawanya ke lapangan itu.

Entah mengapa, kali ini ia mengutuk luar biasa para pembuat leaderboard pertandingan. Kenapa pertandingan preliminer ini harus antara Seirin dan Kaijou, sih?

Tentu saja kutukan itu hanya ada pada pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian, bus tiba di sebuah lapangan luas yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertanding. Saat turun dari bus, ia melihat kapten tim Kaijou (namanya Kasamatsu, ya, seingatnya), dan ia memutuskan untuk turun terakhir dari bus. Kise pasti turun paling dahulu bersama kaptennya, dan ia sedang tak ingin melihat Kise. Jika ia melihatnya, terutama melihat iris matanya yang entah mengapa mirip seekor anjing kecil, ia akan menangis saat itu juga.

Strategi pertandingan yang dibacakan oleh Riko pun masuk telinga kiri dan keluar lewat telinga yang sama. Kuroko benar-benar kehilangan fokusnya kala itu. Ia pun hampir melewatkan bel tanda pertandingan mulai kalau punggungnya tidak dihajar Kagami.

"Oi, kita akan mulai. Cepat bersiap!," teriaknya. Kuroko, lagi-lagi, menghela nafas, sembari terus-menerus memberi sugesti bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia bisa bertanding dengan kapasitas penuh hari ini. Urusan cinta? Nanti saja.

_Namun ia ingat, ada yang harus ia lakukan sekarang._

_"Kise-kun,_  
_selepas pertandingan, saya mampir ke ruang ganti Kaijou, ya._  
_Berdua saja kita."_

"Pesan terkirim"

Entah setan mana yang mengemudikan jempolnya hingga ia bisa mengetik email secepat itu. Dua puluhan kanji (dan tiga puluhan karakter alfabet roman dalam kotak alamat email; Kuroko tak menyimpan alamat email Kise, dan email Kise selalu dihapusnya "demi keamanan" sejak itu. Karenanya ia mengutuk Kise yang mempunyai alamat email "sepanjang jalur Tohoku") hanya dalam waktu dibawah tiga puluh detik (waktu yang diberikan Riko pada Kuroko sebelum kesabarannya habis, yang mana jika terlewat Kuroko akan langsung di-_bench_ dan diberi "kado" latihan ekstra)? Rekor dunia baginya.

Tim Seirin memasuki lapangan. Tim Kaijou pun demikian.

Mereka berhadapan, membungkukkan badan. Kuroko mencuri pandang pada Kise, ia tahu pacarnya itu berpikiran sama dengannya. Profesionalitas diutamakan, urusan pribadi belakangan.

_Sayangnya, hal seperti itu lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dipraktekkan._

Beberapa kali Kuroko kehilangan fokusnya, misdireksi yang seharusnya bekerja dengan baik, meleset dengan menyedihkan. Rasanya ia tak setandem dengan Kagami, lain halnya dengan Kise, yang nampak lancar bekerjasama dengan kawan-kawan setimnya. Sesekali bahkan Kise terlihat masuk zone, sebuah pemandangan langka, terutama mengingat ini hanya pertandingan preliminer.

Babak pertama pun selesai, ditandai dengan tiupan peluit. 27-18. Kaijou unggul, namun bukan tak mungkin mereka terkejar di babak kedua.

"Kuroko, kelihatannya kau kurang akur dengan Kagami. Kalau kalian ada masalah, selesaikan di luar lapangan!," tegas Riko kemudian. "Jangan merusak alur permainan. Ingat, kalau kita tidak lolos preliminer, gugur sudah nama kita di kejuaraan ini!," teriaknya lagi. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk, sekaligus merasa kasihan pada Kagami yang dikira sedang bermasalah dengannya.

_Duh, andai saja ia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada seluruh anggota tim Seirin._

"Pemain lainnya sih sudah bagus. Hyuuga, Izuki, kalian harus waspada pada Kise dan Kasamatsu. Mereka itu duet maut Kaijou," lanjut Riko. "Apalagi Kise kan mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

Seperti itulah cara Riko membina tim Seirin. Keras, namun efektif membangkitkan semangat juang dan kekompakan. Sayangnya, Kuroko masih terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya untuk terlalu peduli pada "ceramah" pelatih sekaligus manajernya itu.

Babak kedua pun dimulai. Seirin mulai mengejar ketertinggalan, perlahan Kuroko pun mulai bisa memfokuskan diri pada pertandingan yang tengah dihadapinya ini. Kagami menangkap semangat Kuroko yang perlahan mulai kembali, dan permainannya pun berangsur membaik. Shoot demi shoot lancar dilakukan olehnya, sejenak setelah bola diterimanya dari Kuroko.

Berkat permainan mereka yang membaik di babak kedua, posisi skor pun tentunya berubah. Kerja keras Seirin tak sia-sia.

_Lima sembilan untuk Kaijou, delapan puluh untuk Seirin._

"Terima kasih atas pertandingannya!"

Mereka membungkukkan diri, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas jalannya pertandingan yang mulus dan sportif. Selepas ini, Kuroko ingin berlari ke ruang ganti Seirin, kemudian ke ruang ganti Kaijou, dan memutuskan sesuatu yang penting baginya, juga bagi Kise.

Sayangnya, tubuhnya yang rapuh, dalam mimpinya, tidak mengizinkannya pergi kemana-mana. Setelah membungkuk, ia merasa tubuhnya melawan hukum gravitasi dengan kejam, dan ia pun terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri...

_Sementara di dunia nyata, mimpi adalah kebalikan dari realita._

Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Ia tahu, ada beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tak terjadi pada mimpinya itu. Dirinya yang pingsan, misalnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepalanya akibat terbangun tiba-tiba. Namun, entah mengapa, ia malah mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi pada akhir pertandingan terakhirnya itu.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Kise dan Kuroko benar-benar bersua. Masih dalam pakaian basket yang penuh keringat, mereka bertukar pelukan, kali ini yang terakhir kalinya.

Kuroko benar-benar menyatakannya, dan keputusannya ini adalah untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

"Kise-kun, saya senang pernah mengenalmu..."

_Hei, sesekali airmata boleh turun, bukan?_

Terutama karena sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, rasa cinta itu bentuknya tetap sama seperti dulu. Kristal-kristal kecil pada mata Kuroko pun tak pernah lagi turun, sampai membeku.

Lalu dini hari itu, seluruh kristal-kristal yang sudah membeku itu ditaburi garam, sehingga mencair, bersama perasaan dalam hatinya.

Kemudian, setan yang mengemudikan jempolnya untuk menulis sepuluh tahun lalu itu pun ikut kembali. Ponsel pintarnya pun dinyalakannya, dan ia menuliskan seluruh isi hatinya yang menggebu, satu demi satu.

"'Shima-kun,'  
panggil saya. Yang dipanggil langsung teriak-teriak.  
Maklum, dia latah.  
'Tetsucchi? Ada apa? Mengagetkan saja'  
'Mau latihan? Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan', ujar saya.  
Senyum tipis terurai di bibir saya.  
Tidak banyak yang tahu, kan, bahwa Shima-kun latah?  
Hal sepele seperti ini yang menyenangkan,  
juga panggilan khusus Shima-kun pada saya,  
'Tetsucchi'.  
Jadi, bolehkah saya merasa spesial?"


	3. Chapter 3

***Selamat Tahun Baru Hijriyah buat yang merayakan! Hari libur ini saya pake buat nulis dan ngejer wordcount yang mengenaskan, karena kemarin -hari Senin, red- saya gak sempet nulis sama sekali karena terlalu capek, jadi utang hitungan katanya saya tumpukkan di hari ini, hehehe. Di chapter ini, saya ngeriset tentang proses landing pesawat, meskipun saya tahu eksekusinya di cerita ini pasti bikin para pembaca yang sekolah penerbangan (kalo ada) meringis saking rusaknya xD #dibuang. Kredit pada chapter ini? Tentu saja masih buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi buat Kuroko no Basuke-nya yang tak pernah gagal bikin saya speechless. Terima kasih juga buat Hikoki-nya colors (yang sebenernya ditulis sama DJ Taka, eniwei #plak) yang menjadi soundtrack paling pas buat chapter ini. Terima kasih sangat banyak juga buat Shaun the Rabbit, The Fallen Kuriboh, Akashi Keita, RisoleSoes19, Nakazawa Ayumu, kisafuuma, UraHime Hikaru dan Calice Neko atas review kalian, I wuv u deh! Seperti biasa... RnR, please, minna? ;)* **

Narita, Juli 2022, pertengahan musim panas.

_...dari kursi sang burung besi, aku melihat langit, _

_awan-awan yang beterbangan, itu favoritmu bukan? _

_Mimpi kita sama, bentuknya kuingat hingga kini, _

_Sayang kau tak ada disini, bersamaku, menatapnya... _

Pagi itu langit cerah, mentari mulai malu-malu menyapa dari cakrawala. Sebagai seorang penerbang, Kise bahagia bisa melihat - walau sekilas - proses terbitnya sang surya itu, terutama karena pagi ini, ia melihatnya di negaranya sendiri, kampung halamannya, tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan.

"Cengkareng JL726 memanggil, mil 3570!"

Delapan koma sembilan mil lagi, selesai sudah perjalanan panjang dari Jakarta menuju Tokyo ini. Selesainya perjalanan ini juga punya arti tersendiri buat sang pilot berambut pirang itu.

_Efektif sejak hari ini, cuti tahunannya sudah dimulai. Selamat datang istirahat sebulan penuh. _

"JL726, posisi anda delapan mil dari 16R. Hubungan anda akan dipindahkan pada line 1869. Selamat melakukan pendaratan," suara bariton sang air traffic controller entah mengapa terdengar begitu indahnya di telinga Kise. _Mood_-nya sedang bagus akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena ia tahu izin cutinya dikabulkan?

"_Line_ 1869 disini. Jaga ketinggian di 3200 kaki, masih ada _traffic_ pada _runway_ 16R," suara sang _air traffic controller_ pun berganti, yang asalnya diisi oleh seorang pria sejak penerbangannya mulai dari Jakarta, menjadi suara merdu seorang wanita (dan sejak Kise masuk maskapai ini, ia sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Karena suaranya indah, apakah pemilik suara di _line_ 1869 ini cantik juga seperti suaranya? Entahlah. Ia belum pernah masuk ruangan pengontrol lalulintas udara itu, lebih tepatnya belum pernah diizinkan).

"Terima kasih!," balas Kise kemudian, suaranya menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

"Konfirmasi, silakan mulai belokan 45 derajat. _Traffic_ pada runway 16R sudah mulai berjalan", balas sang wanita, dua menit sesudah Kise membalas pesannya. Kise mengerti, dan memberi isyarat pada seorang pramugari untuk mengingatkan penumpang. Pramugari yang diberi isyarat pun mengerti dan segera mengumumkannya pada para penumpang.

"Kepada para penumpang yang terhormat, sebentar lagi penerbangan JAL dari Jakarta menuju Tokyo akan tiba di tujuan. Silakan kenakan sabuk pengaman anda", ujar sang pramugari sembari tersenyum, sepertinya ia juga senang sudah tiba di negara asalnya.

"JL726 mulai membelok!," pesan Kise pada sang pengontrol.

"Landing disetujui. Terima kasih!," begitu pesan terakhir yang diterimanya. Dengan pesan terakhir itu, Kise tak ragu memainkan kemudi pesawatnya, menekan tombol-tombol kontrol untuk memulai pendaratan. Kali ini, wajahnya serius; pendaratan adalah masalah yang taruhannya nyawa. Kalau dieksekusi dengan sembrono, liburannya bisa jadi berubah menjadi liburan selamanya, dan pekerjaannya sebagai pilot bisa berubah menjadi narasumber berita duka, atau bahkan objeknya.

_Tak cantik, bukan? _

Untung saja proses pendaratan itu berakhir mulus, seperti biasanya. Juga seperti biasanya, ia mengumpulkan seluruh awak kapal, sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Kebiasaan ini terbawa dari hari-harinya sebagai pebasket nun di sekolah menengah dulu. Hei, sekolah aviasi kan tak mungkin menyediakan basket sebagai klub resmi, jadi demi mimpinya sebagai penerbang, ia pun gantung sepatu dengan sukarela.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kerja kerasnya!," ujar Kise, sembari menumpukkan tangan. Sejenak kemudian, seluruh awak kapal juga ikut menumpukkan tangan mereka di atas tangan Kise.

"Yosh!," ujar mereka bersamaan. Awak-awak kapal itu sudah paham kebiasaan para pilot yang berbeda, rupanya. Mereka pun mengikuti kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sukarela, mungkin karena tak ingin pekerjaannya hilang?

Namun berbeda saat Kise yang masuk hitungan. Para awak kapal dengan cepat akur dan mengikuti instruksi serta kebiasaan sang pilot baru itu dengan sukarela dan bahagia. Mungkin karena pribadi Kise yang sejak dulu tak pernah berubah? Ataukah karena mereka tahu pekerjaan sampingannya selain di bidang aviasi?

_Ah, sudahlah, hal seperti itu tentunya tidak penting. _

Begitu keluar dari pesawat, Kise menghela nafas sangat panjang, menghirup aroma musim panas yang baru sempat ia rasakan sekarang. Sejak awal tahun kemarin, ia tak pernah lama menetap di satu negara, apalagi di kampung halamannya. Satu-satunya harapannya bisa menetap diatas seminggu adalah cuti tahunannya, yang jika dihitung kumulatif berjumlah dua bulan dalam setahun.

Lalu pada musim panas ini, Kise mengambil setengahnya.

Karena betapapun ia mencintai langit dan udara, bagaimanapun kursi khusus penerbang pada setiap Boeing yang ia kemudikan menariknya kembali untuk bekerja, toh ia tetap seorang manusia yang membutuhkan istirahat sesekali setiap sekian lama, dan seorang manusia yang sejatinya tak kuat akan culture shock dan jet lag.

Untuk yang kedua, tentu saja tidak secara literal. Sang pilot ini nampaknya tak pernah belajar mengenai _Greenwich Mean Time_ atau _Coordinated Universal Time_, sepertinya. Setiap kali mengontak Jepang, ia (hampir) selalu mengira bahwa waktu di Jepang sama dengan waktu di negara tempatnya sedang mengontak. Maka jangan heran jika hubungan romansa jarak jauhnya selalu berakhir mengenaskan. Oke, lupakan.

Wangi pertengahan musim panas membuat memori Kise terbang pada masa lalunya di sekolah. Saat di sekolah dasar, ia adalah orang pertama di kelas yang berteriak dengan girang saat gurunya mengumumkan liburan musim panas. Liburan musim panas baginya kala itu identik dengan _matsuri_, festival yang hanya diadakan setahun sekali dan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan anak-anak kecil seumurannya.

Kemudian pengertiannya akan musim panas berubah saat ia naik ke kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Sebuah kejadian yang terjadi secara tak sengaja menariknya pada klub pertamanya seumur hidup: klub basket dan aturan serta kaptennya yang kejam. Tak lama berada di sana, karirnya pun melesat hingga ia dapat masuk pada tim inti dengan cepat. Masuk pada tim inti berarti mengikuti pertandingan pada musim dingin, dan fakta itu secara paralel memberikan arti baru pada musim panasnya: musim panas adalah kamp latihan, perjuangan hidup dan mati untuk mempertahankan gelar juara bertahan.

Pemaknaan ini masih dijaganya baik-baik hingga sekolah menengah atas. Kemenangan berantai tim mereka di SMP tentunya membuat nama baik mereka terangkat, bahkan sampai dijuluki "generasi keajaiban". Kemudian tentunya, adalah sebuah fakta bahwa mempertahankan sebuah pencapaian jauh lebih sulit daripada mendapat pencapaian itu sendiri. Dengan pemahaman itu, ketiga musim panas Kise dipenuhi dengan latihan-latihan keras, agar tim basketnya di SMA Kaijou tidak terkalahkan dalam pertandingan nasional musim dingin.

Lima tahun latihan itu, Kise menikmatinya. Banyak hal yang ia pelajari saat ia berlatih bersama timnya. Persahabatan, kerja sama, bahkan bagaimana cara mencinta, ia pelajari semuanya. Tak selalu mulus memang perjalanannya, namun hei, bukankah anak-anak saja belajar berjalan selalu diiringi dengan jatuh sejenak, untuk kemudian bangun kembali dan berlari?

_Dalam hal itu, Kise merasa harus tetap menjadi seorang anak-anak. _

Karir basketnya berhenti saat ia memutuskan belajar menjadi seorang penerbang. Sejak kecil, pesawat-pesawat yang melintasi cakrawala selalu menarik perhatiannya, dan ia berharap suatu saat ia bisa berada di dalamnya, mengemudikannya, dan memiliki kontrol sepenuhnya. Ia merelakan basket dengan mudahnya, karena ia paham bahwa dalam kehidupan, akan selalu ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan jika kita ingin menghadapi masa depan.

_Layaknya seorang pria berambut biru, mantan kekasihnya, yang merelakan basket untuknya. _

Musim panas baginya di universitas berarti kunjungan-kunjungan ke berbagai bandara, mempelajari macam-macam aspek industri penerbangan, juga belajar mengemudikan pesawat tentunya. Kali pertama sebuah Boeing berhasil dibawanya lepas landas, ia masih benar-benar ingat ekstasi yang dirasakannya.

_Ia merasa digdaya. _

Kemudian tibalah saatnya ia bekerja. Pada awalnya, musim panas tak berarti apapun lagi baginya, namun tentu saja ia sama sekali salah.

Musim panas baginya, kini, adalah saatnya ia melihat senyuman. Entah anak-anak muda yang bahagia karena itu adalah kali pertama mereka naik pesawat untuk liburan, maupun para pekerja ekspatriat yang bahagia karena itu adalah kali pertama mereka melihat anak-anak mereka di luar negeri sana setelah sekian tahun terpisah, ataupun para penumpang yang lega karena mereka tiba di tujuan dengan selamat.

_...dan kali ini, saatnya ia menikmati senyumnya sendiri, yang jujur, bebas, dan terlepas. _

"Aku pulang!", teriaknya, begitu menuruni pesawat.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan "selamat datang", memang. Hingga hari ini, Kise masih sendiri, dan ia tak sedikit pun menyesalinya. Sesekali keluarganya hadir untuk menjenguk dan menanyakan kabarnya, namun beberapa tahun belakangan, si pirang sengaja tak memberitahukan kepulangannya. Rupanya ia malu dikira masih bocah oleh para koleganya.

_Yang tak sepenuhnnya salah, sebetulnya. Dalam hati, Ryota memang masih seorang bocah. _

Buktinya, segera setelah ia tiba di Jepang dan ponselnya bisa menangkap sinyal operator Jepang, ia langsung membuka Mahou Island, situs terkenal penyedia novel ponsel yang target pasar aslinya memang anak-anak dan remaja (meski di dalamnya sebetulnya banyak cerita yang tak pantas dibaca anak-anak dan remaja. Nun semasa SMP dan SMA, Kise sering mengalami "kecelakaan" itu, dimana ia membaca hal yang belum sepantasnya ia baca).

Hanya satu tujuannya membuka situs tersebut: membaca novel romansa sampai puas!

Oke, meskipun akunnya pada situs itu adalah akun penulis dan ia sendiri telah mencoba menulis selama sekolah dulu, ia melupakan usahanya itu setelah beberapa chapter. "Terlalu merepotkan," katanya. Jadi sejak itu, jangan harap bisa menemukan novel-novel yang ditulis oleh "shinkirou" (atau "ki seki", dengan hiragana, namanya di situs itu semasa SMP hingga akhir masa kuliahnya) di situs tersebut.

Namun jangan tanyakan kredibilitas seorang "shinkirou" di kotak komentar dan review sebuah cerita. Cerita apapun yang dikomentari oleh "shinkirou" dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, biasanya naik cetak, karena sang pilot sendiri hanya mengomentari cerita yang menurutnya menarik dan bagus. Waktunya di Jepang sangat terbatas, dan mengomentari cerita sampah yang tak jelas premis serta klimaksnya hanyalah buang-buang waktunya yang berharga, menurutnya. Mahou Island kan hanya bisa dibuka di Jepang. Pernah sekali ia menggunakan "trik" yang disebar di forum pada situs tersebut agar bisa mengakses di luar Jepang, namun trik itu menyebabkan baterai ponselnya habis jauh lebih cepat. Setelah itu, ia kapok.

Setelah ia membuka situs itu, ia melihat-lihat judul beberapa novel yang sedang terkenal sekarang, dan resensi dari pengurus situs tersebut. Beberapa pesan masuk pun ia lihat terselip pada akunnya, mungkin dari beberapa penulis yang berterima kasih atas reviewnya, atau mengundangnya pada acara penandatanganan buku?

Bukan sekali atau dua kali ia diundang pada acara serupa, dan selalu ia tolak baik-baik. Ingin, sih, sebenarnya, ia hadir dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka yang bukunya diterbitkan dari novel ponsel yang audiensinya terbatas itu, apalagi menulis kan tidak mudah (kalau mudah sih, sudah dari dulu ia menulis sendiri dan membuat namanya terkenal, atau bahkan hidup sepenuhnya dari royalti?). Sayangnya pekerjaannya selalu melarangnya, baik dahulu (pekerjaannya sebagai model memaksanya melakukan pemotretan pada akhir minggu, sejak terbitnya matahari hingga sang mentari tenggelam, bahkan tak bergeming pada datangnya sang mega mendung), maupun sekarang (tidak mungkin kan ia terbang ke Jepang hanya untuk menghadiri satu undangan setiap minggunya). Jadi pesan-pesan seperti itu, hanya bisa ia balas dengan pesan penolakan yang ramah, juga harapan semoga buku yang baru diterbitkan itu bisa laris di pasaran.

Di dalam taksi yang membawanya ke apartemennya, ia membaca sebagian pesan-pesan itu sekilas, untuk kemudian dibalas belakangan. Dua puluh menit kemudian, ia pun tiba di apartemennya. Tempat tinggalnya di Jepang sederhana saja, satu apartemen studio di lingkungan menengah. Meski sebenarnya sewa tempat tinggalnya didanai maskapai, tetap saja menyewa rumah yang bagus pun sia-sia jika ia tak tinggal dan menikmatinya, bukan?

"Kise-san, selamat datang! Baru pulang, ya?", tanya seorang satpam saat bertemu Kise di pintu gedung apartemennya.

"Iya, pak! Akhirnya saya bisa pulang, senangnya!", balas Kise bahagia.

"Berapa lama Kise-san di Jepang?," tanya sang satpam kemudian, sudah paham atas pekerjaan Kise sebagai pilot yang tak mengizinkannya tinggal lama di Jepang.

"Satu bulan saja, pak. Biasa, pakai jatah cuti tahunan! Ah iya, pak, saya masuk dulu, ya," Kise mohon pamit. Yang disapa membungkukkan badan, mengizinkan Kise menuju kamarnya.

Gedung apartemen itu sepi saat ia tiba di sana. Tetangga-tetangganya tidak terlihat, mungkin sedang berlibur bersama keluarga mereka. Setelah bertegur sapa dengan satpam, ia pun menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai 18, lantai tempat apartemennya berada. Setibanya di sana, ia pun segera masuk apartemennya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku pulang!," teriaknya sekali lagi. Ah, kapan ya terakhir kali ia bisa tidur di apartemennya ini? Lima, enam bulan lalu? Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun menuju ranjang putih di sudut kamarnya, masih rapi tak tersentuh.

_Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. _

Barang bawaannya bahkan masih belum dibongkar, mereka masih teronggok dalam kopor di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ah, itu bisa nanti. Ia tetap menuju kopornya, mencari sesuatu.

Pengisi daya untuk ponselnya yang sudah meraung kehabisan baterai.

Salah siapa tadi, baru tiba sudah main buka Mahou Island saja.

Setelah membongkar-bongkar kopornya, ia pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia pun menghubungkan sang pengisi daya pada ponselnya, untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Eh, sebelumnya, balas pesan dulu, tentu saja.

_"shinkirou-san, _

_saya baru menulis novel baru ^_^ _

_judulnya 'Rikkaboshi' _

_Ceritanya tentang dua orang pria _

_yang terpisahkan karena jahatnya masyarakat Jepang. _

_Yang satu berhasil lolos dan sukses di luar benua, _

_belahan hatinya terjebak di Nichome menjual badan. _

_Nanti, jangan lupa dikomentari, ya! _

_Kei." _

_"shinkirou-san, _

_Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya tidak melihat anda di Mahou Island. _

_Ngomong-ngomong, tulisan saya baru saja diterbitkan. _

_Maaf ya, tidak mengundang pada event tandatangannya. _

_Kalau menemukan buku berjudul 'Sanbyou' yang diterbitkan Marukawa, _

_itu adalah 'Sanbyou' yang sama dengan 'Sanbyou' yang sudah anda baca, _

_(dan anda recoki luar biasa tahun lalu itu, lho). _

_Terima kasih pokoknya. wwwww _

_Vanilla" _

Ah, ada dua pesan dari teman lamanya di Mahou Island. Keduanya penulis kaliber, yang kedua malah sudah ia baca karyanya sejak ia berada di SMP kelas tiga (dan sudah berulangkali menerbitkan novel berbasis karya novel ponselnya). Tak sabaran, Kise pun membalas pesan mereka.

_"Keicchi, _

_Nanti kubaca ya! _

_Mungkin pesan ini terlambat sampainya, _

_maaf, sudah lama aku tidak aktif di Mahou Island T_T. _

_Tapi tulisan Keicchi sih pasti kualitas nomor satu! _

_shinkirou." _

Klik. Pesan pun terkirim.

_"Vanillacchi! *peluk* _

_Wah, 'Sanbyou' akhirnya diterbitkan juga! _

_Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku tetap beli, kok. _

_Kalau mau tandatangannya Vanillacchi, nanti kuteror saja lewat Mahou Island, pasti kau mengirimnya, hahaha. _

_shinkirou." _

Pesan kedua pun terkirim. Ada rasa senang mengalir pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja ia merasa senang karena teman-temannya masih aktif di situs yang sama, menyediakan bacaan yang tak ia ragukan kualitasnya untuk para pengunjung, tanpa dibayar (padahal ia tahu, seperti kasus Vanilla, mudah saja buat mereka untuk membuka situs baru dan menarik bayaran bagi setiap pembacanya. Yang dimintai bayaran tak akan merasa rugi, kok).

Ia pun mulai menelusuri pesan-pesan lainnya. Tak jarang, ia menerima rekomendasi tulisan dari sesama anggota situs tersebut, yang merekomendasikannya padanya karena tulisan itu dianggap "luar biasa", dan atau "betul-betul indah". Para pengirim rekomendasi itu tahu benar bahwa selera "shinkirou" adalah selera tingkat tinggi, jadi mereka tak merekomendasikan cerita-cerita yang tak sesuai seleranya. Kise berterima kasih sepenuh hatinya bagi para pengirim rekomendasi padanya, karena akhir-akhir ini, terima kasih pada kesibukannya, ia tak bisa mencari novel-novel bagus (dan tersembunyi) sendiri seperti biasanya.

Kemudian, pesan yang baru saja dibukanya ini, tepat seperti dugaannya, berisi sebuah rekomendasi.

_"shinkirou-san, _

_Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya sejak terakhir kita bertukar pesan. _

_Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali novel-novel yang ditulis oleh para pemula, _

_tapi kualitasnya sudah sebagus punya Mei, misalnya. _

_(ngomong-ngomong, shinkirou-san sudah di Mahou Island saat Akai Ito terbit, kan?) _

_Misalnya, karyanya Kuroi Kage-san, _

_judulnya "Tetsu no Shima". _

_Tidak banyak yang tahu karya ini, lho. _

_Jumlah komentarnya saja dibawah jumlah chapternya, mengherankan, bukan? _

_Padahal novel ini memotret kehidupan sosial anak-anak sekolah Jepang zaman sekarang. _

_Pengkotak-kotakan, stereotip menjemukan, tuntutan akan kesempurnaan, _

_padahal mereka sendiri sedang mencari identitas, _

_yang entah kapan akan mereka temukan kalau begitu caranya _

_mengerikan bukan? _

_Ah, iya, saya tahu shinkirou-san bukan tipikal pembaca yang suka karya-karya berat, _

_tapi saya cuma memberi contoh saja, kok, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. _

_Saya kangen komentar pedas tapi lucunya shinkirou-san, jadi saya mengirim pesan ini, _

_mudah-mudahan dibalas dengan pedas tapi lucu juga, ya... _

_(meskipun demikian, pedas dan lucu itu seperti apa, ya?) _

_Salam, _

_Shin." _

Ah, Shin! Ia ingat betul suatu masa dalam kehidupan SMA-nya, saat ia harus mengakhiri hubungan romansanya dengan seorang pebasket yang dicintainya. Kise ingat, sejak itu ia mengganti namanya menjadi shinkirou, dan menemukan karya filosofis Shin. Shin masih mengingat preferensinya yang tak menyukai karya berat (seperti yang ia katakan pada komentar di kotak komentar Shin kala itu), dan Shin membalas komentarnya dengan memberinya daftar bacaan-bacaan yang menurutnya "ringan", namun cocok bagi Kise. Berbekal bacaan-bacaan dari Shin itulah, ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Sampai hari ini, ia masih merasa berutang budi luar biasa pada Shin (yang masih juga suka mengiriminya pesan dengan rekomendasi bacaan dan atau situasi Mahou Island sejak ia tak aktif, ngomong-ngomong).

Merasa penasaran akan karya yang disebutkan oleh Shin, Kise pun mencari karya itu bahkan sebelum membalas pesannya. "Tetsu no Shima" milik Kuroi Kage, ya. Ia pun membuka halaman pencarian dan memasukkan kata kunci berdasarkan petunjuk yang diberikan Shin.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponselnya menampilkan hasil pencariannya. "_Tetsu no Shima_", diterbitkan lima hari yang lalu oleh Kuroi Kage dengan nomor ID 69182759, dengan jumlah chapter tiga puluh delapan, dan jumlah komentar tiga puluh enam, begitu hasil yang ditampilkan ponselnya. Kise pun sedikit heran saat ia membaca statistik tersebut. Tiga puluh delapan chapter dalam tiga hari? Antara penulisnya yang gila, terobsesi menjadi penulis, atau bisa jadi penulisnya adalah _otaku_ tanpa klub yang libur dan punya waktu luang sepanjang musim panas. Kise pun membuka cerita tersebut, dan ia bertambah terkejut.

_"'Kisah ini, hanya boleh tersebar disini, ya? _

_T-kun dan S-kun yang sama-sama di klub basket katanya berpacaran, _

_padahal mereka sama-sama pria. _

_Menjijikkan, bukan?' _

_Para gadis di kelas kami riuh bergosip, _

_padahal objek gosip mereka ada di depan mata, menguping. _

_Untung saja keberadaan saya bagai udara. _

_Bahkan Shima-kun saja kadang terkaget-kaget kalau saya datang. _

_Lagipula gosip mereka betul-betul murahan. _

_Shima-kun kan terkenal. _

_Saya? _

_Layaknya udara. _

_Jangan bercanda." _

"_Tetsu no Shima_" dibuka dengan sebuah chapter yang begitu rapi untuk ukuran sebuah novel ponsel. Seingatnya, hanya Vanilla, Kei, dan pengguna-pengguna kaliber lainnya yang menulis serapi ini, hingga sesaat ia curiga bahwa akun Kuroi Kage ini adalah nama pena lainnya dari penulis yang ia kenal. Punya nama pena lebih dari satu memang kelaziman di situs Mahou Island, namun tetap saja, biasanya sang penulis menyatakan hal tersebut pada laman profilnya, juga menyertakan tautan berisi karya-karya sebelumnya pada halaman yang sama.

Kise pun membuka laman profil Kuroi Kage. Kosong, tak ada apapun, yang artinya sang penulis bahkan belum pernah login ke Mahou Island melalui komputer (situs itu hanya mengizinkan perubahan profil melalui komputer, yang menurutnya bodoh). Ia kemudian menertawakan pemikiran anehnya, kemudian kembali membaca.

_"'Shima-kun,' _

_panggil saya. Yang dipanggil langsung teriak-teriak. _

_Maklum, dia latah. _

_'Tetsucchi? Ada apa? Mengagetkan saja' _

_'Mau latihan? Sebentar lagi kan pertandingan', ujar saya. _

_Senyum tipis terurai di bibir saya. _

_Tidak banyak yang tahu, kan, bahwa Shima-kun latah? _

_Hal sepele seperti ini yang menyenangkan, _

_juga panggilan khusus Shima-kun pada saya, _

_'Tetsucchi'. _

_Jadi, bolehkah saya merasa spesial?" _

Kemudian bukan hanya fakta atas kerapian tulisannya yang membuatnya cukup terkaget-kaget dan menariknya untuk membuka _chapter_ kedua dari cerita yang dideskripsikan sebagai cerita "berat" oleh Shin itu. Setelah chapter kedua, kekagetannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tokoh "Tetsu" pada "Tetsu no Shima" yang tengah dibacanya ini, terasa mirip sekali dengan seorang tokoh yang pernah menjadi tokoh utama dalam kehidupannya.

_...kemudian pamit dan hilang tanpa jejak demi kebahagiaannya. _

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang keberadaannya di mata banyak orang dipertanyakan, bahkan dianggap angin lalu belaka, namun menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa di baliknya.

Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak, apa jangan-jangan ia pernah menceritakan kehidupan romansanya yang menyedihkan pada Shin dulu, sampai-sampai Shin merekomendasikan karya ini padanya? Ah, tentu saja tidak pernah. Seorang "shinkirou" dan "ki seki" tetaplah "shinkirou" dan "ki seki", bukan "Kise Ryota" dan tak pernah sekalipun berubah menjadi "Kise Ryota". Ah, lupakan. _Chapter _ketiga pun mulai dibacanya.

_"'Ah, maaf, Tetsucchi, _

_aku tidak bisa latihan, ada yang harus kukerjakan. _

_Tolong titip pesan pada buchou, ya. _

_Bilang juga pada buchou, aku jangan dicari, sampai jumpa!' _

_Saya mengangguk. _

_Setibanya di ruang latihan, _

_ketua klub kami sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. _

_Nampaknya ia sedang marah, entah mengapa." _

_"'Buchou', _

_tegur saya. _

_'Shima-kun tidak bisa datang latihan, _

_katanya ada yang harus dilakukannya. _

_dia juga bilang bahwa ia tak perlu dicari, jadi kapan kita mulai latihan?' _

_saya meneruskan pesan Shima-kun. _

_Buchou kaget karena saya sudah berdiri di tempat saya berdiri sekarang. _

_Kemudian ia mendengus sejenak." _

Ia rasanya tahu adegan ini. Sebuah adegan yang nampaknya sering terjadi saat ia duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, saat Kuroko mengajaknya latihan. Ia pun melanjutkan membaca, dan membuat catatan untuk meninggalkan komentar. Bukan saja karena ceritanya berkualitas baik secara teknis - tak banyak penulis pemula yang menulis serapi ini, tentunya -, namun juga karena tulisan ini mirip sekali dengan kenangannya semasa SMP.

_"'Jadi, mau masuk SMA mana kalian?' _

_tanya buchou, setelah latihan basket kami yang terakhir. _

_'SMA Z, bersama Tetsu!,' teriak Ryo-kun. _

_Kulitnya hitam, tubuhnya tinggi besar, namun nilai ujiannya tidak besar. _

_Ia masuk sekolah unggulan itu lewat rekomendasi tim basket. _

_Selanjutnya, Matsuoka-kun membalas. _

_'SMA X, tentu saja. Rekomendasi mereka datang pertama, sih', jawabnya. _

_Wajar, nilai-nilainya A semua. _

_Di lapangan ia juga handal. _

_Saya jadi bingung, ia masuk lewat rekomendasi akademis atau lewat rekomendasi klub basket. _

_Atau bahkan ikut ujian sendiri?" _

_"'Aku mau masuk SMA K!", teriak Shima-kun bahagia. _

_SMA K adalah sebuah SMA elit yang baru dibuka. _

_Masuknya sangat susah, tapi kalau lewat rekomendasi, tak ada yang tak bisa. _

_Shima-kun handal di lapangan, tapi di kelas ia biasa-biasa saja. _

_'SMA Y. Dekat rumah' _

_balas Kimura-kun. Ia tidak suka segala sesuatu yang merepotkan. _

_Saya sendiri tidak menerima rekomendasi dari klub basket. _

_Nampaknya pak guru lupa memberi saya surat rekomendasi. _

_Saya memang berniat ikut seleksi masuk SMA Z, bersama Ryo-kun, _

_tapi tidak jadi, karena saya lihat nilai saya yang apa adanya. _

_Jadi, saya mengikuti seleksi SMA T, yang masih bisa saya kejar." _

_"Yang saya ingat, sejenak setelah itu, saya mengundurkan diri dari tim basket. _

_Saya ingin fokus pada kelulusan, alasan saya. _

_Alibi semata, tentu saja. _

_Saya mencintai basket, tentu saja, tapi saya tak ingin lagi latihan _

_dengan situasi klub yang sekarang. _

_Ryo-kun berlatih ogah-ogahan, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu handal? _

_Matsuoka-kun, Kimura-kun, buchou, semua terlihat tak mencintai basket lagi. _

_Mengapa, ya?" _

Tiga puluh delapan chapter novel ponsel itu pun selesai ia baca. Sebagian memang ia alami selama SMP, sebagian lagi ia tak ingat pernah mengalaminya, atau memorinya akan hal itu sudah terkubur terlalu dalam hingga tak lagi bisa tergali olehnya.

_Ah, sudahlah, namanya saja karya fiksi. Nama dan kejadian mungkin saja sama tanpa dimaksudkan oleh penulisnya. _

Diluar kesamaan-kesamaan yang dirasakannya (tentu saja ia akan menuliskannya pada kotak komentar kelak), ia takjub akan kemampuan para penulis-penulis baru di situs yang sudah ia huni sejak belasan tahun lalu itu. Seorang penulis yang akunnya baru lima hari, misalnya, mampu mengeksplorasi tema-tema sekelas tekanan sosial, orientasi seksual, dan lain sebagainya, dengan gaya penuturan yang luwes dan tak memberatkan. Hampir saja ia lupa bahwa Shin melabeli karya ini sebagai "karya yang berat". Maka dengan mantap, ia menekan tiga kombinasi tombol yang familiar pada benaknya, dan ironisnya sudah lama tak ia tekan.

"Tambahkan sebagai favorit."

"Berlangganan notifikasi email."

"Tinggalkan komentar."

Form komentar pun terbuka, dan akhirnya Kise, sebagai shinkirou, melancarkan puja-pujinya atas karya itu.

_"Kuroi-san, _

_karya anda bagus sekali! Jangan-jangan anda mantan penulis di situs ini yang kembali lagi menulis, ya? _

_(Kalau anda benar-benar penulis baru, abaikan saja, hehehe) _

_Tulisan anda bagus sekali, karakterisasinya baik, penceritaannya pun mengalir, _

_meskipun topik yang anda emban adalah topik berat yang tidak semua orang bisa menceritakannya. _

_N.B: Ini ngomong-ngomong, mirip pengalaman saya sewaktu SMP, lho! _

_Jadi merasa nostalgia zaman SMP, padahal saya sudah tua ^_^;; _

_Saya tunggu chapter selanjutnya. _

_shinkirou."_


	4. Chapter 4

***Selamat hari KiKuro! Sebagai bentuk perayaan, saya update deh cerita ini, dan mohon maaf updatenya abal serta panjang xD;; #plak. Sejujurnya KiKuro bukan OTP saya, sih (dan kalau boleh frontal, saya gak punya OTP di Kurobasu karena saya suka hampir semua pairing slash di fandom ini hahaha #plak), tapi saya tidak memungkiri bahwa pairing ini unyu sekali~. Hopeless romantic dijodohkan sama orang yang stoic itu... Terlalu unyu buat gak diship atau dibuatkan cerita xD. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal situs keitai shosetsu, situsnya betulan lho, dan beberapa novel yang dibuat disini, terinspirasi dari novel betulan di sana. Kalau mengerti bahasa Jepang, silakan kunjungi ip dot tosp dot co dot jp (dan namanya juga sama, Mahou no i-Rando). Cara memakainya ya tidak jauh berbeda dengan deskripsi saya di cerita ini xD (di cerita ini tetep saya modif sih XD). Shout-out saya berikan kepada Ve, Calico Neko, BakaMemory, RisoleSoes19, KensyEcho (yang nulis review sepanjang drabble dan belom saya bales xD;; saya ketularan Kuroko kayaknya #plak), dan Shaun the Rabbit yang udah ngereview chapter lalu. Kredit juga buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi buat Kuroko no Basuke seperti biasa, dan Sheila on 7 buat Pemuja Rahasia-nya yang jleb sekali. Seperti biasa... RnR, minna? ;)***

Juli 2022, Tokyo.

_Mungkin kau tak pernah sadar, betapa mudahnya kau untuk dikagumi,_  
_Mungkin kau tak pernah sadar, betapa mudahnya kau untuk dicintai..._  
_Biarkan aku jadi pemujamu, jangan pernah hiraukan perasaan ini,_  
_karena takkan sampai hati aku memberimu sentuhan, walaupun sedikit..._

Sejak masih berada di sekolah dasar, Kuroko sudah mengetahui bahwa keberadaannya layaknya angin; tak mudah diketahui dan kemunculannya kerap mengagetkan orang yang berada di dekatnya. Tak jarang pula hak-haknya hilang akibat sang pemberi tak menyadari bahwa ia ada di sana (seperti misalnya jatah makan siang, atau kue ulang tahun kawan sekelasnya yang lezat, atau bahkan surat rekomendasi ke sekolah unggulan).

Awalnya tentu saja ia merasa tak nyaman, namun lama-kelamaan (terutama sejak ia masuk tim inti klub basket SMP-nya), ia mulai menikmati keberadaannya ini, bahkan menggunakannya sebagai kekuatan. Sejak bertemu dengan Aomine, si tinggi besar kawan tandemnya di klub Teikou, ia menemukan analogi "cahaya-dan-bayangan". Saat lawan lengah akan keberadaannya, ia, sebagai "bayangan", akan mengambil bola, dan meneruskannya pada sang "cahaya". Hal yang sama ia lakukan juga saat SMA, dengan Kagami sebagai lawan tandemnya.

Banyak orang yang heran mengapa Kuroko rela menyikapi keberadaannya. Beberapa orang menyarankannya untuk bersuara lebih keras, berdandan lebih mencolok mata, dan melatih tubuh supaya tubuhnya tinggi besar dan tak mungkin tersembunyikan. Setiap kali Kuroko mendengar saran itu, meski ia membencinya, ia akan membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pemberi saran.

_Itu pertanda masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, bukan? Meski hanya satu, itu sudah cukup._

Ia merasa nyaman dalam keberadaannya yang hanya berupa bayang-bayang seumur hidupnya. Meski kadang merugikan, hidup dalam kesunyian adalah pilihannya, dan ia masih bisa memberi daftar panjang mengapa hidup dalam bayang-bayang itu adalah cara hidup terbaik baginya. Misalnya, hidup dalam bayang-bayang membuatnya dilabeli "misterius", sebuah label yang banyak orang "keren" menginginkannya.

_Paradoks, bukan, bagaimana para figur publik kenamaan membangun citranya begitu indah hingga media pun mengerubunginya layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula, namun saking mengganggunya sang kuli tinta, mereka yang memoles citranya itu sampai harus menutupi pribadi mereka yang sebenarnya dan keluar rumah dengan kacamata hitam? _

Begitulah salah satu alasan Kuroko untuk tetap hidup di balik bayangan. Terlibat dalam kehidupan pribadi seorang model kenamaan (dan, dalam pemikirannya, nyaris menghancurkan masa depan sang model) semakin menguatkan alasannya.

Saking terbiasanya hidup dalam kesunyian, ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya menghadapi keramaian yang mengerumuninya. Hei, sejak dulu bayangan kan tak pernah bisa tampak lebih terang dari cahayanya? Itu kan hukum alam? Bagaimana caranya seorang manusia biasa bisa melanggar hukum alam?

Karenanya, deringan ponselnya yang sejak empat hari lalu tak berhenti itu, ia bingung bagaimana menghentikannya. Selain itu, serpihan trauma yang ia alami nun kala ia masih di sekolah menengah atas masih menghantuinya. Bagaimana jika email-email itu, ketika dibukanya, berlaku layaknya kotak pandora? Bagaimana jika isinya berupa teror-teror karena ia berani bersuara tentang masa sekolahnya? Apalagi, sama seperti kejadian yang pernah dialaminya semasa sekolah dahulu, pengirimnya tertulis sebagai "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal". Semasa sekolah dahulu, begitu sebuah email berpengirim seperti itu diterimanya, bisa dipastikan deretan email lain yang berpengirim sama diterima oleh ponselnya. Jika dihapus, entah bagaimana caranya, email-email itu akan datang kembali pada ponselnya.

Ia tahu kapan email-email itu semuanya mulai tiba, sehari setelah ia mulai menulis di Mahou Island, tepatnya. Ia pun berpikir untuk mengubah alamat emailnya, namun sebuah klausa dari aturan situs tempat ia menulis email ponsel itu menghentikan niatnya. Bagian dari klausa itu menyatakan bahwa jika seorang pengguna mengganti alamat email, alamat barunya harus didaftarkan kembali dan proses verifikasinya berlangsung selama maksimal dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Selama proses verifikasi itu, seorang pengguna tidak dapat login dan tidak dapat memperbarui cerita yang mereka miliki, namun pengguna tetap bisa membaca dan meninggalkan komentar sebagai anonim.

Dua kali dua puluh empat jam tanpa kegiatan? Duh. Baru saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan kebosanannya, masak harus ia hentikan hanya karena email-email bodoh yang tak jelas sumbernya?

Ia pun mengabaikan email-email tersebut, tak sekalipun membukanya atau membersihkan notifikasinya (karena jika kejadian menakutkan semasa SMA itu jadi indikatornya, tak ada gunanya; nanti toh email-emailnya akan kembali semua ke ponselnya dan membuat ponselnya semakin berisik saja). Kuroko berharap semua email itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ponselnya yang tak berhenti berdering itu, hanya dibukanya saat ia ingin menuliskan sebuah chapter. Ia belum membuka Mahou Island lagi sejak mendaftarkan akun dan memulai ceritanya, dan ia tak punya alasan untuk membuka situs itu dengan ponselnya. Seluruh novel yang dibacanya di sana kan sudah berstatus "selesai", jadi ia tak punya utang bacaan.

Lalu pagi itu Kuroko memulai kembali rutinitasnya (rutinitas baru yang ia jalankan sejak lima hari lampau, tepatnya). Mandi, memasak sarapan, memeriksa situs berita, menuliskan cerita hidupnya. Tak terasa, tiga puluh tujuh bagian hidupnya telah diceritakan secara gamblang di sana. Pagi ini, ia akan menulis bagian ketiga puluh delapan, bagian yang cukup menyakitkan baginya, sebuah bagian yang tak kalah memberinya kepedihan selain sebuah bagian di musim dingin terakhirnya sebagai pebasket amatiran. Bagian itu, mungkin akan menjadi bagian ke-sekian ratus pada novelnya ini. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tulis dan bagikan, dan persetan akan keberadaan email-email bodoh itu. Sang pengirim toh takkan memberinya kado berupa liburan gratis, atau menjamin ceritanya diterbitkan, dibaca banyak orang, dan menghentikan prosentase rakyat Jepang segala usia yang mengakhiri nyawanya.

_"Yang saya ingat, sejenak setelah itu, saya mengundurkan diri dari tim basket._  
_Saya ingin fokus pada kelulusan, alasan saya."_

_Bip._

_"Email diterima"._

Terkutuklah sistem ponsel yang langsung menyimpan email yang tengah ditulisnya itu pada kotak konsep, dan membuka email yang harusnya tak pernah dibukanya itu.

_"Sebuah komentar telah ditinggalkan oleh 'Shin Tensai-sama' pada cerita anda 'Tetsu no Shima'._

_Anda dapat membalas komentar tersebut secara pribadi dengan mengklik pada profil 'Shin Tensai-sama' di Mahou Island._

_Isi komentar yang ditinggalkan sebagai berikut:_

_'Kuroi Kage-san,_  
_saya suka karya anda. _  
_Begitu mudahnya anda mengangkat topik yang tabu di masyarakat Jepang, _  
_tanpa mengharuskan para pembaca mengerutkan dahinya._  
_Sosok 'Tetsu' di sini adalah sosok yang kuat,_  
_meskipun hidupnya ada dibawah bayangan 'buchou' dan 'Ryo',_  
_ia tak pernah ragu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan,_  
_meski sering dianggap 'rendah' atau 'tiada'._  
_Berapa banyak anak muda Jepang yang seperti demikian?_  
_Tidak banyak, mereka terpaku pada norma, hingga mereka lupa untuk menemukan jati diri mereka._  
_Boleh saja berada dalam bayang-bayang aturan atau tirani, memang, hei, siapa yang tidak?_  
_Namun kita tetap harus jujur pada diri kita,_  
_karena jika tidak, hanya depresi yang akan kita dapat._  
_(dan tahukah anda bahwa depresi adalah penyebab angka kematian akibat bunuh diri di negara kita adalah yang tertinggi di dunia?)_  
_Sekilas, cerita ini mengingatkan saya akan 'Rikkaboshi', milik Kei,_  
_pembaruannya cepat, alurnya juga tak terlalu berat,_  
_namun tetap sarat makna._  
_Nampaknya bahkan shinkirou-san saja mau membaca karya ini, hahaha._  
_(karya ini beserta tautannya, sudah saya kirimkan pada shinkirou-san._  
_Kalau saya lancang, maaf. Saya cuma merasa karya ini kurang diapresiasi saja.)_  
_Tetap menulis, ya._  
_Saya akan sangat senang kalau Kuroi Kage-san membalas._  
_(sudah terkenal di kotak komentar bahwa Kuroi Kage-san orangnya sombong dan tidak pernah membalas komentar,_  
_itu hanya gosip belaka, kan?)_  
_Salam,_  
_Shin.'_

_Berlangganan notifikasi email untuk cerita-cerita terbaru agar tidak ketinggalan! Silakan kunjungi..."_

Bagian awal email itu menarik perhatiannya sekaligus membuatnya lega. Ternyata email-email yang diterimanya itu bukan teror, melainkan hanya email dari Mahou Island (yang entah kenapa, selalu tertulis sebagai "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" pada ponselnya. Teknologi kadang memang merupakan sumber kesalahpahaman nomor satu, batinnya). Isinya pun jauh dari teror, tentunya, malah berupa sesuatu yang menghangatkan batinnya entah mengapa. Ia jadi penasaran untuk membuka email-email lainnya dari "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" yang bersarang di ponselnya entah sudah berapa lama itu, siapa tahu isinya komentar cerita juga. Kuroko bukan pakar teori media, namun setidaknya ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang menyebabkan gosip itu berarti sesuatu yang sangat substansial. Ia tak ingin ceritanya menjadi sumber gosip yang tak enak baginya, terima kasih banyak.

_"Kuroi Kage-san,_  
_lanjutkan! Aku penasaran sama Shima-kun._  
_Dari deskripsinya, dia ganteng sekali, ya._  
_Jadi ingin punya pacar seperti dia._  
_*kemudian diinjak oleh Tetsu-kun,_  
_dan ngomong-ngomong Kuroi Kage-san, Tetsu-kun itu kelihatannya yandere ya?_  
_Diam-diam menghanyutkan begitulah*._  
_Dengan penuh cinta,_  
_Vanilla."_

Kise-kun memang tampan, batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis (yang bagi sebagian orang terlihat seperti senyum licik. Maklum saja, sang guru TK kan wajahnya datar). Ia pun melanjutkan pada email selanjutnya.

_"Ne, Kuroi-san,_  
_ini sih, cerita favoritnya shinkirou-san!_  
_Cerita top dengan update cepat dan karakter yang fjdsgfksgdefds tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata._  
_Lanjutkan, ya!_  
_Arche."_

Sejenak ia mengira "fjdsgfksgdefds" itu adalah slang huruf latin yang banyak digunakan di situs Mahou Island, namun ia kemudian melirik tombol-tombol virtual pada layar sentuh ponselnya. Sang pengirim komentar mungkin menekan tombol-tombol itu saking bersemangatnya memberi komentar. Kuroko pun jadi merasa tak enak telah mengabaikan komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan orang pada ceritanya.

_"Hai, Kuroi-san._  
_Kalau 'Tetsu' dibuat sedikit lebih tegas, _  
_kayaknya cerita ini akan lebih seru!_  
_Selain itu, sih, tidak ada keluhan,_  
_bahkan shinkirou-san saja tak akan mencereweti cerita ini dengan daftar ideal perubahannya!Salam,_  
_orang yang babak-belur ceritanya dihajar shinkirou-san,_  
_Kei."_

Kemudian neuron-neuron pada otaknya mengingat kembali sebuah email yang tak sengaja dibukanya barusan. Kei... Jangan-jangan Kei yang menulis "Rikkaboshi", seperti yang disebut Shin pada emailnya barusan? Ngomong-ngomong juga, "Rikkaboshi" adalah novel ponsel yang dibacanya pertama kali, dan mengubah citra novel ponsel pada pikirannya sampai ia tertarik menulis sebuah karya yang sama.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya penasaran. "shinkirou" yang ada pada komentar beberapa orang yang telah ia baca itu siapa, sebenarnya? Jika merujuk pada komentar-komentar yang telah ia baca, ia membayangkan seorang "shinkirou" sebagai seorang yang kaku, mengerikan, sekaligus kritikus ulung dengan kepribadian yang mengintimidasi serta merasa serba tahu. Ia bertanya-tanya, mungkin "shinkirou" itu seperti Aomine atau Kagami?

_Kalau "Rikkaboshi" yang indah begitu saja dibuat hancur babak belur oleh "shinkirou", bagaimana nasib karyanya?_

Daripada penasaran, lebih baik bertanya saja pada para pengirim komentar yang telah susah payah meninggalkan komentar pada ceritanya. Melanjutkan menulisnya kan bisa nanti saja, begitu pikirnya. Ikon merah dengan huruf O besar pada ponselnya pun disentuhnya. Ia tahu situs apa yang akan ia buka. Ponselnya pun memuat situs itu dengan cepat.

Mahou Island terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari lima hari yang lalu sejak ia terakhir membukanya. Hanya saja ada beberapa ikon berkelip-kelip pada halaman itu yang membuat Kuroko mengkliknya.

"Statistik baru untuk 'Tetsu no Shima' sejak kunjungan terakhir anda:  
36 komentar baru pada cerita anda,  
100 orang berlangganan cerita anda lewat email,  
dan 51 orang memfavoritkan cerita anda"

Ia tak menyangka novel ponsel yang ditulisnya karena kebosanan disambut sebaik itu oleh para penghuni Mahou Island. Ia pun mengklik "komentar", dan disuguhkan komentar-komentar yang sama seperti yang diterimanya di ponselnya melalui email.

_Mungkin ia sudah tidak perlu lagi paranoid pada "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal"._

Ia pun mengklik profil "Shin", untuk mengiriminya pesan balasan.

_"Shin-san,_  
_terima kasih sudah meninggalkan komentar._  
_Saya baru mengerti caranya membalas komentar karena akun saya masih baru, mohon maaf._  
_Saya setuju sekali dengan pemikiran anda,_  
_kejujuran akan jati diri memang benar-benar harus ada pada diri setiap orang._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, shinkirou-san itu siapa, ya?_  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage"_

Pesan pun terkirim. Pesan selanjutnya ia tujukan pada Vanilla.

_"Vanilla-san,_  
_terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca cerita saya._  
_Shima-kun memang tampan, kok._  
_Penulisnya saja mencintainya, hahaha._  
_Saya harap Vanilla-san bisa menemukan jodoh seperti Shima-kun._  
_Oh iya, "yandere" itu apa, ya?_  
_Saya sudah tua, tidak tahu istilah-istilah zaman sekarang._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Fiuh. Hampir saja ia tak sengaja menulis "Kise-kun" alih-alih "Shima-kun" pada pesan balasannya untuk Vanilla. Pesan selanjutnya adalah pesan untuk Arche.

_"Arche-san,_  
_terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca cerita saya._  
_shinkirou-san itu siapa, ya?_  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Pesan untuk Arche sudah terkirim, dan selanjutnya ia mengetik pesan untuk Kei. Selain mengucapkan terima kasih untuk komentarnya, ia membuat semacam mental note agar tak la mengucapkan terima kasih untuk "Rikkaboshi"-nya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, kalau bukan "Rikkaboshi" novel ponsel yang pertama ia baca, penerimaannya akan sebentuk literatur itu bisa saja berbeda, kan?

_"Kei-san,_  
_terima kasih sudah meninggalkan komentar._  
_Anda yang menulis Rikkaboshi, ya?_  
_Rikkaboshi itu novel ponsel pertama yang saya baca._  
_Novel yang sama juga yang mengubah persepsi saya akan novel ponsel._  
_Dulu persepsi saya adalah novel ponsel yang singkat,_  
_plotnya tidak jelas,_  
_dan tulisannya membingungkan._  
_'Tetsu' di cerita saya, nanti saya buat lebih tegas, deh._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage"._

Komentar-komentar lainnya akan ia cicil membalasnya, begitu pikirnya. Hei, menulis tiga puluh enam komentar dengan papan ketik virtual ponsel yang mungil dan rawan menimbulkan kesalahan kan bukan sulap. Belum selesai komentar dan ceritanya, salah-salah ia sudah kena _tendonitis_ duluan, pikirnya. Ia tadinya hendak melanjutkan tulisannya, sebelum ia mengingat satu hal:

_Bagaimana, ya, tulisannya "Vanilla", atau "Shin"? Kalau Kei sih, sudah tahu._

Ia pun membuka fitur "_History_" pada peramban ponselnya, untuk menemukan profil "Shin Tensai-sama". Sebuah profil berisi puluhan cerita pun terbuka dengan lancar. Seluruh ceritanya dijuduli dengan bahasa Inggris, nampaknya. Karenanya, ia tertarik dengan "Irodori", satu-satunya karya dari Shin yang menggunakan judul bahasa Jepang. Kuroko pun mengklik cerita tersebut, tidak bersiap untuk terkejut.

_"Ia tertawa, nampaknya korbannya sudah kena perangkap._  
_'Ada apa...', tanya sang korban._  
_Kali ini, tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan._  
_Suara itu... Bukannya sudah tak asing di telinganya?_  
_Suara seorang gadis suci tak berdosa._  
_Namun benarkah?"_

_"Suasana SMA P saat ini sedang ramai._  
_Di Yomiuri Shimbun, tercetak kabar bahwa N-san,_  
_siswi teladan pemenang olimpiade fisika,_  
_ditemukan di Kabuki-cho, tepatnya di klub 'Russian'._  
_Layaknya api yang disulut bahan bakar,_  
_gosip itu pun dengan cepat beredar."_

_"'Ne, ne, ini, Nitori-chan dari 2-A ya?'_  
_'Yang benar saja! Gadis cupu itu kan?_  
_Gadis yang selalu bilang bahwa majalah mode tidak berguna,_  
_dan yang bilang bahwa gadis klub adalah sampah masyarakat?'_  
_Seisi kelas 2-A sibuk bergunjing dari pagi hingga siang,_  
_karena guru mereka didaulat jadi saksi tambahan._  
_Nampaknya kepala sekolah saja tidak cukup buat meyakinkan mereka."_

Kini, Kuroko mulai berpikir bahwa Shin-san tengah bermain majas litotes dengannya. Cerita buatannya sendiri bagus, kok. Jadi kenapa tuan Shin yang ia bahkan tak tahu wujudnya ini memuja-muji karya amatirnya layaknya sebuah karya pemenang Nobel Sastra atau penghargaan Pulitzer tahun ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Berprasangka kan tak baik. Lebih baik nikmati saja "Irodori" yang nampaknya masih digarap secara aktif oleh penulisnya ini. Pembaruan terakhirnya saja "kemarin", seperti terlihat pada bagian bawah karya.

_"'Terkadang sebagai manusia, kita memang harus berdusta,_  
_demi kebaikan satu atau lebih pihak,_  
_hal itu tak lagi bisa dipungkiri, bukan?_  
_Namun kita tak pernah sadar, bahwa semakin banyak dusta yang kita ucapkan,_  
_semakin berpengaruh juga dusta itu bagi para pendengarnya._  
_Lalu kita pun terjebak dalam paradoks kebohongan._  
_Itukah yang kita inginkan?'"_

_"'Nona, letakkan ponsel anda._  
_Ini kantor polisi, bukan sekolah._  
_Jangan seenaknya bermain Ameba, di penjara bahkan hak berponsel anda tidak ada.'_  
_Ia berusaha tegas, seperti tugasnya._  
_Namun gagal._  
_Keraguan memecah ketegasannya._  
_Ia berharap keraguan itu tertutupi sempurna,_  
_layaknya hubungan mereka saat ini, di mata para penegak hukum yang seenaknya._  
_Seenaknya?_  
_Lebih tepatnya sang inspektur yang tengah berlaku demikian."_

_"'Apa peduliku?_  
_Kemana saja kau, baru ada saat aku terjebak?_  
_Cih, aku baru tahu mengapa Ibu pergi meninggalkanmu.'_  
_sang gadis melawan._  
_Pada matanya serpihan harap itu masih ada._  
_Layaknya teman-teman seusianya,_  
_ia ingin sang ayah mengakuinya,_  
_bukan sebagai robot peraih nilai A atau pemenang lomba fisika,_  
_namun sebagai anak gadis yang pintar dan haus kasih sayang._  
_Terlalu tinggikah harapan sang gadis cerdas,_  
_yang kini duduk di kursi pesakitan?"_

Kuroko pun merasa terbawa pada alur cerita itu dan penasaran bagaimana "Irodori" akan berakhir kelak. Ia juga bisa bersimpati pada tokoh maya Sumidagawa Nitori, seorang gadis jawara kelas yang berprofesi sebagai penjaja kenikmatan selepas bimbingan belajarnya selesai. Ia kekurangan kasih sayang, jelas. Ayahnya, Inspektur Yamamoto Sai, adalah seorang inspektur yang ditempatkan di divisi kenakalan remaja dan sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Nitori mengikuti ibunya, dan karenanya mengubah juga nama keluarganya. Ibunya yang bekerja di lima tempat sekaligus demi membiayai sekolah Nitori (karena ibunya pun keras kepala, tak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia pun butuh dukungan). Secara tak disengaja, sepulang bekerja di klub, Nitori ketahuan, dan inspektur yang menangkapnya tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sebuah bagian yang tertulis di bagian ketiga terakhir tulisan itu pun menendang batinnya dalam-dalam.

_Sudah berapa kali ia berdusta pada banyak orang?_

_Terutama, sudah berapa kali ia berdusta bahwa ia baik-baik saja?_

_Hei, sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama, dan hingga hari ini, ia tak rela mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang pebasket amatir dari sekolah tetangga (yang pernah juga mewarnai hidupnya di sekolah menengah pertama)._

_Namun, entah mengapa, dengan mulus, ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia "rela"._

_Termasuk rela mengakhiri hobinya bermain bola basket, hanya demi menghindari pertanyaan "kok kamu ikhlas?"._

_Sudah berapa dusta yang terucap dari bibirnya, dan bibir orang-orang yang percaya akan dustanya, yang disebabkan oleh dusta sederhananya?_

Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko pun menulis komentar untuk cerita Shin yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

_"Shin-san,_  
_saya jujur, cerita ini bagus sekali._  
_Saya, terutama, merasa tersindir pada bagian dimana sang nona menulis lewat ponselnya._  
_Sudah berapa kali ya, saya berdusta, dan menyebabkan efek paralel bagi para pendengarnya?_  
_Ngomong-ngomong, karya ini masih diteruskan ya?_  
_Saya harap karya ini diteruskan hingga selesai,_  
_karena saya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nitori._  
_Apakah ia putus sekolah?_  
_Dipenjara?_  
_Ikut ayahnya?_  
_Hubungan ayahnya dan Nitori juga, saya ingin tahu dibawa kemana._  
_Apakah nanti banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, atau hanya diantara mereka?_  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Komentar pun terkirim, kemudian ia melanjutkan chapter yang barusan ia tulis dan terganggu email-email dari Mahou Island. Ia pun berharap dalam hati agar kata-kata yang harusnya ditulisnya tadi tak hilang dari otaknya, atau membeku dan menjadi karkas pada jempolnya karena tak mampu terungkapkan.

_"Yang saya ingat, sejenak setelah itu, saya mengundurkan diri dari tim basket._  
_Saya ingin fokus pada kelulusan, alasan saya. _  
_Alibi semata, tentu saja._  
_Saya mencintai basket, tentu saja, tapi saya tak ingin lagi latihan_  
_dengan situasi klub yang sekarang._  
_Ryo-kun berlatih ogah-ogahan, mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu handal? _  
_Matsuoka-kun, Kimura-kun, buchou, semua terlihat tak mencintai basket lagi._  
_Mengapa, ya?"_

Chapter terbarunya pun kemudian terkirim. Ternyata doanya manjur, apa yang ingin ia tulis tak membeku ataupun hilang. Ia pun melihat jam, saat itu sudah waktunya makan (siang sekaligus malam, nampaknya, karena kelihatannya senja sudah menyapa. Banyak orang yang iri dengan kemampuannya menahan lapar berjam-jam, kelihatannya), selain itu ponselnya pun sudah meraung kehabisan baterai. Setelah menghubungkan ponselnya dengan pengisi daya, ia pun meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar untuk memasak dan kemudian makan.

Saat ia kembali ke kamarnya, ponselnya berkelip, tanda sebuah pesan baru masuk pada ponselnya. Pengirimnya? Pengirim Tidak Dikenal. Setelah menarik nafas cukup panjang, Kuroko pun membuka pesan yang ditujukan untuknya itu, meski ada sedikit rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

_Hei, teori burung unta kan tak selamanya efektif. Kau tak bisa selamanya menenggelamkan kepalamu pada lautan pasir dan menemukan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

Email itu pun terbuka.

_"Sebuah komentar telah ditinggalkan oleh 'shinkirou' pada cerita anda 'Tetsu no Shima'._

_Anda dapat membalas komentar tersebut secara pribadi dengan mengklik pada profil 'shinkirou' di Mahou Island."_

shinkirou? Inikah sang kritikus legendaris yang dibahas banyak orang pada kotak komentar ceritanya? Dada Kuroko berdebar kencang. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, inilah pertama kalinya dadanya berdegup sangat kencang.

_Ia paham apa yang tengah ia rasakan._

Sebuah ekstasi, bercampur ketakutan, juga keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ambivalen, bukan?

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca isi email yang baru tiba tersebut.

_"Isi komentar yang ditinggalkan sebagai berikut:_

_'Kuroi-san, _  
_karya anda bagus sekali! Jangan-jangan anda mantan penulis di situs ini yang kembali lagi menulis, ya?_  
_(Kalau anda benar-benar penulis baru, abaikan saja, hehehe)_  
_Tulisan anda bagus sekali, karakterisasinya baik, penceritaannya pun mengalir,_  
_meskipun topik yang anda emban adalah topik berat yang tidak semua orang bisa menceritakannya._  
_N.B: Ini ngomong-ngomong, mirip pengalaman saya sewaktu SMP, lho!_  
_Jadi merasa nostalgia zaman SMP, padahal saya sudah tua ^_^;; _  
_Saya tunggu chapter selanjutnya. _  
_shinkirou.'_

_Unduh aplikasi Mahou Island pada ponsel pintar anda! Kunjungi Play Store atau iTunes..."_

Kuroko tercengang. Ini toh, shinkirou yang sering dikatakan sebagai pengulas cerita berdarah dingin? Ataukah ia sudah berprasangka buruk lagi sebelum menerima jawaban? Ia pun membuka ponselnya, mencari profil shinkirou di Mahou Island.

Profil tersebut terbuka.

_"shinkirou, bergabung sejak Desember 2007, belum memiliki cerita dan sudah mengomentari 189 cerita."_

Karena penasaran, ia pun mengklik kata "cerita" pada profil tersebut. Tautan tersebut, seperti perkiraannya, membawanya pada daftar cerita yang pernah dikomentari oleh "shinkirou". Ia pun mengklik pada komentar untuk "Sanbyou" milik Vanilla, yang ternyata adalah cerita milik salah satu pengguna yang sudah mengomentari ceritanya.

_Dunia memang sempit, dan dunia maya membuatnya lebih sempit lagi._

_"Vanillacchi!_  
_Akhirnya, Sanbyou sudah selesai. Tapi masih banyak ya kelihatannya PR-mu._  
_Hayo, dulu waktu musim panas, sering tidak membuat PR, ya?_  
_(oke, lupakan)._  
_Pertama, karakterisasi._  
_Sayang sekali Ao-kun di cerita ini dibuat tanpa pendalaman,_  
_konflik yang melibatkan dia kok dengan mudahnya selesai begitu saja?_  
_Padahal ia tokoh utama pria, lho. Kalau dijadikan film, pasti penonton dibuat ngantuk karenanya._  
_Selain itu, masa kau lupa sih dengan pesananku di pesan pribadi?_  
_Aku kan sudah bilang, penggunaan kata-katanya bisa diperluas lagi, kan kanji itu banyak!Pemakaian hiragana buat beberapa kata yang sebenarnya bisa memakai kanji masih bisa diampuni, sih..._  
_Jadinya variasi yang unik. Vanillachi pintar!_  
_Penyelesaian ceritanya juga dibuat subpar,_  
_kalau aku boleh mendeskripsikannya dalam bahasa Inggris._  
_(mulai, deh, kelamaan di luar negeri ya begini, maaf ya..._  
_kalau tidak mengerti, boleh kok bertanya lewat pesan pribadi._  
_Kekurangan ceritamu yang lain, aku bisa jabarkan juga)_  
_Pada cerita ini, Ao-kun yang di chapter sebelumnya terkenal pembangkang,_  
_kok mau menyerah dan menikahi An-chan, meski tahu tujuan ayah dari An-chan?_  
_Penjelasannya sederhana pula,_  
_'dari dulu aku mencintainya, dan sejak itu tak berubah.'_  
_apa para pembaca akan puas dengan penjelasan menggantung seperti demikian?_  
_Perubahan keputusan Ao-kun bisa dibuat sepuluh chapter lho, sebenarnya._  
_Kecuali memang Sanbyou ini akan kau buat juga sekuelnya._  
_Ah, panjang juga komentarku di sini, Vanillacchi jangan bosan, ya..._  
_Salam,_  
_shinkirou."_

_Komentarnya memang pedas. Benar-benar pedas._

_Selain itu, ia menyampaikannya dengan tenang dan penuh canda pula._

Ia memang belum membaca Sanbyou, sih. Namun jika seorang kritik menulis sebuah ulasan yang memberi efek pencegahan bagi calon pembaca untuk membaca karya tersebut dengan elegan dan penuh elaborasi, ia jadi ragu untuk membaca cerita romansa tentang pernikahan direncanakan alias omiai ini. Sekaligus, ia juga jadi merasa segan pada sang penulis ulasan.

Ia tak takut tulisannya dicerca, sih. Itu kan kisah nyata. Apapun yang terjadi, tokohnya memang ada, dan mereka bersikap seperti yang sudah tertulis. Mereka manusia, dan masih dalam masa pubertas tentunya. Kelemahan karakter pada ceritanya, adalah kelemahan karakter aslinya. Kuroko tak tega mengubah sehurufpun kenyataan, hei, ia kan bukan Tuhan atau semacam dewa yang bisa mengubah kejadian masa lalu? Kalaupun memang bisa, ia sudah melakukannya entah sejak kapan.

Ah, sudahlah. Membaca satu ulasan cerita oleh shinkirou saja sudah membuatnya mengerti mengapa nama shinkirou begitu terkenalnya di Mahou Island.

Kemudian kini, sang kritikus handal menemukan tiada cacat pada ceritanya? Keajaiban dunia keenam puluh sembilan itu, nampaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tombol "_Back_" pada ponselnya ia tekan. Ia pun segera menulis balasannya untuk shinkirou.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya._  
_Saya penulis baru di situs ini, mungkin shinkirou-san salah melihat nama saya?_  
_Kalau boleh tahu, shinkirou-san memang pernah aktif di klub basket, ya?_  
_Cerita ini juga saya tulis untuk nostalgia, karena kelihatannya saya juga sudah menua..._  
_(menua itu bukannya proses, ya? Seburuk apapun kita membencinya,_  
_toh penuaan itu akan datang pada kita, hahaha)_  
_Saya merasa senang bahwa cerita saya berkenan buat shinkirou-san._  
_Nanti akan saya perbarui cerita saya._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Pesan balasan pun ia kirimkan. Kemudian, ia pun menuliskan kembali kepingan-kepingan memorinya, kana demi kana, hingga menjadi kanji, dan kalimat, dan paragraf.

_"Buchou tidak terima atas keputusan saya, namun saya tak bergeming lagi._  
_Saya hanya menginginkan latihan dengan situasi yang kondusif,_  
_dimana setiap orang mencintai bola basket dan lapangan, bukan merasa benci pada lawan,_  
_bukan merasa bahwa basket adalah sarana menunjukkan kedigdayaan,_  
_bukan juga merasa bahwa bakat dalam olahraga ini adalah sesuatu yang datang dengan sendirinya."_

_"Saya pun menghilang dari ruangan yang mulai saya benci itu,_  
_hingga saya lulus,_  
_saya tak lagi menginjak lapangan maupun ruangan ganti klub._  
_Saya tidak membenci Ryo-kun, Kimura-kun, apalagi Shima-kun._  
_Apalagi kan, keputusan saya untuk hengkang, hanya dia yang mendukung._  
_Dia juga yang menyembunyikan keberadaan saya,_  
_yang sebenarnya tak perlu disembunyikan juga sudah tak berjejak._  
_Saya..._  
_Semakin mencintai Shima-kun,_  
_meski saya tahu,_  
_pria dan pria tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_


	5. Chapter 5

***Hai, saya kembali. Sebagian dari chapter ini saya tulis pas write-in Nano kemarin di KFC Merdeka Bandung, gotta come to another write-in kalo ada lagi! XD. Soal reviewnya Kise, itu sebenernya tribut juga buat mantan saya, seorang gadis mantan penghuni Fandom Death Note Indonesia berinisial S yang sekarang udah hilang ditelan kesibukan dunia nyata (beserta seluruh fanficnya, sedihnya. Dan btw, saya cowok. #gapenting #shot). Dia reviewer pro, lho, jadi saya angkat kebiasaan reviewnya di chapter kemarin (dan sedikit di chapter ini) hahaha #galau #plak. Shout-out buat Kakarotomo, RisoleSoes19, KensyEcho, Nakazawa Ayumu, UraHime Hikaru, dan Shaun the Rabbit yang udah bersedia ngerepiu chapter abal kemarin (plus belom saya balesin pula) xD. Kredit saya buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan Do as Infinity buat Kimi ga Inai Mirai-nya yang... jleb. As usual, RnR, minna? u_u* **

Tokyo, Juli 2022.

_Masa depan tanpamu adalah masa depan tanpa makna. _

_Masih lekat dalam ingatan, saat kita berjalan melintas waktu dan tempat, _

_demi melihat dunia yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. _

_Karenanya, aku takkan melepasmu untuk kedua kalinya... _

Bernostalgia dengan Mahou Island memang menyenangkan bagi seorang Kise Ryota, namun tetap saja, masih ada beberapa kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya. Tuh, tumpukan barang-barang yang ia bawa dalam kopornya masih teronggok begitu saja, selain itu perutnya juga sudah bernyanyi seriosa dan minta diisi makanan.

Sang pilot berambut pirang pun menghela nafas, kemudian mulai menggeser koper itu ke kamarnya dan membongkarnya. Ia merasa barang bawaannya tak banyak, namun begitu dibongkar, ternyata tumpukan pakaian dan pernak-pernik yang dibawanya itu lumayan menumpuk juga. Terkutuklah kebiasaan "_mix-and-match_" yang terbawa dari hari-harinya sebagai model terkenal, pikirnya. Stereotip seorang pria "jantan" di kebudayaan Jepang adalah pria yang tak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya, bukan?

_Sayangnya ia bukan pengikut stereotip dalam kasus ini. _

Tumpukan pakaian yang berada pada kopor itu pun sedikit demi sedikit berpindah ke lemari yang ada di kamar yang sama. Namun belum setengahnya pekerjaan itu selesai, ponsel Kise pun bernyanyi minta perhatian. Empat email baru telah diterima ponselnya secara bersamaan, nampaknya. Konsentrasinya pun terpecah, dan ia pun memilih mendiamkan dulu ponselnya. Membuka email saja kan harusnya tidak lama, tentu saja.

_"Sebuah pesan baru dari 'Kuroi Kage' telah diterima di Mahou Island. _

_Anda dapat membalas pesan tersebut dengan masuk ke kotak pesan pribadi anda dan memilih menu 'Balas'. _

_Isi pesan tersebut adalah sebagai berikut: _

_'shinkirou-san, _

_terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya. _

_Saya penulis baru di situs ini, mungkin shinkirou-san salah melihat nama saya? _

_Kalau boleh tahu, shinkirou-san memang pernah aktif di klub basket, ya? _

_Cerita ini juga saya tulis untuk nostalgia, karena kelihatannya saya juga sudah menua... _

_(menua itu bukannya proses, ya? Seburuk apapun kita membencinya, _

_toh penuaan itu akan datang pada kita, hahaha) _

_Saya merasa senang bahwa cerita saya berkenan buat shinkirou-san. _

_Nanti akan saya perbarui cerita saya. _

_Salam, _

_Kuroi Kage.' _

_Akses Mahou Island melalui komputer sekarang. Klik..." _

Ah, rupanya sang "Kuroi Kage" baru saja membalas pesannya. Sang mantan pebasket pun berpikir untuk membalasnya nanti, setelah pekerjaan rumahnya selesai. Ia pun melanjutkan membaca pesan baru yang baru saja tiba itu, karena melakukan sesuatu dengan separuh-separuh kan takkan menghasilkan apapun. Setidaknya, kalau pesan di ponselnya sudah dibaca semua, ia akan bisa fokus merapikan barang bawaannya, begitu pikirnya.

_Totalitas. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan melakukan apapun setengah-setengah. Boleh saja berpaling sejenak, tapi selesaikan dulu apa yang membuatmu berpaling sebelum kembali pada pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya. _

Prinsip itu diajarkan oleh seorang tokoh berambut biru muda yang kini hilang dari jangkauannya, dan hingga hari ini, Kise bersyukur masih berpegang teguh padanya. Ia bahkan tak lagi ingat sudah berapa kali prinsip itu menyelamatkannya.

_Nah, lho. Kenapa jadi melamun. _

Ponselnya pun menampilkan email kedua dari empat email yang baru saja diterimanya itu.

_"Sebuah chapter baru dari 'Tetsu no Shima' telah diposkan oleh 'Kuroi Kage' di Mahou Island. _

_Anda telah berlangganan pembaruan melalui email. Untuk mematikan fungsi langganan, silakan masuk ke pengaturan akun dan klik 'Pengaturan Langganan'. _

_Isi dari chapter yang baru diposkan adalah sebagai berikut: _

_'Buchou tidak terima atas keputusan saya, namun saya tak bergeming lagi. _

_Saya hanya menginginkan latihan dengan situasi yang kondusif, _

_dimana setiap orang mencintai bola basket dan lapangan, bukan merasa benci pada lawan, _

_bukan merasa bahwa basket adalah sarana menunjukkan kedigdayaan, _

_bukan juga merasa bahwa bakat dalam olahraga ini adalah sesuatu yang datang dengan sendirinya.' _

_Dapatkan kompilasi novel terbaru dari Mahou Island dalam bentuk cetak! Tersedia di..." _

Oh, rupanya sang penulis baru saja mengirim chapter baru. Ia terpana akan cepatnya pembaruan dari Kuroi Kage, sesosok penulis pemula yang bahkan akunnya saja belum seminggu umurnya. Seluruh chapter novel buatannya pun berkualitas, layaknya buatan para penulis bertangan dingin yang sering memenuhi kotak masuk pesannya.

Ia jadi berniat untuk masuk ke Mahou Island selepas pekerjaan rumahnya selesai untuk mengirimi komentar untuk sang Kuroi Kage, juga membalas pesannya. Siapa tahu, seperti layaknya Shin, Vanilla, ataupun Kei, sang penulis mau berteman dengannya. Menambah teman kan tidak ada ruginya.

Ia pun membuka email selanjutnya. Tiga dari empat email itu, datangnya dari Mahou Island, kelihatannya.

_"Sebuah chapter baru dari 'Tetsu no Shima' telah diposkan oleh 'Kuroi Kage' di Mahou Island. _

_Anda telah berlangganan pembaruan melalui email. Untuk mematikan fungsi langganan, silakan masuk ke pengaturan akun dan klik 'Pengaturan Langganan'." _

_Dua chapter dalam sekali pembaruan?_ Pantas saja cepat sekali sang penulis bisa mencapai empat puluh chapter (tiga puluh delapan chapter saat ia mulai membaca, dan dua chapter tambahan yang baru saja diposkan dan dibacanya ini membulatkan jumlahnya menjadi empat puluh buah). Ia pun mulai menggeser layar ponselnya untuk membaca isi chapter yang baru saja diposkan itu.

_"Saya pun menghilang dari ruangan yang mulai saya benci itu, _

_hingga saya lulus, _

_saya tak lagi menginjak lapangan maupun ruangan ganti klub. _

_Saya tidak membenci Ryo-kun, Kimura-kun, apalagi Shima-kun. _

_Apalagi kan, keputusan saya untuk hengkang, hanya dia yang mendukung. _

_Dia juga yang menyembunyikan keberadaan saya, _

_yang sebenarnya tak perlu disembunyikan juga sudah tak berjejak. _

_Saya... _

_Semakin mencintai Shima-kun, _

_meski saya tahu, _

_pria dan pria tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." _

Chapter terbaru itu pun sukses membuat seorang Kise Ryota yang selalu tersenyum bahagia itu tercekat.

Sebuah rasa bahwa "hei, ini adalah apa yang terjadi pada saya!" menderu pada batinnya.

Ia pun semakin dibuat heran, apakah sang Kuroi Kage itu adalah belahan jiwanya yang telah pergi demi kebahagiaannya?

Otaknya pun memutar memoar-memoar indah saat ia duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Sebagai seorang siswa pindahan, ia masih sangat perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya, nampaknya. SMP Teikou adalah sebuah kontras dari sekolah lamanya dulu, dan bahkan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi pun tak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia masih merasa seperti ikan yang hidup di daratan; megap-megap dan kebingungan.

Hingga suatu hari, ia tiba di ruangan klub basket dan menemukan seorang remaja tanggung berkulit hitam yang jangkung dan nampak lincah menjinakkan bola. Layaknya tanpa usaha, dengan mudah shoot yang dilakukan sang pemain masuk keranjang. Di matanya, hal itu terlihat sangat indah.

Lalu menit itu juga, meskipun ia tak pernah bermain basket sebelumnya (kalau sekedar menonton sih, saluran kabel di rumahnya menayangkan ESPN, jadi meskipun saluran itu bukan favoritnya, ia sudah pernah barang sekali dua menyaksikan pertandingan-pertandingan basket tingkat dunia dan tak asing lagi dengan figur-figur semacam Michael Jordan), ia langsung mendaftarkan diri pada klub basket SMP Teikou. Impulsif, memang.

Lalu siapa yang menyangka bahwa karirnya di klub basket SMP Teikou melesat dengan sangat cepat. Kise pun menyadari kekuatan terpendam yang entah mengapa sejak dulu tak pernah ia sadari keberadaannya; bahwa ia bisa dengan sangat cepat meniru apapun dari orang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Suara, gerakan, bahkan teknik bermain serta latihan. Kekuatan tersembunyi itu kemudian menjadi paspor untuknya untuk masuk klan Generasi Keajaiban, sebuah julukan bagi lima orang kartu as tim SMP Teikou yang selalu menjuarai kejuaraan nasional SMP, menghancurkan lawannya dengan margin kemenangan yang mengerikan, dan digadang-gadang sebagai pebasket masa depan Jepang.

_...enam, sebenarnya. Ada seorang lagi anggota mereka, yang tersembunyi namun nyata, dan sebenarnya menguatkan kelima anggota lainnya. _

Ia masih ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang anggota keenam, kala itu ia masih berada dalam masa probasi untuk masuk pada tim inti. Sang anggota keenam, belakangan ia tahu namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, dipasangkan dengannya untuk melatihnya. Kesan pertamanya saat ia bertemu sang pebasket berambut biru awan?

Akashi, sang kapten gila, pasti tengah bercanda. Mana mungkin orang yang keberadaannya diragukan begini bisa bermain lebih baik daripadanya, apalagi masuk tim utama dan melatihnya? Jangan bercanda.

Tentu saja ia tak mengatakan hal itu di depan sang kapten. Hei, ia tak mau nyawanya hilang sedetik setelah protes panjang-lebarnya selesai di ujung gunting sang kapten berambut merah.

Namun, seperti layaknya ia dibuat kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sang pebasket, ia juga dibuat terkejut luar biasa dengan kemampuannya. Sebuah pesan moral pun ia pelajari segera setelah ia menyelesaikan sesi pertama latihannya dengan Kuroko.

_Penampilan adalah penipuan paling canggih sejagat raya. _

Sejak itu, ia kapok menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya belaka.

Tak lama sejak sesi latihannya bersama Kuroko, ia pun menyelesaikan masa probasinya dan diterima menjadi anggota tim utama. Tentu saja, ia bahagia. Siapa yang tidak senang diterima menjadi anggota sebuah tim yang berisi kaum elit? Apalagi, saat ia diterima, tim mereka sedang dalam persiapan untuk menghadapi pertandingan nasional musim dingin.

Namun, sebuah emosi yang menghilang sejak ia masuk tim basket itu pun kembali lagi.

_Kecemasan. _

Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa bermain seperti biasanya? Bagaimana jika saat pertandingan ia menjadi penyebab utama kekalahan tim SMP Teikou? Bagaimana jika latihannya ternyata sia-sia saking kuatnya lawan yang ia hadapi kelak? Akan ditaruh dimana nama Generasi Keajaiban jika pada pertandingan preliminer saja mereka kalah?

Tentu saja, ia tak menyuarakan semua itu. Jika ia menyuarakannya, alih-alih diberi dukungan, bisa jadi malah nyawanya yang terancam. Akashi tak pernah menoleransi kelemahan, ia sangat paham. Namun sang anggota keenam, entah bagaimana caranya, mengerti perasaannya. Kala itu, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis, dan iris birunya menyiratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tepukan pelan pada bahu Kise dan ekspresi wajah sang "bayangan" saat wajah Kise berhadapan dengan wajahnya pun, ia ingat.

"Kise-kun, jangan tegang. Bermain saja seperti biasa," bisik sang anggota keenam, sesaat sebelum pertandingan preliminer mereka berjalan. Pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan pertama bagi si pirang.

_Seketika itu juga, ia merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

Kemudian benarlah apa yang dikatakan secara implisit oleh Kuroko sebelum mereka bertanding.

_Jika kau bisa mengontrol kecemasan yang tengah dirasakan, maka dengan mudah lawan pun akan merasa terintimidasi dan kendali akan pertandingan pun bisa kau pegang, karena sebenarnya, bukan saja kau yang cemas akan bagaimana pertandingan ini akan berakhir kelak, lawanmu juga. _

Dengan keyakinan yang baru itu, Kise, bersama sisa tim SMP Teikou lainnya, memasuki lapangan. Pertandingan mereka berlangsung sengit, tanpa ruang untuk kesalahan sekecil apapun. Perlahan tapi pasti, sang pebasket yang baru sekali berlomba itu mengikuti alur permainan kawan setimnya, dan berusaha menggunakan kekuatan tersembunyinya. Gerakan-gerakan lawan dipelajarinya, lalu ditirunya untuk mengecoh mereka.

_Strateginya berhasil. _

Kemenangan pertama itu, Kise mengingatnya. Bukan saja karena kemenangan pertama itu rasanya manis, namun saat itu juga tugas Kuroko menemaninya berlatih selesai. Akashi menugaskan sang anggota keenam untuk melatih Kise hingga pertandingan pertama mereka selesai, memang. Sejak itu, entah mengapa, ada rasa tak nyaman yang hadir di hatinya, dan hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, hal itu tak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Mulanya hanya sedikit rasa itu hadir, yang dianggapnya wajar. Semakin lama, saat Kuroko mulai menjauh darinya dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Aomine (yang jelas saja logis, Aomine kan lawan tandemnya langsung di lapangan. Bagi Kuroko, mungkin, Kise hanyalah orang luar yang menyebalkan karena terlalu ceria), rasa tak nyaman itu menggerogoti hatinya, bagaikan kanker mematikan yang setiap hari terus meningkat stadiumnya.

_Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu saat itu tentang perasaan yang dimilikinya: hal itu, seisi tim SMP Teikou jangan sampai tahu. _

_Apalagi Kuroko. _

Karena Kuroko tak pernah mengetahui perasaannya, hubungan mereka saat itu baik-baik saja, sebagai teman di lapangan maupun teman di sekolah. Kelas mereka berbeda, jadi terkadang Kise menjemput Kuroko ke kelasnya untuk berlatih bersama atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol ringan saat istirahat. Anehnya, saat bersama dengan Kuroko, rasa yang ia pendam itu sama sekali hilang tak berbekas.

Pernah suatu ketika, ia bermaksud untuk bertanya pada Kuroko mengenai perasaannya itu. Ia pun mengajak Kuroko pergi ke restoran keluarga favorit tim mereka, berdua saja, sepulang sekolah. Namun yang terjadi adalah kontes kesunyian; tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara hingga dua atau tiga jam lamanya. Kuroko asyik membaca novel sembari minum _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya, Kise pun kebingungan harus berkata apa (lebih tepatnya, harus dimulai dari mana).

"Kise-kun, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?," tanya Kuroko kemudian, iris matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah tak sabar dan ingin segera pulang.

"Anu... Kuroko_cchi_," desis Kise gugup.

"Kuroko_cchi_?," Kuroko heran. Seingatnya, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya seseorang (selain keluarganya) memberinya nama panggilan. Nama itu terdengar aneh, namun tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan juga.

"Ah, maaf. Jadi, boleh kupanggil Kurokocchi, tidak?," tanya Kise penuh harap.

"Boleh saja. Jadi, itu yang mau kau sampaikan?," tanya Kuroko kemudian sambil menghela nafas.

"Masih ada sebenarnya, tapi aku lupa. Kurokocchi, maaf ya...," ujar Kise kemudian, sembari mengajaknya pulang. "Ayo kita pulang."

Hari-hari selanjutnya mereka lalui seperti biasa, dan kebiasaan Kise serta Kuroko pun tak berubah. Popularitas Kise pun tetap sama seperti biasanya, malah kelihatannya meningkat sejak ia masuk tim basket sekolahnya dan menjuarai pertandingan basket tingkat nasional. Dengan modal wajah tampan, kemenangannya di berbagai kejuaraan, dan profesi sambilannya sebagai model ternama, tak sulit baginya merebut hati para gadis seumurannya (bahkan kakak-kakak kelasnya). Berulang kali surat berbentuk hati nyasar pada kotak sepatunya, mengundangnya hadir ke atap sekolah (atau belakang kelas, atau tempat lainnya yang tak banyak diketahui orang). Saat ia hadir di sana, biasanya ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada si pirang.

Kise pun dibuat bingung luar biasa, karena ia tak merasakan hal yang dirasakan oleh gadis-gadis malang itu. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menolak mereka dengan ucapan "maaf", meski kata maaf itu pada akhirnya tak dipenuhi ketulusan dan menjadi rutinitas semata. Mau apa lagi? Ia toh masih cukup berperikemanusiaan untuk tak semata menerima tawaran hubungan romansa mereka untuk kemudian diakhiri sepihak karena sejak awal tak pernah ada getaran apapun diantara mereka. Jadi, kenapa tidak ditolak saja sejak awal?

Satu, dua orang gadis yang ditolak Kise, masih wajar. Ketika barisan gadis yang ditolak itu melebihi sekodi jumlahnya, tentu saja akan mulai terdengar gosip yang tak enak. Selentingan-selentingan bahwa Kise sudah mempunyai pacar yang jauh lebih tua darinya di tempat kerjanya, atau bahkan gosip bahwa si pirang mencintai sesama jenisnya pun santer terdengar. Lebih santer lagi adalah gosip bahwa Kise sudah berpacaran dengan temannya sesama anggota inti klub basket dengan inisial T.

Dalam hatinya, ia berharap bahwa semua gosip itu hilang saja, toh tidak ada buktinya sama sekali, bukan?

_Kecuali untuk satu gosip, yang entah kapan mulai ia dengar dan entah juga darimana ujung pangkalnya, ia menginginkannya jadi kenyataan. _

Kise pun bingung sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan getaran yang berbeda pada Kuroko, teman setimnya sendiri yang bahkan pernah membimbingnya hingga ia sampai di posisinya sekarang sebagai anggota inti, dan seseorang yang pernah ia nafikan eksistensinya nun saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa? Apalagi mereka kan sama-sama pria.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Gosip yang selalu diharapkannya jadi kenyataan itu, tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud, karena realita itu kejam. Mau dibawa kemana nama tim basket SMP Teikou kalau sepasang anggota mereka ketahuan berpacaran? Hei, Jepang itu negara yang sangat memegang teguh tradisi. Melenceng sedikit, siap-siap saja harakiri.

Maka, sementara ini, ia harus puas dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh kenyataan. Bersahabat, mengobrol dan berlatih basket setiap hari hingga senja menyapa, kemudian pulang bersama hingga berpisah di pintu gerbang sekolah, hal-hal kecil seperti itu mulai dinikmati Kise, meskipun Kuroko perlahan menjauh darinya di lapangan.

Sekolah menengah pertama pun, tak terasa, sudah akan mereka selesaikan. Rekomendasi untuk sekolah menengah atas pun sudah mulai mereka terima, entah melalui rekomendasi akademis, atau melalui rekomendasi klub basket. Klub basket SMP Teikou adalah klub basket unggulan, jadi tak sulit bagi mereka mendapatkan rekomendasi di sekolah elit manapun di seantero Jepang.

Karenanya, energi sang pebasket pirang itu tak dihabiskannya untuk memikirkan masa depan. Ia, dengan polosnya, menerima rekomendasi SMA Kaijou begitu saja, karena terlalu terfokus akan pemikiran bahwa ia akan terpisah dengan Kuroko segera setelah kelulusan mereka.

Toh, seperti yang sudah dinyatakan oleh Aomine di pertemuan terakhirnya sebelum ia mengundurkan diri dengan hormat dari klub basket, Kuroko sudah digaransi tempatnya di SMA Touou bersama sang pebasket berkulit hitam itu. Sesuatu yang sangat masuk akal, bukan? Di tempat barunya, bersama sang "cahaya", si pemain bayangan juga bisa mengembangkan dirinya. Hei, itu adalah pilihan yang jauh lebih baik daripada terjebak di sekolah (dan klub, Kise yakin dengan sangat Kuroko akan melanjutkan karir basketnya yang cemerlang di sekolah menengah atas kelak) yang sama dengan seseorang yang dulu dianggapnya "terlalu cerewet" dan "mengganggu" di sekolah menengah pertama, bukan?

Setelah Kuroko mundur, Kise merasa lapangan yang biasanya hidup itu menjadi redup. Meskipun tak banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise adalah salah satunya, dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasa kehilangan.

Keputusan Kuroko meninggalkan klub basket memang tak sepenuhnya mulus tanpa hambatan, namun bukan berarti rasa "kehilangan" yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Kise dirasakan juga oleh anggota tim lainnya. Akashi, sang kapten misalnya, tak ingin "anjing kesayangannya" pergi begitu saja tanpa imbal balik yang signifikan untuknya. Aomine, yang kini sudah tak begitu peduli akan majas perumpamaan "cahaya-dan-bayangan" Kuroko, nampak biasa saja saat Kuroko menyatakan keputusannya untuk mundur dan menghilang. Murasakibara terlalu sibuk makan untuk menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah tak lagi bersama mereka, dan Midorima kelihatannya tak terlalu peduli akan perginya teman setimnya.

Satu hal yang ia ingat saat itu adalah _kebodohannya._

Sejenak setelah Kuroko keluar klub basket, ia mengajak Kuroko untuk bertemu di restoran tempat mereka biasa makan. Kali ini, ia berharap membawa Kuroko kembali, atau setidaknya mengetahui alasan mengapa Kuroko mengundurkan diri dari klub dan olahraga yang dicintainya itu.

Kuroko tak menjawab secara jelas mengapa ia mundur, hanya sebuah jawaban kriptik keluar dari bibirnya.

"Saya hanya ingin membuat semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban mencintai basket kembali, Kise-kun," ujarnya.

Jawaban Kuroko adalah jawaban nonsens yang tidak masuk akal bagi Kise. Jika mereka tak mencintai basket, bagaimana mereka mampu bertahan dalam kamp latihan keras yang selalu mereka adakan setiap tahunnya? Jika mereka tak mencintai basket juga, mengapa mereka mau berlatih hingga senja, bahkan tak jarang hingga malam tiba, ketika anak-anak seumuran mereka sibuk belajar, mengikuti les tambahan, atau malah bermain game dan berkencan dengan para wanita?

Kise hanya terdiam, mengangguk, dan menguntaikan senyum palsu di hadapan Kuroko.

"Apapun keputusan Kurokocchi, aku dukung, deh," ujarnya kala itu, sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Kuroko. Kuroko menjabat tangan Kise erat, seakan tak rela melepasnya.

Ia masih menyesal hingga hari ini, mengapa ia tak menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko saat itu juga?

Karena setelah itu, Kuroko tak lagi bisa ditemukan olehnya di sekolah, hingga mereka lulus sekolah menengah pertama.

Ah, nostalgia. Kalau bukan karena perutnya yang bernyanyi minta diisi, ia bisa seharian membayangkan imaji tentang kehidupan sekolahnya yang diwarnai biru muda hingga sepertiga akhir sekolah menengah atas. Ia pun merasa rindu akan sosok yang kini tak lagi bisa ia temukan itu.

_Sudah sepuluh tahun, ya. Kurokocchi, apa kabar? _

Ia pun kemudian memilih untuk membuka Mahou Island sekarang juga, untuk membalas pesan Kuroi Kage, juga meninggalkan komentar untuk dua chapter terbaru ceritanya (kalau sudah selesai dengan ponselnya kan, ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, kemudian keluar apartemen untuk sekedar mencari makanan). Ia membayangkan sosok Kuroi Kage sebagai sosok jenius yang bisa dengan mudah menarik "pucuk senapan" pada memorinya yang telah lama tenggelam. Tuh, buktinya, belum sampai sepuluh detik ia membaca chapter terbaru "Tetsu no Shima", ia sudah melamun dan memutar ulang kenangan lamanya selama setengah jam.

_Kalau bukan penulis ulung, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat efek nostalgia seperti ini padanya? _

_Selain Kurokocchi, tentunya. Yang bersangkutan kan kabar dan keberadaannya saja sudah tak ia ketahui. _

Klik. Ponsel pintarnya menampilkan daftar pesan. Ia pun membuka pesan dari "Kuroi Kage" dan membalasnya.

_"Kuroi-san, _

_Nampaknya saya mengalami dejavu, ya. _

_Habis, karya anda ini bagus sekali, lho. _

_Iya, saya dulu anggota klub basket dari SMP hingga SMA. Bukan pemain andalan, sih, tapi saya senang ^^ _

_Menua itu memang proses, saya setuju, _

_tapi entah mengapa saya tidak ingin mengalaminya, jangan-jangan saya terkena sindrom Peterpan? _

_(oke, abaikan saja yang barusan, hahaha) _

_Pembaruan cerita anda, sudah saya baca. _

_'kan, saya berlangganan cerita anda lewat email. _

_Ulasannya, nanti saya kirim di kotak komentar. _

_Salam, _

_shinkirou." _

Pesan itu pun terkirim. Selanjutnya, ia membuka halaman cerita yang baru saja diperbarui oleh Kuroi Kage itu. Tak perlu lagi membacanya, ia langsung melompat ke kotak komentar. Isinya sih, sudah ia baca semua lewat fungsi langganan email.

_"Kuroi-san, _

_tulisan anda... Filosofis, dan keren sekali! _

_Sayang, kelihatannya kok anda seperti mencabut karakter dari nyawanya, ya? _

_Tetsu-kun dibuat sedikit terlalu bijak untuk ukuran anak SMP. _

_Tapi sisanya, saya suka. _

_Cerita ini membuat saya dengan mudah membayangkan diri saya semasa sekolah. _

_Naif, tapi berjuang memenuhi ekspektasi dari dunia luar. _

_Saya selalu tunggu lho, chapter selanjutnya. _

_Salam, _

_shinkirou." _

Namun tentu saja, sebaik-baiknya karya, tetap saja kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan, Dewa, atau entitas sesembahan berbeda dimensi yang tak bisa terjangkau oleh manusia. Kise pun menuliskan kekecewaan minornya pada komentarnya untuk chapter itu. Setelah menulis komentar, ia pun meloncat ke chapter setelahnya.

_"Kuroi-san, _

_jangan bosan dengan komentar saya, ya! _

_Hehehe. _

_Di chapter keempat puluh ini, ikatan Tetsu dan Shima kelihatan begitu kuat. _

_Lalu Tetsu yang mencintai Shima namun tidak bisa menyatakannya, _

_itu sangat menyesakkan jiwa =A=;; _

_Tetsu... _

_T_T _

_Ah, iya. Saya juga suuuuka pilihan kata di chapter ini. _

_Mendukung sekali. _

_Seperti komentar saya sebelumnya, pembaruan cerita ini tetap saya tunggu. _

_Salam, _

_shinkirou". _

Ah, leganya, urusannya di Mahou Island selesai juga. Ia meregangkan tangannya yang pegal, untuk kemudian mulai kembali bekerja.

Namun nampaknya ia melupakan sebuah email yang belum disentuhnya sejak tadi.


	6. Chapter 6

***Akhirnya bisa update! Ceritanya bayar utang nih, udah 3 hari situasi bikin saya gak bisa nulis, jadi saya utang sekitar 5000 kata T_T. Jadi begitu ada kesempatan, nulis deh seharian... Masih 28 ribu kata lagi ah sebelum saya menang Nanowrimo tahun ini, jadi semangat! \o/. Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa dokumen uploadan saya spacing-nya rada-rada berantakan di beberapa chapter T_T (beberapa chapter yang spacing-nya ancur diketik pake Word for Mac 2011, dan itu pas ngetik di rumah sialnya orz). Kali ini, saya coba upload pake metode copy-paste aka salin-tempel, deh, semoga gak begitu ancur ._. #heah. Shout-out saya buat Shaun the Rabbit, KensyEcho, Akashi Keita, sama Calico Neko yang setia nge-review-in xD. Kredit saya di chapter ini buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi buat Kuroko no Basuke-nya, seperti biasa, dan buat Baby V.o.X (yang udah bubar) buat Coincidence-nya yang bikin garuk kokoro #heah. As usual, dimohon kesediaannya buat baca dan review, ya... u_u***

Juli 2022, Tokyo.

_Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, ya, sejak kejadian "itu"?_  
_Berapa lama kita bermain-main dengan nasib, baik ataupun buruk?_  
_Namun entah mengapa, hari dimana kita bisa dengan ikhlas,_  
_saling mendoakan kebahagiaan masing-masing, tak pernah tiba._  
_Tentu saja, akan terlalu sedih kalau hari itu sampai datang..._

Pagi itu, sang mantan pebasket terbangun dengan rasa kaget; ponselnya menampilkan suatu hal yang belum pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya.

_Ponsel ungu itu menampilkan notifikasi bahwa ia menerima enam puluh tujuh pesan baru._

Hei, seumur hidupnya kehadirannya saja dipertanyakan, kontras dengan keberadaan seorang artis yang selalu dikelilingi para penggemar dan orang-orang yang entah menginginkan apa dari hidup mereka sehingga orang-orang itu tak jemu-jemunya memenuhi kotak masuk sang bintang. Jadi, untuk apa banyak orang mengiriminya pesan?

Sepagian itu otaknya tak dapat menemukan jawaban logis akan fenomena yang baru saja dialaminya itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, meninggalkan ponselnya, kemudian bersiap untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan. Ia berharap, rutinitas paginya itu bisa mendinginkan otaknya sejenak dan menyembuhkan kekagetannya. Lagipula, tak elok jika mengecek dan membalasi pesan (yang setumpuk itu) menjadi awal rutinitas paginya. Kalau saja orang tuanya masih hidup seatap dengannya, ia pasti sudah dijuluki sebagai seorang otaku dan diceramahi habis-habisan.

Namun sayangnya, rutinitas paginya itu tidak memberikannya ketenangan, malah roti bakar yang dibuatnya nyaris hangus karena ia terus-menerus memikirkan ponselnya. Setelah menyelesaikan mandi dan sarapannya, ia pun menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, kemudian mulai membuka ponselnya. Saat ia membukanya, daftar pesan-pesan baru yang menunggunya nampak, dan seluruhnya menampilkan "Pengirim Tak Dikenal".

Kuroko pun membuka pesan paling atas dengan ragu-ragu. Baru saja fobia dari pengirim tak dikenalnya sembuh, ia sudah disuguhi tumpukan pesan yang sejenis.

_Ah, mungkin saja dari Mahou Island,_ begitu sugestinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pesan baru itu pun terbuka.

_"Sebuah komentar telah ditinggalkan oleh 'hikari' pada cerita anda 'Tetsu no Shima'._

_Anda dapat membalas komentar tersebut secara pribadi dengan mengklik pada profil 'hikari' di Mahou Island._

_Isi komentar yang ditinggalkan adalah sebagai berikut:_

_'Wah licik!_  
_Kok bisa-bisanya cerita anda tidak dikritik shinkirou..._  
_(tapi ceritanya memang bagus, sih...)_  
_Jadi, ceritanya habis sampai disini, kah?_  
_Kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa ditandai 'selesai' ya, supaya tidak banyak orang yang menunggu-nunggu..._  
_-hikari-'_

_Menemukan pelanggaran aturan? Laporkan! Login ke..."_

Ah, pesannya rupanya dari Mahou Island. Nampaknya trauma yang dialami Kuroko sepuluh tahun lalu itu membuatnya ketakutan akan hal-hal yang sebenarnya absurd. Ia pun melanjutkan ke pesan kedua dari puluhan pesan tersebut. Masih berisi komentar cerita, nampaknya. Kali ini, dari Kei.

_"Dua chapter yang..._  
_..._  
_tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, deh!_  
_Saya ikut nangis, lho, untuk Tetsu._  
_Di satu sisi, dia kuat,_  
_tapi sisi lemahnya juga yang membuat seorang 'Tetsu' hidup, di cerita ini setidaknya._  
_Saya baru berlangganan cerita ini lewat email, lho..._  
_Kalau sudah selesai, sayang sekali ya._  
_Apa memang belum selesai?_  
_Atau sekuelnya sedang dibuat?_  
_Kalau memang belum selesai, mohon diperbarui ya._  
_Salam,_  
_Kei._  
_P.S: Gak salah tuh, shinkirou komentar tapi kritiknya cuma sedikit?"_

"Hei, cerita ini masih jauh dari selesai, nona," pikir Kuroko. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, dan pesan ketiga yang dibukanya pun masih berisi komentar. Kali ini, dari tamu yang tak menyebutkan namanya. Email yang diterimanya pun menyatakan bahwa ia tak dapat membalas komentar tersebut dengan cara apapun, berbeda dengan email pemberitahuan komentar yang dikirim oleh anggota.

_"Sedikit kecewa memang atas cerita ini..._  
_Kenapa tokoh Shima digambarkan sebagai tokoh serba sempurna?_  
_Karena itu juga, cerita ini terlihat seperti cerita shojo manga biasa,_  
_dimana sang tokoh jatuh cinta pada pangeran,_  
_berjuang,_  
_kemudian mendapatkan cintanya dan hidup bahagia selamanya._  
_Hanya saja di cerita ini, tokoh utamanya bukan gadis tapi jejaka._  
_Kalau saja Shima digambarkan sedikit lebih 'manusiawi', pasti ceritanya lebih bagus lagi, saya yakin._  
_Yakin sekali._  
_Ide di baliknya saya rasa dialami juga oleh banyak pelajar di Jepang,_  
_jadi banyak juga sepertinya anak-anak muda yang akan merasa, 'hei, ini yang saya alami!',_  
_kemudian mereka akhirnya mengadopsi nilai-nilai yang ada di sini._  
_Tetsu yang tak mudah menyerah, misalnya,_  
_atau Buchou yang rakus akan kuasa namun tetap menemui batasnya._  
_Ah, terlalu panjang rasanya ulasan saya,_  
_tapi apapun yang terjadi, saya tetap akan baca kelanjutannya!_  
_Saya juga akan merasa heran kalau karya sebagus ini tidak sampai diterbitkan."_

_Diterbitkan_? Tentu saja Kuroko tak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kegiatan di musim panasnya yang senggang, dan jika memungkinkan, angka bunuh diri di Jepang yang berkurang barang satu dua nyawa karena tulisannya (seperti efek yang telah dicapai Kei dengan Rikkaboshi-nya. Sangat mulia, bukan?). Setelah membuka pesan itu, ia tak melanjutkan membuka pesan-pesan lainnya, karena toh ia berpikir bahwa kebanyakan pesan itu isinya komentar. Ia akan membalasi komentar-komentar itu langsung di Mahou Island saja, kemudian menghapusi pesan yang masuk dan memenuhi ponselnya.

Ah, iya. Tak lupa juga, menanyakan melalui pesan pribadi pada Shin, Kei, ataupun Vanilla, atau bahkan shinkirou, bagaimana caranya mematikan pemberitahuan email atas komentar cerita. Akhir-akhir ini kan, kotak masuk emailnya hanya dipenuhi email dari Mahou Island. Rupanya ia takut pesan-pesan penting yang harusnya terbaca olehnya jadi tak terbaca atau terhapus begitu saja. Kasihan sang pengirim, kan?

Peramban ponselnya lancar memuat laman Mahou Island. Ikon berkelip-kelip yang mengarahkannya pada laman pemberitahuan pun dibukanya. Ia terkaget-kaget atas isi halaman tersebut.

_"Statistik terbaru untuk 'Tetsu no Shima' sejak kunjungan terakhir anda:_  
_57 komentar baru pada cerita anda,_  
_161 orang berlangganan cerita anda lewat email,_  
_dan 80 orang memfavoritkan cerita anda."_

_"Anda punya 6 pesan baru."_

6 pesan? Ia memutuskan untuk membalas dahulu pesannya, baru membalas komentar yang sepertinya sudah menumpuk minta dibalas itu. Membalas pesan nampaknya membutuhkan lebih sedikit usaha, dan Kuroko ingin menyelesaikannya dulu sebelum melakukan hal yang lebih besar: membalas komentar dan memperbarui cerita.

Pesan pertama dibukanya. Pesan itu ternyata dari shinkirou.

_"Kuroi-san,_  
_Nampaknya saya mengalami dejavu, ya._  
_Habis, karya anda ini bagus sekali, lho. _  
_Iya, saya dulu anggota klub basket dari SMP hingga SMA. Bukan pemain andalan, sih, tapi saya senang ^^_  
_Menua itu memang proses, saya setuju, _  
_tapi entah mengapa saya tidak ingin mengalaminya, jangan-jangan saya terkena sindrom Peterpan?_  
_(oke, abaikan saja yang barusan, hahaha)_  
_Pembaruan cerita anda, sudah saya baca._  
_'kan, saya berlangganan cerita anda lewat email._  
_Ulasannya, nanti saya kirim di kotak komentar._  
_Salam,_  
_shinkirou." _

Kuroko tak menyangka bahwa sang kritikus ulung adalah pemain basket juga semasa bersekolah. Selain itu, masa bermainnya pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya, sejak sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekolah menengah atas. Entah mengapa, Kuroko menyangka bahwa shinkirou adalah seorang pecinta sastra yang tak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada seorang pebasket di kelasnya, dan hanya bisa menatap sang belahan jiwa dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Klise, memang, namun bukankah tak banyak cara membayangkan bagaimana wujud dan perilaku orang yang hanya kau temui di dunia maya?

Kuroko pun menekan-nekan tombol virtual di ponselnya, mengetik jawaban untuk shinkirou. Entah mengapa, wajahnya yang sejak tadi tegang, kini memancarkan sebuah senyuman samar.

"shinkirou-san,  
terima kasih sudah berkenan membalas pesan saya.  
Apa sampai sekarang shinkirou-san masih bermain?  
Saya sudah berhenti di kelas 2 SMA.  
Sudah beberapa belas tahun lamanya,  
jadi kalau ada referensi teknik basket yang mungkin melenceng sedikit,  
mohon untuk dimaklumi...  
(Ngomong-ngomong, jadi merasa malu umur saya yang sebenarnya ketahuan.  
Novel ponsel kan, katanya, sepenuhnya jatah anak muda.  
Semasa sekolah saya malah tidak suka novel ponsel, meski teman saya banyak yang membaca.)  
Tenang saja, saya juga sudah tua kok, shinkirou-san.  
(Atau jangan-jangan anda lebih tua dari saya?)  
Ulasan dari anda sejujurnya belum saya baca saat saya membalas pesan ini,  
tapi akan saya baca dan saya jadikan perbaikan.  
Terima kasih ya.  
Salam,  
Kuroi Kage."

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca pesan-pesan yang diterimanya. Kali ini, dari Shin.

_"Kuroi Kage-san,_  
_Terima kasih atas komentarnya, juga pesannya._  
_Saya balas di satu pesan saja, ya..._  
_Saya mengerti, kotak pesannya Kuroi-san pasti penuh, hahaha._  
_Nampaknya pemikiran kita sama, ya._  
_Kita sama-sama ingin menghapuskan kemunafikan dan stereotip di dunia._  
_'Irodori' juga, punya inti yang sama dengan 'Tetsu no Shima'._  
_Terutama, tokoh yang kita cerminkan adalah sama-sama anak sekolah._  
_Usia yang benar-benar rentan bunuh diri atau terjebak pergaulan bebas,_  
_jika mereka tidak diperhatikan._  
_Saya yakin, Kuroi-san juga dulunya nakal di sekolah, hahaha._  
_(Karena saya pun berperilaku seperti demikian)_  
_Ah, iya, shinkirou-san nampaknya sudah berkomentar di cerita anda, ya?_  
_Beliau adalah kritikus handal di Mahou Island._  
_Bahkan sampai ada rumor bahwa cerita apapun yang beliau komentari,_  
_sebentar kemudian pasti tenar atau bahkan sampai terbit._  
_(Sayangnya cerita saya satu-satunya yang dikomentari beliau, tidak pernah sampai naik cetak, hahaha)_  
_Sayangnya, beliau sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._  
_Beberapa tahun lalu, beliau pernah mengirimi saya pesan,_  
_katanya, beliau sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot di JAL._  
_Kebetulan sekali, musim panas ini beliau pulang, jadi bisa mengomentari cerita anda._  
_(Mahou Island kan tidak bisa dibuka dari luar Jepang, ya.)_  
_Beliau baik, kok, tenang saja. _  
_Bahkan kalau sudah dekat, kau akan mendapat panggilan khusus darinya._  
_Saya, misalnya, sering dipanggil 'Shincchi' pada pesannya._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, pembaruan 'Tetsu no Shima', masih saya tunggu, lho._  
_Salam,_  
_Shin."_

Dari pesan tersebut, Kuroko bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Shin dan shinkirou sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Beberapa fakta akan situs yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari itu pun diberikan olehnya secara cuma-cuma. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan juga, mendapat teman baru dari tempat yang tak diduga, begitu pikirnya. Ia pun kemudian membalas pesan Shin.

_"Shin-san,_  
_kotak pesan saya tidak penuh, kok._  
_Sewaktu remaja ya..._  
_Rasanya saya tidak terlalu nakal, tapi yang jelas tentunya pernah membelokkan aturan..._  
_Saya setuju dengan pemikiran anda._  
_Kasus bunuh diri di negara ini lama-lama mengkhawatirkan juga ya..._  
_Terkadang, yang bunuh diri hanya seorang,_  
_namun seluruh keluarga ikut menjadi korban._  
_Saya penasaran dengan kelanjutan 'Irodori', saya harap Irodori dilanjutkan sampai tamat, ya..._  
_Saya sudah mengobrol dengan shinkirou-san._  
_Orangnya cukup ramah memang._  
_Ternyata kami juga sama-sama pernah ikut klub basket semasa sekolah dulu._  
_Terima kasih karena sudah mengenalkan saya padanya, ya._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Setelah membalas pesan Shin, ia pun memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak dari ponselnya. Terlalu lama menatap layar tak baik untuk kesehatan, tentu saja. Setelah menutup peramban pada ponselnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk merapikan rumah kecilnya. Rumah warisan itu sudah lama tak dibereskan secara menyeluruh, hingga Kuroko sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, padahal ukurannya sendiri tak besar. Berapa, sih, waktu yang diperlukan untuk membereskan rumah dengan satu dapur merangkap ruang makan, satu kamar mandi, tiga kamar tidur (dua diantaranya tak lagi pernah digunakan selain untuk tamu, ngomong-ngomong), satu ruang keluarga, dan satu gudang?

Kemudian entah mengapa, siang itu, ia merasa harus melakukannya. Selain untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya (dan pandangan matanya) yang terus-menerus terpaku pada ponselnya, ia pun berpikir bahwa kegiatan beres-beres rumah ini bagus untuk fisiknya. Sejak gantung sepatu dari lapangan basket, jarang-jarang kan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Untungnya, meskipun sudah lama tidak dibereskan secara total, rumah itu tak terlalu berantakan layaknya Titanic yang baru saja karam. Satu-dua tumpukan koran tua dan botol minuman yang teronggok begitu saja di ruang keluarga rumahnya (juga beberapa rongsokan dari kamarnya, dan setumpuk alat-alat masak yang tak berguna dari dapurnya; ia tak membuka dua kamar lainnya karena toh tak ada apapun di dalamnya) tak seberapa buruk untuk ukuran rumah yang hanya ditinggali oleh seorang pria lajang, tentu saja (ia pernah melihat yang jauh lebih parah). Selain itu, kamar dan lemarinya pun tak terlalu berantakan, jelas.

Maka hari itu, fokusnya beralih pada satu bagian saja: gudang.

Sejujurnya sejak rumah itu diwariskan padanya beberapa tahun lalu hingga hari itu, ia tak pernah menyentuh gudang tua itu selain untuk melempar rongsokan atau barang yang tak lagi ia gunakan ke dalamnya. Semasa sekolah dasar, ia selalu ditakuti orang tuanya agar tak membuka gudang tersebut (mereka mengatakan bahwa di dalamnya hidup arwah-arwah yang takkan senang jika diganggu). Semasa sekolah menengah pertama hingga universitas, ia terlalu sibuk dengan studi dan aktivitas klubnya. Sesaat setelah ia lulus kuliah, rumah itu diwariskan padanya, dan ia berniat untuk merapikan gudang tersebut suatu hari kelak. Sayangnya, ada saja hal yang membuat niatnya itu terlupakan atau tertunda.

Siang hari itu panas, dan gudang yang kondisinya sangat kontras dengan rumah utama itu membuat Kuroko merasa semakin gerah. Rencananya sih, ia akan membuang barang-barang yang sudah tak lagi ia perlukan, mengambil barang yang masih bisa dipakai, dan membersihkan ruangan gelap itu. "Berantakan" tak lagi bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan ruangan itu, saking hancurnya. Sebagian salahnya juga sih, main lempar saja jika ada barang yang tak lagi ia butuhkan pada suatu waktu tapi masih terlalu bagus untuk dibuang.

Satu-satu barang yang kelihatannya sudah usang maupun tak lagi dibutuhkannya mulai dikeluarkannya, untuk kemudian dibuang. Botol-botol tua, koran-koran terbitan dua sampai tiga puluhan tahun lalu, buku-buku pelajaran dari kurikulum lama yang tak lagi relevan, album-album yang berjamur karena tak pernah dibuka, sedikit demi sedikit kumpulan barang yang disimpannya di luar gudang itu menumpuk hingga gudang yang awalnya pengap itu pun akhirnya memberi Kuroko ruang untuk bernafas.

_Terkadang, membuang barang-barang yang tak lagi kau perlukan itu layaknya membuang beban berat dalam hatimu yang lemah. Kau tak bisa menyimpan semuanya - kenangan buruk, dendam tak berujung, luka yang tak pernah mengering hingga membusuk - selamanya, bukan? Suatu hari kelak, cepat maupun lambat, kau harus membuang dan mengikhlaskan semuanya, biar waktu yang menyembuhkanmu setelah semuanya hilang. Semakin cepat kau membuang semuanya, semakin cepat pula kau memulai hidup yang baru dan segar. Saat kau merasa jengah, ulangi saja proses yang sama._

Nah, lho, malah jadi berfilosofi segala. Kekurangan oksigen di cuaca tiga puluh sekian derajat Celsius ini bisa membuat otak seseorang kehilangan akal sehatnya, rupanya.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa tumpukan barang, Kuroko berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Lima menit kemudian, ia pun mulai kembali bekerja karena ingin pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Tumpukan barang-barang yang sudah dikeluarkannya itu rencananya akan ia bawa ke halaman depan rumahnya untuk kemudian diangkut oleh truk pengangkut sampah. Truk itu biasanya melewati rumahnya dua kali sehari pada pagi dan sore hari, jadi ia berharap pekerjaannya itu selesai sebelum senja menyapa.

Setelah selesai membereskan gudang ini, tentunya ia akan melanjutkan novel ponselnya, atau membalas pesan-pesan yang diterimanya, mungkin?

Tumpukan barang itu pun mulai dikeluarkannya. Dimulai dari koran-koran, kemudian botol-botol, lalu rongsokan-rongsokan berat semacam alat masak dan barang-barang rusak lainnya, dan ditutup dengan album-album foto lama. Skema pemanasan, klimaks, dan pendinginan yang dipelajarinya nun di klub basket sekolah menengah pertama ternyata bisa juga diaplikasikan pada kegiatan dunia nyata, yang bahkan tak terkait sama sekali dengan olahraga yang pernah disukainya pada suatu masa itu.

Koran-koran tua dan botol-botol bekas itu sudah selesai dibawa keluar. Rongsokan-rongsokan yang tersisa pun sudah menjelang habis. Setelah mengangkat kumpulan terakhir rongsokan yang tersisa ke halaman rumahnya, ia mengangkut kumpulan foto-foto tua dan berjamur itu sebagai penutup pekerjaannya.

Siapa sangka membereskan gudang yang ukurannya sekecil itu saja bisa sangat merepotkan dan menguras tenaga?

Ia tak menyadari beberapa foto terjatuh dari albumnya saat ia mengangkut keluar album-album itu. Ia baru menyadarinya saat ia kembali ke gudang untuk menutup dan menguncinya. Setelah mengunci gudang, ia pun memungut foto yang baru saja jatuh itu. Salah satu foto yang baru saja ia pungut itu ternyata adalah fotonya saat sekolah menengah pertama, diambil saat tim mereka, membawa nama SMP Teikou, memenangi pertandingan basket nasional tingkat SMP untuk terakhir kalinya. Di foto itu, wajah Akashi terlihat samar, Aomine tertawa, Murasakibara terlihat tak terlalu peduli akan sekelilingnya, Midorima tengah memperbaiki kacamatanya, dan Kise tersenyum lebar, tangannya membentuk huruf V (untuk "_Victory_", sepertinya). Kuroko sendiri berada di tengah-tengah mereka, ekspresinya datar.

Seketika, ia merasakan kerinduan pada teman-teman setimnya. Meski mereka pernah menjadi rival saat sekolah menengah atas, namun sebenarnya Generasi Keajaiban tak pernah benar-benar bubar. Setidaknya hingga sembilan tahun lalu, ia masih menerima kabar tentang mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi pulang ke kampung halaman orang tuanya untuk memperdalam ilmu _shogi_-nya, Aomine masuk sekolah polisi, Murasakibara berangkat ke Eropa - Perancis, tepatnya - untuk belajar memasak (atau membuat kue, ingatannya tentu sudah samar-samar), Midorima diterima melalui jalur undangan ke fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, dan Kise masuk sekolah penerbangan.

Sembilan tahun yang lalu adalah kontak terakhirnya dengan Generasi Keajaiban. Ia mengganti alamat emailnya, tak memberitahu universitas dan pilihan jurusannya (juga sekolah tempatnya mengajar), dan memilih untuk kuliah di luar prefekturnya serta tak pulang saat liburan tahun baru maupun musim panas tiba. Tahun pertama dan kedua, Aomine dan Momoi mencoba mencarinya ke rumahnya, namun karena tak menemukannya, mereka menyerah. Setelah lulus, ia pun pulang dan mulai mengajar, tanpa sekalipun berkirim kabar pada satu pun mantan anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

_Semuanya untuk menghindari sesosok pria berambut pirang yang profesinya sebagai model terlalu berharga untuk ia hancurkan._

_Ia memilih mundur tanpa kabar, karena toh, dalam pikirannya, itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk seorang Kise Ryota._

_Hei, bukankah cinta sejati adalah cinta dimana kau bisa merelakannya bahagia, tanpa harus "memiliki"?_

_Namun ternyata hati nuraninya tak bisa dibohongi, karena berapa tahunpun yang diberikan padanya, rasa cinta itu bentuknya akan selalu sama._

Ia pun menarik nafas panjang setelah melihat foto itu, kemudian berniat kembali ke kamarnya, memeriksa ponselnya, kemudian mengirim pembaruan novelnya. Ada sepercik harap dibalik penulisan novel itu, sebenarnya. Meski kemungkinannya satu berbanding sejuta, ia berharap semoga sang pilot (ia yakin Kise telah menjadi pilot sekarang, meski mereka tak pernah lagi bertukar kabar. Dengan kemampuan "menyalin" dan profesionalitas tinggi yang dimilikinya, rasanya sulit membayangkan kegagalannya) membaca karyanya, kemudian mencairkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Karena sejak kejadian di ruang ganti gelanggang olah raga selepas pertandingan preliminer mereka itu, hanya kesunyian yang menghinggapi mereka. Sisa-sisa kemesraan yang dulu terpampang dengan jelas hingga membuat iri semesta, tak lagi ada jejaknya.

Kuroko sadar ia telah menyakiti Kise. Ia tahu Kise mencintainya sepenuh hatinya. Namun ia beralasan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya semata atas dasar cinta. Hei, mereka kan sudah mulai dewasa kala itu. Bukan zamannya lagi menenggak obat-obatan manis, obat itu takkan lagi terasa efektif. Obat yang mereka telan memang pahit, namun tentu saja efeknya manjur sebagai penangkal "sakit". Buktinya? Sejak itu, karir Kise kembali normal, layaknya kasak-kusuk tak jelas yang sempat santer akan hubungan mereka tak pernah tersebar.

Ia tak pernah mendengar penjelasan Kise, karena yang diharapkan memberi penjelasan pun bungkam seribu bahasa, layaknya mereka tak lagi saling mengenal. Padahal, meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin mendengar suara renyah Kise yang mendatanginya ke sekolah, menanyakan kabarnya, dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Ah, sudahlah. Doraemon kan hanyalah tokoh fiksi semata. Jika, dan hanya jika, Doraemon berubah menjadi nyata, ia akan minta mesin waktu saja, agar waktu bisa ia putar ulang._

_Namun karena Doraemon itu tidak ada, maka mesin waktu yang dimilikinya pun tak ada._

_Kini hanya mesin waktu alami yang dimiliki oleh setiap manusia yang ia andalkan. Bentuknya? Memori jangka panjang. Tangis. Tawa. Penyesalan. Rasa lega. Juga sederetan emosi lain yang menemaninya melakukan pengejawantahan atas seluruh kenangan yang dimilikinya._

Siapa sangka kegiatan bebenah rumah dan gudang ini bisa berfungsi juga sebagai kegiatan nostalgia.

Setelah terpaku beberapa saat, ia pun kemudian memasak makanan, makan dalam kesunyian, dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ponselnya, yang sejak tadi terabaikan, berkelip lagi, menandakan pesan masuk. Kali ini, ada tiga pesan masuk untuknya.

_Tak sebanyak tadi pagi, tentunya._

Pesan pertama pun dibukanya.

_"Sebuah pesan baru dari 'shinkirou' telah diterima di Mahou Island._

_Anda dapat membalas pesan tersebut dengan masuk ke kotak pesan pribadi anda dan memilih menu 'Balas'._

_Isi pesan tersebut adalah sebagai berikut:_

_'Kuroi-san,_  
_tentunya saya sudah berhenti sejak lulus SMA._  
_Inginnya sih, lanjut, tapi apa boleh buat,_  
_jika kita ingin meraih masa depan, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting juga, kan?_  
_(Hahaha, saya jadi filosofis rupanya._  
_Tidak apa-apa, kan?)_  
_Wah, ternyata kita sama-sama berada di kepala dua..._  
_Saya kira Kuroi-san masih muda,_  
_dan kesan pertama saya pada Kuroi-san adalah,_  
_'Wah, dia pasti otaku yang tidak ada kerjaan._  
_Hebat sekali bisa menulis tiga puluhan chapter hanya dalam lima hari saja.'_  
_(Jangan marah ya...)_  
_Ah, tidak apa-apa,_  
_saya lihat tadi ulasan buat 'Tetsu no Shima' jadi berlipat ganda..._  
_Jadi kalau Kuroi-san pusing, wajar saja,_  
_Kuroi-san kan baru belajar menulis, ya._  
_Kalau ada referensi soal basket yang sedikit melenceng juga tidak masalah,_  
_tapi sebaiknya sebelum menulis, Kuroi-san riset dulu, ya..._  
_Semakin akurat sebuah cerita, semakin menarik cerita itu bagi para pembaca, _  
_bukankah demikian?_  
_Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroi-san, sudah bekerja kan?_  
_Bekerja sebagai apa?_  
_Tidak apa-apa kan saya tanya pertanyaan pribadi begini?_  
_Ah, iya._  
_Pembaruan Tetsu no Shima, masih akan saya tunggu kedatangannya_  
_di kotak masuk email saya._  
_Salam,_  
_shinkirou.'_

_Mahou Island sedang mencari karyawan! Sila klik..."_

Ah, rupanya pesan balasan dari shinkirou-san. Kuroko pun kemudian masuk kembali ke situs Mahou Island untuk membalas pesan shinkirou.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_terima kasih atas balasannya._  
_Ah, rupanya kita berhenti di titik yang tidak jauh berbeda._  
_Selain itu tentu saja, jika kita tidak berani berkorban,_  
_selamanya kita akan berada di titik yang sama dan takkan merasakan kemajuan._  
_(tidak apa-apa, sungguhan._  
_Filosofi dibalik sebuah tulisan kan penting juga, benar demikian kan?)_  
_Ah, shinkirou-san juga masih umur dua puluhan, ya..._  
_Ternyata umur kita tidak terlalu jauh bedanya._  
_Jika mau melepas keigo pun, tidak apa-apa rasanya._  
_Iya, ulasan atas 'Tetsu no Shima' benar-benar banyak._  
_Saya bingung menanggapinya..._  
_Soal riset, karena saya tidak memakai komputer pribadi,_  
_agak sulit rasanya, tapi saya akan tetap coba seakurat mungkin!_  
_Tentu saja, saya inginnya cerita ini akurat._  
_Siapa yang tak ingin, coba?_  
_Ah, saya hanya guru TK biasa, kok..._  
_shinkirou-san, katanya bekerja sebagai pilot?_  
_Saya diberitahu oleh Shin,_  
_(yang menulis 'Irodori' dan 'Equal Prayer to All', itu...)_  
_jadi kalau salah, saya mohon maaf ya..._  
_Malam ini, saya akan memperbarui 'Tetsu no Shima'._  
_Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah setia membaca._  
_Juga, selamat membaca chapter terbarunya._  
_Semoga berkenan untuk shinkirou-san._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

Ia pun memutuskan untuk memperbarui "Tetsu no Shima" terlebih dahulu. Hari ini, ia belum menulis sama sekali. Pesan dari Shin dan Vanilla yang masih tersegel di kotak masuknya belum ia sentuh. Ia berpikir untuk membalasnya nanti, setelah selesai menulis dan beristirahat.

_"Ujian masuk SMA sudah mendekat._  
_Saya belajar dengan giat, lalu diterima di SMA T._  
_Hari pertama sekolah tak ubahnya hari pertama di SMP saya._  
_Ceramah penerimaan kepala sekolah, pencarian kelas, dan perkenalan dengan teman sekelas._  
_Namun hingga sekarang, ada satu bagian dari ceramahnya pak kepala sekolah _  
_yang terus saya ingat, hingga hafal luar kepala bahkan."_

_"Ia berkata,_  
_'Kejujuran adalah modal utama untuk meraih impian,_  
_jadi apapun yang terjadi, pada siapapun kau berinteraksi,_  
_ingatlah untuk selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya._  
_Sekolah ini dibangun dengan dasar kepercayaan,_  
_jadi jika kau coba-coba mengkhianatinya,_  
_misalnya melanggar aturan, atau tak memberikan usahamu yang terbaik,_  
_dalam belajar atau berlomba,_  
_kami takkan mempercayaimu lagi._  
_Silakan temukan sekolah lainnya.'"_

_"Ada benarnya juga._  
_Saya jadi mempertanyakan diri saya._  
_Apakah saya sudah jujur, bahkan pada diri sendiri saja?_  
_Rasa-rasanya tak selalu, ya._  
_Perasaan saya pada Shima-kun saja,_  
_cuma saya yang mengetahuinya._  
_Kalau dia tahu, reaksinya seperti apa, ya..."_

_"Hari pemilihan klub pun tiba._  
_Seperti biasa, saya memilih masuk klub basket._  
_Saya yakin, Buchou, Ryo-kun, Shima-kun, semuanya memilih klub yang sama._  
_Saat saya hadir di ruangan klub mereka,_  
_kehadiran saya lagi-lagi mengagetkan mereka._  
_Terutama yang paling kaget adalah Kirishima-kun._  
_Katanya, ia keturunan Amerika._  
_Baru tahun ini pindah ke Jepang._  
_Rambutnya merah, sangat tidak biasa._  
_Suaranya juga keras._  
_Sekilas, ia mengingatkan saya pada Ryo-kun._  
_Ryo-kun di SMA Z, apa kabar, ya?"_

_"Ternyata Kirishima-kun dan saya sama-sama kelas satu._  
_Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu,_  
_bersama Fushimi-kun dan teman-teman kelas satu lainnya,_  
_kami dikumpulkan di atap sekolah, kemudian Ritsu-senpai,_  
_pelatih kami, anak gadis satu-satunya pak guru olahraga,_  
_menyuruh kami meneriakkan alasan kami masuk klub basket SMA T._  
_Kirishima-kun teriak sangat keras, sampai-sampai kaca ruang referensi pecah._  
_Ketua OSIS pun menertibkan kami,_  
_katanya itu sudah tradisi klub basket,_  
_dan kami dimarahi oleh kepala sekolah dan ketua OSIS."_

_"Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, latihan perdana pun kami lakukan._  
_Selama seminggu kami tidak diizinkan memakai lapangan,_  
_karena insiden teriakan Kirishima-kun yang terkenal._  
_Sebelum kami mulai latihan, terlihat anak-anak gadis berkumpul di dekat lapangan,_  
_terdengar teriakan seperti 'minta tanda tangannya!', 'boleh kenalan tidak?',_  
_hingga kami yang belum mulai latihan pun merasa terganggu karenanya._  
_Belum sempat Ritsu-senpai memecahkan keributan,_  
_sebuah wajah dan sesosok tubuh yang saya kenal berhasil melepaskan dirinya_  
_dari kerumunan gadis-gadis gila yang nampaknya baru mulai pubertas itu."_

_"'Shima-kun?'_  
_Saya kaget luar biasa._  
_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu saya bersekolah di SMA T?_  
_SMA T bukan sekolah elit, prestasinya biasa saja,_  
_nilai rata-rata siswanya berkisar enam puluh dari skala seratus,_  
_klub olahraganya pun bahkan gagal menembus preliminer lomba antar prefektur._  
_Tentu saja, tidak banyak siswanya yang diterima di universitas ternama._  
_Saya kira, Shima-kun percaya saja bualan Ryo-kun,_  
_yang menyatakan saya bersekolah dengannya di SMA Z."_

_"'Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?', tanya saya._  
_Wajah Shima-kun berkerut,_  
_saya baru pertama kalinya melihat ia begitu serius._  
_Untuk sejenak saja, memang._  
_Sebentar kemudian senyum cerahnya kembali._  
_'Aku mau menjemput Tetsucchi!_  
_Ayo sekolah di SMA K!'_  
_Saya kaget luar biasa."_


	7. Chapter 7

***oke, kurang lebih ini chapter cuma buat flashback sama intro ke arc(?) baru kok. Dibikinnya juga kilat, ga nyampe dua jam hahaha. All hail almighty caffeine! -dia korban insomnia, red-. BTW soal Nanowrimo, itu bukan lomba, tapi gerakan nulis lima puluh ribu kata dalam sebulan yang selalu diadakan di bulan November setiap tahunnya. Ini tahun keempat saya ikut xD. Untuk lebih jelasnya, sila klik nanowrimo dot org. Ngomong-ngomong lagi, chapter kemarin itu reviewnya paling banyak~ terima kasih lho buat alanH, Calico Neko, Mel, Shiroi Usagi, KensyEcho (aku cinta review-mu deh 8'D), AnonV, (daku bukan guru bahasa Indonesia D: dan guru bahasa Indonesia pun pasti nangis darah baca fic ini saking hancurnya lol #terusbangga), Shaun the Rabbit, sama RisoleSoes19 buat reviewnya! Kredit saya untuk Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang ikhlas karakter Kuroko no Basuke-nya saya bikin versi TYL-nya yang nista, dan untuk Padi buat coretanthemLDRcoret Siapa Gerangan Dirinya yang juga jleb. Seperti biasa, RnR, minna~? xD* **

Juli 2022, Tokyo.

_Tak pernah berhenti, mencintai diri ini,  
seluruh jiwa raga, meskipun samar...  
Tak sekalipun dia pernah kujumpai...  
Siapa gerangan dirinya? _

_Teman baru, perspektif yang sama sekali baru, dan dari dunia yang belum pernah terjamah olehnya seumur hidup. Semua didapatkannya secara tak sengaja, hanya karena ia mengklik sebuah situs di dunia maya. _

Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dua minggu dalam pertengahan musim panasnya yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menyebalkan (karena tak seperti pekerja sektor lainnya yang tak mengenal liburan, guru taman kanak-kanak mendapat kado yang menurutnya adalah bumerang; libur sepanjang musim panas) adalah dua minggu yang keriaannya sama dengan minggu-minggu musim panasnya di masa lalu. Eforia yang tengah ia rasakan, ia takkan ragu menyebutnya sebanding dengan eforia yang ia rasakan belasan tahun silam, nun ketika ia harus berjumpa dan melindas lawan-lawannya dalam pertandingan basket tingkat nasional di gelanggang olah raga yang luas. Berawal dari sebuah klik yang tak pernah diniatkan pada berita kebudayaan tentang pro-kontra inklusi novel ponsel sebagai karya literat, kini liburannya menjadi jauh lebih berwarna.

Betapa tidak? Satu klik pada berita itu mengantarkannya pada Mahou Island, sebuah situs berisikan novel-novel ponsel dengan kualitas dan tema yang beragam. Beruntung sekali, klik pertamanya pada situs itu mengarahkannya pada "Rikkaboshi", sebuah novel ponsel mengenai dua orang pria yang terpisah karena lingkungan mereka berkata "tidak" pada kaum homoseksual. Klik selanjutnya setelah ia menyelesaikan novel ponsel itu (yang ternyata kualitasnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan novel ponsel yang ia baca pertama kalinya secara diam-diam saat sekolah menengah pertama, dari layar mungil ponsel seseorang yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya) hinggap pada kotak komentar, yang terisi puja dan puji atas aspek-aspek yang membangun sang cerita, entah tokohnya, atau latarnya, atau pesan yang terkandung di baliknya. Sebuah ulasan atas cerita itu, Kuroko mengingatnya.

_Ulasan itu adalah katalis semangatnya untuk memulai novel ponselnya sendiri. _

Seorang tamu yang bahkan tak menyebutkan namanya meninggalkan ulasan pada "Rikkaboshi", yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak jadi bunuh diri setelah membaca novel ponsel itu hingga tuntas. Kebetulan sekali, kisah hidupnya tak jauh berbeda, meskipun sang tamu tak pernah merilisnya secara penuh dan blak-blakan. Komentar itu, ditambah fakta bahwa sebulan lalu ia kehilangan lagi seorang anak didik kesayangannya karena sang kepala keluarga bunuh diri dan asapnya juga ikut mengambil nyawa seluruh keluarga mereka, membuat Kuroko yakin untuk menuliskan kisah hidupnya.

_Rasa-rasanya memuakkan, ya, melihat kasus bunuh diri terpampang jelas sebagai tajuk di berbagai media setiap harinya. _

Ia pun memulai "Tetsu no Shima", kisah hidupnya semasa sekolah menengah pertama hingga pertengahan sekolah menengah atas, dimana ia harus menyerah pada kenyataan dan menyerap peribahasa bahwa "cinta sejati tak harus memiliki". Kala itu, pasangannya adalah seorang calon model masa depan. Karirnya terus-menerus menanjak. Kalau ia nekat melanjutkannya, karir sang model bukannya akan hancur berantakan? Ia tak setega itu untuk memaksa kristal-kristal asin keluar dari mata indah sang model (yang juga bermain basket dengannya), tentu saja.

Akhir dari novelnya, kelak akan dibuatnya bahagia, walaupun realita tak seindah cerita yang tertulis di dunia maya.

Hei, meskipun ia bukan Tuhan atau entitas sesembahan manusia yang bisa membalikkan keadaan, ia bisa menuliskan kenyataan dalam bentuknya yang ideal, bukan? Apalagi fiksi adalah ladangnya imajinasi, dan tak akan ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kisahnya adalah kisah nyata.

_Kecuali satu orang, tentu saja. _

Sang mantan pebasket pun tak melupakan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal satu-satunya orang yang ia beritahu bahwa cerita itu adalah sebagian dari kisah hidupnya itu. Nun, saat itu ia masih baru, meski ceritanya telah diperbarui berulang kali, tidak banyak orang yang melirik. Meskipun ada, ia mengabaikan komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka, karena kesalahpahamannya dan sebuah fobia yang masih bersisa dalam dirinya. Lagi-lagi, sebuah kecelakaanlah yang membuka matanya.

Pagi itu, ia tengah mengetik pembaruan atas ceritanya saat sebuah email yang ditakutinya tiba. Email dengan label pengirim "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" itu pun terbuka, dan isinya adalah komentar atas ceritanya. Komentar itu ditulis oleh Shin, ia ingat, dan intinya berisi dukungan untuk melanjutkan cerita. Ia juga menyebutkan sebuah nama pada komentar itu, seorang kritikus cerita ulung yang digosipkan bisa menggaransi setiap cerita yang dikomentarinya naik cetak.

_shinkirou. _

Gayung pun bersambut, baru saja ia bertanya pada Shin tentang shinkirou (yang dibalas dengan beberapa fakta tentangnya, mulai dari pekerjaan shinkirou hingga sifatnya yang mudah akrab, dan ironisnya baru ia baca setelah ia mulai bertukar pesan dengan sang kritikus handal), shinkirou sudah mampir pada ceritanya yang sederhana dan masih penuh kesalahan.

Ajaibnya, kesalahan-kesalahan itu dianggap nil di mata sang dewa. Ulasan-ulasan pertama shinkirou pada "Tetsu no Shima" hanya berisi pujian. (Hingga kini, pujian-pujian itu masih datang, namun tak lagi dalam kotak komentar. Cara shinkirou memberikannya? Tentu saja lewat jalur pribadi). Karena terheran-heran setelah membandingkan ulasan shinkirou padanya dengan ulasan shinkirou pada "Sanbyou", sebuah novel ponsel yang berisi tentang perjodohan seorang anak pebisnis kaya dengan anak gadis mitra bisnis sang ayah (yang ternyata bagus juga, namun dikomentari oleh shinkirou dengan sangat pedas. Karena sudah diterbitkan, Kuroko juga membaca versi cetaknya, yang terbukti jauh lebih baik dari versi novel ponselnya), ia pun mengiriminya pesan.

Tak sampai beberapa jam, pesan itu berbalas.

Pesan-pesan dari shinkirou, Kuroko tak pernah menghapusnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak pernah tega, meski pesan-pesan itu terus memakan kotak masuk pesannya yang terbatas di Mahou Island (sebuah akun penulis diizinkan menyimpan hingga seratus pesan pada kotak masuk masing-masing). Berawal dari pesan pertama mereka, Kuroko mulai merasa bahwa ia dan shinkirou nampaknya cocok menjadi teman.

_"Kuroi-san,  
Nampaknya saya mengalami dejavu, ya.  
Habis, karya anda ini bagus sekali, lho.  
Iya, saya dulu anggota klub basket dari SMP hingga SMA. Bukan pemain andalan, sih, tapi saya senang ^^  
Menua itu memang proses, saya setuju,  
tapi entah mengapa saya tidak ingin mengalaminya, jangan-jangan saya terkena sindrom Peterpan?  
(oke, abaikan saja yang barusan, hahaha)  
Pembaruan cerita anda, sudah saya baca.  
'kan, saya berlangganan cerita anda lewat email.  
Ulasannya, nanti saya kirim di kotak komentar.  
Salam,  
shinkirou." _

Pesan pertama shinkirou pada Kuroko adalah balasan dari pesan yang dikirimnya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya atas ulasan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang kritikus pada "Tetsu no Shima". Isinya entah mengapa terasa hangat, seperti pesan yang dikirim seorang teman lama yang terpisah entah berapa tahun lamanya. Tidak ada aura senioritas, meski lawan bicaranya sebenarnya adalah salah satu figur yang disegani - ditakuti, malah - di situs yang baru saja diinjaknya itu.

Mulai dari pesan tersebut, Kuroko mulai akrab dengan shinkirou, dan mulai membuka diri pada sang kritikus (yang ternyata umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya, pernah juga bermain basket di sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekolah menengah atas, dan bekerja sebagai pilot di maskapai kebanggaan Jepang). Sebagai imbal baliknya, shinkirou pun membuka diri juga padanya.

Seperti pada sebuah pesan balasan yang cukup berkesan bagi Kuroko. Padahal ia tak pernah mengharapkan balasan panjang lebar. Pesan Kuroko pun biasa saja, mungkin karena ia adalah orang yang sejak dulu tak pandai menunjukkan perasaan (namun secara tak sadar juga memperhatikan sekelilingnya)?

_"shinkirou-san,  
(dan hingga kini saya belum bisa melepas keigo saat bicara dengan anda.  
Maaf.  
Tapi kalau anda ingin melepas keigo saat ngobrol dengan saya, silakan saja.  
Rasanya akan jadi lebih cair, kan?)  
Entah mengapa saya penasaran dengan sepak terjang anda.  
Anda belum pernah menulis cerita,  
namun ulasan anda di setiap cerita detil sekali hingga ke titik dan koma.  
Saya jadi iri,  
karena meskipun saya suka membaca, saya bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan detil.  
Ngomong-ngomong, anda pernah menulis jugakah?  
Salam,  
Kuroi Kage" _

Pesan itu kemudian dibalas oleh shinkirou panjang-lebar, dengan bumbu sebagian dari kisah hidupnya.

_"Kuroi-san,  
lepas keigo? Kalau cuma searah, rasanya bagaimana, ya...  
Tapi kucoba, deh. Kuroi-san juga ya...  
Hmm...  
Kebiasaan mendetil itu terbawa dari masa SMP kayaknya.  
Dulu, aku pernah menjadi model hingga awal kuliah.  
Kerjanya merepotkan, berani sumpah!  
Pakaian harus rapi, pilihannya harus serasi,  
dari kepala sampai kaki.  
Kadang pilihan itu diwakilkan pada penata rias atau penata busana, sih...  
Tapi tetap saja, lebih enak memilih sendiri.  
Sifat detil itu, sampai hari ini entah kenapa terbawa...  
Jadinya, repot sendiri, deh. Hahaha.  
Menulis?  
Dulu sewaktu SMA dan kuliah sih pernah mencoba...  
Tapi selalu gagal, rasanya adaaaa saja yang tidak pas.  
Meskipun banyak yang bilang ceritanya sudah bagus begitu saja...  
Akhirnya cerita yang kumulai tidak pernah selesai,  
dan daripada memenuhi halaman profil,  
akhirnya semuanya kuhapus, deh...  
Makanya, orang-orang seperti Kuroi-san,  
Shincchi, Vanillacchi, Keicchi, dan penghuni Mahou Island lainnya,  
aku kagum pada mereka,  
mereka dengan konsisten bisa meneruskan karya-karya mereka,  
biarpun dicereweti dengan sangat setiap kali mereka membuat cerita.  
Atau mungkin dahulu aku tidak bisa membuat cerita karena tidak ada yang mencereweti, ya...  
Jadi motivasinya tidak ada.  
Kalau sekarang sih, aku sudah tua,  
waktuku di Jepang juga tidak banyak, dan sebagian besar sudah kuhabiskan buat mengulas,  
juga membalasi pesan.  
Kalau mesin waktu ada, aku ingin kembali ke masa SMA,  
untuk rajin menulis dan tidak cuma komentar...  
Karena kadang sakit hati juga rasanya,  
ketika ada penulis yang marah-marah padaku di kotak pesan  
karena karyanya kukomentari, padahal komentarku biasa saja.  
Mereka bilang, 'berisik, kau kan tidak tahu rasanya menulis',  
atau 'ngapain sih orang yang tidak menulis datang mengomentari'.  
Kalau aku dapat cuti yang panjang,  
aku coba menulis, ah...  
Kuroi-san, punya ide tidak tema apa yang cocok untuk ditulis?  
Yang sedang banyak dibicarakan, tentu saja...  
Oh iya, pembaruan Tetsu no Shima, jangan lupa, ya...  
Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Tetsu saat Shima menyatakan perasaannya.  
Shima kok frontal sekali, ya?  
Kontras dengan Tetsu yang pendiam, kelihatannya.  
Kuroi-san, hebat sekali bisa membuat dua jenis karakter yang berlawanan seperti ini...  
Salam,  
shinkirou.  
N.B: Boleh kupanggil 'Kuroicchi', tidak?  
Katanya kan boleh lepas keigo, hehehe.  
Tapi kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa.  
Jangan marah, ya..." _

Melihat pesan sepanjang itu, siapa yang tega membalas seadanya. Kuroko pun membalas sepanjang yang ia bisa, dan ia masih ingat juga kontroversi yang ditimbulkan oleh pesan itu (lebih tepatnya, bagian akhir pesannya) pada hatinya yang rapuh.

_"shinkirou-san,  
Menjadi model? Seperti Shima-kun, ya?  
Kalau saya nanti bertanya seputar mode pakaian atau pekerjaan sebagai model secara umum, bolehkah?  
Karena seperti yang shinkirou-san bilang,  
'Bukankah cerita yang akurat itu akan disukai pembaca?'.  
Ah, cerita saya juga masih biasa saja,  
kalau shinkirou-san ingat pesan pertama saya bahwa saya menulis untuk nostalgia,  
adalah benar, bahwa sebagian dari kisah ini adalah kisah nyata di kehidupan saya.  
(Jangan dibocorkan pada siapapun, ya..  
Karena Jepang kan belum seterbuka Norwegia, atau negara Eropa lainnya).  
Tapi seluruh referensi nama, tempat, dan waktu kejadian disamarkan, tentunya.  
Shin-san? Saya juga penikmat karyanya.  
Terutama 'Irodori' yang sampai sekarang masih dilanjutkan.  
Hebat sekali ya, penulis-penulis yang bisa mengangkat tema seperti demikian.  
Kalau shinkirou-san mau mulai menulis, saya mau kok memenuhi kotak komentarnya.  
Ulasan saya tidak akan sedetil milik shinkirou-san, memang, mohon dimaklumi saja...  
Tema, ya...  
Bagaimana kalau mengangkat kasus kematian karena bunuh diri?  
Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hal itu kan banyak terjadi...  
Pembaruan Tetsu no Shima, masih akan saya lanjutkan.  
Kalau sudah tamat, akan saya tandai, karena kemarin ada yang tertipu dan mengira bahwa ceritanya sudah tamat.  
N.B: Boleh saja.  
Aturannya lepas keigo seutuhnya, kan?" _

Kontroversi pertama adalah bahwa pesan itu adalah pesan terpanjang yang pernah ia kirim seumur hidupnya. Sejak dulu, Kuroko adalah manusia yang irit dalam penggunaan kata, ia hanya berkata-kata jika diperlukan (atau dipaksa). Jikapun ia berbicara, tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut atau jemarinya diluar apa yang dibutuhkan oleh sang lawan bicara. Karenanya, rahasia-rahasia dalam hidupnya pun, hanya ia yang mengetahuinya (dan beberapa buku catatan usang yang terus berganti setiap lembarannya penuh terisi). Rahasia mengenai ceritanya yang merupakan kisah nyata pun, tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk diungkapkan.

_Namun entah mengapa, pada shinkirou, ia merasa lepas untuk menyatakannya. _

Mungkin karena fakta bahwa ia tak pernah berjumpa dengannya sebelumnya? Ataukah karena sesosok shinkirou adalah sosok anonim di dunia maya yang tak mungkin menyakitinya? Hei, meskipun reputasimu di dunia maya memburuk, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mundur. Ingat, di sana kau adalah anonim dan bukan siapa-siapa. Kau yang ada di sana bukanlah kau yang ada di dunia nyata, karenanya kau bisa merepresentasikan dirimu sebagai orang yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Selain itu juga, apa untungnya membocorkan rahasia seorang yang hanya kau kenal lewat layar, papan ketik, dan sambungan ke dunia maya?

_Bisa jadi pula, karena sesosok shinkirou yang baru saja dikenalnya ini adalah sosok sanguinis yang mudah menggaet teman. _

_Layaknya sesosok pria berambut pirang yang pernah menjadi tokoh utama di dalam hidupnya, dan hingga kini masih ia harapkan untuk membaca kisahnya. _

Kontroversi kedua adalah saat ia dengan mudahnya mengizinkan shinkirou memanggilnya dengan akhiran yang seumur hidupnya hanya digunakan oleh sosok yang kini digambarkan sebagai "Shima". Sebagian jiwanya berontak, namun ia mengingat sebuah pesan dari Shin sebagai argumen yang melawan pemberontakan itu.

_"Ah, iya, shinkirou-san nampaknya sudah berkomentar di cerita anda, ya?  
Beliau adalah kritikus handal di Mahou Island.  
Bahkan sampai ada rumor bahwa cerita apapun yang beliau komentari,  
sebentar kemudian pasti tenar atau bahkan sampai terbit.  
(Sayangnya cerita saya satu-satunya yang dikomentari beliau, tidak pernah sampai naik cetak, hahaha)  
Sayangnya, beliau sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.  
Beberapa tahun lalu, beliau pernah mengirimi saya pesan,  
katanya, beliau sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot di JAL.  
Kebetulan sekali, musim panas ini beliau pulang, jadi bisa mengomentari cerita anda.  
(Mahou Island kan tidak bisa dibuka dari luar Jepang, ya.)  
Beliau baik, kok, tenang saja.  
Bahkan kalau sudah dekat, kau akan mendapat panggilan khusus darinya.  
Saya, misalnya, sering dipanggil 'Shincchi' pada pesannya.  
Ngomong-ngomong, pembaruan 'Tetsu no Shima', masih saya tunggu, lho.  
Salam,  
Shin." _

Tuh, Shin saja dipanggil "Shincchi". Vanilla pun, pada pesan shinkirou, ditulis "Vanillacchi". Jadi, tidak ada alasan spesial yang mendasari panggilan tersebut, shinkirou hanya mencoba untuk sedikit lebih akrab dengannya.

_Lagipula, seingatnya, sang mantan kekasih saat sekolah menengah atas terlalu sibuk untuk situs "orang biasa" seperti novel ponsel. Ponselnya kala itu kan, sering dibanjiri email entah dari siapa. _

Jadi, meskipun hati dan logikanya saat itu tengah berperang, toh jemarinya tetap lancar menulis kana demi kana, hingga menjadi kanji dan kalimat yang dianggapnya layak menjadi balasan atas pesan shinkirou yang panjang lebar. Satu hal lagi yang ia ingat, setelah ia menekan tombol "Kirim" pada antarmuka pesan Mahou Island untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada shinkirou, ia merasa lega, seakan satu lagi beban berat terangkat dari bahunya.

Pesan-pesan dari shinkirou juga yang mendukungnya untuk melanjutkan menulis. Beberapa hari lalu, ia terlalu lelah untuk memperbarui novelnya setelah ia dikirimi email secara mendadak oleh sekolah tempatnya bekerja untuk rapat dan persiapan kelas selama dua hari tanpa jeda. "Persiapan kelas" yang disebutkan oleh kepala sekolahnya lewat email tersebut tak lebih dari sekedar ameliorasi untuk "membenahi gedung sekolah yang akan dibuat berantakan lagi sebulan kemudian saat anak-anak memulai kegiatan bermain sambil belajar mereka". Sepulang dari sekolahnya, ia tak lagi punya sisa tenaga untuk menulis, dan shinkirou menyadarinya. Hei, bagi seorang penulis yang rutin memperbarui karyanya, bukankah janggal melewatkan dua hari tanpa pembaruan?

Saat Kuroko akhirnya bisa menyisakan tenaga di akhir hari keduanya bekerja, ia sudah disambut oleh pesan dari shinkirou.

_"Kuroicchi,  
ada apa? Rasanya janggal, dua hari tidak ada pembaruan.  
Bukannya memaksa, lho, ya...  
Cuma heran saja.  
Kalau Kuroicchi lelah, tidak apa-apa kok istirahat sejenak,  
tapi jangan lupa novelnya ditandai 'Istirahat' ya...  
Tapi jangan sampai dihentikan,  
meskipun kelihatannya banyak komentar-komentar yang tak mengenakkan...  
Kalau ada masalah, Kuroicchi bisa tanya padaku, kok, tidak usah bayar!  
shinkirou." _

Pesan itu membuka matanya bahwa masih ada yang peduli akan tulisannya, juga dirinya sebagai penulis dan manusia. Ia juga serasa diingatkan untuk tetap bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk menulis meskipun keadaan dunia nyata tak selalu mengizinkannya. "Sedikit demi sedikit lama kelamaan menjadi bukit," begitu rupanya filosofi yang harus dimilikinya sebagai penulis. Walaupun hanya satu bagian cerita yang ditulisnya dalam sehari, walaupun bagian itu tak sepanjang bagian lainnya, yang terpenting adalah ada kemauan untuk melanjutkan sang cerita.

Kuroko pun membalasnya, sekaligus melakukan pembaruan "Tetsu no Shima".

_"shinkirou-san,  
tidak apa-apa, saya hanya lelah karena pekerjaan.  
Kemarin sekolah saya mengadakan rapat dan bersih-bersih dadakan.  
Saya juga baru tahu ada tag 'Istirahat' di opsi cerita Mahou Island.  
Mungkin saya masih harus belajar tentang fungsi situsnya?  
Tidak, saya tidak berencana menghentikan novelnya, tentu saja.  
Saya ingin novel ini berlanjut dan setidaknya menyelamatkan satu nyawa.  
Ah, iya.  
Ngomong-ngomong, shinkirou-san, tahu soal pass dalam basket, tidak?  
Deskripsi yang bagus seperti apa, ya?  
Entah mengapa, kalau saya mendeskripsikan sebuah pass,  
pasti selalu panjang.  
Salam,  
Kuroi Kage." _

Sepuluh tahun tak menyentuh bola basket tak membuatnya lupa akan teknik-teknik yang biasa digunakannya saat menghabisi lawan di lapangan, memang, namun tentu saja pembaca yang awam tak akan mengerti apa yang ia tuliskan jika deskripsinya dipenuhi jargon-jargon yang sering dilontarkan Riko saat latihan. Karenanya, ia merasa perlu belajar bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan sesuatu hingga bisa dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah menyentuh olahraga itu sebelumnya. Bukankah penulis yang sukses itu bisa dengan mudah membuat orang membayangkan apa yang belum pernah mereka lihat, dengar, dan sentuh sebelumnya?

Dalam hal itu, ia merasa masih harus belajar pada shinkirou. Sang kritikus sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk mengajari Kuroko atas hal-hal yang tak ia ketahui dalam dunia kepenulisan, jadi mengapa tawarannya tak ia ambil begitu saja?

_"Kuroicchi,  
wah, rupanya taman kanak-kanak sudah akan mulai belajar, ya...  
Anak-anak TK itu lucu sekali kalau sedang diam,  
tapi kalau sedang berisik, pasti sulit ya menanganinya...  
Aku suka anak-anak, mereka polos, jujur dan apa adanya.  
Kalau mereka suka, ya bilang suka,  
begitu juga kalau tidak suka.  
(Nah, lho. Kenapa jadi bicara soal anak-anak, ya?)  
Kuroicchi belum pernah mengacak-acak situs Mahou Island, ya?  
Coba saja semua opsinya,  
tapi kalau boleh jujur sih, pembaruan mereka ke versi yang sekarang membingungkan ._.  
Banyak fungsi-fungsi yang dulunya mudah dicapai, sekarang disembunyikan,  
atau dibuat fungsi 'premium' sehingga kau harus membayar buat memakainya.  
Pass?  
Boleh saja, tapi penjelasannya bakal cukup panjang...  
Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar email saja?  
Emailku..." _

Lalu siapa yang menyangka pertanyaan sederhananya dijawab dengan tawaran konsultasi pribadi lewat email. Jarang-jarang, kan, seorang kritikus handal membuka jalur email pribadinya untuk seorang amatiran? Seingatnya, kritikus-kritikus yang ia temui selama ia aktif di klub literatur kampusnya tak pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Arogan? Mungkin tidak, namun bisa saja mereka sudah punya terlalu banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan hingga mereka tak sempat menyentuh akun email mereka dan membalas email-email yang masuk barang sejenak. Kuroko pun tahu bahwa para kritikus yang ia temui sebagian bahkan tak memiliki telepon selular atau sambungan internet yang selalu menyala. Mereka mungkin terlalu sibuk menenggelamkan diri dalam teori sastra hingga lupa menyesuaikan diri dengan realita, begitu pikirnya.

Ia pun kemudian mengklik alamat email yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Namun karena pesan itu ia baca melalui notifikasi email, justru tautan di bawah email tersebut yang tidak sengaja ter-klik olehnya.

_"Hati-hati dengan informasi pribadi! Lihat detilnya di blog Pusat Keamanan Mahou Island..." _

Yah, apa boleh buat. Karena sudah terbuka, Kuroko pun membaca isi dari tautan tersebut dengan malas. Sayang paket data yang sudah terpakai, kan, kalau halaman yang sudah dibuka ditutup begitu saja? Lagipula mungkin ada informasi yang menarik baginya dari halaman itu.

_"Hati-Hati Memberikan Informasi Pribadi. _

_Akhir-akhir ini beberapa pengguna di Mahou Island melaporkan tindak pelecehan melalui email dan pesan pribadi. Ditemukan juga upaya login yang dilakukan oleh pihak selain pemilik akun Mahou Island. Jumlah pengguna yang melapor terus meningkat. Hal ini dapat dihindari oleh para pengguna dengan cara: _

_- Tidak memberikan alamat email yang digunakan untuk mendaftar Mahou Island kepada orang yang baru dikenal. _

_- Tidak memberikan kata sandi akun Mahou Island. _

_- Mewaspadai orang yang baru saja dikenal _

_- Tidak menggunakan kata sandi yang dipakai di Mahou Island di situs lainnya..." _

Bagian pertama membuat niatnya bertukar alamat email dengan shinkirou-san nyaris batal.

Hei, "shinkirou-san" boleh saja orang dan akun yang terpercaya di situs Mahou Island, namun tetap saja manusia adalah manusia. Lebih baik mencegah daripada menyesal di kemudian hari, bukan?

Namun kemudian, ia ingat bahwa ia memiliki alamat email kedua yang diberikan oleh sekolahnya. Alamat email itu tidak digunakannya selain untuk kepentingan pekerjaan, jadi nampaknya cukup aman memberikan alamat tersebut pada shinkirou-san. Selain itu, tidak ada akun apapun di dunia maya yang menggunakan alamat email tersebut sebagai nama pengguna atau alamat email utama (kecuali sistem informasi sekolahnya, yang ia pikir sudah cukup aman), jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan memberikan alamat ini pada shinkirou-san? Mendayagunakan hal yang tak terpakai sebelumnya kan bukan dosa, tentunya.

Kuroko pun mengetuk ikon pesan kedua yang ada pada ponselnya. Ikon itu menampilkan halaman kosong, kecuali dua pesan lama yang dikirim oleh kepala sekolahnya. Satu pesan tentang kurikulum, dan satu pesan lagi terkirim beberapa hari lalu, berupa undangan tentang "persiapan sekolah".

Ia pun kembali pada pesan notifikasi tersebut dan menyalin alamat email shinkirou, kemudian kembali pada layar kosong itu untuk menulis pesan baru. Daripada membalas di Mahou Island, kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengiriminya email secara langsung? Untuk mengurangi kekagetan, toh, ia memberi keterangan di akhir pesannya berupa identitas.

_"shinkirou-san,  
bisa dijelaskan bagaimana mendeskripsikan sebuah pass?  
~Kuroi Kage pada Mahou Island". _

Email pertama (dan seluruh email dari shinkirou) pun, belum ia hapus. Meskipun awalnya niat Kuroko bertukar email dengan shinkirou adalah untuk meminta tips menulis dan bertanya hal-hal yang ia tak ketahui, dengan cepat niat tersebut berbalik arah. Kali ini, mereka berkirim email layaknya dua orang sahabat lama, pria lajang umur dua puluhan, yang berhobi sama dan saling memperhatikan satu sama lainnya.

_"Kuroicchi,  
rupanya penjelasannya panjang juga, ya.  
Setelah ini, kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol biasa, boleh, kan?" _

Pesan itu menjadi sebuah pencair suasana setelah semua penjelasan tentang bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan suatu hal selesai dijelaskan olehnya. Kemudian, semua tembok diantara mereka pun runtuh sejak Kuroko mengiriminya email balasan.

_"Tentu saja.  
Saya juga senang punya teman mengobrol setelah sekian lama." _

Maka sejak dua hari silam, dering pada ponsel Kuroko pun tak pernah diam. Selain dari "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal", kali ini ada shinkirou (yang bahkan ia belum ketahui nama aslinya) yang memenuhi kotak masuknya. Terbangun dengan notifikasi pesan baru pun tak lagi terasa janggal bagi sang guru taman kanak-kanak berambut biru muda.

Hingga pagi ini, sembari duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya, Kuroko masih bertukar email dengan shinkirou. Karena segala macam topik telah dibahasnya, ia pun kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang murni didasari rasa penasaran.

_"shinkirou-san,  
kalau saya boleh tahu, nama aslinya siapa?  
Nanti akan saya cari ke JAL, kebetulan teman saya ada yang menjadi pilot,  
meski saya tak tahu dia bekerja di maskapai mana...  
(Maklum, sudah sepuluh tahun saya tak bersua dengannya.  
Terakhir kali saya dengar ia masuk sekolah aviasi selepas SMA)" _

_Hei, bukankah sah-sah saja merasa penasaran akan sesosok pria yang tak pernah kau temui sebelumnya, namun dalam jangka waktu seminggu saja sudah bisa mendekatkan diri padamu layaknya seorang teman lama yang terpisahkan, dan dipertemukan kembali, oleh sang waktu? _

"Pos!"

Lamunannya buyar saat teriakan di pintu depan rumahnya terdengar dengan jelas. Sebuah kiriman telah tiba, nampaknya. Kuroko pun kemudian meninggalkan ponselnya untuk mengambil stempel tanda tangannya. Setelah stempel itu ada di tangannya, ia pun membukakan pintu dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tumben sekali ada surat tercatat yang tiba ke rumahnya.

Pada amplop surat tercatat itu ada sebuah logo yang ia kenali betul-betul, meskipun sudah tak pernah ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun.

_"Kepada Yth.  
Kuroko Tetsuya (Alumni Heisei 22) _

_Ikatan Alumni SMP Teikou mengundang anda untuk hadir di reuni emas SMP Teikou. Reuni ini akan mengundang seluruh angkatan SMP Teikou. Acara ini akan dilaksanakan pada: _

_17 Juli 2022, pukul 18:00 sampai selesai, bertempat di..." _

_Reuni? _

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ia tak bertemu para anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Apa kabar mereka, ya?

Ia menarik nafas. Sudah merupakan keputusannya untuk menarik diri dari lingkar Generasi Keajaiban, lingkar alumnus SMP Teikou (dan SMA Seirin), dan lingkar mantan pebasket tingkat SMP dan SMA seangkatannya. Semuanya hanya untuk menghindari seorang pria berambut pirang yang telah ia sakiti, dan ia takutkan akan menuntut balas.

_Menyedihkan, bukan? _

Karenanya, ia pun harus menanggung rasa pedih layaknya seseorang yang terbuang dari kafilahnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu, masihkah teman-teman setimnya dahulu hidup bahagia? Masihkah mereka berbasket meskipun tak dijadikan profesi utama? Jika masih, apakah mereka melakukannya atas dasar kecintaan, ataukah karena kedigdayaan semata, sama seperti alasannya saat meninggalkan klub basket SMP dahulu kala? Apakah mereka telah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Di umur dua puluhan, pertanyaan itu pasti sering ditanyakan, tentu saja.

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, terutama ingin ia tanyakan pada seorang Kise Ryota. _

_Juga, jika ia masih bisa berbincang biasa dengannya, tanpa dendam, ia ingin menawarkan sekeping kata maaf padanya. _

_Hei, ia bahkan tak tahu apakah kata "maaf" saja bisa melunturkan seluruh ego dan dendam yang disimpan olehnya. Kuroko mengenal Kise luar dalam, karenanya ia tahu bahwa diamnya seorang Kise Ryota adalah ekspresi kemarahannya. _

_Ah, sudahlah, pagi-pagi begini mengapa harus melankolis? Datang atau tidak, keputusan itu simpan saja untuk menit terakhir. _

Ia menyimpan surat undangan itu, kemudian kembali pada ponselnya. Seperti dugaannya, sebuah balasan dari shinkirou sudah menantinya. Tergesa-gesa karena rasa penasarannya, Kuroko pun membuka pesan tanpa lampiran itu.

_"Nama asliku?  
Nanti saja, ya, kalau karyamu sudah diterbitkan, hahaha.  
Sekalian, nanti aku datang saat event tanda tangannya.  
Aku juga ingin ketemu langsung dengan Kuroicchi.  
Kelihatannya Kuroicchi asyik diajak mengobrol.  
Sampai karyamu diterbitkan, rasa penasarannya disimpan saja, ya..."_


	8. Chapter 8

***Hai, saya balik lagi, courtesy of almighty caffeine tentu saja #dibuang #heah. Di chapter yang lagi-lagi dibikin dibawah dua jam (dan abal) ini saya ngeriset rute MRT Jepang, sekaligus ngegalauin kapan Bandung dapet Monorail atau MRT gitu, katanya sih pak Walikota tercinta Ridwan Kamil sedang berusaha mewujudkan- #ngarep. Shout-out saya buat Shaun the Rabbit, Winter Cocoa, Himawari Wia (sori pennemnya dibikin gini, kalo pake dot ga akan nongol orz), annpui, Calico Neko, Anon V, RisoleSoes19, dan ABNORMALHolic (yang katanya gak suka shonen ai tapi bela-belain baca fic ini u_u;; makasih ya~) buat reviewnya, terima kasih banyak ya ^^. Buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi buat Kuroko no Basuke-nya dan MUCC buat Ame no Orchestra-nya yang menyayat kokoro juga, terima kasih banyak~. As usual, minta baca dan review ya~ xD***

Juli 2022, Tokyo.

_Semua dosa yang kita lakukan telah hilang, terbasuh oleh hujan,_  
_bersamanya, seluruh kenangan kita jua..._  
_Jadi, meskipun aku menemukanmu di kota para pendosa,_  
_membuat imaji masa depan penuh keberuntungan,_  
_aku takkan ada di dalamnya, aku paham..._

Sepanjang siang itu, hujan turun dengan indahnya sebagai anomali dari cuaca musim panas Jepang yang suhunya semakin tahun semakin meningkat. Jalanan yang biasanya kering kerontang kini basah dan menebar aroma tanah yang memancing nostalgia, dan suhu yang biasanya panas dan membakar kini terasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

Dari jendela lantai delapan belas apartemennya, sang pilot yang tengah menikmati cuti panjang tahunannya itu menatap ke luar. Tidak banyak orang melintas di jalanan yang melewati apartemen sederhana itu, meskipun hujan yang tadinya besar itu mulai mereda dan menjadi gerimis semata. Rupanya zaman sekarang orang-orang tidak begitu menyukai kekotoran, pikirnya.

Hujan di musim panas mengingatkan Kise pada dua hal. Pertama, festival malam hari di masa kecilnya yang kadang terganggu dan dibubarkan begitu saja jika hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya. Ia, seperti kebanyakan anak seusianya, tentu membenci hal tersebut. Bayangkan saja, sedang enak-enak bermain di luar, masa harus pulang begitu saja hanya karena tetesan air yang tak seberapa?

Saking bencinya, ia pun kemudian belajar membuat _teru-teru bouzu_, boneka penangkal hujan dari kain putih yang biasa digantung setiap kali seseorang berharap cuaca cerah. Ia pun masih ingat ketika sang mega mendung hadir menyapa sementara pada pagi hari ia sudah menggantungkan boneka kain itu di jendela kamarnya. Ketika hujan kemudian datang, ia diberitahu (dengan bercanda, tentu saja) oleh kakaknya bahwa satu boneka saja tentunya tidak cukup menghalangi para dewa menurunkan hujan. Keesokan harinya, seratus boneka putih tergantung di jendela kamarnya, dan cuaca musim panas pun kembali seperti biasa.

Kebiasaannya membuat _teru-teru bouzu_ berlanjut hingga sekolah menengah pertama. Ia kemudian mengingat suatu hari pada musim panas terakhirnya di Teikou dimana ia mengajak seisi lingkar Generasi Keajaiban membuat boneka putih dari kapas itu dan menggantungnya agar cuaca cerah selama kamp musim panas. Maklum, ramalan cuaca sebelum mereka berangkat - baik yang berbasis digital, yang bisa terlihat dari ponsel masing-masing mereka, maupun spiritual, yang tentu saja hanya bisa diwartakan oleh Midorima, sang pelanggan setia _Oha-Asa_ - menunjukkan bahwa cuaca tak akan bersahabat selama seminggu perjalanan mereka.

Tentu saja, ajakannya ini ditolak mentah-mentah hampir seisi klub basketnya.

Aomine ngakak, dan mengatakan Kise masih bocah kontan setelah ide itu dilontarkannya. Akashi tersenyum dengan aura mematikan, sembari menyatakan bahwa hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai hal-hal seperti jimat penangkal hujan. Midorima menolak, dengan alasan bahkan teru-teru bouzu sebesar apapun tak bisa mengalahkan keputusan sang dewa hujan, menurut ramalan _Oha-Asa_. Murasakibara sama sekali tidak mau membantunya, karena malas menggunting dan mengikat. Hei, pekerjaan sekecil itu kan tetap butuh energi juga.

Hanya satu orang yang kala itu mau repot-repot membantunya sepulang latihan, yaitu _sang anggota bayangan dari lingkar Generasi Keajaiban._

Maka pada sebuah sore selepas latihan terakhir pra-kamp musim panas mereka, di ruangan klub yang kosong karena seluruhnya sudah disuruh pulang oleh sang kapten yang mengerikan, Kuroko dan Kise berdua saja menggunting kain, kapas dan tali untuk membuat boneka-boneka penangkal hujan. Dua jam kemudian, setumpuk boneka putih - Kise tak lagi ingat jumlahnya, yang pasti ganjil - pun telah selesai mereka buat. Mereka bekerja nyaris dalam kesunyian, dan obrolan mereka saat itu, Kise masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kise-kun, kenapa mau repot-repot _membuat teru-teru bouzu_?," tanya Kuroko, yang sejak tadi terdiam dan sibuk menggulung kapas.

"Hm, kenapa ya... Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin rencana latihan kita rusak karena hujan? Aku tahu Akashicchi pasti tidak akan senang," jawab Kise kemudian.

"Kise-kun terlalu baik," balas Kuroko kemudian, sembari terdiam sejenak, otaknya seperti sedang merakit kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Namun belum sempat Kise melawan perkataan itu, sang pebasket berambut biru muda sudah melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Tapi itu ciri yang saya sukai dari Kise-kun."

Kata-kata itu, kemudian mengundang kembali kesunyian diantara mereka. Kise tak tahu harus berkata apa, tangannya masih dengan lincah merakit boneka-boneka yang akan digantung di jendela penginapan mereka kelak. Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama, hingga tanpa mereka sadari, bahan pembuat _teru-teru bouzu_ yang dibawa Kise sudah habis dirakit semuanya.

_Kuroko tak pernah tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu membuat jantung Kise hampir bocor karena terlalu aktif memompa darah._

Ah, aroma tanah yang basah karena hujan memang dengan mudah mengundang nostalgia seseorang. Kise yang sejak tadi melamun dan menatap jendela, entah mengapa jadi ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah email pada seseorang yang baru-baru ini ia kenal dari situs yang dihuninya selama belasan tahun berjalan, Mahou Island.

Nama penanya Kuroi Kage. Usia akunnya baru lima hari saat Kise menyambangi profilnya atas rekomendasi Shin, penulis kenamaan yang juga teman dekatnya di sana. Namun membuka akun Kuroi Kage menampar Kise begitu keras, hingga ia teringat pesan moral yang dipelajarinya dari Kuroko, nun saat perjumpaan pertama mereka.

_Bahwasanya penampilan adalah bentuk penipuan yang paling handal._

Usia akunnya boleh saja seumpama bayi yang masih merah. Tampilan profilnya pun masih kosong tanpa tulisan deskriptif mengenai sang penulis, tak seperti kebanyakan profil penulis di sana. Namun cerita yang ditulisnya, Kise berani jamin kelasnya sudah bisa disetarakan dengan para penulis yang sudah lama berkeliaran (dan karyanya bolak-balik naik cetak) di situs yang bisa diakses secara cuma-cuma itu. "Tetsu no Shima", begitu judul cerita yang ditulisnya. Cerita itu berkisah tentang Tetsu, seorang pebasket di sekolah menengah pertama, yang mencintai Shima, kawan setimnya. Sekilas, kisahnya sederhana, bukan?

_Kecuali kisah tersebut bukanlah kisah cinta biasa antara seorang gadis dan seorang perjaka. Tetsu dan Shima, keduanya laki-laki biasa, pun sedang dalam masa pencarian identitas._

Cerita itu pun disampaikan dari sudut pandang Tetsu yang merupakan penderita langsung. Hebatnya, tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa ada penyimpangan sifat, Tetsu tetaplah seorang anak lelaki yang pendiam, sementara Shima digambarkan sebagaimana karakter "pangeran sempurna" dalam Komik-komik yang sering dibaca para gadis remaja. Seingatnya, kebanyakan kisah cinta sesama yang dibacanya di Mahou Island banyak sekali yang gagal dalam mewujudkannya; pasti ada saja satu karakter yang kelakuannya digambarkan melenceng dari jenis kelamin aslinya.

Kekagumannya akan karya itu pun tidak berhenti sampai disana, karena di balik cerita Tetsu dan Shima, terlihat bahwa sang penulis masih ingin berbicara banyak. Misalnya, tentang pencarian jawaban atas pertanyaan "siapa saya?", atau "apa yang orang inginkan terhadap saya?". Semuanya ditulis dengan luwes sehingga bahkan ia yang tak menyukai karya-karya sastra berat saja bisa mencernanya hingga habis tak bersisa, dan terus menagih pembaruannya.

_Soal kemiripan cerita itu dengan kisah hidupnya sih, kelihatannya bisa dimaklumi begitu saja. Cerita fiksi kan ladang imajinasi sekaligus ketaksengajaan._

Kemudian, garis nasib pun membuatnya mulai dekat dengan Kuroi Kage-san, sang penulis maya yang bahkan wujudnya saja belum pernah ia lihat. Awalnya hanya komentar-komentar atas Tetsu no Shima yang ia lontarkan, namun lama kelamaan, semacam ada gaya tarik yang membuat ia betah untuk berbicara lebih lama dengannya. Kotak komentar yang tak lagi memadai pun memaksa mereka berpindah ke kotak pesan pribadi di Mahou Island, dan sejak beberapa hari ini, berpindah ke kotak masuk email di ponsel masing-masing.

Kise pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan kana demi kana lancar diuntainya menjadi kanji dan kalimat.

_"Kuroicchi!_  
_Di Taito baru saja turun hujan,_  
_apa di sana juga hujan?_  
_Aroma tanah yang basah itu memang memancing nostalgia, ya..."_

Pesan pun terkirim. Ah, agaknya ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk melamun di jendela. Seiring hujan yang mulai reda, waktu pun mulai bergerak hingga menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Pukul enam nanti, ia harus menghadiri reuni emas sekolah menengah pertamanya. Itu tandanya, sang pilot kini harus mulai bersiap-siap. Perjalanan dari Taito menuju Shinjuku menggunakan kereta membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit, dan kereta JR Yamanote yang melewati Shinjuku akan berangkat pukul lima lewat sepuluh.

_Masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap._

Waktu satu jam yang dimiliki Kise pun kemudian digunakannya dengan sangat baik. Kebiasaan lamanya memilih pakaian hingga cocok dari kepala hingga kaki memang masih terbawa, sehingga hal itu memakan setengah dari waktunya yang tersisa. Waktu di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima puluh lima saat ia meninggalkan apartemennya. Berlari sepuluh menit sampai stasiun nampaknya cukup, begitu pikirnya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tak berlari, ia hanya berjalan biasa saja, menikmati ramainya jalan-jalan di ibukota Jepang yang kini mulai jarang ia tinggali itu. Ironis, memang, ketika seseorang dibesarkan di suatu tempat, namun baru menyadari keindahan tempatnya dibesarkan saat ia sudah meninggalkannya. Namun bukankah rata-rata manusia pun sama? Setidaknya ia tak sendirian.

Saking sibuknya melihat-lihat, ia pun sampai hampir lupa bahwa ia telah sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Stasiun Ueno terlihat megah, dan cukup berbeda sejak kunjungannya beberapa tahun silam. Nampaknya stasiun penghubung jalur Keihin-Tohoku dan Yamanote ini baru saja mengalami pemugaran, pikirnya lagi.

Ia pun kemudian membeli tiket dan menunggu kereta jalur Yamanote tiba di sana. Ia melirik ponselnya, sudah pukul lima lewat delapan rupanya. Ikon amplop mungil di pojok kiri atas layar ponselnya pun menarik perhatian sang pilot. Namun sebelum pesan baru itu dibukanya, kereta Yamanote yang akan mengangkutnya ke stasiun Kanda (ia harus berpindah ke jalur Chuo di sana karena jalur Yamanote tidak menyediakan kereta langsung ke Shinjuku, pun juga jalur Keihin-Tohoku, namun untungnya tiket yang ia beli bisa digunakan untuk semua jalur) sudah tiba. Beruntung ia bisa mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman, karena para siswa yang biasanya memenuhi kereta pukul lima sedang liburan, dan para pekerja kebanyakan belum pulang dari kantor-kantor mereka.

Setelah ia mendapatkan tempat duduk, ia pun kemudian membuka pesan baru yang tiba ke ponselnya itu. Harapannya sih, pesan itu datang dari Kuroi Kage-san.

Ternyata bukan. Pesan itu bahkan terkirim dari alamat email yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Setelah pesan itu terbuka, ia baru mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

_"Oi, Kise. Datang ke reuni, kan?_  
_Sudah berapa tahun ya, kita tidak bertemu?_  
_(dan aku masih berharap emailmu tak berubah. Cih.)"_

_Gaya bicara itu, meski sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia dengar, ia masih mengetahuinya._

Maka, Kise pun membalas pesan tersebut dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk.

_"Aominecchi!_  
_Emailku tidak pernah kuganti lagi, kok..._  
_Sejak kelas 3 SMA, alamat emailku ya ini..._  
_(Ngomong-ngomong, ini alamat emailmu yang baru, ya?)_  
_Iya, aku sedang di perjalanan._  
_Anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain, siapa saja yang datang?"_

Ia merasa senang bahwa setidaknya pada reuninya itu ia setidaknya akan punya satu teman mengobrol. Bukan berarti ia tak merindukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, atau teman seangkatannya, namun tujuannya datang ke reuni ini adalah secara khusus untuk bertemu dengan lingkar Generasi Keajaiban, karena sudah beberapa tahun ia kehilangan kabar atas keseluruhan dari mereka.

Pertama, Kuroko yang menghilang dari lingkar "persahabatan" itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, karena kebodohannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa sang anggota bayangan berhenti dari klub basketnya (setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui dari Riko saat pertandingan terakhirnya dengan Seirin sembilan tahun lampau, itu pun ia ketahui setelah ia merasa aneh bahwa Kuroko tak muncul dalam daftar pemain musim itu) kemana ia melanjutkan studinya, atau dimana pekerjaannya (jika ia mengambil jalur karir saat ia mengisi lembar rencana masa depan saat SMA), atau siapa kini yang menjadi pasangannya. Kemudian nampaknya bukan saja darinya Kuroko menghilang, bahkan Akashi yang luas jaringannya pun kebingungan mencari jejak sang mantan pebasket berambut biru muda itu.

_Jika saja tak ada kesunyian selepas hubungan cinta itu berakhir atas kesepakatan bersama, mungkin hingga hari ini, penyesalannya takkan terlalu dalam._

Masih kental dalam ingatannya hari dimana Kuroko mengakhiri hubungan cinta dengannya. Tubuh mereka yang penuh keringat berbagi kehangatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tidak ada air mata yang menetes di tempat, dan jabat tangan serta bisikan "Kise-kun, saya senang pernah mengenalmu..." menutup pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Sejak itu, ia tak pernah lagi menghubungi Kuroko, ataupun mendatangi sekolahnya seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan. Bukan, bukan karena sakit hati, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri sakit itu masih terasa bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia memilih mundur dari kehidupan Kuroko, karena ia menghormatinya. Ia tak ingin kehidupan pribadi Kuroko disadap para kuli tinta, pun jua ia tak ingin mantan pelatihnya itu merasa dikejar-kejar olehnya. Hei, bahkan sejak awal jangan-jangan ia mau berpacaran dengannya hanya karena terpaksa? Kalau begitu kan, rasanya tidak enak juga. Karenanya, satu-satunya cara untuk menghormatinya adalah dengan pergi dari kehidupannya dan tak lagi coba kembali.

_Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Kuroko yang sejak awal keberadaannya sudah samar, kini benar-benar menghilang dari lingkar Generasi Keajaiban. Kalau ada seseorang yang patut disalahkan, silakan tumpukkan kesalahan itu pada Kise Ryota._

Hilangnya Kuroko disusul dengan menghilangnya kabar tentang Midorima. Pria tinggi berkacamata itu dilaporkan masuk Universitas Tokyo di fakultas Kedokteran, dan kabarnya tak lagi terdengar setelahnya. Sebulan atau dua bulan, kehilangan kabar itu wajar, mungkin ia sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya. Situasi kampus dan sekolah kan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, ada teman baru, lingkungan baru, dan pengalaman-pengalaman baru yang bisa jadi menimbulkan syok kultur apabila belum terbiasa. Bulan ketiga, semester pertama, dan tahun pertama pun berlalu, namun kabar tentang Midorima pun tak kunjung mereka dapatkan. Santer terdengar kabar bahwa ia kini berpraktek di luar negeri, namun tanpa bukti empiris, apalah arti sebuah gosip?

Setelah Midorima menghilang, kemudian Murasakibara menyusul dan tak lagi diketahui jejaknya. Beberapa bulan setelah ia berangkat ke Perancis, tepatnya pada tahun baru, ia sempat pulang ke Jepang dan mengirimi kue-kue hasil kreasinya (dengan nama-nama yang sama sekali asing di lidah orang-orang Jepang, seperti _Tarte Tatin_, _Crouxembouche_, dan setumpuk nama berlogat Eropa lainnya yang kelihatannya tak dipedulikan oleh para penerimanya. "Persetan soal nama, yang penting kuenya enak," ujar Aomine) pada Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi. Setelah kue-kue legit itu habis, giliran kabar-kabar soal pria tinggi ini yang ikut habis.

Kise pun kehilangan jejak Akashi dan Aomine sesaat setelah tahun keduanya berada di sekolah penerbangan. Kesibukannya melakukan simulasi penerbangan, belajar di kelas, dan studi banding ke berbagai bandara dan kantor maskapai membuatnya kesulitan untuk tetap bertukar kabar dengan kedua mantan "koleganya" di tim basket sekolah menengah pertama. Beberapa tahun lalu saat ia ingin memulai kontak, emailnya pada Aomine dibalas oleh mesin dari operator yang menyatakan bahwa email tersebut tak lagi terdaftar.

Lalu jika bukan karena email dari _mailing list_ alumni Teikou (yang tidak aktif kebanyakan waktu) tentang rencana pelaksanaan reuni emas, ia takkan mengetahui bahwa acara ini akan dilaksanakan. Hei, alamat rumahnya kan sudah berubah dan ia terlalu malas memperbarui alamat rumahnya di basis data alumni sekolahnya, jadi undangan-undangan reuni yang dikirim oleh mereka ke alamatnya bisa jadi tak pernah sampai, dan karenanya, Kise tak pernah tahu kapan reuni-reuni itu diadakan.

_Ah, manusia mana yang takkan merasakan rindu pada kawan-kawannya jika mereka terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya? Apalagi jika kawan-kawan itu, pada suatu masa, pernah mengisi hidupmu dengan warna dan pengalaman yang takkan kau dapatkan dimanapun jua, dan prinsip-prinsip yang kau pelajari bersama mereka masih kau pegang hingga sekarang._

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine pun membalas emailnya.

_"Heh, aku tak tahu._  
_Aku iseng saja membongkar kontakku di ponsel yang lama, lalu menemukan email ini._  
_Tahunya masih aktif, toh._  
_Soal siapa yang datang, entahlah._  
_Kuharap Tetsu atau Midorima datang, deh._  
_Ah, iya, aku bawa Satsuki, dan anak kami._  
_Umurnya sudah dua tahun enam bulan, lucu, kan?_  
_Katanya, ia ingin belajar basket dari Kise-ojiisan kalau sudah besar."_

Email itu dilengkapi sebuah lampiran berupa gambar. Kise pun mengklik pada lampiran itu untuk membukanya. Ketika gambar, ia pun menghela nafas. Foto itu menampilkan keluarga Aomine dan Momoi, juga anak laki-laki mereka yang sedang lucu-lucunya. Anak itu berkulit putih dan berambut biru tua, dan terlihat seperti campuran sempurna dari gen Aomine dan Momoi.

Ah, betapa ia ingin segera tiba di Club Velfarre di Shinjuku, tempat dimana reuni emas itu diadakan. Sebenarnya keputusan mengadakan reuni di klub seperti itu dipertanyakan, sih, karena itu berarti mengecualikan alumni Teikou yang baru saja lulus dan belum mencapai umur legal. Namun nampaknya panitia telah mengantisipasinya, dengan cara mengharuskan para undangan membawa surat atau email undangannya. Meskipun masih berumur belasan, para lulusan baru itu boleh masuk klub tempat reuni diadakan, namun tidak boleh meminum alkohol atau merokok. Setidaknya begitu sih, informasi yang ia terima dari penyelenggara mengenai reuni perayaan ulang tahun kelima puluh SMP Teikou itu.

Namun perjalanannya masih cukup jauh, stasiun Kanda saja masih sepuluh menit perjalanan. Dari stasiun Kanda, ia masih harus menyambung dengan kereta jalur Chuo ke stasiun Shinjuku selama sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Yah, apa boleh buat, ia pun menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara bertukar email dengan Aomine dan menunggu balasan dari Kuroi Kage yang entah mengapa belum jua tiba.

_"Anakmu lucu sekali~!_  
_Persilangan gen Aominecchi dan Momoicchi ini!_  
_Namanya siapa? Sudah disekolahkan?_  
_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tak mengundang ke pernikahanmu..._  
_Aominecchi kejam!"_

Klik. Pesan pada Aomine pun terkirim. Namun baru saja Kise mematikan layar ponselnya, ponsel itu pun sudah berdering kembali. Kali ini, pesan yang tiba adalah dari Kuroi Kage, seperti yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_di daerah tempat tinggal saya juga baru saja turun hujan._  
_Memang benar, hujan adalah sarana nostalgia paling indah,_  
_namun terkadang nostalgia bisa membutakan realita, _  
_jadi jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalu terlalu lama, ya..."_

Pesan itu entah kenapa memberikan efek seperti paku yang ditancapkan langsung pada hatinya. Mau bagaimanapun, hal-hal yang sudah berlalu tidak dapat diulang, bukan? Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengenangnya, mengambil hikmah dari seluruhnya, dan menjaga diri agar hal-hal yang pahit itu takkan lagi terulang.

Kise pun terdiam, layar ponselnya sampai mati sendiri. Sejenak kemudian, terdengar pengumuman bahwa stasiun Kanda sudah dekat, dan para penumpang yang akan turun dan berganti pada kereta jalur lainnya diharapkan untuk bersiap. Kise, dalam hatinya, berterima kasih pada siapapun pencipta pengingat rute yang barusan berbicara itu. Kalau rekaman suara wanita ramah yang mengingatkan bahwa ia sudah harus turun dan berpindah kereta itu tak terdengar olehnya, bisa jadi sekarang ia sudah berjalan-jalan dengan kereta mengelilingi jalur Yamanote, atau paling tidak berhenti di stasiun selanjutnya dan kehilangan beberapa menit waktunya yang berharga.

Ia pun kemudian berpindah ke kereta yang akan mengangkutnya ke stasiun Shinjuku. Club Velfarre lokasinya tak seberapa jauh dari stasiun Shinjuku, dan bisa ditempuh dengan sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Sayangnya, di kereta ini ia tak mendapatkan tempat duduk yang layak, jadi membalas pesan dari Kuroi Kage yang menusuk sanubarinya itu harus menunggu sampai ia tiba di lokasi reuninya.

Untung saja perjalanannya menuju Club Velfarre terasa lancar, meskipun diakuinya bahwa ia sudah lama tak menggunakan jasa transportasi Japan Railways. Semasa sekolah menengah atas, ia beberapa kali menggunakannya (ia lebih sering bersepeda), dan saat kuliah, ia berubah menjadi pelanggan setia. Beberapa tahun ditinggalkan, pelayanannya masih tetap prima saja, meski masalah klasik berupa kekurangan armada sampai para penumpang harus berjejalan layaknya ikan kalengan di waktu-waktu tertentu masih terjadi.

Setibanya di klub yang megah itu, ia tak langsung masuk, namun dengan panik mencari email resmi undangan dari panitia. Bukan apa-apa, tanpa email itu ia tak akan bisa masuk ke gedung tempat acara reuni itu berlangsung. Nampaknya email resmi itu tertumpuk diantara percakapannya dengan beberapa koleganya di JAL, notifikasi pesan dan pembaruan cerita dari Mahou Island, dan percakapannya dengan Kuroi Kage dan Aomine. Butuh lima menit untuk menemukan email tersebut, dan setelah menemukannya, ia mengibaskan ponselnya pada petugas keamanan agar diberikan akses. Setelah diberi akses, ia pun kemudian masuk ke gedung itu, nampaknya acara reuninya dibuat cair dan tidak formal, juga belum lama dimulai. Ponselnya menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh saat ia akhirnya masuk ke dalamnya.

Kise langsung mencari-cari orang yang ia kenal di gedung berkapasitas ribuan orang itu. Namun tentu saja, mencari beberapa orang teman angkatan yang bisa hadir diantara alumni-alumni dari empat puluh tujuh angkatan bukanlah perkara mudah. Meskipun beberapa orang yang ia cari memiliki bentuk fisik yang mudah dikenali (rambut biru, atau merah darah, misalnya), namun tetap saja luasnya gedung itu menghambat kesuksesan pencariannya.

"Ki.. Kise-san?"

Nampaknya ia beruntung, karena ada seseorang yang mengenalinya dan memanggilnya. Ia pun menengok pada sang sumber suara, namun sayangnya ia tak mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Suara itu ternyata milik seorang pria berambut coklat muda dan bertinggi badan tak jauh darinya. Wajah itu tak ia kenal, dan seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki teman dengan wajah seperti itu di SMP Teikou. Namun karena si pria sudah menyapa, kenapa tidak menyapa balik saja? Mungkin ia terkait dengan keberadaan beberapa anggota lingkar Generasi Keajaiban, meski kecil kemungkinannya.

"Ya? Ngomong-ngomong, maaf, aku lupa. Ini siapa, ya?," jawab Kise kemudian. Sang pria pun kemudian mengulurkan tangan, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Furihata Kouki, mantan anggota tim Seirin. Saat ini, saya hadir di sini bersama Akashi-san," lanjutnya kemudian. "Kise-san, sendirian?"

"Akashicchi? Sekarang dia di mana? Aku sendirian, sih...," lanjut Kise lagi, namun otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kebingungan yang menderanya. Untuk apa mantan anggota tim Seirin berada di reuni SMP Teikou? Ia ingin bertanya pada Furihata, namun ia merasa tak enak (meskipun ia tahu bahwa Furihata kelihatan seperti "tamu tak diundang", namun ia kan datang bersama Akashi, jadi ia tak ingin membuat si pria coklat merasa tak nyaman dan menyebabkannya "disemprot" Akashi, awal yang sungguh tak mengenakkan untuk pertemuan pertama setelah sepuluh tahun, bukan?) jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Furihata menunjukkannya tempat Akashi sedang berdiri. Ia akan menanyakannya sendiri pada Akashi setelah ia berjumpa dan bertukar kabar dengannya, begitu pikirnya.

"Akashi-san sih tadi ada di sebelah sana, bersama Aomine-san," sembari menunjuk pada sebuah pojok dengan beberapa meja. "Ah, iya, saya tinggal dulu, ya. Saya ingin ke kamar kecil dan tidak bisa lagi ditahan, rupanya," lanjut Furihata. Kise mengangguk, tersenyum, dan mengizinkan Furihata menunaikan hajatnya. Setelah itu, matanya mulai menuju titik yang disebutkan Furihata barusan, mencari sesosok pria berambut merah dan pria tegap berambut biru. Pencariannya hanya membuahkan setengah dari hasil yang diharapkannya, sih, hanya Aomine yang tengah berdiri di sana. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Aomine yang tengah minum.

"Aominecchi!"

Setelah mendekat, Kise pun memanggil Aomine. Aomine yang mengenali suara itu pun menoleh. Setelah sepuluh tahun, tubuh mereka tak banyak berubah, rupanya. Buktinya, mereka masih bisa saling mengenali dengan mudahnya.

"Yo. Lama tak bertemu."

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya yang kekar untuk bersalaman, dan Kise langsung menjabatnya, erat. Setelah delapan tahun terpisah, inilah pertemuan pertama mereka. Wajah mereka sama-sama tenang, namun dalam hati masing-masing mereka, ada rasa senang yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ah, iya. Katanya Akashicchi juga datang, ya? Mana?," tanya Kise kemudian. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Akashi di masa lalu mereka, tetap saja Akashi adalah bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari Generasi Keajaiban, dan Kise pun tak sabar ingin juga menemuinya.

"Tadi sih ia bersamaku, namun sekarang ia mencari Furihata, katanya," jawab Aomine. "Ah, iya. Furihata itu suaminya, kalau kau belum tahu."

"Suami?," tanya Kise kemudian. Ia heran, karena seingatnya sang mantan kapten tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan tendensi bahwa ia adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. Apalagi, ternyata Furihata adalah teman setim Kuroko semasa mereka SMA.

"Iya, menurutnya sih begitu. Menikahnya di Thailand, di kuil Buddha, katanya. Sudah begitu, tidak mengundang pula," desis Aomine. "Ngomong-ngomong, undanganku sudah kukirim ke rumah orang tuamu, tapi ditolak karena rumah itu katanya bukan lagi rumah keluarga Ryota."

Ah, iya. Keluarga Kise memang berpindah rumah beberapa tahun lalu dan pemberitahuannya mengenai hal itu pada Aomine ditolak oleh _server_ email operatornya, yang menyatakan bahwa alamat email Aomine salah. Karena tidak punya cara lain mengontak Aomine, ia pun jadi tak memberitahukannya.

"Ah, keluargaku memang sudah pindah rumah... Aku mengirimimu email, tapi katanya kala itu, emailmu sudah ganti dan aku tidak tahu yang baru... Ah, sudahlah. Anakmu mana? Aku ingin menemuinya," lanjut Kise kemudian.

"Tadi anakku sih bersama Satsuki, dan ia sekarang sedang berada di bagian para wanita, mengobrol tentang entah apa... Dari dahulu, aku tetap tidak mengerti wanita, kecuali ukuran payudara mereka tentunya," balas Aomine.

_Ternyata, bahkan waktu pun tak bisa mengubah watak asli seseorang._

"Oh, ya sudah. Nanti kita tunggu saja Momoicchi datang ke sini. Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa-bisanya kau menikah dengan Momoicchi? Bukannya dulu dia cinta mati pada Kurokocchi?," tanya Kise sembari bercanda.

"Perjodohan, tentunya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, justru bahagia. Kami punya anak yang sehat dan bisa jadi kebanggaan Jepang kelak, apa lagi yang kurang?," balas Aomine kemudian, sembari tak lupa membalikkan canda Kise.

"Jadi, kapan kau menyusul? Masa, mau menikah dengan kokpit pesawat?," tanya Aomine kemudian, nadanya tetap bercanda.

Mendengarnya, Kise hanya bisa manyun. Ia memang mencintai pekerjaannya, namun tak sampai pada titik dimana ia harus menikahi kokpit pesawat, tentunya. "Aominecchi jahat! Nanti kalau menikah, tidak akan kuundang, lho."

"Heh, jadi ceritanya balas dendam?," Aomine tak mau kalah.

Kedua pria itu pun tertawa, persis seperti yang mereka sering lakukan di sekolah menengah pertama. Lepas, bebas, tanpa beban, sampai airmata keluar dan perut rasanya kram pun tak mengapa.

"Itu, papa itu!"

Suara itu, Aomine mendengarnya, dan tawa mereka seketika berhenti. Seorang anak dua tahun nampak mendatangi mereka, ditemani oleh seorang pria dengan rambut biru muda.

"Iya, papanya itu, ya," ujar si pria pada sang anak. Pria itu pun kemudian membungkukkan badan, sebelum berusaha berkata-kata, dan tercekat.

"Permisi, anak anda kelihatannya tersesat, tu..."

"Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsu?"

Saat pria yang mengantarkan anak Aomine itu berkata-kata, Aomine dan Kise sudah berteriak bersama.


	9. Chapter 9

***hai, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter sembilan, hehehe. Saya baru nyadar di chapter delapan saya nulis "Momoi" yang harusnya "Satsuki", jadi udah saya edit, ya... Maklum, bikinnya aja pas kesadaran udah menjelang habis, jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, ya~ #salahsiapagadibetadulu #disepak. Shout-out saya, seperti biasa, adalah ucapan terima kasih buat Shaun the Rabbit, Amusuk (sungguhan, fic ini abal luar biasa, gak sedewa tulisannya Pramudya Ananta Toer, kan?), sukikawai-chan, Anon V, Calico Neko (yang menyadari eror panggilan Satsuki, makasih ya~), annpui, Haru Baskerville, Baka Memory, ABNORMALholic, akihi, RisoleSoes19, dan anonymouse buat reviewnya. Juga terima kasih buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang gak nuntut saya atas penistaan karakter Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan untuk Janne da Arc buat Kasumi Yuku Sora se ni Shite-nya yang seperti biasa bikin kokoro retak. As usual juga, RnR, please? ;)***

Tokyo, Juli 2022.

_Kini, kubalikkan tubuhku dari langit yang kelam, masa lalu itu takkan kulihat lagi selamanya,_  
_meskipun itu artinya aku tak lagi bisa menjumpaimu kelak..._  
_Kau sendiri pun mengizinkanku mencinta, meski terlarang, bukan?_  
_Musim semi masih lama, dan aku akan memulai perjalanan baruku dari sekarang..._

"Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsu?"

Pria berambut biru muda itu merasakan sesak pada dadanya entah mengapa, meskipun gedung klub yang disewa untuk acara reuni sekolah menengah pertama yang dihadirinya itu menyalakan pendingin udara yang disetel pada suhu belasan derajat dan memiliki ventilasi yang lancar. Pakaian resminya pun cukup longgar pada tubuhnya meski ia jarang memakainya, selain itu ia tak pernah merasa memiliki penyakit asma.

_Ketika alasan logis gagal menjelaskan penyebab dadanya menjadi sesak, ia beralih pada alasan yang mungkin terdengar tak masuk akal._

Salah satu dari dua pria yang tengah memanggilnya itu adalah pria yang sejak sepuluh tahun lalu tak lagi bertukar sepatah kata pun dengannya, sedangkan seorang lainnya, sang mantan "cahaya" pada tim basket SMP-nya bertahun-tahun silam, adalah ayah dari anak hilang yang ditemukannya beberapa saat setelah ia memasuki gedung reuninya. Alasan itu, Kuroko percaya, adalah sebuah penjelasan lengkap mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa mereka kekurangan udara segar.

_Betapa cepatnya sang waktu berputar, dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk diam pada suatu masa..._

Kuroko pun kemudian menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Hei, tidak sopan bukan, pertemuan pertama setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah diisi dengan keheningan belaka. Apalagi, sang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang menyapanya itu sudah secara resmi mengakhiri perang dingin mereka. Kalau ia masih menyimpan dendam, tentunya ia takkan mau bertegur sapa, meskipun jarak mereka berdekatan.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu," ujar Kuroko sopan. Ekspresi kaget Aomine adalah ekspresi kekagetan yang sama seperti saat mereka masih berada di tim basket sekolah - ia akan kaget kalau Kuroko muncul dan tiba-tiba menyapanya. Sore itu, nampaknya, ia pun kaget akan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar berita sebelumnya.

Kuroko menarik nafas lega. Seorang Aomine Daiki yang ia temui sekarang kelihatannya tidak pernah berubah dari Aomine Daiki yang ia kenal semasa sekolah menengah pertama.

Namun masih ada satu ketakutan yang tersisa di batinnya dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ketakutan yang merupakan residu dari "tragedi ruang ganti" saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas itu membuatnya tak berani menatap Kise pada matanya. Diam-diam, Kuroko bersyukur bahwa Kise tidak punya sifat macam Akashi yang mengharuskannya bertemu mata setiap kali berjumpa, atau nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia masih bingung bagaimana ceritanya Akashi bisa menikah dengan Furihata. Ia mengetahuinya setelah ia berjumpa secara tak sengaja dengan Furihata barusan (sejenak, ia merasa tengah berada di reuni Seirin). Seingatnya, baik Akashi maupun Furihata tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan satu sama lainnya, malah ingatannya mengatakan sebaliknya; dahulu saat mereka bersekolah, sang mantan teman setim berambut coklat itu malah takut pada Akashi. Mungkinkah Akashi memaksanya untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya, dengan ancaman nyawa? Bisa jadi memang, namun tidak baik berpikiran buruk tentang seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu punya tendensi sadistik yang ditampilkan secara blak-blakan. Entahlah apabila tahun-tahun yang dihabiskannya saat masa remaja bisa sedikit lebih mendinginkan sifatnya, ia belum berjumpa langsung dengan Akashi, sih. Niatnya setelah mencari orang tua dari anak yang ditemukannya menangis barusan, ia baru akan mencari sang mantan kapten untuk sekedar memberi salamnya dan pulang.

Tapi karena sudah berada di sini, dan daripada menyia-nyiakan ongkos busnya dari Hachiouji menuju Shinjuku, lebih baik mengobrol saja sebentar dengan Aomine, dan mungkin Kise, jika ia berkenan. Terpisah sembilan tahun lamanya dari lingkar Generasi Keajaiban tentu membuatnya merasa perlu mengejar banyak hal. Istri Aomine yang melahirkan anaknya saja, ia tak tahu siapa, bahkan kapan mereka menikah pun masih merupakan tanda tanya baginya. Itu baru dari Aomine, belum lagi dari Kise yang notabene berada dalam perang dingin dengannya, dan dari Murasakibara, juga Midorima. Kisah pernikahan Akashi pun belum ia dengar dari sudut pandangnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang gantian kebingungan, Aomine pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Kuroko pun meraih tangan besar itu, dan menjabatnya erat. Tangan itu pernah beradu tinju dengannya saat mereka masih berada dalam analogi "cahaya dan bayangan", dan kini mereka berdiri dalam sebuah gedung setelah bertahun-tahun, berada di posisi yang sama, sebagai teman, bukan rival, bukan kolega. Wajah Kuroko yang datar memang tak mampu menampilkan emosi-emosi yang ia rasakan, namun binar iris matanya menggantikan tugasnya.

"Kemana saja kau, Tetsu?," tanya Aomine pada Kuroko, setelah ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Aomine jelas punya hak untuk khawatir, karena hei, faktanya Kuroko adalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang bukan saja pertama kali menghilang dari lingkar mereka, sejak kabarnya masih terdengar pun, kerap kali ia terlupakan, karena banyak yang mengira Generasi Keajaiban beranggotakan lima, bukan enam orang. Namun tentu saja, terlupakan di mata orang lain tak membuat anggota lainnya melupakan si pebasket yang kini bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Tanpanya, Generasi Keajaiban takkan sempurna, takkan bisa mencapai gelar mereka di masa silam.

"Saya... Tidak kemana-mana. Saya kuliah di prefektur Chiba di jurusan pendidikan guru taman kanak-kanak, dan sekarang saya mengajar di taman kanak-kanak Nijigaoka di Hachioji. Mungkin Aomine-kun mau menyekolahkan anaknya di sana?," tanya Kuroko kemudian. "Yukihiro anak pintar. Ia tahu ciri-ciri ayah dan ibunya meski belum sopan bicaranya. Kalau sudah empat tahun, sepertinya ia bisa masuk taman kanak-kanak dengan mudah," lanjut Kuroko, sambil mengacak rambut Yukihiro yang kelihatannya menempel terus pada ayahnya, kelihatannya takut terpisah lagi seperti barusan.

"Heh, anakku memang pintar. Siapa dulu dong bapaknya," lanjut Aomine kemudian, sambil menggendong jagoan kecilnya. "Kau, kapan menyusul?," tanyanya. "Si pirang sebelahku ini juga masih terlalu cinta dengan kokpitnya, hahaha."

Kuroko terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa si pirang itu masih sendiri setelah sekian lama? Ia kan terkenal populer selama sekolah, gadis-gadis pasti mengerubunginya layaknya lebah mengelilingi sumber nektar. Memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menikah dengannya tentunya mudah saja.

"Aominecchi jahat! Kurokocchi, dia jangan didengar, ya. Aku memang belum punya pasangan, habis pekerjaanku membuatku jarang berada di Jepang. Sekarang saja aku sedang cuti tahunan, hehehe," ujar Kise kemudian. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi, semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban khawatir sekali lho, saat kau menghilang...," lanjutnya. "Bahkan Akashicchi saja sampai kehilangan jejakmu, lho," lanjut Kise kemudian, nadanya perpaduan antara khawatir, rindu, dan bahagia bahwa teman sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Selain itu, dalam hatinya Kise bersyukur akan fakta bahwa Kuroko tak membawa siapapun dengannya ke reuni ini.

_Meski sedikit, kesempatan itu tetap ada, bukan?_

"Ah, iya. Kise-kun, bekerja sebagai pilot, ya? Di maskapai mana?," tanya Kuroko kemudian, percakapan mereka sudah mulai cair layaknya "perang dingin" di antara mereka tak pernah terjadi. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa penasaran akan kehidupan Kise pasca putusnya hubungan romansa mereka. Ia berharap mereka setidaknya masih bisa bersahabat, dan sejujurnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang pilot kelak, jikalau kecanggungannya sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Saat ini sih, ia masih segan.

"Aku bekerja di JAL, akhir-akhir ini tugasku menerbangkan Boeing dari Jakarta, Singapura, dan Bali. Kurokocchi, sudah pernah liburan ke Bali? Pantainya indah, lho...," ujar Kise, layaknya seorang agen pariwisata yang tengah berpromosi paket liburan pada calon pelanggan yang masih kebingungan memilih tempat. Kuroko tahu Bali itu indah, ia pernah melihat foto-foto koleganya yang berlibur ke sana, namun keindahan itu seakan tercoreng saat ia tahu bahwa liburan koleganya itu dibayar dengan cicilan yang besarnya hampir separuh gajinya selama setahun penuh. Tidak, terima kasih, bunga simpanan di bank lebih menarik bagi masa depannya daripada bunga selamat datang yang dikalungkan oleh para gadis penari di bandara saat ia tiba di negara tujuannya.

_Tuh, kan, pemikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana._

Namun ia bersyukur, rasa sesak nafas yang ia rasakan sudah tidak terlalu memenuhi dadanya. Ia pun bersyukur Kise Ryota yang ia kenal tetaplah seorang Kise Ryota yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, setelah sejarah-sejarah kelam dalam hubungan mereka. Ia tetap ceria, tetap banyak bicara, suaranya masih terdengar ramah. Kuroko bahkan yakin, di tempat bekerjanya sekarang Kise termasuk karyawan yang disenangi koleganya.

Sekarang malah ia yang merasa malu karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sejarah dan masa lalu diantara mereka yang tidak terlalu mulus kelihatannya. Hei, biarlah apa yang telah berlalu hilang dikubur sang waktu.

Seulas senyum tulus, bukan senyum profesional atas nama pelayanan, pun terulas pada wajah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya setelah bertahun-tahun hilang. Senyum itu adalah pengganti tawanya, karena sekeras apapun ia mencoba, toh tawanya tak mungkin mengalahkan tawa Aomine yang bahkan gosipnya bisa terdengar dari ujung SMP Teikou hingga ujung lainnya saking kerasnya. "Saya tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk liburan, Kise-kun. Kalau ada sih, setiap musim panas, saya pasti sudah berangkat. Seperti anak sekolah, liburan saya tiga bulan lamanya," balas Kuroko kemudian. Sekarang giliran Aomine yang dibuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"Hah? Enak sekali kelihatannya. Kami para polisi harus berjaga bahkan saat liburan. Kadang Satsuki saja sampai marah-marah kalau aku tidak bisa ambil cuti...," Aomine pun menghela nafasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu, kau tahu kan aku menikah dengan Satsuki?"

"Saya baru tahu, Aomine-kun. Pantas saja anakmu kulitnya putih," jawab Kuroko polos, yang membuatnya mendapat sebuah gebukan ringan di punggung.

"Heh, seenaknya saja. Tapi benar juga memang, anak ini kelihatannya akan jadi pintar, tinggi, dan jago basket sepertiku," jawab Aomine sambil tertawa, yang diikuti dengan tawa mereka bertiga. Saking asyiknya bernostalgia, mereka tidak menyadari di panggung utama klub, acara reuni telah dimulai sejak tadi, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli akan acara hiburan yang tersedia itu. Bukankah inti dari sebuah reuni adalah perjumpaan dan pertukaran kabar kembali dengan kawan-kawan yang terpisah waktu dan ruang setelah sekian lama? Lainnya, seperti hiburan dan makanan, dan ruangan yang bagus, hanyalah bonus semata.

Aomine kemudian memeriksa ponselnya. "Sudah jam setengah delapan, Satsuki kemana, ya? Kalau Yukihiro sampai terpisah darinya sih, keterlaluan saja," desisnya. Wajar saja kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Momoi, ia kan suaminya, selain itu Momoi sudah ngobrol terlalu lama sampai-sampai Yukihiro terpisah darinya. Bukannya sebagai seorang istri hal itu sudah agak keterlaluan? Bagaimana kalau anak mereka tersesat di gedung luas itu? Masih untung yang menemukan Kuroko, secara tak disangka, tentu saja. "Sinyal di gedung ini jelek sekali pula. Kalau bisa kukirimi email kan gampang."

Kuroko pun ikut memeriksa ponselnya. Nampaknya ia tengah menunggu email dari seseorang, namun sama seperti ponsel sang polisi, penerimaan sinyal ponselnya juga tak bagus (dengan hanya satu dari empat batang indikator sinyal yang menyala, serta tidak adanya indikator aktivitas data yang biasanya berkelip-kelip setiap beberapa waktu), hingga email yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu tak kunjung diterimanya. "Ah, benar juga, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Aku akan mencari Satsuki dulu. Kalian tunggu saja disini, terutama Kuroko. Ngobrol-ngobrol kita masih akan sangat panjang, tentunya," lanjut Aomine sebelum meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri untuk mencari istrinya. Setelah ditinggal Aomine, kesunyian diantara Kuroko dan Kise pun kembali lagi, dan Kuroko pun berharap dalam hati agar Akashi, Furihata, atau siapapun orang yang terkait dengan lingkar Generasi Keajaiban untuk datang. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana berdua saja dengan Kise, entah mengapa. Rupanya residu kecanggungannya masih bersisa cukup banyak.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Kuroko pun kemudian mohon diri sebentar pada Kise. Ia akan kembali, tentu saja. Ia hanya butuh udara segar dan sedikit sinyal untuk mengirim dan menerima email. Orang yang dikiriminya email pasti punya solusi atas masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Menelanjangi novel romansa sampai kulit, tulang, dan dosanya terbongkar saja bisa dilakukannya dengan mudah, jadi seharusnya situasi yang seklise manga untuk para gadis remaja (istilahnya shojo manga, ya, jika ia tak salah ingat) ini tentu bisa dengan mudah ditemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Ah, Kise-kun, saya mau pergi ke kamar kecil dulu, ya. Kalau Aomine-kun datang sebelum saya selesai, bilang saja saya akan kembali lagi," ujarnya. Yang diajak mengobrol hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik ponselnya (yang juga kesulitan sinyal, nampaknya si pirang itu sama-sama tengah menunggu sebuah pesan).

"Hati-hati, Kurokocchi!," teriaknya, setelah ia benar-benar meninggalkan meja tempat mereka duduk barusan. Penglihatan Kuroko memang tak sebaik saat ia masih bersekolah, namun samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat sebuah senyuman di bibir Kise saat ia beranjak.

Apakah itu artinya Kise senang bahwa ia telah pergi meninggalkannya? Apakah semua keramahan yang ditawarkannya barusan hanyalah kepalsuan belaka? Mudah saja memang memasang topeng dalam situasi sosial seperti ini, apalagi sepuluh tahun ke belakang, hubungan mereka tak banyak yang mengetahuinya, bahkan tak satupun anggota lingkar Generasi Keajaiban. Bukannya Kuroko tak ingin memberitahu mereka, namun karena urusannya tidak berhubungan dengan bola basket sama sekali, ia tak melihat manfaatnya. Untuk apa mengekspos kehidupan pribadinya pada mereka? Begitu pikirnya.

Sayang sekali ia tak berpikir jauh ke depan, dan menyadari bahwa dengan memberitahu bahkan seorang diantara para anggota Generasi Keajaiban, ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari masalah lain di masa depan. Kalau sekarang perang dinginnya dengan Kise dilanjutkan, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada mereka tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan seorang Kise Ryota? Ia bahkan tak tahu reaksi apa yang mungkin Aomine, atau anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya seperti Murasakibara atau Midorima, keluarkan saat ia menceritakan tentang hubungannya. Akashi mungkin ada di sisinya, ia paham, toh sang mantan kapten sudah terikat lahir batin dengan mantan teman setimnya (setidaknya, jikapun ia tak berada di sisinya, ia akan sedikit bersimpati padanya). Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi penolakan mereka. Kasus Akashi pun lagi-lagi tak relevan baginya, karena mudah saja bagi seorang Seijuro Akashi untuk membunuh siapapun yang tak menyetujui langkahnya, bukan?

Ah, sudahlah. Sekali lagi ia ditampar dengan keras dengan dua tangan sekaligus. Tangan yang pertama, mengingatkannya akan fakta bahwa semakin tinggi harapan manusia, semakin sakit ia saat harapan itu tak terlaksana dan sang pengharap jatuh ke tanah.

_"'Terkadang sebagai manusia, kita memang harus berdusta,_  
_demi kebaikan satu atau lebih pihak,_  
_hal itu tak lagi bisa dipungkiri, bukan?_  
_Namun kita tak pernah sadar, bahwa semakin banyak dusta yang kita ucapkan,_  
_semakin berpengaruh juga dusta itu bagi para pendengarnya._  
_Lalu kita pun terjebak dalam paradoks kebohongan._  
_Itukah yang kita inginkan?'"_

Tangan kedua, berbentuk sebuah chapter dari "Irodori", novel ponsel yang tengah ia baca tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh ke lembah prostitusi dan ditangkap oleh inspektur yang ternyata ayah kandungnya sendiri, menamparnya dengan keras akan betapa berharganya sebuah kejujuran, seperti yang ia tulis pada komentar ceritanya. Sang gadis, Sumidagawa Nitori, telah merasakan momen kejatuhannya karena telah berani berlaku tak jujur serta memasang topeng pada dunia, dan kini gilirannya.

_Penyesalan kan selalu datang di akhir sebuah kejadian. Kalau datang di awal, namanya pendaftaran, tuan._

Ia sebenarnya tak pernah menyesali keputusannya datang ke reuni sekolahnya. Ia malah senang karena meskipun semuanya hanyalah topeng atas nama sosialisasi belaka, ia bisa memecah kesunyiannya yang bertahan sepuluh tahun lamanya dengan seorang Kise Ryota. Ia pun bisa mengetahui kabar Aomine dan Furihata, yang berbahagia dengan masing-masing pasangannya. Tanpa mendatangi reuni ini, seperti keputusannya sebelumnya, ia takkan bisa mengalami itu semua.

_Selalu ada hikmah yang bisa diambil dari setiap kejadian, baik menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan, rupanya._

Keputusan untuk datang ke reuni itu pun datang secara mendadak. Andai saja orang yang tengah ia tunggu email balasannya ini tak mengiriminya email pada sore hari tiga jam sebelum reuni itu dimulai, ia masih belum mengambil keputusan untuk menghadirinya. Kalau ia merasa cukup bosan, ia akan menghadirinya sebentar untuk kemudian pulang (karena makanan gratis di acara besar seperti itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan). Kalaupun ia tak menghadirinya, toh di sana takkan ada orang yang merindukan kehadirannya, jadi ia akan diam saja di rumah menikmati hujan, sembari memperbarui "Tetsu no Shima".

_"Kuroicchi!_  
_Di Taito baru saja turun hujan,_  
_apa di sana juga hujan?_  
_Aroma tanah yang basah itu memang memancing nostalgia, ya..."_

Pesan pendek itu seakan berfungsi secara manjur sebagai pelatuk yang memunculkan hasrat nostalgia yang dimiliki sang mantan pebasket. Ia tak langsung membalas pesan itu, namun lebih memilih bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pada reuni sekolah menengah pertamanya, yang undangannya baru tiba melalui pos tercatat ke rumahnya beberapa hari lalu.

_Nostalgia._

Bukankah sejak awal bulan ini ia telah melakukannya sendirian? Ribuan kana yang terajut menjadi kanji dan kalimat-kalimat, dan kemudian chapter, novel ponselnya sudah cukup menjadi saksi sekaligus yang membuatnya tak mungkin berdusta.

_Jadi, mengapa tidak melakukannya bersama?_

Ia pun kemudian membereskan rumahnya sebentar, mandi, dan berangkat ke reuninya dengan bersemangat. Shinjuku bisa ditempuh dari Hachioji sekitar setengah jam bila menggunakan kereta (menggunakan jalur Chuo atau Keio), dan satu jam dengan bis. Karena lebih sering menggunakan bus selain bersepeda saat bersekolah dahulu, Kuroko pun memilih menggunakan bus meskipun konsekuensinya perjalanannya ditempuh dengan lebih lama, dan ia harus berangkat lebih awal.

Saking bersemangatnya untuk berangkat, ia baru menyadari alasannya untuk merasa takut berangkat saat ia sudah berada di tengah perjalanan. Saat bis itu melewati jalur Kanda yang merupakan penghubung dari jalur Yamanote dan Tohoku, ia pun baru mengingat alasannya yang sebenarnya.

_Bagaimana jika ia berjumpa dengan Kise Ryota? Bagaimana roda nasib dan realita memainkan kartu mereka?_

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_di daerah tempat tinggal saya juga baru saja turun hujan._  
_Memang benar, hujan adalah sarana nostalgia paling indah,_  
_namun terkadang nostalgia bisa membutakan realita,_  
_jadi jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalu terlalu lama, ya..."_

Untungnya, Kuroko mendapat tempat duduk di bis itu dan tak ada penumpang yang mengharuskannya merelakan tempat duduknya (di jalur Kanda, banyak sekali orang tua yang naik bis dan bukan sekali atau dua kali ia harus berdiri karena mendahulukan tempat duduk untuk mereka). Sebuah pesan yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran Kuroko pun lancar terkirim dari ponselnya.

Kemudian setelah pesan itu terkirim, tak ada lagi komunikasi yang diterimanya dari seorang shinkirou, sang kritikus handal yang tengah rajin berkirim email dengannya. Ia pun berpikir bahwa shinkirou pun manusia biasa, pasti ia punya kesibukan lain selain berkirim email dengannya, meskipun pemikirannya itu sedikit diragukannya. Kebanyakan waktu, dalam hitungan detik atau menit saja, pesan Kuroko langsung dibalasnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Siapa tahu tadi ia mengirim email, namun tak sempat terlihat olehnya karena sinyal di Club Velfarre nampak tak sebaik di luar sana. Karenanya, Kuroko mencari pintu keluar yang mengizinkannya menghela nafas, menghentikan pikiran buruknya, dan mengirim serta menerima email, yang mungkin tak hanya dari shinkirou atau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Mahou Island, situs tempatnya menulis sekarang. Siapa tahu saja ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak yang dikirim kepala sekolahnya, bukan?

_Oke, hal yang barusan itu memang kecil kemungkinannya._

"Ne, Misato-san, anakku baru saja diterima di Todai, lho!"

"Eeeeeh? Satsuki-chan sudah menikah? Licik! Kok dia duluan?"

"Shin-senpai, selamat ya, sudah diterima bekerja di NTT Docomo. Masuknya pasti sangat susah."

"Yuu-kun, hebat sekali bisa diterima di Curtin! Dapat beasiswa penuh pula!"

Kuroko pun mengelilingi gedung klub itu, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gedung yang disewa para panitia itu cukup luas. Celoteh-celoteh tentang masa lalu, masa depan, dan pencapaian pun memenuhi gedung yang biasanya dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin melarikan diri dari realita dengan cara menyewa wanita untuk mendengar curahan hati mereka itu.

Ia pun jadi berpikir, sudahkah ia memiliki pencapaian yang membanggakan? Apa definisi "membanggakan" dalam kehidupan sosial bangsa Jepang? Apakah sesuatu yang "membanggakan" bagi seseorang standarnya sama dengan orang lainnya? Saat seluruh definisi itu tak lagi cukup, kapankah manusia yang mencapainya akan bersyukur?

Sudahlah, memikirkannya saja membuatnya bertambah lelah. Untung saja, setengah jam setelah ia berkeliling, ia menemukan sebuah pintu keluar. Bukan taman, memang, yang dijumpainya, hanya lahan kosong dengan kursi-kursi usang, tapi toh itu sudah cukup untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sejak tadi berdiri. Ponselnya pun kelihatannya senang, indikator sinyal yang ada pada layarnya memunculkan keempat batangnya dengan bangga.

Namun tidak ada pesan masuk untuknya.

Ah, kalau begitu, nampaknya lebih baik ia memperbarui "Tetsu no Shima". Cerita itu telah mendekati akhirnya, dan ia merasa setelah reuni ini, ia akan menyelesaikannya dan menutup buku akan semua kenangannya.

_Untung saja foto-foto lamanya telah berpindah ke gudang, dan kemudian, pusat daur ulang._

_"Shima-kun tercekat saat ia melihat tamu yang datang lewat pintu depan restoran._  
_Kelihatannya pria yang lewat itu, ia mengenalnya._  
_Pria itu kelihatannya berumur empat puluhan, masih perlente dan segar._  
_Sepertinya, ia pekerja di bidang media, makanya Shima-kun mengenal mereka._  
_'Shima-kun, selamat malam!',_  
_pria itu memanggilnya._  
_Wajah Shima-kun kemudian pucat pasi, kehilangan seluruh warnanya._  
_Saya yang tak mengerti hanya bisa terdiam."_

Klik, pesan terkirim. Satu bagian cerita saja kelihatannya tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Bukankah shinkirou-san juga mengajarkan prinsip bahwa "sedikit demi sedikit akan menjadi bukit"? Ia pun berdiri, kemudian merenggangkan tangannya. Baru saja ia berdiri, terdengar suara pintu yang barusan ia buka dan sebuah suara renyah yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Kurokocchi?," tanya Kise. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

_Kuroko menoleh, namun sejujurnya ia masih merasa takut akan penolakan._

"Ah, Kise-kun juga rupanya datang ke sini, ya," jawab Kuroko kemudian. "Meskipun musim panas, angin di sini sejuk, ya"

_Ah, persetan. Ia tak peduli lagi akan penolakan sekarang._

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, tapi jawab dengan jujur, ya," ujar Kise kemudian. Kuroko menganggukkan kepala.

_Tibalah sudah akhir dari semuanya._

_Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat lega, seakan seluruh beban yang ditanggungnya sendiri terangkat semua dari bahunya._

"Kurokocchi... Kenapa sejak kita putus, kau menghilang?," tanya Kise. "Padahal kan, kita masih bisa berteman, atau setidaknya saling mengirim kabar..."

Kuroko terdiam, otaknya tengah meramu berbagai macam kata yang lancar ia tulis pada papan ketik virtual ponselnya menjadi sebuah cerita, namun gagal ia sampaikan secara verbal.

"Hingga hari ini, aku masih sedih, lho, kalau boleh jujur. Bahkan aku belum bisa sepenuhnya mencari pasangan lagi karenanya. Bahwa aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, itu hanya alibi saja...," desis Kise kemudian, air matanya yang tertahan mulai berjatuhan dan ketegasan yang tampak pada wajahnya pun perlahan mulai diruntuhkan.

_Kuroko merasa semakin bersalah._

Bukankah alasannya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kise adalah untuk mencegahnya menangis? Ia yakin jika ia melanjutkan hubungannya kala itu, karir Kise yang sempurna akan hancur berantakan dalam hitungan hari saja. Kuroko tahu, Kise mencintai karirnya, dan ia pasti menangis kalau karirnya itu hancur, atau jika hubungan mereka tak berjalan mulus setelah karirnya hangus.

_Karena tidak mungkin mencegah semuanya, mengapa tidak mengakhiri hubungan saja? Ia rela untuk berkorban, selama si pirang tetap tersenyum bahagia._

_Termasuk untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidupnya._

_Juga mengizinkannya memiliki orang lain, seorang wanita tentu saja, yang pasti bisa membahagiakannya._

"Saya tidak ingin Kise-kun menangis," begitu jawaban Kuroko, mantap. Ia belajar dari pesan-pesan shinkirou, rupanya. Jika kau tak merasa salah, mengapa harus gentar? "Kala itu karir Kise-kun sangat baik, sehingga kalau harus hancur karena anak kampung seperti saya, engkau pasti menangis."

Kuroko menghela nafasnya yang entah kenapa mulai berat, dadanya terasa sangat sesak seperti saat ia baru saja tiba di gedung reuninya. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Saya mencintai Kise-kun, dan saya tidak munafik, hingga hari ini pun rasa cinta itu masih ada... Namun kelihatannya saya gagal, karena sekarang Kise-kun sedang menangis..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kurokocchi," lanjut Kise. "Aku bahkan telah siap saat itu untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Saat kau pergi, di hari yang sama pula kontrakku kubatalkan semua...," ujar Kise kemudian. "Ah, sudahlah, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diulang, kan?," Kise kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko untuk memeluknya.

Awalnya Kuroko ragu-ragu, namun setelah beberapa saat, ia pun meleleh dalam pelukan Kise. "Maaf," adalah kata pertamanya. "Sekali lagi maaf, untuk sepuluh tahun yang telah lewat."

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Kise kemudian. Pelukan mereka terganggu dengan getaran ponsel yang ada di saku atas kemeja yang dikenakan si pirang. Mereka pun tertawa, dan Kise kemudian membuka ponselnya.

"Ah, iya, ngomong-ngomong...," Kise meletakkan ponselnya setelah ia menghapus pemberitahuan email baru yang diterimanya, nampaknya email itu datangnya dari Mahou Island, memberitahunya bahwa "Tetsu no Shima" sudah diperbarui.

_Itu bisa dibaca di rumah, tentu saja._

Kise pun merogoh sakunya, dan menyodorkan selembar kartu nama. "Ini... Karena aku sering keluar Jepang, email ponselku seringkali tidak bisa dibuka, jadi kalau Kurokocchi mau mengirim email, kirimnya lewat email kantor saja ya, emailnya sudah kuatur supaya masuk juga ke ponselku, kok..."

_Kuroko mengantungi kartu nama tersebut, meski keputusannya sudah bulat._

_Kali ini, ia akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan si pirang, setelah kepingan apologinya diterima._

_Ia tak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, tentu saja._

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun," bisik Kuroko. "Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-kun kau tinggal sendiri di dalam?," tanyanya.

"Aominecchi pulang sepuluh menit sebelum aku menemukanmu, katanya Yukihirocchi ngantuk dan lelah. Momoicchi titip salam padaku untukmu, dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memanggilnya Satsuki... Dia sih, tidak apa-apa...," lanjut Kise panjang lebar, dalam sekali nafas. "Kurokocchi, mau masuk lagi, atau mau pulang? Aku sih ingin pulang. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah."

"Saya harus pulang sekarang, nampaknya. Bis yang melewati Hachioji akan sangat jarang kalau terlalu malam. Kise-kun, masih tinggal di dekat stasiun Iidabashi?," tanya Kuroko, yang setelah sepuluh tahun masih ingat dengan jelas dimana rumah keluarga Kise berada.

"Sudah tidak, dong. Aku menyewa apartemen sekarang, di daerah Asakusa. Lingkungannya menyenangkan, paduan antara tradisional dan modern. Kapan-kapan, mampir ke sana, ya? Nanti kukirimi alamatnya dan jadwal cutiku," balas Kise kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri," ujar Kuroko kemudian. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kise-kun."


	10. Chapter 10

***Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter sepuluh, nggak bosen kan? xD #plak tenang aja, beberapa chapter lagi beres kok~ #spoiler #dibejek. Chapter ini saya bikin pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah karena kuliah saya kebetulan siang, rasanya beda ya moodnya kalau nulis pagi dan nulis tengah malam? Terima kasih banyak buat Baby Blue Vanilla Shake, Shaun the Rabbit, zuleviyana (yang bela-belain review via PM dan belom saya balesin, eniwei tokorode saya juga belom balesin review lain ya xD;; #shot), annpui, Winter Cocoa, Anon V, sukikawai-chan, Haru Baskerville, dan Foschia Cielo atas reviewnya, Fujimaki Tadatoshi untuk Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan Sheila on 7 buat Kisah Klasik Untuk Masa Depan-nya (jleb, asli, sungguhan, seperti biasa). Seperti biasa, dimohon kesediaannya buat baca dan nyampah di kotak review ya~***

Juli 2022, Tokyo.

_Jabat tanganku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali,_  
_Kita berbincang tentang memori di masa itu..._  
_Peluk tubuhku, usapkan juga air mataku_  
_Kita terharu seakan tidak bertemu lagi..._

Lelah, namun bahagia. Itulah yang dirasakan sang pilot sepulang reuni sekolah menengah pertamanya.

_Ternyata kehidupan selalu menyiapkan paket-paket kejutan menyenangkan bagi mereka yang bersabar._

Perjalanan kereta malam dari Shinjuku menuju Taito pun ditempuhnya dengan senyuman. Ia bersyukur, meskipun banyak sekali hal yang berubah dari kawan-kawan seperjuangannya di masa silam, mantan kekasihnya masih sama seperti saat mereka berpisah; masih sehat, masih terbiasa hidup dibalik cahaya, dan masih terlalu baik untuknya. Ah, setidaknya ia tak lupa menitipkan kartu nama padanya barusan, jadi tak salah bukan, kalau ia berharap suatu hari kelak ponselnya bergetar, lampu merah yang ada di pojok kiri atas ponselnya berkelip mesra, ikon amplop mungil bergerak-gerak di layarnya, dan saat dibuka, ada satu-dua salam dari Kuroko meskipun sekedar bertanya "apa kabar?".

Tidak perlu hari itu juga, memang. Ia paham, meskipun kebekuan diantara mereka sudah dicairkan secara tidak sengaja, pasti masihlah ada rasa tidak nyaman, kekagetan, dan kebingungan akan apa lagi skenario yang akan dibawa sang waktu selanjutnya. Sepuluh tahun tanpa henti berada dalam diam memang bukan waktu yang singkat, dan matahari mana yang bisa mencairkan es yang membeku begitu lamanya dalam lima menit interaksi saja? Tidak ada, bukan? Meski dahulu ia selalu gagal di kelas Fisika (dan berakhir dengan lari ke arah Kuroko meminta dijelaskan materinya sesaat sebelum ujian, ah, lagi-lagi nostalgia), kalau soal yang sederhana seperti itu, Kise paham betul. Saking pahamnya, ia bisa menganalogikannya pada hubungannya dengan sang mantan pebasket berambut biru muda.

Ngomong-ngomong soal email, rasa-rasanya ia melupakan satu hal; email Kuroi Kage yang barusan diterimanya sebelum tiba di Club Velfarre belum dibalas. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel pintar hitamnya, membuka pesan-pesan yang sudah diterima, dan memilih pesan kedua dari daftar. Pesan pertama adalah pembaruan Tetsu no Shima dari penulis yang tengah berkirim email dengannya, dan ia akan membaca sekaligus mengulasnya nanti setibanya di rumah. Untuk sekarang, ia akan membalas pesan si penulis duluan. Tidak enak bukan, membuat seseorang menunggu lama?

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_di daerah tempat tinggal saya juga baru saja turun hujan._  
_Memang benar, hujan adalah sarana nostalgia paling indah,_  
_namun terkadang nostalgia bisa membutakan realita,_  
_jadi jangan terperangkap dalam masa lalu terlalu lama, ya..."_

Tentu saja, peringatan itu akan ia camkan benar-benar. Ia tahu saat ini hatinya tengah diselimuti eforia setelah bersua kembali dengan belahan jiwanya. Namun belum tentu bukan, sang mantan kekasih merasakan hal yang sama? Kana demi kana pun ditulisnya sebagai balasan pesan untuk Kuroi Kage-san.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_mohon maaf baru dibalas, ya... ;A;_  
_Ngomong-ngomong soal nostalgia, saya baru pulang dari reuni sekolah~_  
_Rasanya senang juga, bertemu teman-teman lama, lalu melihat perubahan mereka._  
_Kekasihku saat SMA juga datang, lho._  
_Ia masih belum berubah juga, dan ia tak membawa siapa-siapa ke sana..._  
_Lama-kelamaan aku jadi berharap untuk berhubungan lagi dengannya..._  
_(Sungguh! Baru saja kami tukaran kartu nama..._  
_Dia tidak memberi punyanya memang, tapi ia janji mengirimiku email kelak)_  
_Nggak salah, kan, ya, sejenak terjebak dalam eforia?_  
_Oh, iya. Pembaruan 'Tetsu no Shima', barusan juga sudah kuterima, tapi belum kubaca~_  
_Sekarang aku dalam kereta dari Shinjuku ke Taito. Sinyal LTE-nya jelek sekali ya, cuma cukup buat kirim-kirim email saja ;A;"_

Klik. Pesan terkirim. Sekeping apologi karena telah membuat si penulis menunggu terlalu lama pun terselip. Ia tidak suka penantian, dan ia pikir semua orang pun sama, jadi membuat orang menunggu lama meskipun tanpa disengajanya cukup mengganggu hatinya. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama, membuat sang mantan kekasih menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya hanya untuk komunikasi sesaat.

Oke, analoginya memang berlebihan. Kuroi Kage, kan, bukan kekasihnya (mungkin lebih cocok disebut sahabat lama yang sejatinya bertemu belum lama, saking kompatibelnya mereka). Lagipula, email yang barusan, masih dibalasnya dalam hitungan jam. Ah, Kise jadi tertawa sendiri jadinya. Benar juga ucapan sang penulis lewat email sorenya. Bahwa nostalgia, terkadang, akan membutakan fungsi logika dan realita.

Perjalanan dari Shinjuku menuju Taito cukup ditempuhnya dalam dua puluh menit saja, karena tidak seperti saat ia berangkat, ia menggunakan kereta malam yang lebih cepat. Pukul sembilan lewat lima belas, ia telah tiba di stasiun Ueno. Sepuluh menit lagi berjalan kaki, ia akan tiba di rumahnya.

Namun entah mengapa, malam itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung menuju apartemen mungilnya.

Kuil Kinryuuzan Sensouji, yang selalu ia lewati saat ia pergi maupun pulang, masih cukup ramai saat ia melintas di depannya. Ia pun berbelok ke sana meskipun ia tak pernah berniat untuk berdoa sama sekali pada awalnya, karena sejak dulu ia tak terlalu percaya (atau lebih tepatnya, terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar peduli) pada Tuhan, pada dewa-dewa, pada entitas sesembahan lainnya. Ia memang tetap datang ke kuil-kuil itu, sih, saat hatsumode (perayaan tahun baru dalam tradisi Jepang), atau saat ia akan menghadapi ujian, namun ia melakukannya semata karena hal itu masuk koridor tradisi Jepang dan ia tak ingin dicap sebagai pembangkang kalau melewatkannya.

Namun tentu saja, tidak pernah ada penyesalan saat ia mengikuti tradisi-tradisi itu, karena ia pun menyukainya. Tumpukan kenangan akan semuanya pun, ia masih menyimpannya. Kuil Kinryuuzan Sensouji itu, dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama seluruh punggawa tim sekolah menengah pertama Teikou saat tahun baru tiba. Bersama-sama, mereka menepukkan tangan mereka di hadapan altar sebagai simbol penyerahan diri mereka pada sang dewa, juga sebagai simbol pengharapan untuk tahun yang akan mereka lewati bersama. Setelah itu, mereka bergiliran mengucapkan doa untuk masing-masing mereka, dan pergi mengambil kertas ramalan yang menunjukkan peruntungan mereka untuk setahun kedepan (biasanya Midorima yang berlari paling cepat untuk mengambilnya, dan seluruh tim terengah-engah membuntuti jejaknya. Ada mitos juga bahwa kertas paling bawah dalam tumpukan kertas peruntungan yang tersedia itu bertuliskan "Keberuntungan Buruk", jadi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mendapatkannya, tentu saja).

Soal doa, yang paling ia ingat, saat sekolah menengah pertama (hingga sekolah menengah atas, kecuali salah satu tahun baru diantaranya) ia selalu berharap agar kemampuan basketnya meningkat. Berada dalam lingkar Generasi Keajaiban memang membuatnya bahagia, namun di saat yang sama, ia merasa cemas. Bagaimana kalau kemampuan basketnya menurun secara mendadak? Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi alasan tim mereka kalah dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional? Ia tak menyukai kecemasan, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berlatih sepenuh jiwa raga. Soal doa pada hatsumode, itu hanyalah bonus semata.

Ia pun hafal doa-doa yang diucapkan anggota-anggota lainnya. Midorima berdoa agar keberuntungannya lancar, Aomine berdoa agar koleksi pornonya tidak ketahuan orangtuanya (atau agar ia segera mendapat wanita cantik untuk bersanding di sampingnya, atau agar lawannya di tim basket kalah semua, atau ketiganya secara bersamaan. Ia tahu Kannon-sama takkan berkenan, karena mitosnya doa yang didengar saat hatsumode hanyalah doa yang pertama diucapkan karena doa tersebut adalah simbol ketulusan. Doa kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya? Itu cuma simbol kerakusan seorang manusia). Murasakibara berdoa agar suplai makanannya tahun ini tak terbatas. Akashi berdoa agar kekuasaannya kekal. Momoi berdoa agar Kuroko menyadari perasaannya (yang ironisnya, sama sekali tak pernah terwujud karena sesosok Kise Ryota). Intinya, mereka berdoa untuk diri mereka sendiri saja. Ia pun tak munafik, doanya pun hanya untuknya, karena ia berpikir, untuk apa mendoakan orang lain yang bisa berdoa sendiri? Siapa tahu doanya meleset, dan orang yang didoakannya tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang dimohonkannya. Sia-sia, bukan?

_Kecuali satu orang anggota bayangan di lingkar Generasi Keajaiban._

_Setiap tahun, ia selalu berdoa agar Generasi Keajaiban tetap utuh, bahagia, dan tetap mencintai basket sebesar dirinya._

_Ia tak pernah berdoa tentang kemenangan, atau kemampuan, atau kekuasaan, padahal di balik layar, ia adalah alasan mengapa Generasi Keajaiban bisa mencapai gelar yang mereka banggakan bahkan hingga tahun-tahun selepas mereka berhenti berolahraga basket, hingga mereka menua, berkeluarga, dan bisa menceritakannya pada keluarga masing-masing dari mereka._

Hal itu mengajarkan Kise satu hal: ketika kau mencintai suatu hal, ataupun orang, kau harus siap untuk berkorban atas namanya.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau tidak berdoa untukmu saja, sih?," tanya Kise penasaran, setelah mereka pulang dari perayaan tahun baru terakhir mereka bersama sebagai tim basket SMP Teikou. Ia tahu doanya adalah untuk dirinya, dan doa anggota tim lainnya pun adalah untuk mereka, jadi mengapa Kuroko mau repot-repot berdoa atas nama mereka?

"Karena saya mencintai kalian. Kise-kun juga, Aomine-kun juga, Murasakibara-kun juga, Akashi-kun juga, Midorima-kun juga. Rasanya saya terlalu jahat kalau saya berdoa hanya untuk keuntungan saya," jawab Kuroko kemudian. Kise yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk. Jawaban Kuroko itu, baru ia mengerti saat ia pergi meninggalkan klub basket itu sejenak setelah tahun baru terakhir mereka.

_Saat tim yang dibangun dengan asas kekeluargaan itu mulai hilang tali pengikatnya karena kemenangan membutakan mata mereka, apa lagi yang tersisa?_

Kise masih mengunjungi kuil itu untuk bertahun baru bersama Kuroko saat mereka berhubungan, dan doa Kuroko tak pernah berubah intinya. Ucapan "Generasi Keajaiban" bergeser sedikit menjadi "tim basket sekolah menengah atas Seirin," memang, dan barulah pada tahun terakhirnya bertemu Kuroko dan merayakan tahun baru bersama, doanya berubah.

"Semoga Kise-kun selalu berbahagia dan tidak pernah lagi menangis."

Bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, mengubah doa tahun baru adalah proses sakral yang tak setiap orang bisa mempengaruhinya. Saat Kise mendengar lirih bisik doa terakhirnya, ia pun merasa hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Maka saat hubungan mereka berakhir sejenak sebelum tahun baru ketiga mereka, Kise pun mengubah doanya.

"Semoga di luar sana, Kurokocchi berbahagia..."

Ia pun penasaran, untuk siapakah kini doa Kuroko dipanjatkan? Untuk siapa sepuluh doanya dikabulkan? Bahagiakah sang guru taman kanak-kanak, dan apakah ia juga menerima doa yang sama dari orang-orang yang ia doakan? Tentu saja, rasa ingin tahu itu sah-sah saja berada dalam benaknya, selama tidak ditanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Menanyakan doa setelah diucapkan itu tabu hukumnya, bukan? Kecuali kau mengetahuinya karena kau mendengar saat doa itu diucapkan dengan lirih, tulus dalam hati sebagai bukti penyerahan diri.

Lalu kini, ia berhenti di kuil itu untuk mengucapkan sekeping doa yang tulus untuk sang mantan kekasih yang telah kembali membuka akses untuknya. Ia juga akan mengucapkan puji syukurnya pada sang pemilik skenario atas umat manusia, karena sudah menuliskan sebuah skenario yang menurutnya terlalu indah untuk disebut kebetulan.

Setelah membeli dupa di pintu depan kuil sebagai persembahan, ia pun masuk ke dalam kuil untuk mulai berdoa. Caranya seharusnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hatsumode, kan? Bakar dupanya, simpan di altar, kemudian mulai berdoa. Tuh, beberapa orang tua di sana pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian, ia pun menggunakan kekuatannya yang sudah lama tersembunyi dan tak ia gunakan, kekuatan untuk menyalin dengan sempurna gerakan orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kannon-sama, terima kasih atas kejadian hari ini, ya.. Aku juga berdoa semoga Kurokocchi selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan..."

Di hadapan patung Kannon-sama, ia tenggelam dalam doa, dalam kesadaran bahwa sebesar-besarnya daya seorang manusia dalam berencana, semua rencana itu takkan terwujud jika Dia tak berkehendak. Sang penerbang pun disadarkan bahwa ada suatu kekuatan maha adil dan maha melihat yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya pada waktunya, dengan cara yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak oleh siapapun jua.

Tak terasa, setengah jam sudah ia tenggelam dalam doa tulus dan puji syukurnya hingga ponselnya bergetar. Setelah mengucapkan syukur untuk terakhir kalinya karena ia tak lupa menyalakan modus diam sebelum meninggalkan rumah tadi (tidak etis bukan, jika ponselnya berteriak saat orang-orang tenggelam dalam sunyi persembahan mereka?), ia pun meninggalkan kuil. Getaran tersebut menandakan ia baru saja menerima sebuah pesan, dan pesan itu dibukanya setelah ia berada di luar kuil.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_operator ponselnya apa? Beberapa operator memang sinyalnya sangat buruk di dalam gedung dan kereta._  
_Operator yang saya pakai juga sinyalnya benar-benar kacau di dalam ruangan,_  
_tapi kalau dipakai di rumah, cepat sekali aksesnya._  
_Bisa jadi karena daerahnya tinggi, ya?_  
_Wah, baru pulang reuni, ya?_  
_Sepertinya menyenangkan._  
_Tidak salah memang kalau sesekali terjebak, selama kembalinya cepat..._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang mengakhiri hubungan dengan shinkirou-san rugi sekali, ya..._  
_Ada selentingan yang sering terdengar,_  
_bahwa dibalik kesuksesan seorang pria, banyak mantan pasangan yang menyesal karenanya._  
_Tapi kalau langsung menyatakan cinta begitu saja, bukannya nanti sang gadis akan kaget, ya?_  
_Berteman saja dulu, kalau dia berani mengirim email duluan..._  
_Ah, iya, tadi saya kirim chapternya dari sebuah acara yang saya hadiri,_  
_jadi saya baru bisa mengirim satu chapter malam ini._  
_Tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

Kise pun tersenyum bahagia. Sejauh ini, diluar Mahou Island, inilah pesan terpanjang yang pernah dikirim Kuroi Kage-san padanya. Nampaknya sang penulis maya sudah mulai terbuka padanya untuk berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari hal remeh-temeh seperti pilihan operator ponsel yang digunakan, hingga hal yang cukup pribadi seperti pasangan. Hei, di umur dua puluhan, percakapan seperti itu kan takkan terelakkan, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memilih apa yang akan kau katakan tentangnya dan pada siapa kau akan mengatakannya. Biasanya sih, kalau pada orang asing yang pertanyaannya tak jauh dari "kapan menikah", ia sudah terlatih untuk menebar tawa semu dan menyatakan "segera". Bahkan jawaban yang sama pun ia berikan pada Aomine, sahabatnya di lingkar Generasi Keajaiban yang sudah lama hilang jejaknya.

Namun entah mengapa, tanpa ditanya, ia mau dengan sukarela membagi kisah cintanya (yang kontras daripada bayangan orang-orang; entah mengapa banyak orang menganggap kisah cintanya selalu mulus dan berbunga-bunga bak hikayat para pangeran dan putrinya, padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya) pada sesosok penulis yang bahkan wajah dan tubuhnya saja belum pernah ia temui di dunia nyata. Mungkin karena si penulis telah membagi fakta bahwa tulisannya adalah sekeping enigma tentang hidupnya yang ia harap dibaca dan dimengerti oleh tokoh-tokoh yang pernah hidup di dalamnya? Bisa saja.

Ah, betapa Tuhan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya agar indah pada waktunya. Setahap lebih dekat dengan restorasi kepingan hatinya, dan seorang sahabat baru yang kelihatannya mulai membuka diri padanya? Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berterima kasih pada Sang Pemilik Skenario atas semuanya.

Langkah si pirang itu menuju lantai delapan belas apartemennya begitu ringan, begitu pula gerak jemarinya menyentuh papan ketik virtual pada ponsel pintarnya setelah ia tiba di sana.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_aku pakai au. Di dalam gedung atau kereta, sangat susah dapat sinyal!_  
_Reuninya memang menyenangkan, anaknya temanku benar-benar lucu~_  
_Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya..._  
_(jangan diberitahu pada siapapun, ya!)_  
_...mantan kekasihku itu seorang pria..._  
_Katanya dia sekarang bekerja sebagai guru TK di distrik tetangga._  
_Rasanya lega juga, ya, mengetahui 'ia' masih baik-baik saja._  
_Ah, iya, chapternya belum kubaca!_  
_Sebentar ya..."_

Setelah mengirimkan email pada Kuroi Kage, ia pun membuka Mahou Island untuk membaca chapter terbaru dari "Tetsu no Shima", sekalian meninggalkan komentar yang relevan. Ia tahu Kuroi Kage-san menulis berdasarkan kisah nyata dan karenanya tak terlalu berharap lagi ada perubahan mendasar pada karakterisasi dalam cerita (memang masih ada yang mengganjal, namun hei, untuk ukuran penulis yang baru memulai karirnya, karakter-karakter yang ditampilkan di sana cukup sesuai dengan realita. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai "komentator" setia di Mahou Island, kekesalan utamanya memang berada pada karakterisasi cerita. Hei, cerita dengan karakter berstereotip ibu tiri, Cinderella, dan sang pangeran sudah terlalu banyak di pasaran, juga cerita dengan karakter pria yang berlaku seperti wanita), namun ia tetap berharap perubahan-perubahan kecil pada cerita, seperti akurasi hingga ke detil terkecil atau penggunaan kosakata, berubah menuju arah yang lebih baik setiap instalasinya. Harapan itu terkandung di setiap komentarnya, yang seringkali disebut sebagai terlalu pedas, dan sejauh ini, seorang Kuroi Kage belum pernah mengecewakannya. Ceritanya yang dari awal sudah rapi, selalu bertambah rapi di setiap chapter barunya.

_"Shima-kun tercekat saat ia melihat tamu yang datang lewat pintu depan restoran._  
_Kelihatannya pria yang lewat itu, ia mengenalnya._  
_Pria itu kelihatannya berumur empat puluhan, masih perlente dan segar._  
_Sepertinya, ia pekerja di bidang media, makanya Shima-kun mengenal mereka._  
_'Shima-kun, selamat malam!',_  
_pria itu memanggilnya._  
_Wajah Shima-kun kemudian pucat pasi, kehilangan seluruh warnanya._  
_Saya yang tak mengerti hanya bisa terdiam."_

Ia tertegun.

Entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa seorang Kuroi Kage memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa ia menggambarkan momen dimana ia kepergok manajernya sedang berkencan dengan Kuroko di sebuah restoran mahal belasan tahun lalu?

Ah, bisa saja kebetulan. Lagipula sangat kecil kemungkinan Kuroi Kage adalah mantan kekasihnya yang ditemuinya barusan. Ia tahu menulis adalah proses yang cukup panjang, dan notifikasi pembaruan novel itu nampaknya tertunda karena sinyal yang tak bersahabat. Karena seluruh ponsel kelihatannya mempunyai sinyal buruk di dalam gedung Club Velfarre yang dipakai untuk reuni barusan, bagaimana bisa ia memperbarui novelnya, sekali lagi jika memang benar bahwa Kuroko-lah sebenarnya penulis novel ponsel indah yang belakangan ini rajin ia baca dan komentari?

Kali ini, sinyal-sinyal kebetulan itu tak lagi bisa ia abaikan, dan ia tuliskan dalam ulasannya.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_kau paranormal ya?_  
_Aku pun dulu mengalami kisah yang persis sama dengan ini..._  
_Aku masih ingat, wajahku pucat luar biasa, sampai dikira mayat, hahaha..._  
_Tapi kau hebat, bisa menggambarkan kejadian menegangkan itu hanya dalam satu chapter pendek saja._  
_Di chapter lalu aku malah mengira Shima mau melamar Tetsu, kan sudah mengajaknya ke restoran mahal begitu..."_

Klik. Ulasannya pun terkirim. Hampir saja ia mengetik "Kurokocchi", alih-alih "Kuroicchi", pada kotak ulasannya.

Namun bagaimanapun alasan yang benar-benar logis tersebut terpikir olehnya, alasan itu tak bisa meyakinkannya. Maka hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar yakin bahwa "Kurokocchi" yang baru saja diterimanya bukanlah "Kuroi Kage", sang penulis.

Paranoid? Memang. Namun bukan karena ia tak ingin kisah lamanya terbongkar, toh nama-nama tokoh, sekolah, dan waktu kejadian dalam "Tetsu no Shima" sudah disamarkan, bukan? Sekalipun kelak siapapun menemukan bahwa kisah itu adalah kisah masa lalunya, ia tak lagi peduli. Biar saja, karena rasa cintanya sejak dulu hingga kini toh tak pernah berubah.

Yang membuatnya takut adalah bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Kuroko kelak. Haruskah ia senang karena kisahnya telah diabadikan, atau sedih karena kisah yang berpusat pada tokoh Tetsu itu mengabadikan juga sudut-sudut gelap hubungan mereka yang bahkan ia pun dahulu tak menyadarinya? Bagaimana jika sudut-sudut gelap itu menyebabkan Kuroko tak ingin menjumpai lagi dirinya, karena trauma? Selain itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ternyata Kuroko menulisnya sebagai ajang balas dendam?

_Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dijauhi layaknya najis oleh sang belahan jiwa, bukan?_

Maka, sebelum membalas pesan Kuroi Kage, ia pun menggerakkan kedua jempolnya untuk mengetik pesan pada Aomine. Beberapa menit baru meninggalkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan malam di musim panas rasanya memang selalu panjang. Jadi tak salah, bukan, kalau ia mengganggu Aomine sejenak dengan emailnya? Semasa sekolah saja, mereka bisa bertukar email sampai subuh tiba.

_"Aominecchi~_  
_Boleh minta alamat email Kurokocchi, tidak?"_

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apakah Kuroi Kage adalah Kuroko adalah mencocokkan alamat email yang mereka gunakan. Apabila sama-sama bukan alamat email ponsel (Kuroi Kage memberinya alamat email dengan _domain_ sekolahnya, yang menyebabkan kolom "Pengirim" pada setiap email yang dikirimnya muncul sebagai "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" pada ponselnya, hingga email itu disimpannya pada buku alamat. Selain itu cukup logis juga keputusan Kuroi Kage memberinya email selain email ponsel, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus yang melibatkan email ponsel di Mahou Island, hingga akhirnya situs itu mengizinkan pemakaian email biasa untuk pendaftarannya akhir-akhir ini. Bisa jadi ia tak ingin mengekspos email pribadinya, bukan?), maka dugaannya benar, dan ia dijamin akan dibuat tak bisa tidur setelahnya. Jika dugaannya salah? Abaikan sajalah, manusia kan memang tempatnya kekeliruan.

Sementara dugaannya belum terbukti, ia akan tetap berkirim email seperti biasa dengan Kuroi Kage. Baru saja email balasannya masuk saat ia membaca dan meninggalkan komentar atas ceritanya, nampaknya.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_au memang terkenal buruk sinyalnya. _  
_Banyak yang mengutuknya, tapi tarifnya kan murah, jadi bagaimana, ya..._  
_Ah, teman-teman saya juga banyak yang sudah memiliki anak._  
_Yang menunda juga banyak dengan alasan pekerjaan,_  
_jadi tidak heran kalau Jepang sekarang mengalami krisis kependudukan..._  
_Wah, rupanya nasib kita sama, ya..._  
_Saya jadi mengerti bagaimana kesedihan shinkirou-san._  
_Guru TK? Profesinya sama seperti saya, ya..._  
_Sepertinya banyak sekali kebetulan, misalnya profesi shinkirou-san yang sama dengan teman saya._  
_Lucu juga... hahaha"_

Oke, ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ponsel Kuroi Kage menggunakan operator yang sama dengannya. Baginya menggunakan operator murahan itu sih tidak masalah, karena selain ia tak lama berada di Jepang, nomor ponsel yang dipakainya sudah dipakainya sejak lama sehingga rasanya sayang untuk menggantinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana derita sang penulis maya setiap kali harus mengirim email atau mengakses situs di luar ruang, pasti menyebalkan harus menunggu lama untuk mengakses satu halaman situs saja.

Lalu entah mengapa, email itu pun berfungsi sebagai salah satu alat pembuktian. Jika, dan hanya jika, Kuroi Kage mendaftar dengan alamat email ponselnya dan memberinya alamat email sekolah, salah satu langkah untuk membuktikan teori bahwa Kuroi Kage adalah Kuroko adalah dengan membandingkan operator yang digunakan. Memiliki dua kontrak ponsel di Jepang kan tidak murah, dan ia ragu Kuroko mau melakukannya hanya untuk hal sebodoh ini.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_sejak SMA aku sudah pakai au, jadi kalau harus mengganti rasanya sayang, ya..._  
_Lagipula nomor ini cuma kugunakan di Jepang, kalau harus mengganti operator kelihatannya cukup mahal..._  
_Aku suka ponsel-ponsel dari DoCoMo, padahal. ;A;_  
_Lalu iPhone dari SoftBank juga menggiurkan ;_;_  
_(meskipun ada juga di au, sih, tapi ya..._  
_Rumput tetangga memang selalu lebih hijau dari rumput di taman kita, nampaknya)_  
_Krisis kependudukan?_  
_Ah, iya, benar, sering kudengar di berita,_  
_bahwa negara kita tingkat kelahirannya paling rendah sedunia,_  
_sudah begitu, tingkat bunuh dirinya tinggi pula!_  
_Seringkali disebut juga bahwa negara kita bakal punah kalau generasi mudanya malas beranak._  
_Hm... Banyak juga ya kebetulan diantara kita._  
_Kalau dipikir-pikir, mengagetkan juga..."_

Baru saja pesannya untuk Kuroi Kage terkirim, pesan dari Aomine sudah diterimanya. Sialnya, pesan itu bukan berisi hal yang diinginkannya.

_"Hah?_  
_Bukannya tadi kau ngobrol dengannya?_  
_Aku tak punya, kau tanya saja pada yang lain._  
_Baru saja aku mau minta padamu."_

Kise tertohok luar biasa, namun teringat bahwa wajar saja Aomine tak memiliki email Kuroko. Email sang mantan pebasket berambut biru muda kan, sudah berubah berkali-kali sejak SMA, sementara emailnya sendiri belum digantinya. Pencariannya mengalami titik buntu, sepertinya, tapi ia tak menyerah untuk meminta.

_"Tolong minta pada Akashicchi, dong!_  
_Suaminya kan pernah setim dengan Kurokocchi!_  
_(siapa ya namanya, Furihata, kalau tak salah?)_  
_Aku tak sempat minta email Akashicchi, dan cuma sempat memberi kartu namaku padanya,_  
_dan dia belum mengirimiku email kelihatannya"_

Setelah pesan balasan untuk Aomine terkirim, ia pun menanti pesan balasan dari Kuroi Kage (atau Aomine, siapapun yang duluan membalas pesannya) sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesan balasan yang ditunggunya itu tiba. Dari Kuroi Kage, nampaknya

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_saya pakai iPhone. Enaknya adalah bentuknya kecil dan bisa menggunakan beberapa email bersamaan._  
_shinkirou-san memakai ponsel Android, ya?_  
_Atau malah masih memakai ponsel lipat yang layanannya EzWeb itu?_  
_(tua sekali kita, sampai pernah merasakan layanan EzWeb...)_  
_Ngomong-ngomong, karena saya tidak bisa berkontribusi dalam memperbaiki krisis kependudukan dengan memiliki anak,_  
_saya ingin cerita saya bisa mengurangi angka bunuh diri saja..._  
_Seperti 'Rikkaboshi' punya Kei, lho..._  
_Saya tidak sengaja membuka kotak komentarnya, dan ada beberapa orang yang menyatakan bahwa nyawanya terselamatkan._  
_Saya harap cerita saya punya efek yang sama, biarpun cuma satu nyawa, hal itu sangat berarti, bukan?"_

_"Ah, sungguh Kuroicchi, kau terlalu altruistik, dan itu mengingatkanku pada Kurokocchi," _ujar Kise dalam hati setelah email itu dibacanya sampai tuntas.

Batin Kise bergejolak setelah mengetahui maksud asli Kuroi Kage menulis ceritanya, dan seketika ia merasa bersalah telah meragukan niatnya. Meskipun demikian, rasa penasarannya tidak selesai begitu saja, ia tetap ingin memastikan bahwa Kuroi Kage yang ia kenal bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan kekasihnya.

_Karena kelak, jika "Tetsu no Shima" diterbitkan dan mereka bertatap muka, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, juga ekspresi apa yang harus ia kenakan pada wajahnya._

Kise terlihat tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai tidak menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya, Aomine membalas pesannya setelah ia membalas pesan Kuroi Kage-san. Cepat juga, pikirnya.

_"Nih._  
_Aku minta pada suaminya, malas aku berurusan dengan Akashi."_

Sebuah lampiran berupa berkas informasi kontak pun diterimanya bersama email itu. Begitu diklik, berkas itu masuk pada buku alamatnya. Sedikit tak sabar, ia pun melihat kontak yang baru saja masuk ke buku alamatnya dari berkas yang diterimanya barusan.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, email:..."_

Maka pada titik itu, ia merasa malu sekaligus aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyangka Kuroi Kage sebagai Kuroko. Emailnya saja berbeda, operator yang dipakai saja tak sama (email ponsel Kuroko adalah email ponsel dari operator SoftBank, rupanya). Jadi, apa alasannya mencurigai si penulis maya?

Namun demikian, ia tetap mengirim sebuah email pada alamat email Kuroko itu, sembari berdoa bahwa emailnya dibalas dan email itu tak membuat Kuroko merasa tak nyaman.

_Tapi sebelumnya, pindah akun dulu ke akun kerja. Nanti kalau Kurokocchi membalas ke email ponsel dan tidak masuk karena emailnya tidak bisa diakses dari luar Jepang, bagaimana?_

_"Kurokocchi,_  
_aku menggunakan email kantor~._  
_Jangan takut ya, aku mendapat alamat emailmu dari Furihata._  
_Aku cuma berharap kita bisa saling berhubungan lagi, sebagai teman,_  
_atau sahabat, kalau Kurokocchi tidak keberatan?"_


	11. Chapter 11

***Hai, saya kembali dengan chapter sebelas ^^ ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi di fandom Haruhi Suzumiya dengan pairing KoizumiKyon. Coba aja cari, judulnya "Dear K", tapi minus bagian nulis novelnya lho~. Shout-out saya buat Aquamarine Aquarius, Anon V, annpui, Shaun the Rabbit, sukikawai-chan, Haru Baskerville, Altaira Verantca, KensyEcho (aku cinta review kalian berduaaaa~ ehe~), Foschia Cielo, dan akaseicchi atas review-nya. Kredit saya selalu untuk Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan untuk Spitz atas Stargazer-nya yang menggores kokoro saat nulis chapter ini~. Seperti biasa, mohon dibaca dan diberi ulasan ya~* **

Tokyo, Juli 2022.

_Pada sebuah malam yang menyakitkan,  
kucari bintang, kebenaran, dan rahasia yang akan terbongkar,  
juga sebuah akhir yang merupakan awal dari pembaruan.  
Jika kau tak berada di sebelahku dalam pencarian,  
aku akan merasa canggung karenanya... _

Pagi itu, sang guru yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya membalik almanak di dinding rumah mungilnya, dan menyobek kertas bertuliskan tanggal delapan belas Juli dari kumpulan kertas yang semakin menipis setiap harinya itu. Hari itu tanggal sembilan belas Juli, sebuah Selasa yang mungkin tak berarti bagi siapapun selain dirinya. Kehidupan di luar tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, dengan hiruk-pikuk kesibukan khas kota besar yang tak berkurang sedikitpun meski saat itu liburan musim panas anak sekolah sedang berjalan; para pekerja tetap mengejar kepingan-kepingan dunia, para pelajar yang tak mengikuti juku (sebuah penyiksaan bagi para siswa berkedok les tambahan) beristirahat, dan sisanya bejibaku dengan setumpuk mata pelajaran yang entah berguna atau tidak bagi masa depan mereka.

_Namun baginya, Selasa yang cerah itu menandai sebuah babak yang tak pernah ia sadari akan dihadapinya saat itu juga. _

Ia tahu, tak ada alasan untuknya untuk tak mempersiapkan jiwanya untuk sebuah tahap yang kapan saja akan tiba, karena hei, dalam dunia nyata yang bukan fiksi atau prosa, tidak ada hal yang bernama keajaiban, bukan? Selain itu, bukankah sepuluh tahun sudah cukup sebagai waktu untuk bersiap? Keikhlasan memang mahal, namun waktu sepanjang itu apakah memang tak cukup untuk membayarnya?

Selembar kartu nama berlambang pesawat tersimpan di meja yang juga menyimpan almanaknya. Kartu nama itu, bersamaan dengan lembar almanak yang menampilkan tulisan bulan Juli tanggal delapan belas, dibuangnya ke tong sampah. Kebetulan pula, pagi ini truk sampah akan lewat ke daerah rumahnya, jadi jika ia berubah pikiran, tak ada waktu lagi untuk berlari kencang, menghadang si truk sampah, dan mengorek-ngorek sampah nonorganiknya demi mengambil kembali satu memoar dari dalamnya? Sambil mengikat plastik hitam yang menjadi penampung dari sampah-sampah di tong putih berlambang nonorganik itu, Kuroko menarik nafas panjang.

_Ini adalah yang terbaik, nampaknya. _

Semalam, saat berjumpa dengannya, Kise-kun kan menangis (jika tak ditahannya, mungkin saja isak ringannya akan berubah menjadi jerit histeris yang mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian alumni empat puluh tujuh angkatan sekolah menengah pertama Teikou yang menghadiri reuni di Club Velfarre, dan hal itu tentu saja tak diinginkannya).

_Jadi, sebagai mantan kekasih, sekeping bahagia itu gagal ia beri. _

_Untuk apa tetap berada dalam sejarah yang menimbulkan kepedihan bagi salah satu pihak? Egois, bukan? _

_Maka, kartu nama yang berisi alamat email dan nomor kontak itu, tak layak ia terima. _

_Ah, sudahlah. Terlalu banyak nostalgia akan membutakan realita, nampaknya. _

Setelah mengikat plastik hitam itu, Kuroko mengangkatnya ke luar rumahnya dan berharap truk sampah segera datang. Ia pun kembali ke dalam setelah selesai untuk memasak sarapan. Ponselnya belum diperiksanya, karena ia sudah belajar dari pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah bahwa jika ia memeriksa ponsel langsung selepas bangun dari tidurnya, ia takkan bisa menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya hingga setidaknya pukul dua belas. Membaca ulasan-ulasan atas novel ponselnya dan membalas sebagian diantaranya, juga berkirim email dengan kawan-kawan barunya sesama penulis (dan kritikus sastra) maya adalah rutinitas barunya, sebuah rutinitas yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja beberapa minggu silam.

_Yah, setidaknya kebosanan itu tak lagi hadir dalam bentuknya yang menjijikkan. _

Sarapan pagi dinikmatinya dengan tenang. Sederhana memang, telur setengah matang dan roti panggang. Hei, tabungan dari gaji seorang guru biasa takkan cukup untuk mendanai masakan a la restoran terkenal di hotel bintang lima setiap hari selama liburannya, tentu saja. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan itu, ia mencuci seluruh alat bekas memasak dan makan, kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

Saat ia tiba, ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan pengisi daya itu menampilkan notifikasi akan beberapa belas pesan baru yang belum dibacanya. Setelah melewati proses syok budaya selama beberapa hari setelah mendaftar di Mahou Island, trauma akan email berjumlah tak biasa serta email dari "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" pun berangsur hilang dari benaknya. Nampaknya benar juga sebuah teori psikologi dalam kelas psikologi pendidikan yang dulu diambilnya, nun saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa. Teori itu menyatakan bahwa untuk menghadapi traumanya, seorang manusia harus diekspos secara terus-menerus pada sumbernya hingga ia mati rasa dan menganggap hal itu biasa.

Mungkin untuk beberapa hal, teori itu sakti mandraguna. Untuk urusan hatinya yang terluka? Kuroko tak berani mencobanya, rasa takut melukai sebelah lagi jiwanya masih terasa.

Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memulai babak baru tanpa seorang Kise Ryota? Sekeping sisa yang sedikit diubah dari babak lamanya akan hidup sepanjang masa dalam bentuk novel ponsel yang tengah ditulisnya (dan akan segera dituntaskannya, tentu saja. Jika tak bisa hari itu juga, mungkin besok, ia sudah menyelesaikannya), namun sisanya, biarlah waktu dan tekad teguh yang bergotong-royong menguburnya.

"Geser untuk membuka kunci."

Ia pun menggeser layar ponselnya perlahan, seakan tak ingin rusak (selain program pembiayaan dari operator yang dipakainya masih tersisa beberapa bulan, ia pun tak ingin isi dari ponselnya lenyap. Mau bagaimanapun, isinya kan berharga). Awalnya, satu demi email dibukanya, dan benar nampaknya, email-email itu didominasi komentar dari teman-teman penulisnya di Mahou Island.

_Semuanya bisa dibalas nanti, tentu saja. _

Ia pun kemudian menandai seluruh email dengan "Pengirim Tidak Dikenal" yang belum dibacanya untuk ditandai sebagai sudah dibaca. Seluruh email itu akan masuk kotak arsip setelah beberapa hari dibiarkan, dan jika perlu ia bisa mengaksesnya di komputer atau ponselnya. Ia pun kemudian melompat pada kotak masuk email kantornya, ada dua pesan belum dibaca di sana. Satu dari sekolahnya yang menyatakan bahwa libur musim panas akan berakhir pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Agustus kelak, dan satu lagi dari seorang kritikus pedas dan terkenal namanya seantero Mahou Island yang, karena perputaran nasib yang mempertemukan mereka, menjadi teman bertukar emailnya sejak beberapa hari silam. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena semalam langsung tidur tanpa membalas email dari shinkirou-san.

Mau bagaimana lagi, tentu saja berjumpa dengan mantan belahan jiwamu akan menguras tenaga batinmu tanpa ampun. Ketika tenaga batinmu amblas, maka ragamu juga akan ikut lelah, bukankah itu desain sempurna dari seorang manusia yang diciptakan oleh Sang Pencipta?

_"Kuroicchi,  
ponselku memang ponsel Android, sih...  
Karena aku butuh ponsel yang bisa dibawa keliling dunia.  
EzWeb? Ya Tuhan, layanan zaman batu itu masih ada yang memakai, ya?  
Ah, rasanya kita memang terlalu tua~  
Di zaman SMA-ku, ponsel dengan EzWeb atau iMode atau Yahoo! Keitai kan di mana-mana.  
Tapi semua berubah saat iPhone mulai dipasarkan...  
Wah, niatmu mulia sekali, ya.  
Aku doakan semoga di ujung sana, akan ada satu nyawa yang terselamatkan, tentunya...  
Ah, aku juga jadi ingin mencoba menulis... Kuroicchi mau membantu, tidak?  
Misalnya dengan bagi-bagi pengalaman~  
Siapa tahu aku jadi punya ide buat menulis cerita." _

Ah, siapa sangka percakapan soal reuni kemarin malam berakhir dengan obrolan soal ponsel dan teknologi zaman sekarang. Meskipun ia tak begitu tertarik dengan teknologi, karena baginya semua ponsel itu fungsinya sama saja, untuk bertelepon dan bertukar pesan, namun toh ia juga tak memungkiri kalau terkadang ia tertarik pada ponsel koleganya yang bisa merekam anak-anak didik mereka dengan lebih jelas, atau ponsel tetangganya yang jaringannya lebih cepat, dan seterusnya. Kalau hanya mengobrol soal keinginan dan perkembangan zaman, tentu tidak apa-apa, bukan? Selama ia tak mengikuti impulsnya dan ikut-ikutan membeli ponsel baru setiap beberapa bulan, itu akan berbahaya bagi dompetnya.

Lalu dalam hati, ia tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan juga, ya, mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak berbicara tentang macam-macam hal, juga sudah terbuka akan masa lalunya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa tersindir akan ketertutupannya, namun bagaimanapun, ketika kau terbiasa hidup dalam bayangan, berubah menjadi cahaya takkan jadi proses yang mudah, bukan?

_"shinkirou-san,  
ponsel yang bisa dibawa keluar negeri itu kedengarannya praktis, ya.  
Tidak perlu bawa banyak ponsel yang sesuai buat setiap negara.  
Sepertinya teman saya membutuhkannya, karena pekerjaannya pilot juga.  
Saya ingin menyarankannya, tapi, bagaimana ya...  
Pengalaman?  
Ah, hidup saya datar-datar saja,  
kalau ada riaknya pun sudah saya tuliskan...  
Tapi kalau shinkirou-san mau menulis cerita, coba saja dengan ide yang shinkirou-san punya.  
Misalnya masa lalu, atau kenangan semasa SMA...  
Ngomong-ngomong soal kenangan,  
shinkirou-san, punya kenangan yang menyakitkan, tidak?" _

Klik. Pesan pun terkirim, dan ia menarik ponselnya dari kabel pengisi daya yang sejak malam terhubung pada si ponsel. Baterainya sudah penuh, kelihatannya. Karena kegiatan paginya telah selesai dengan sempurna dan ia tak memiliki hal apapun untuk dilakukan, ia pun hanya bisa menanti balasan dari shinkirou-san, sambil berharap pesannya barusan tak melewati batas.

Ya, karena mereka mulai saling terbuka (lebih tepatnya, shinkirou membuka diri padanya duluan), Kuroko pun perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri mengungkap sedikit demi sedikit jati dirinya, juga meminta pendapat pada sang kritikus maya tentang hal-hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya, masih secara implisit memang. Ia masih merasa tak ada gunanya menjabarkan keluh kesahnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, selain tak sopan, itu juga adalah tanda kelemahan, bukan? Hei, seorang pria kan dikenal akan keteguhannya, pria macam apa yang pamer keluhan secara blak-blakan bahkan pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya dalam hitungan jam?

Lima menit kemudian, ponsel Kuroko berdering. Email dari shinkirou, nampaknya.

_"Kuroicchi,  
ponselnya memang praktis! Tapi nomornya tetap saja harus digonta-ganti, sih...  
Kenangan, ya...  
Kalau yang menyakitkan sih, tentu saja ada...  
Ditinggal pasangan, misalnya, atau saat terlalu banyak tekanan di tempat kerja...  
Tapi apa iya layak buat dituliskan?  
Hidup kita sama-sama kok, datarnya..." _

_Ditinggal pasangan. _

_Atau lebih tepatnya, meninggalkan pasangan. _

_Kehidupan memang seperti roda, namun setiap pertemuan selalu diakhiri dengan perpisahan, bukan? _

Entah mengapa, meskipun email tersebut tetap terasa menusuk, namun rasa sesak yang biasa menusuk hatinya kali ini telah berkurang. Mungkin karena keputusannya yang telah mantap kemarin malam? Bisa saja.

Lagipula, kegagalan cinta bukan monopolinya saja, tentunya. Pengalaman generik itu, tentu setiap pria dan wanita yang telah melewati masa pubertas tahu. Apalagi, shinkirou bahkan menyatakan bahwa kemarin ia berjumpa dengan mantan kekasihnya, bukan? Anggaplah itu sebagai salah satu bukti kegagalan.

_Lalu, sejenak rasa penasaran menguasai pikirannya. _

_Bagaimana sang kritikus menanganinya? _

_"shinkirou-san,  
menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu, bagaimana, ya?" _

Sembari menghela nafas, jemarinya lincah menekan papan ketik virtual di ponselnya hingga pesannya terkirim dengan lancar. Pesannya kali itu untuk shinkirou singkat saja. Ia sedang tak ingin bicara panjang lebar setelah rasa penasaran menguasai pikirannya barusan. Siapa tahu saja saran darinya bisa berguna buat hatinya yang tengah dalam masa pemulihan.

_"Kuroicchi,  
menghilangkan, ya... Memangnya kenapa?  
Menurutku sih tidak selamanya kenangan buruk itu perlu dihilangkan...  
Karena bagaimanapun, ada satu bagian kebahagiaan yang ikut terbuang,  
sekecil apapun bagiannya,  
jika kau membuang kenangan itu semuanya..." _

Pesan Kuroko pun berbalas beberapa menit kemudian, dan ia pun kehilangan kata-kata setelah membaca balasan dari shinkirou. Sebelah hatinya berontak, seakan mempertanyakan apakah babak baru yang telah ia putuskan dengan bulat untuk dimulai itu benar-benar keinginannya, bukan hasil justifikasi entah dari mana?

Karena, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, masih tersimpan sebuah harap yang karena keputusannya barusan harus musnah, atau setidaknya tak lagi mudah untuk diwujudkan.

_"shinkirou-san,  
saya ingin menghilangkan kenangan saya, agar mantan pasangan saya juga ikut melupakannya.  
Umurnya sama dengan saya, pekerjaannya tetap, tampan pula.  
Pasti banyak wanita yang mengincar.  
Sayang, ia masih terjebak dengan kenangan saat kami SMA.  
Sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan pasangan,  
saya tahu karena setelah sembilan tahun kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja.  
Saya tidak ingin ia menangis karena menyesali pilihannya...  
Sejujurnya, selama tahun-tahun itu, saya masih mencintainya.  
Tapi saya mundur, dan itu adalah mimpi buruk..." _

Gemetaran, Kuroko bahkan tak sempat mengubah kana dalam pesannya menjadi kanji yang bisa memotong pesan yang sudah panjang itu hingga hampir setengahnya. Ah, biarlah. Sang penerima pun terkadang mengiriminya email dengan kana seutuhnya, jadi impas bukan jika ia pun melakukan hal yang sama? Lagipula, hanya sesekali ia melakukannya.

Entah mengapa, sesi berbalas pesannya dengan shinkirou yang biasanya ringan dan menyenangkan pagi itu berubah menjadi ajang pembakaran tenaga emosional yang sukses membakar seluruh energinya. Seketika, ranjang berseprai putih yang ada di kamarnya terlihat mengundang. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa tabu hukumnya untuk berguling kembali di kasur setelah aktivitas paginya rampung, pagi itu ia tak lagi peduli, dan ia merebahkan tubuh rampingnya dengan sempurna sembari menanti balasan email dari sang kritikus handal.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, dan Kuroko bisa bersumpah bahwa penantian beberapa menitnya itu jelas tak terasa sebagai beberapa menit belaka. Beberapa kali ia menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya untuk membuka kotak masuk emailnya, dan kecewa karena tak ada satu pun pesan baru yang masuk di dalamnya. Setelah penantian tiga ratus enam puluh detik lamanya, barulah pesannya berbalas.

_"Kuroicchi,  
kebahagiaan itu tidak selalu datang dari memenuhi tuntutan dari lingkungan, lho...  
Kebahagiaan itu hadir saat kejujuran bisa hadir sempurna dalam kehidupan kita.  
Tapi kalau Kuroicchi berkeras ingin menghapus semuanya,  
akan kubantu sebisaku kok, tenang saja...  
Karena nasibku pun sama...  
(Orang yang kuceritakan kemarin itu, sudah kudapat emailnya,  
tapi dia tidak membalas...)  
Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu no Shima, kapan selesainya?  
Aku gemas karena kemarin ceritanya menggantung begitu saja.  
Ayo buat lanjutannya, daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas...  
(Bukan maksudku menabur garam pada luka yang belum kering, lho, ya...)" _

Pada detik yang sama saat ponselnya bergetar, ia membuka pesan yang baru diterimanya. Isi pesan itu entah mengapa serupa dengan sebuah chapter yang pernah ia baca dalam sebuah novel ponsel dari seorang penulis kenamaan, yang juga sukses menamparnya tiga kali berturut-turut tanpa celah untuk kabur.

_Kejujuran. _

_Kata yang memang singkat, tapi jalan untuk menempuh aplikasinya jelas bukan jalan yang singkat. _

Kini ia mengerti mengapa seorang shinkirou begitu disegani di Mahou Island. Bukan saja kritiknya tajam soal karya-karya literat yang dikirim ke sana, namun pandangannya tentang hidup pun luas. Meskipun demikian, ia menyampaikannya dengan sederhana, tak seperti para guru motivasi yang menggunakan metafor-metafor tingkat tinggi.

_Selain itu, masih sempat pula ia bertanya soal karyanya yang belum selesai. _

_"shinkirou-san,  
kadang-kadang saya sering bertanya-tanya,  
apakah saya boleh egois demi sepatah kejujuran?  
Soal 'Tetsu no Shima',  
mungkin setelah hati saya mantap,  
akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat.  
(setelah itu saya mohon diri dari Mahou Island...)" _

Pesannya, yang lagi-lagi ditulis seutuhnya dengan kana, pun melesat melalui udara menuju ponsel sang kawan maya. Detik-detik penantian pun kembali dimulainya. Sambil menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Mahou Island, untuk membaca beberapa cerita yang ia ikuti dan belum sempat ia ulas. "Irodori" milik Shin, misalnya. Ia pun kemudian memilih ikon huruf O berwarna merah dan mengetikkan alamat yang nampak sudah terprogram pada jemarinya, meski laman itu baru beberapa hari rajin dimuatnya.

Untungnya sambungan internet ponselnya tengah bersahabat. Satu detik kemudian, peramban di ponselnya mulai memuat halaman Mahou Island.

_"Kelas 2-Z di SMA P adalah kelas 'buangan'.  
Semua siswa dan siswinya setidaknya pernah bermasalah.  
Siswa 'paling waras' saja sudah bolak-balik dipanggil pihak berwenang.  
Nilai ujian mereka paling tinggi berada di kisaran tiga puluhan.  
Mulai hari ini, Nitori dipindahkan ke kelas 2-Z, dari kelas 2-A."_

_"'Hai, gadis Kabuki-cho murahan,'  
ujar seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
'Tapi memangnya tampang seperti ini bisa laku, ya, di sana?',  
gadis itu kembali berujar, tatapannya sinis seakan menelanjangi,  
kata-katanya pedas layaknya menghakimi.  
'Selamat datang di 2-Z. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pindahan dari 2-A,  
kau bisa berbuat seenaknya.'  
Gadis itu rupanya pemimpin klan." _

Ah, rupanya ia telah tertinggal cukup jauh dari cerita. Terakhir kali ia membaca, Nitori masih berada di kursi pesakitan dan berjumpa dengan ayahnya. Rupanya, tak lama setelah Nitori ditemukan ayahnya, ia ditahan di pusat penanggulangan kenakalan remaja selama sebulan, kemudian dipindahkan ke kelas 2-Z, sebuah kelas yang berstereotip "kelas rendahan" dan "kelas anak-anak bermasalah". Setidaknya, membaca novel ini mengalihkan pemikirannya dari email-emailnya dengan shinkirou untuk beberapa saat.

_Berlari dari kenyataan._

_Kini, ia tengah melakukannya lagi._

_"Nitori hanya bisa terdiam.  
Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.  
Nasi telah menjadi bubur, bukan? Masih untung SMA P tidak mengeluarkannya.  
Namun dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahwa topeng yang dikenakannya,  
ia tak perlu lagi memakainya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangan pada sang gadis yang barusan menghinanya.  
'Sumidagawa Nitori. Pindahan dari 2-A. Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya!'" _

_"Sang gadis yang disodori tangan tentu saja menepis.  
Ia sepertinya takut dominasinya jadi tipis.  
Seorang pemuda, wajah tampannya telah matang seperti pria berumur dua puluhan,  
melerai pertengkaran mereka.  
'Sae, kelakuanmu tolong dijaga!', ujarnya tegas.  
'Ah, maaf. Abaikan saja yang barusan. Aku Higashi You, panggil saja You.'  
Ia merasa kaget luar biasa. Baru kenal semenit saja, langsung minta dipanggil nama depan?  
'You-san, mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya...'" _

_"Bel telah berbunyi, namun tanda-tanda aktifitas pembelajaran di kelas 2-Z tak kunjung hadir.  
'You-san,' panggil Nitori.  
Yang dipanggil, kupingnya disumpali pemutar musik, tak menyahut jika hanya dipanggil sekali.  
'You-san!,' ia membuat suaranya sedikit lebih keras.  
'Ah, Nitori, ada apa?,' tanyanya kemudian dengan malas.  
'Di kelas ini, kok gurunya belum datang?'  
Pertanyaan klasik itu, You tertawa saat mendengarnya.  
Nitori kebingungan.  
'Kelas ini tak punya wali kelas dan program pembelajaran seperti kelas lainnya.  
Kalau saat jam pelajaran, ya... Bisa kau lihat, begini keadaannya.'" _

_"Si pemuda pun melanjutkan pengenalannya soal lingkungan kelas.  
'Kelas ini sudah terkenal sebagai tempat sampah.  
Saat ujian, nilai rata-rata kami dua puluh lima.  
Guru-guru tak ada yang mau datang. Jadi ya... Semaunya saja.'  
Nitori menghela nafas cukup panjang, aroma asap rokok tercium dengan jelas dan masuk saluran pernafasannya.  
'Kau... Terlibat kasus, ya?  
Kami semua juga. Kau tak pernah sendiri, setidaknya.'" _

Ia merasa tengah masuk ke dalam cerita saat membacanya, sampai ia mengabaikan notifikasi email masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah ia menutup notifikasi itu dengan mengetuk huruf X pada layarnya, ia pun melanjutkan bacaannya. Masih tersisa beberapa bagian yang belum ia baca, dan ia ingin mengirim ulasan buat Shin sebelum menutup perambannya.

_"Hari ketujuh.  
Kelas 2-Z sejak pagi sudah riuh.  
'Kita akan kedatangan guru,' ujar You.  
Nitori kebingungan, sepertinya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kultur di kelas barunya.  
Sejenak kemudian, terlihat siluet kepala sekolah mendekati ruang kelas.  
'Tenang!,' lagi-lagi You yang memberi komando pada seisi kelas.  
'Kalau kalian pintar menyembunyikannya, semua tidak akan ketahuan!'  
Nitori pun bertambah heran." _

_"Baru setelah kunjungan sang kepala sekolah berakhir,  
Nitori paham mengapa seisi kelas mendadak panik saat 'kedatangan guru' diteriakkan.  
Kepunyaan ilegal mereka akan disita dan dibakar semua.  
Rokok, majalah porno, kaos oblong, alat-alat dandan yang mencolok,  
meski mahal, semuanya disita tanpa pengecualian._

_"'Begitulah para guru memandang kita,'  
keluh You di luar kelas, saat jam makan siang yang tak lagi canggung berada di sebelah si pria tampan,  
kini menjadi pendengar setia keluh kesahnya.  
'Padahal tak selamanya 2-Z adalah aib sekolah,  
tapi entah mengapa, kami selalu dipandang sebelah mata.'"_

_"Nitori pun mengacak rambut You yang pirang karena dicat.  
'Ne, You. Kata orang bijak, perlakukanlah orang lain selayaknya kau ingin diperlakukan.'  
You terbelalak.  
Gadis bandel mantan penghuni Kabuki-cho ini ternyata bukan gadis sembarangan.  
'Heh, bisa saja.'  
Nitori tak sedang bercanda.  
'Kalau kau ingin dihormati, misalnya. Hormatilah aturan yang ada di tempatmu berada.'" _

_"'Wah, gadis ini rupanya sedang jadi pendeta, ya,' You tertawa,  
sembari berharap Nitori juga ikut serta.  
Namun ia lupa satu hal; Nitori yang baru berbeda dengan Nitori sebelum kasusnya menyebar.  
'You, sudah mencoba berubah? Sedikit saja,' ujar Nitori kemudian.  
Tawa You berubah menjadi tawa sinis yang keras.  
'Heh, percuma saja. Struktur sosial negara kita memang begini adanya.  
Yang bodoh, tetap diperbudak aturan, yang pintar, berlaku semena-mena.  
Jadi buat apa aku mengikutinya?'" _

_"'You, bukannya kau sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan?  
Memang struktur sosial kita sulit untuk berubah.  
Namun apakah merubah diri sendiri itu sesulit yang kau bayangkan?  
Sadarkah kau, bahwa melanggar aturan itu adalah salah satu bentuk pelarian?  
Karena sulit, misalnya, jadi tak kau jalankan?  
Kalau kau pria, hadapi semuanya dengan jantan!'  
Bel tanda jam makan siang berakhir pun berbunyi,  
dan ceramah Nitori selesai, meninggalkan You yang membeku dalam sunyi..." _

Instalasi terakhir dari cerita itu tak gagal untuk lagi-lagi menusuknya secara perlahan. Kuroko merasa bahwa ia tengah mengalami hal yang prinsipnya sama dengan You, dan ia tak berani untuk menghadapi semuanya. Ia tak berani untuk berteriak gagah pada dunia bahwa cintanya pada seorang Kise Ryota tak tergoyahkan, juga tak berani untuk menghadapi si pirang hingga mereka terjebak dalam perang kesunyian. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tenggelam dalam kata-kata, menjadi pujangga dibalik sebuah nama.

Sebelum mengirim ulasan untuk Shin, ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca dahulu email dari shinkirou, dan membalasnya jika perlu. Ia pun kemudian menekan tombol untuk kembali ke menu utama ponselnya, memilih ikon email kantornya, dan membuka sebuah email yang sejak tadi diterimanya namun belum terbuka.

_"Kuroicchi,  
kau juga berhak bahagia...  
Jadi jangan keluar dari Mahou Island, ya...  
Kalau mau berhenti menulis dulu juga tidak apa-apa...  
Aku iri pada Kuroicchi, bisa menulis tema-tema yang berat,  
tapi tidak terkesan seperti buku teks pelajaran.  
Kalau bakat seperti itu ditinggalkan, bukannya sayang sekali, ya?" _

Seketika itu juga, ia pun mulai merasakan sekeping keberanian. Tak apa mimpinya akan berjumpa lagi dengan seorang pilot mantan kekasihnya sudah terbuang beserta kartu nama berisi informasi kontaknya, namun setidaknya, rasa takut untuk meneruskan karyanya dan menetap di Mahou Island (dengan alasan karyanya itu adalah sekeping kenangannya di masa silam) pun hilang sudah. Ia pun keluar dari kotak email kantornya, memilih email pribadinya, dan mengetik kana demi kana kisah hidupnya yang kini dinanti banyak orang.

_"'Ah, selamat malam, Kobayakawa-san,'  
Shima-kun mulai salah tingkah.  
'Perkenalkan, ini Kurokawa Tetsu, teman satu sekolah,'  
ujarnya, memperkenalkan saya pada pria perlente barusan.  
Saya membungkuk, namun kelihatannya pria itu tidak senang.  
Senyumnya... Entah mengapa, terlihat tidak wajar.  
Kami pun melanjutkan makan malam, meski ketenangan itu kini hilang." _

_"Setelah kejadian itu, kami tetap berhubungan seperti biasa.  
Namun ada satu hal yang baru saya sadari dari ponsel saya.  
Ponsel yang biasanya sepi, kini menerima email yang pengirimnya tak dikenal.  
Saya pun menghapus semuanya, karena biasanya email-email itu datang dari situs-situs belanja,  
atau situs-situs tidak penting lainnya.  
Suatu hari, sebuah email tidak sengaja terbuka oleh saya,  
karena saya pikir email tersebut dari Shima-kun yang belum membalas.  
Isinya..." _

_"Isi dari email itu membuat fokus saya sedikit berkurang.  
Saat berlatih, saya tidak seirama dengan Kirishima-kun, lemparan saya seringkali tak diterimanya.  
Hari pertama dan kedua, Ritsu-senpai mengira saya cuma kelelahan.  
'Tetsu, apapun isi kepalamu sekarang, keluarkan sekarang juga!  
Hari ketiga, ia mulai mempertanyakannya.  
Sudah saya duga, tapi kan itu memang haknya.  
Bukannya bagus, ya, kalau pelatih peduli pada atletnya?" _

Tiga, enam, sembilan, dua belas. Tak terasa, jemarinya lancar menulis cerita hingga belasan instalasi pun tercipta dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa harus menyelesaikan cerita itu dalam sekali jalan, hari itu juga. Mungkin karena keping-keping keberanian itu tak selalu datang dengan mudah?

_Kemudian saat matahari tenggelam, tibalah saatnya ia harus menulis sebuah akhir pada ceritanya. _

Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk menulis akhir dari "Tetsu no Shima". Sebuah akhir yang indah adalah utopia dalam cerita itu, namun akhir yang buruk dan sesuai realita bisa saja mengecewakan, bukan? Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kegiatan menulisnya sejenak, untuk beristirahat dan mencari makanan. Perutnya belum diisi sejak tadi pagi, dan kini mulai meraung tanpa henti.

Kemudian, saat ia menikmati makanannya, ia membuktikan satu lagi teori psikologi yang dahulu ia pelajari; bahwa istirahat sejenak dan distraksi kilat, jika tereksekusi dengan benar, akan menciptakan ide brilian yang mungkin takkan terpikir dalam kondisi otak yang terus-menerus bekerja. Selepas makan, ia pun mengambil ponselnya, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

_"Selepas kejadian di ruang ganti itu, saya menghilang.  
Saya mengundurkan diri secara sepihak dari klub basket sekolah.  
Ritsu-senpai, Kirishima-kun, Miyoshi-kun, semuanya menyayangkan.  
Ini adalah karma.  
Saya menerima sepenuhnya.  
Sejak itu pula, Shima-kun tidak pernah lagi terlihat di daerah SMA T."_

_"Selepas dari SMA T, saya memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Chiba.  
Memang, masih di daerah Kanto, namun saya merasa sejauh itu pun tak mengapa.  
Saya mengambil jurusan pendidikan guru taman kanak-kanak.  
Selama pendidikan itu, saya tidak pernah pulang.  
Tidak pernah juga saya berpacaran, baik dengan pria maupun wanita,  
meski seisi gedung asrama putra tempat saya tinggal sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya" _

_"Setelah beberapa tahun, saya pun pulang dan mengajar di Tokyo.  
Shima-kun tak lagi terdengar kabarnya, juga Ryo-kun, juga buchou.  
Hingga akhirnya sebuah musim panas tiba,  
dan saya terkejut ketika mendapati guru taman kanak-kanak diliburkan sepanjang musim panas.  
Saya tidak tahan kebosanan, lalu saya menuliskan beberapa cerita,  
dalam bentuk novel ponsel dan fanfiksi imajinasi saya tertuang." _

_"Tidak disangka, cerita tulisan saya banyak dibaca.  
Saya pun mengenal banyak orang-orang baru yang menarik kepribadiannya.  
Salah satunya S-san, yang meninggalkan komentar pada cerita saya.  
Kami sangat akrab mulai dari saat saya memulai menulis hingga buku saya diterbitkan.  
Hingga pada suatu hari, saya menghadiri sebuah reuni." _

_"Di reuni itu, Shima-kun datang.  
Wajahnya yang tampan semakin matang saja.  
Kabarnya ia bekerja sebagai pilot di maskapai kebanggaan Jepang.  
Ryo-kun sudah menikah juga dan menjadi polisi di prefektur tetangga.  
Shima-kun kemudian membahas soal novel ponsel yang kini mulai menjadi tren kembali." _

_"Shima-kun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada saya.  
Layar itu menampilkan cerita yang saya buat.  
Bagian atas dari ponselnya menampilkan nama yang ia gunakan di situs itu.  
Saya terkejut luar biasa.  
Nama itu, saya sangat mengenalnya." _

_"'S-san...'  
Saya hanya bisa membeku saat saya melihat namanya.  
Jadi selama ini...  
...kami terkait dengan benang merah bernama nasib." _

Tidak terasa, instalasi terakhir dari "Tetsu no Shima" selesai ditulisnya. Bagian akhir cerita itu memang sepenuhnya fiksi belaka, namun hei, bukankah selain shinkirou, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa karyanya adalah kenyataan yang terbungkus rekaan waktu, nama, dan tempat? Setelah selesai menulis, ia tak lupa menandai ceritanya di portal Mahou Island sebagai "sudah selesai", dan membalas email shinkirou untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, atas segalanya.

_"shinkirou-san,  
terima kasih atas dukungannya.  
Berkat dukungan anda, saya bisa menyelesaikan 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
Tapi saya belum berpikir untuk memulai lagi cerita lainnya...  
Semoga beberapa belas chapter 'Tetsu no Shima' yang saya tulis hari ini berkenan.  
Mohon maaf, balasan emailnya lama..."_


	12. Chapter 12

***Hai, saya kembali dengan chapter dua belas. Dengan chapter ini saya mengucapkan syukur luar biasa dan terima kasih buat semua yang mendukung saya buat nulis dan ngelanjutin cerita, baik itu kafein, ulasan setia dari para pembaca, Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang rela bikin Kuroko no Basuke juga nggak nuntut meski karakternya udah saya nistakan dengan semena-mena, para artis yang bikin lagu-lagu galau luar biasa (khususnya Buono! yang bawain Rottara Rottara, sontreknya chapter ini, sesekali hepi dong ah XD), juga Mac dan laptop saya yang ikhlas digeber sampai pagi menjelang demi seratus dua ratus itungan kata ekstra. Chapter ini menandakan bahwa saya lulus Nanowrimo 2013 - 47 ribu kata di cerita ini, dan 2500 lagi nyangsang di parodinya, judulnya "Fanfiksi", fandom tetep Kuroko no Basuke, pairingnya juga tetep KiKuro. Kalo ada waktu, boleh dibaca ya ^^. Shout-out saya buat Himawari Wia, Shaun the Rabbit, Mel, foschia cielo, KensyEcho, Oto Ichiiyan (hayolho, jadi ngeship KiKuro XD #dor #racun), Fins, dan Oto Ichiiyan buat reviewnya di chapter kemarin. Seperti biasa, mohon dibaca dan didukung ya sampai ceritanya habis kelak~* **

Tokyo, Juli 2022.

_Seorang bijak berkata,  
bahwa ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kau lihat jika kau sendirian.  
Kebahagiaan, yang mana kita terlahir untuk menikmatinya,  
dan membuat orang lain merasakan hal yang sama, misalnya..._

Seharian itu, ponsel sang guru tak henti-hentinya bergetar, mulai saat fajar malu-malu hadir dari timur dan menerangi distrik tempatnya tinggal hingga sang mentari kembali ke sarangnya. Getaran itu mengisyaratkan pesan-pesan baru yang datang secara beruntun dengan cepat. Pesan-pesan itu, Kuroko mengetahui pengirimnya siapa.

_Seluruh pesan itu datang dari Mahou Island, berisi ulasan atas ceritanya yang baru saja ditamatkan. _

Ia memang berniat untuk membalas semua komentar dan ulasan atas ceritanya itu, namun karena ponselnya sampai kebingungan menerima banyaknya pesan-pesan yang tiba hingga tubuh plastiknya panas dan tak merespon sentuhan secepat biasanya, ia pun ikut bingung luar biasa. Kalau ponselnya sampai melambat begitu kan, bagaimana ia bisa membalas semuanya?

Kemudian saat gelombang email itu mulai berhenti dan sistem operasi ponselnya kembali stabil, ia baru memiliki kesempatan untuk menengok Mahou Island. Tumpukan email itu, ia akan menandai semuanya sudah dibaca belakangan. Toh, isinya sama saja dengan apa yang akan dibacanya di portal novel ponsel kenamaan tempat ia menuliskan kisah hidupnya; berupa ulasan atas ceritanya, atau notifikasi bahwa beberapa orang telah melanggani ceritanya melalui pembaruan email.

Setelah benar-benar yakin ponselnya tak lagi menerima email, ia pun menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya untuk membuka peramban internet yang dipakainya. Peramban itu dengan lancar membuka Mahou Island, seperti biasa. Ia telah menyiapkan jantungnya agar tak kaget dengan apapun yang muncul di layar kelak, namun tetap saja, sebuah kekagetan hadir dalam bentuknya yang mengerikan saat ia melihat statistik ceritanya di layar. Untung saja, kekagetannya tersebut tak lama bertahan.

_"Statistik baru untuk 'Tetsu no Shima' (sudah selesai) sejak kunjungan terakhir anda:  
1127 komentar baru pada cerita anda,  
2314 orang berlangganan cerita anda lewat email,  
dan 687 orang memfavoritkan cerita anda" _

Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa ceritanya itu banyak dibaca orang. Selain itu, ia pun seakan diingatkan pada sebuah pesan dari shinkirou kemarin sore.

_"Menurutku sih tidak selamanya kenangan buruk itu perlu dihilangkan...  
Karena bagaimanapun, ada satu bagian kebahagiaan yang ikut terbuang,  
sekecil apapun bagiannya,  
jika kau membuang kenangan itu semuanya..." _

Ia pun merenungi maksud pesan dari shinkirou kemudian. Benar juga, kisahnya dengan seorang Kise Ryota kan tak sepenuhnya berisi melodrama. Pada "Tetsu no Shima" yang baru saja diselesaikannya, tergambar juga kebahagiaan dalam hubungan mereka dalam bentuknya yang abstrak, dan seringkali hadir setelah dipicu hal yang benar-benar sederhana, bergandengan tangan berdua atau mendengar panggilan khas yang digunakan si pirang padanya, misalnya.

_"Kuroicchi,  
kau juga berhak bahagia...  
Jadi jangan keluar dari Mahou Island, ya..." _

Bukan hanya pesan itu yang menohoknya kemarin. Sebuah pesan lain yang ia terima darinya juga entah mengapa memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan dan melanjutkan profesinya sebagai prajurit maya dengan kata di Mahou Island. Jika saja pesan itu tak diterimanya, bisa saja ia sudah memutuskan berhenti tanpa pamitan, bahkan mungkin melanggar komitmennya untuk menyelesaikan "Tetsu no Shima". Seorang pria sejati takkan mangkir dari apa yang sudah dimulainya, dan akan menyelesaikan hal itu hingga benar-benar tuntas, bukan?

Ia menyadari bahwa bejibaku dengan kata, baik sebagai konsumen (dengan membaca karya-karya sastra hasil karya para penulis kenamaan) maupun sebagai produsen (dengan mencoba menuliskan sebuah cerita, persetan dengan hasilnya) adalah kebahagiaannya. Bahwa kemudian kebahagiaannya itu berbentrokan dengan kebahagiaan mantan kekasihnya, itu sempat menjadi masalah, namun ia diingatkan oleh pesan-pesan singkat shinkirou barusan. Bahwa ia berhak bahagia; bahwa ia tak perlu menghapus kenangan-kenangan bersamanya, seburuk apapun kenangan itu bentuknya.

Saat ia melihat kembali statistik ceritanya, ia pun menyadari dua hal yang ia lupakan karena nostalgianya saat reuni sekolah menengah pertama beberapa hari silam. Duh, rasanya malu juga ditendang oleh kata-kata sendiri dengan telak. Bukankah ia yang mengirimi shinkirou pesan berisi "nostalgia akan membutakan realita"? Jadi mengapa ia sendiri yang merasa dibutakan oleh eforia nostalgia, meski harus diakui nostalgia yang dialaminya tak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Apapun itu, sebuah nostalgia tetaplah sebuah nostalgia; sebuah momen dimana kita dipertemukan kembali dengan kepingan-kepingan kenangan masa lalu apapun bentuknya, bukan?

Ia berhasil dibutakan dengan pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih yang hingga kini masih sendiri, hingga ia ingin membuatnya bahagia di balik layar, entah bagaimanapun caranya. Mundur dari Mahou Island karena ceritanya mengangkat kisah mereka semasa sekolah menengah atas terlihat sebagai alternatif ideal, karena hei, jika hal itu dibacanya sang kekasih yang melankolis bisa menangis, bukan? Meskipun nama, waktu, dan tempat kejadian telah disamarkan, tak ada yang bisa menyamarkan sebuah kenangan yang benar-benar persis dengan apa yang ada dalam sanubari seseorang.

_Hingga ia terlupa akan dua hal, dan shinkirou-san menendang kedua hal itu kembali pada akal sehatnya. _

Pertama, ia diingatkan akan tujuan asalnya menulis novel ponsel berisikan kisah hidupnya. Sebuah ulasan akan novel ponsel yang ditulis oleh Kei, judulnya Rikkaboshi kalau ingatannya masih sempurna (karena meskipun ia sama sekali belum masuk fase penuaan, ia tahu bahwa terkadang ia mudah melupakan detil-detil remeh temeh akan beberapa hal, menyebalkan bukan?), yang berisi tentang bagaimana novel tersebut bisa menyelamatkan hidup sang anonim, membakar semangatnya untuk menulis. Ia tak ingin ada jiwa yang lagi-lagi hilang dan tersia karena jiwa itu kesepian dan merasa tak punya teman senasib sepenanggungan (terutama para pecinta yang objek cintanya, secara kebetulan, adalah pemilik jenis kelamin yang sama dengan mereka). Cukup sudah ia melihat berita akan kasus bunuh diri yang merajalela, juga kasus-kasus yang ikut meminta nyawa orang-orang yang tak bersalah, terkadang malah orang yang paling menyayangi sang korban meski tak terungkap dalam kata, dalam prosesnya.

_Jika ia berhenti, bagaimana misinya itu bisa berhasil? _

Selain itu, ia diingatkan akan fakta bahwa memori yang ditulisnya itu, selain pernah menjadi kebahagiaan baginya, juga menjadi kebahagiaan bagi orang banyak. Baginya, memang tak seutuhnya memori itu adalah kenangan bahagia - terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tulis namun tak jadi diungkapkannya, termasuk pertentangan batinnya saat dihadapkan dengan realita bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan sang belahan jiwa. Namun ketika seluruh kenangan itu dibungkus dengan diksi yang indah dan penceritaan yang nyaman dibaca, maka secara ajaib mereka berubah menjadi bundel kebahagiaan yang meski tak mungkin menyenangkan semua orang, memiliki kemampuan untuk menginjeksikan virus bahagia bagi sebagian besar mereka yang membacanya.

_Berbagi kebahagiaan, meskipun sederhana, adalah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? _

Atas dua fakta tersebut, dan atas fakta bahwa shinkirou tak pernah absen memberikan komentar pada ceritanya, ia tak yakin bahwa kata-kata semata, sebanyak apapun mereka, akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya bagi sang komentator maya. Suatu hari kelak, ia ingin bertemu dengannya, tentu saja. Ia, kan, berjanji akan datang pada hari dimana sesi tanda tangan pada bukunya dilaksanakan. Muluk-muluk memang, jika berharap seorang penulis pemula bisa menerbitkan cerita pertamanya, namun bukankah selalu ada percobaan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya kelak?

Oke, simpan saja dahulu semuanya. Pembaca lainnya yang sudah setia mengikuti, mengulas, dan membedah ceritanya sejak awal hingga tamat pun, ia tak kurang menyimpan rasa terima kasih untuk mereka. Meskipun tanpa mereka cerita itu akan tetap berlanjut hingga tamat, namun apa gunanya sebuah tulisan yang tertulis dan tersedia namun tak dibaca selain mengumpulkan debu-debu dan akhirnya menjadi sampah? Selain itu, kritik dan saran yang menggunduli karyanya hingga telanjang pun patut diapresiasi nampaknya. Kritikus sastra terkenal tak bekerja untuk amal, bukan?

Ucapan terima kasih itu sejatinya akan ia ucapkan secara pribadi kepada para pengirim ulasan pada ceritanya. Namun melihat jumlah ulasan yang begitu banyak, ia pun berpikir ulang, hingga ia teringat sebuah chapter penutup dari "Rikkaboshi" yang sempat ia baca sebelum ia memulai karirnya. Ia pun kemudian membuka chapter tersebut melalui fungsi penanda buku pada peramban ponselnya.

_"Halo, Kei disini.  
Terima kasih atas dukungannya ya~!  
Rikkaboshi ini dulunya kutulis karena disuruh teman.  
Temanku ini fujoshi, jadi ia suka cerita tentang hubungan sesama pria...  
Karena ideku juga dipakai olehnya,  
(kalau kalian mau baca, coba cari saja 'Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku' punya Todestrieb,  
bagus kok, sumpah!  
Nama penanya memang susah dicari, sih, hahaha)  
jadi kenapa aku tidak coba memakai idenya?  
Dengan pemikiran itu, aku mulai 'Rikkaboshi',  
yang ditulis dengan kanji 'musim panas'...  
Kebetulan sekali ya, saat ini juga sedang musim panas...  
Sepertinya penutup ini sudah kepanjangan ya ^^;;  
Jadi, sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di tulisanku selanjutnya~" _

Dengan cara itu, Kei secara resmi mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia mengetahui bahwa berdasarkan aturan penggunaan Mahou Island, hal seperti itu dilarang. Apapun yang bukan berbentuk cerita, tidak diizinkan untuk dikirim sebagai bagian dari cerita. Namun jika ia tak melakukan hal yang sama, ia tak yakin jemari dan ponselnya bisa berkoordinasi untuk membalas semua ulasan-ulasan pada ceritanya. Ia pun menutup perambannya, kemudian memilih untuk membuka fungsi email. Sebuah chapter penutup akan ia tulis dan kirimkan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, selain balasan pribadi pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal, misalnya Vanilla, Arche, Shin, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk shinkirou? Tentu saja berbeda. Ia akan mengucapkannya melalui email pribadi, sekaligus meminta maaf karena sepanjang hari itu ia tak sempat memeriksa email kantornya untuk berbalas pesan dengan sang kritikus handal.

_"Selamat malam, saya Kuroi Kage.  
Chapter ini memang bukan bagian dari cerita, saya mohon maaf.  
Pada chapter ini saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih,  
untuk semua yang telah membaca, mengulas, dan mengikuti cerita ini.  
Ini adalah debut saya di Mahou Island.  
Masih banyak hal yang belum saya ketahui tentangnya.  
Cara pakai situsnya saja saya masih kebingungan kadang-kadang.  
Apalagi untuk membuat tulisan yang bagus,  
tentu saja perjalanan itu bagi saya masih jauh.  
Saya harap, tulisan ini berkenan bagi anda yang membacanya.  
Suatu hari nanti, saya akan kembali..." _

Chapter yang menandai selesainya "Tetsu no Shima" secara resmi pun telah selesai ia tulis dan kirimkan. Ia pun kembali membuka peramban ponselnya, untuk membaca komentar-komentar dari para pembaca ceritanya. Setelah halaman utama Mahou Island terbuka, ia pun kemudian menuju halaman komentar. Sebuah halaman yang nampaknya cukup berat karena banyaknya (serta panjangnya) komentar yang harus dimuat pun perlahan-lahan muncul di layar ponselnya. Kuroko tidak pernah mengharapkan pujian atau sanjungan hadir pada cerita pertamanya, ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi orang-orang atas ceritanya.

_"Kuroi-san,  
sudah selesai ya ceritanya? Kok rasanya tanggung sekali ya...  
Saya tunggu sekuelnya!  
-yume-" _

_"Kuroi-san,  
rasanya sedih juga ya kalau cerita yang baru saja diikuti, tahu-tahu sudah berakhir...  
Tapi anda hebat, bisa membuat cerita sepanjang ini hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja!  
Interaksi Tetsu dan Shima, entah mengapa terasa begitu natural.  
Ya, seperti interaksi anak SMA kebanyakan saja...  
Sayangnya, akhir ceritanya kok seperti dipaksakan...  
Namun demikian, cerita ini sukses membuat saya bernostalgia!  
Kalau Kuroi-san menulis lagi, nanti pasti akan saya baca!  
Naoki." _

_"Halo, saya baru masuk Mahou Island selama seminggu dan menemukan cerita anda.  
Ceritanya sungguh realistis dan, entah mengapa, menarik saya pada pemikiran seorang Tetsu di sana...  
Kalau Tetsu digambarkan sedang sedih, saya ikut-ikutan menangis...  
Begitu juga kalau ia digambarkan bahagia, tapi kok jarang ya?" _

Pelan-pelan, ia membaca ulasan-ulasan yang ditinggalkan para pembaca pada cerita pertamanya itu. Tanpa diduganya, sebagian besar dari mereka memuji ceritanya, dari aspek dan sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Seulas senyum tulus pun lagi-lagi tersungging pada bibirnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa senyum itu takkan terlihat oleh satu pun pembaca yang menikmati karyanya. Senyum itu hanya bisa disaksikan oleh layar ponselnya, yang akhir-akhir ini diporsir untuk bekerja oleh tuannya. Mungkin kalau sang ponsel adalah makhluk hidup yang memiliki perasaan, senyum itu akan diartikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga. Hei, tanpa ponsel pintarnya, Kuroko takkan bisa mengakses Mahou Island, apalagi menuliskan kisah hidupnya. Jadi, si benda mati pun punya andil yang takkan terganti dan tentu saja layak menerima ucapan terima kasih.

_"Kuroi-san,  
ponselku sampai hang saat kau mengirim belasan chapter sekaligus kemarin!  
Selain itu, akhir ceritanya juga terlihat tak realistis!  
Pasti menulisnya terburu-buru, ya?  
Padahal menulis santai saja kan bisa...  
Yuno." _

_"Cerita anda sangat bagus di awal, namun melemah penyelesaiannya saat akhirnya menjelang.  
Tapi untuk hasil tulisan seorang pemula, sudah lumayan."_

_"Kuroi-san,  
kalau menulisnya santai sih mungkin cerita ini adalah cerita terbaik tahun ini di Mahou Island,  
tapi ya...  
Akhirnya dibuat dengan tergesa-gesa...  
Jadi selain membuat pembaca lelah, inti ceritanya juga tidak terasa..  
Kasihan juga pembaca yang melanggani lewat email, kan?  
Pasti banyak yang merasa disampahi kalau menerima pembaruan belasan chapter sekaligus...  
Daichi." _

_"Kuroi-san, selamat ya sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya.  
Semoga kau tidak menulis lagi kelak.  
Sudah ceritanya seperti opera sabun murahan, menyampahi kotak masuk email pula.  
Apalagi penulisnya sombong luar biasa, tidak pernah membalas komentar.  
Ryu*." _

_"Kuroi-san,  
penggunaan kosa katanya kok begitu-begitu saja?  
Sebenarnya ceritanya bagus, tapi apa daya, saya keburu bosan membacanya.  
PON." _

_"Kuroi-san,  
rasanya saya pernah berkomentar soal ini sebelumnya, semoga anda membacanya.  
Saya sudah mengingatkan anda soal gaya penceritaan.  
Dulu saya menulis bahwa gaya penceritaan anda terlalu standar, tidak banyak kosakata yang dipakai sehingga pembaca mulai bosan.  
Selain itu alur ceritanya juga terlalu lambat, tapi dipaksakan untuk dipercepat di akhir cerita,  
sehingga pembaca pun akan merasa tersesat di dalamnya.  
Ide cerita anda sudah standar sejak awal, jadi jika ingin hal tersebut diampuni pembaca,  
saya harap anda mempertimbangkan saran saya,  
tapi hingga akhir cerita, tidak ada perubahan.  
Sejujurnya saya agak menyesal mengikuti 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
good-cool." _

Tidak selamanya komentar-komentar yang diterimanya berisi manisnya pujian, memang. Beberapa komentar yang diterimanya adalah caci maki dan kritikan atas hasil karyanya. Kuroko memang sudah memperkirakan setidaknya sebagian dari komentar yang diterimanya akan berisi kritik dan cacian, namun ia tak pernah menyangka kadar kesadisan pada kritik yang diterimanya pun beragam. Mulai dari peringatan biasa, hingga usiran dari Mahou Island.

Ia pun menjadi penasaran atas reaksi orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya mengenai ceritanya. Beberapa dari kenalannya di Mahou Island sebenarnya adalah penulis kenamaan di dunia nyata, seperti Shin yang menggunakan nama pena Shin Tensai-sama, atau Kei yang nama penanya sama dengan nama pena yang ia gunakan di dunia maya. Oleh sebab itu, tentunya wajar jika ia ingin tahu pendapat mereka soal ceritanya, pun jika permintaannya tak muluk-muluk, ia juga ingin tahu apa kelemahan dari ceritanya. Kisahnya memang kisah nyata, ia tak ingin mengubah sedikit pun realita kecuali terpaksa. Namun jika tak dibungkus dengan tata bahasa dan alur yang indah, bukannya pembaca takkan hadir untuk sekedar menengok karyanya?

_"Kuroi-san,  
pertama-tama, selamat atas selesainya 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
Menyelesaikan novel pertama tentunya sebuah pencapaian, ya.  
Kalau boleh saya gunakan pemisalan,  
cerita ini layaknya sepiring sushi segar tanpa wasabi yang nikmat.  
Sushi-nya memang nikmat, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang.  
Wasabi, pada sepiring sushi, kan berfungsi sebagai penutup.  
Jika diterapkan pada cerita, bagian akhir cerita itu adalah wasabi-nya.  
Kalau dibuat dengan mantap, sebuah akhir cerita bisa berperan sebagai wasabi yang pedas dan menendang,  
membuat nafsu makan meningkat, benar kan?  
Sayangnya, bagian akhir cerita ini tidak berhasil membuat efek yang sama.  
Terjadi loncatan waktu yang terlalu cepat, sehingga membuat pembaca,  
yang telah terbiasa dengan alur lambat pada cerita, merasa tersesat.  
Tidak dijabarkan pula bagaimana Tetsu menjalani kehidupannya selama ia terpisah dengan Shima.  
Sebuah akhir cerita yang (kalau boleh jujur) menyebalkan dan membingungkan itu kan,  
bisa membuat seorang pembaca malas membaca karya lainnya dari seorang penulis,  
meskipun karya itu jauh lebih bagus dari karya yang sudah pernah dibacanya.  
Di sisi lain, saya salut pada Tetsu yang sanggup menjadi perjaka hingga sekian lama...  
Pada zaman ini kan, anak usia sekolah menengah pertama saja sudah sering gonta-ganti pasangan.  
Hal ini menyebabkan tren aborsi meningkat, yang membuat saya iba.  
Sebuah nyawa, meskipun belum ditiupkan pada raganya, kan tetap sayang jika dicabut semena-mena...  
Jadi meskipun akhirnya dirasa kurang memuaskan,  
Kuroi-san tetap bisa memasukkan sebuah pesan moral...  
Itu hebat! Saya suka.  
Saya paham bahwa menulis novel pertama itu tidak mudah,  
akan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan, baik yang bisa diampuni maupun tidak.  
Saya rasa, untuk ukuran novel pertama, tulisan Kuroi-san layak diacungi dua jempol dari tangan.  
Kaki saya akan ikut mengangkat jempolnya kalau cerita ini ditutup dengan sempurna, memang...  
Sekian dulu ulasan dari saya. Mohon maaf jika terlalu panjang, ya...  
Salam,  
Shin." _

Setelah menggeser sana-sini, ia pun menemukan komentar pertama yang dibuat oleh orang yang dikenalnya. Komentar itu dikirim oleh Shin, nampaknya. Ia salut pada sang penulis maya, yang bisa dengan mudah menemukan cacat pada ceritanya, juga berterima kasih karena ia tak perlu merogoh satu yen pun untuk biaya konsultasi cerita. Balasan pesan untuk Shin pun, kemudian ia rencanakan. Ia lalu menggeser layar ponsel pintarnya untuk mencari komentar lain dari teman-temannya.

_"Hai, Kuroi-san.  
(hampir kutulis 'croissant', lho.  
Maklum saja, aku sedang lapar, tidak punya inspirasi pula..).  
Iri, deh, sama kecepatan menulisnya!  
Baru dua minggu, sudah bisa menulis seratusan chapter cerita,  
tamat pula novelnya!  
Walaupun tamatnya meninggalkan banyak hal yang harus dibenahi, memang...  
Soal itu sih, biarkan shinkirou-san saja yang ceramah panjang lebar,  
aku kangen membaca ceramahnya, karena kan hal itu bisa buat perbaikan ceritaku juga...  
(apa jangan-jangan beliau sudah mengirim komentar terus tenggelam, ya?  
Iya, deh, iya, yang novelnya populer sih beda, komentarnya tembus angka seribu lebih dalam hitungan jam saja...  
Padahal tadi sebelum belasan chapter akhirmu dikirim, komentarnya cuma delapan ratusan, kan?).  
Kalau shinkirou-san berceramah, jangan lupa dibaca dan dibalas, ya!  
Panjang memang, tapi benar-benar bisa diandalkan sarannya!  
Sayang, Rikkaboshi keburu tamat sebelum beliau kirimi komentar...  
(kok kesannya jadi mengeluh ya,  
ayo, Kei, menulis lagi, kan sudah lama!).  
Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas selesainya 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
Kutunggu cerita barunya~.  
Salam,  
Kei." _

Ia pun lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum oleh komentar yang dikirim oleh Kei itu. Selain karena komentarnya ekspresif, sang pengirim juga menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang sama dengan Kuroko, sama-sama penulis muda anggota Mahou Island. Tidak ada sama sekali jejak-jejak senioritas pada komentarnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa kualitas buku yang ditulis olehnya adalah kualitas nomor satu. Ia pun menandai komentar itu dalam benaknya sebagai komentar yang harus dibalas, dan melanjutkan bacaannya pada komentar selanjutnya.

_"Kuroi-san,  
aku kasihan pada Tetsu, kenapa pertemuannya dengan Shima-kun harus dengan cara yang tidak disadari dulu T_T  
Ngomong-ngomong, kok langsung main loncat ke reuni saja...  
Minta sekuelnya, ya!  
Dengan penuh cinta,  
Vanilla." _

Tak berapa lama setelah ia membaca komentar Kei yang ringan, komentar dari Vanilla sudah terbaca olehnya. Komentar dari Vanilla memang selalu singkat dan tepat sasaran, ia tahu setelah beberapa chapter ceritanya dikomentari oleh sang penulis maya. Ia pun jelas akan membalas komentar itu kemudian. Ia kemudian menggeser kembali layarnya ke bawah, mencoba mencari sebuah komentar diantara tumpukan ratusan komentar baru yang ia terima.

_"Kuroicchi,  
selamat ya, sudah menyelesaikan 'Tetsu no Shima'!  
Hmm, bagaimana ya...  
Aku menikmati seisi cerita ini, kok, sungguh! Cuma...  
Masih banyak hal yang bisa diperbaiki sepertinya,  
buat novel-novelmu selanjutnya.  
(Kuroicchi tidak keluar dari Mahou Island, kan?  
Tidak, kan?  
Kalau Kuroicchi keluar, aku menangis seperti Shima-kun, betulan!  
Kuambil kesimpulan begitu karena kau menyelesaikan ceritamu macam Shinkansen saja,  
cepatnya... Berapa belas chapter, tuh, memenuhi kotak masuk ponselku? Hahaha)  
Pertama, masalah akhir cerita yang dibuat terlalu cepat.  
Sedikit kurang realistis juga, jadi kurang cocok dengan gaya tulisanmu di bagian-bagian sebelumnya,  
yang mengutamakan kemiripan dengan kisah nyata.  
Misalnya, pada bagian akhir cerita, Tetsu-nya digambarkan sebagai pria yang terlalu suci,  
dan rela berkorban sampai tidak pacaran bertahun-tahun lamanya...  
Tidak digambarkan juga bagaimana Tetsu bisa mengenal 'novel ponsel' dan 'fanfiksi',  
itu kan bukan sesuatu yang orang banyak mudah mengenalinya...  
Masalah akhir itu juga yang membuat karakternya digambarkan agak 'diluar jenis kelaminnya'...  
Jadi, dalam menggambarkan hubungan sesama pria,  
kita harus hati-hati betul agar tokoh-tokoh yang digambarkan tetap berlaku sebagaimana kodratnya...  
Kecuali kau ingin menggambarkan seorang transgender, misalnya.  
Entah kenapa, aku merasa, penggambaran Tetsu itu sedikit terlalu feminin, ya?  
(Aku bicara bagian dimana kau menggambarkannya tetap selibat meski penghuni asrama lain kehilangan keperjakaannya).  
Bisa jadi pesan moral, memang, tapi pada sisi lain, itu adalah hal yang kebanyakan dilakukan wanita dan diabaikan pria.  
Ngomong-ngomong, di cerita ini, kok Shima-kun jarang kelihatan, ya?  
Pendalaman tokohnya juga jadi kurang,  
sehingga pembaca cuma bisa menebak-nebak reaksi apa yang akan Shima-kun keluarkan...  
Aku sih berharap ada sekuel dari 'Tetsu no Shima',  
tapi dari sudut pandang Shima-kun, bisa, kan, membuatnya?  
Soal kerapian tulisan sih aku tidak perlu berkomentar banyak, nampaknya,  
meski penggunaan kata-kata yang diulang-ulang itu bisa dikurangi sebenarnya...  
Kan, kanji itu banyak!  
(Belum bosan sih aku mengingatkannya...)  
Penggunaan emoji yang sedikit juga sebenarnya jadi nilai plus buat cerita ini, jadi pembaca semakin fokus pada cerita...  
Sekali lagi, selamat atas tamatnya 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
Untuk karya pertama, aku bisa jamin karya ini luar biasa.  
Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga akhirnya memulai sebuah tulisan.  
Judulnya 'Sayonara'.  
Kalau Kuroicchi sempat baca, tolong dibedah, ya!  
(lho, kenapa jadi promosi begini...)  
Cerita Kuroicchi selanjutnya, masih kutunggu ya~,  
terutama kalau Kuroicchi langsung membuat sekuel 'Tetsu no Shima'.  
shinkirou." _

Tak perlu menggeser terlalu banyak, ia sudah menemukan komentar yang dicarinya. Kei benar, shinkirou "berceramah" secara panjang lebar dan menelanjangi ceritanya tanpa amnesti, membongkar segala celah dan kelemahannya hingga tak bersisa. Namun, sebuah bagian dari ulasan tersebut membuat hatinya terasa agak berat, entah mengapa.

_shinkirou memintanya untuk membuat sekuel Tetsu no Shima, namun dari sudut pandang seorang Shima. _

_Hal itu tentu saja mustahil, bukan? _

Bagaimana jika ia, secara disengaja maupun tidak, menjungkirbalikkan watak seorang Kise Ryota, yang kini hidup dalam wujud maya bernama Shima? Bahkan alasannya untuk memunculkan karakter Shima secara sekilas pun berputar pada ketakutannya untuk mengubah karakter orang yang dicintainya itu meski hanya sedikit saja. Selain takut dituntut akan pencemaran nama baik, meski hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, ia sebenarnya lebih takut akan fakta bahwa tahun-tahun yang berlalu telah melunturkan kenangannya atas si pirang, hingga ia tak bisa lagi mereproduksinya dengan sempurna.

Namun alasan itu tentunya tak akan ia ucapkan pada shinkirou begitu saja. Ada sebuah batasan antara dunia maya dan dunia nyata, nampaknya. Untuk membuka diri pada shinkirou saja, ia masih berlindung dalam enigma. Ia tahu dunia maya bukanlah tempat yang aman; sudah cukup ia mendengar kisah kawan seangkatannya atau koleganya yang jatuh miskin dalam semalam akibat ditipu oleh "kawan" yang mereka temui lewat sambungan internet saja. Ia tak ingin mengulang hal yang sama seperti mereka, tentu saja.

Ah, sudahlah. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap harus mengucapkan terima kasih sembari menolak dengan sopan permintaan shinkirou pada ulasannya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa tulisan buah karya sang kritikus yang mengaku selalu gagal menulis dengan menyedihkan. Ia pun membuka profil shinkirou, dan menemukan sebuah cerita, nampaknya baru diperbarui barusan, dimulai beberapa jam lalu dan jumlah chapternya masih empat. Cerita berjudul "Sayonara" itu pun diklik olehnya.

_"Malam itu habis hujan,  
lapangan yang kami gunakan basah dan menyebarkan aroma tanah,  
suasana yang pas untuk membangkitkan nostalgia.  
Setelah sepuluh tahun, akhirnya kami bersua.  
Kurang tiga memang, dari enam." _

"Sayonara" dibuka dengan singkat, cukup kontras dengan pembukaan ceritanya yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran sebuah novel ponsel. Pembukaan yang singkat itu membuatnya penasaran untuk membaca kelanjutan ceritanya.

_"Dua orang dari kami telah menikah.  
Waktu memang berputar dengan cepatnya,  
dan meninggalkan mereka yang memutuskan untuk berhenti pada suatu masa...  
Ah, iya, kumpulan kami enam orang.  
Pada suatu masa, kami berlari mengejar mimpi yang tak terwujudkan,  
dengan antusiasme layaknya bocah.  
Hei, usia sekolah menengah pertama kan masih termasuk bocah, bukan?" _

_"Tiga orang lainnya, menghilang setelah SMA.  
Dunia nyata membuat mimpi kami terabaikan,  
dan mimpi itulah satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kami berenam.  
Terakhir kali kami berjumpa adalah saat kami mendeklarasikan perpisahan,  
meski kami tak pernah secara resmi dianggap bubar." _

_"Generasi Masa Depan.  
Nama yang kami emban (dan kami putuskan dalam rapat-rapat bodoh kami, syahdan) terkesan mengerikan,  
padahal kami tetaplah manusia biasa, yang menemukan kebahagiaan saat tengah melakukan slam,  
atau shoot, ataupun pass.  
Mimpi kami adalah debut dunia,  
meski permainan kami tingkatnya setara pemain jalanan". _

Hingga chapter terbaru itu, Kuroko masih belum mengerti kemana cerita itu, kelak, akan dibawa oleh shinkirou. Namun, layaknya komentar shinkirou yang menemukan kesamaan atas masa lalunya pada "Tetsu no Shima", ia pun menemukan secercah masa lalunya pada "Sayonara".

_Hei, berapa jam yang ia habiskan untuk berlatih bersama lingkar Generasi Keajaiban? _

_Efek adrenalin yang dirasakannya saat berlari mengejar sang cahaya dan memberikan bola padanya pun, hingga kini masih belum ditemukan ekuivalennya. _

Kemudian, "Sayonara" yang singkat itu dengan mudah bisa mengangkat benih-benih nostalgia yang tersimpan pada jiwanya, dan jika ia tak ingat bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia bersumpah akan berlari ke lapangan terdekat dan bermain basket sendirian. Ya, seperti itulah efek yang ditimbulkan "Sayonara" padanya.

Ia kini mengerti mengapa shinkirou bisa menjadi kritikus handal.

_"shinkirou-san,  
cerita ini entah mengapa menimbulkan keinginan saya untuk berbasket, meskipun ini sudah malam.  
Sementara belum ada kesalahan yang saya temukan pada cerita ini,  
hanya saja saya masih bingung akan arahnya.  
Saya harap cerita ini bisa diselesaikan.  
Salam,  
Kuroi Kage." _

Singkat saja komentar yang ditulisnya, karena ia terlalu terpesona akan cerita singkat yang ditulis oleh shinkirou dan barusan dibacanya. Sebuah analogi tentang "membangunkan singa tidur" entah mengapa serasa pas baginya untuk menggambarkan shinkirou; biarpun baru menulis kembali, karyanya sudah sangat menjanjikan.

Setelah membaca tulisan shinkirou, ia pun memilih untuk membalas beberapa komentar dari teman-temannya. Karenanya, ia lalu memilih ikon amplop pada bagian atas situs portal penulis itu. Ikon itu membawanya pada kotak pesan pribadi, yang nampaknya memiliki beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca untuknya.

Pesan paling atas terkirim dari Aizawa ~Marukawa~, sebuah nama yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Merasa penasaran dengan pesan tanpa subjek yang diterimanya dari orang yang tak dikenal itu, ia pun memilih pesan tersebut.

_"Selamat siang Kuroi Kage-san, _

_Kami dari penerbit Marukawa, tengah mencari novel-novel ponsel yang sedang banyak dibaca untuk diterbitkan sebagai buku cetak. _

_Kami melihat 'Tetsu no Shima' memiliki cukup banyak pembaca setia, baik yang mengirimi komentar dan atau melanggani cerita melalui email, jadi kami merasa tertarik untuk menerbitkan karya anda. _

_Jika anda tertarik, anda bisa membalas pesan ini untuk berdiskusi lebih lanjut. _

_Profil penerbit kami bisa dilihat di tautan..." _

Saat meresapi isi pesan itu kata demi kata, Kuroko sadar bahwa "kaget" dan "terkejut" saja tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.


	13. Chapter 13

***Hai, saya kembali dengan instalasi ketiga belas dan maaf karena saya hiatus kelamaan #apa. Ngomong-ngomong, pas nulis cerita ini, saya baru tau kalau Kuroko itu tipe kepribadiannya (berdasarkan tes MBTI, kalau ada yang mau coba, cari saja di Google, banyak yang gratis kok tesnya. Saya sendiri INTP- #heh #gapenting) ISFP dan Kise bertipe ESFJ. Pas saya cek di beberapa situs psikologi, ternyata ISFP itu jodohnya ESFJ, dan sebaliknya. PANTES COCOK #keps #woi. Berdasarkan fakta itu juga, karakterisasi mereka ya saya bikin mengikuti stereotipe(?) karakter para pemilik subtipe MBTI diatas, jadi harap maklum kalau OOC dikit ya~ #BUKANJUSTIFIKASI #disepakreader. Oh iya, terima kasih lho buat para reviewer dan pembaca yang udah setia sama cerita ini sampai ceritanya sepanjang ini (terutama buat Shaun the Rabbit, KensyEcho, Himawari Wia, Aquamarine Aquarius, CHOU, Shiori Kurotsu, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Hikari Kou Minami -hai emaknya soulmateku xD #plok-, sukikawai-chan, Haru Baskerville, Calico Neko, Wintersia -hai fellow pumpers!-, Oto Ichiiyan -Marukawa itu ga ada kayaqnya, referensinya dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi XD #plok-, dan Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu yang review dan nelanjangin karya ini chapter kemarin ^^), buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi juga yang udah bikin Kuroko no Basuke dan gak nuntut atas penistaan karakter miliknya, dan SID buat Re:Dreamer-nya yang saya jadiin sontrek chapter ini. Seperti biasa, RnR, minna? ;)* **

Taito, Heisei 34_-nen_.

_Pada suatu hari saat bunga-bunga bermekaran,_  
_hati yang penuh dengan tanya yang tak tersampaikan ini berteriak._  
_Angan-angan yang tersimpan didalamnya, biarkan tetap menjadi angan,_  
_namun biarkan aku berteriak bahwa semuanya adalah kenyataan._  
_Juga izinkan aku bertanya,_  
_"apakah orang-orang yang takdirnya terpisah,_  
_tetap dapat berjumpa di tempat mereka pertama bersumpah?"_

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_mohon maaf baru membalas email anda._  
_Ponsel saya kemarin dihujani email dari Mahou Island,_  
_isinya kebanyakan ulasan atas novel saya..._  
_Ngomong-ngomong soal ulasan,_  
_terima kasih atas ulasan anda pada 'Tetsu no Shima'._  
_Berkat ulasan anda, saya mendapat penawaran penerbitan di Marukawa._  
_Soal sekuel darinya, saya tidak tahu apakah saya bisa membuatnya, mohon maaf..._  
_Untuk sementara juga, saya belum dapat ide untuk cerita yang baru, mungkin shinkirou-san punya?_  
_Namun tenang saja, untuk saat ini, hingga entah kapan,_  
_saya belum akan meninggalkan Mahou Island..."_

Satu dari dua email yang diterima sang penerbang pagi itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Satu lagi penulis yang dekat dengannya dan ia tahu pasti kualitas karyanya kini mulai selangkah lebih maju pada gelar penulis sungguhan, penulis yang karyanya sudah diterbitkan dan menjadi kebanggaan mereka kelak. Hei, siapapun yang pernah mencoba menulis pasti tak menyangkal bahwa proses kreatif itu tak semudah membalik telapak tangan; di balik layar, ada sejuta kemungkinan dan pengambilan keputusan yang harus dilakukan bahkan untuk membuat sebuah karya yang "subpar" di mata para kritikus yang kejam. Oleh karenanya, siapapun yang bisa menyelesaikan sebuah cerita berarti ia telah bisa memenangkan debat yang berada dalam kepalanya, dan tentu saja hal itu patut menjadi objek pujian. Apalagi jika produk hasil debat itu ternyata bisa diterima oleh para pembaca tanpa diperdebatkan lagi kualitasnya. Mengirim karya ke situs novel ponsel yang bahkan baru kau kenal beberapa jam sebelumnya saja sudah merupakan prestasi yang membanggakan, apalagi menyelesaikannya seperti seorang pria, dan kini, karya itu diakui kualitasnya oleh penerbit ternama? Kalau itu tak disebut prestasi, kemudian hal apa yang bisa dianggap mewakili?

Ia tahu, Marukawa adalah penerbit yang cukup terkenal seantero Jepang sebagai penerbitan yang dekat dengan kaum muda. Judul-judul yang diterbitkannya pun tidak sembarangan; hanya penulis-penulis dengan karya yang terbukti benar-benar disukai pembaca (juga penulis dengan tema tulisan yang kontroversial, atau penulis dengan kualitas karya jempolan) yang bisa menembus ketatnya seleksi konten internal mereka. Karenanya, banyak orang yang merasa segan untuk mengirim karya mereka pada penerbit tua itu, menurut teman-teman penulisnya. Namun demikian, agen-agen mereka banyak berkeliaran di Mahou Island, mencari novel-novel ponsel baru yang berkualitas bagus untuk mencari benih-benih penulis unggul. Kriteria yang memutuskan seorang penulis dikirimi "undangan emas" (istilah para anggota Mahou Island untuk pesan pribadi dari salah-satu agen Marukawa), tentu saja, ketat luar biasa.

Tentu saja, ia tahu sejak awal bahwa Kuroi Kage-san, penulis maya yang tengah dekat dengannya itu, memang pantas untuk menerima "undangan emas" tersebut. Kalau bukan karena akhir ceritanya yang terasa dipaksakan dan penokohan yang kurang berkenan, cerita itu berprospek cukup cerah untuk diterbitkan, menurutnya. Tema sehari-hari dengan pesan moral yang kental, dibalut dengan diksi yang sederhana namun dengan mudah menyedot pembaca ke dalam cerita, dan karakter-karakter yang digambarkan dengan alamiah menjadi fondasi kuat bagi "Tetsu no Shima", pikirnya. Kelemahan-kelemahan yang ditemukannya, kemudian dikirimkannya pada sang penulis kemarin malam, itu tentu saja bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah, ia percaya.

Ah, seketika si pirang pun jadi merasa sedikit iri pada sang penulis yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya itu. Namun, rasa irinya hanya bertahan sejenak. Ia toh merasakannya setiap kali para kenalannya mengabari bahwa mereka akan menerbitkan cerita. Pada akhirnya, ia toh ikut senang untuk mereka, ikut merasakan keriaan dan eforia yang mereka rasakan saat mereka menerima dan membuka dengan harap-harap cemas "undangan emas" itu. Dengan perasaan riang, ia pun memilih untuk membalas email tersebut, tapi secara tidak sengaja, ia malah memilih ikon panah kanan yang membuka email selanjutnya yang belum ia buka dalam kotak masuknya.

"N.B:  
Kalau novel saya jadi diterbitkan,  
apa shinkirou-san mau memberitahu nama aslinya pada saya,  
juga bertemu dengan saya?  
Saya kan hanya orang biasa,  
rasanya agak takut kalau shinkirou-san malu bertemu saya."

Pesan kedua itu ternyata dikirim oleh pengirim yang sama, dan pesan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya lucu juga, sang penulis maya mendadak malu-malu saat ide soal perjumpaan mereka terlintas pada benaknya. Hari-hari seorang Kise Ryota sebagai model terkenal telah lewat sejak ia duduk di akhir kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, jadi menjumpai orang yang masih menganggapnya seorang "artis" membuatnya sedikit geli entah mengapa. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa sebagai orang biasa, menjalani hidup "dibalik bayang-bayang", kalau analogi mantan kekasihnya dahulu boleh ia pinjam secara verbatim tanpa membayar royalti kepadanya.

Di saat yang sama, email tersebut membuatnya ingin menangis karena ia tahu bahwa pada hari dimana buku sang Kuroi-san akhirnya diterbitkan, ia takkan ada di Jepang untuk membeli salinan pertamanya, lalu mengobrol panjang lebar dan meminta tanda tangan penulisnya. Hari itu tanggal dua puluh Juli, hanya tersisa dua minggu lebih sedikit waktunya di Jepang. Bagaimanapun ia ingin bertemu dengan sang penulis maya, hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Cuti sebulan penuh yang tengah ia nikmati saja, permohonannya setengah mati ia ajukan sejak berbulan-bulan sebelumnya. Tak mungkin juga ia menghabiskan libur tahunannya yang tersisa setengah itu untuk menantikan novel Kuroi Kage-san diterbitkan, ia ingin menyisakannya untuk akhir tahun kelak. Selain itu, proses penyuntingan sebuah buku kan tak bisa ditebak kapan selesainya. Tak lucu bukan, jika liburnya habis tapi ia tetap tak bisa bertemu Kuroi Kage seperti yang diinginkannya?

Ah, sudahlah. Soal itu, nanti saja. Ia pun kemudian membalas kedua email yang diterimanya dengan cepat, karena ia merasa semangatnya terbakar untuk melakukan suatu hal setelahnya. Energi kreatif tak boleh lama-lama dipendam, bukan?

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_selamat ya!_  
_Aku iri, lho... Marukawa kan penerbit besar._  
_Kalau bisa diterbitkan oleh mereka,_  
_berarti karyamu dianggap sangat bagus tentunya!_  
_Apalagi kan ini tulisan pertamamu, ya..._  
_Kalau 'Sayonara', kapan ya bisa diterbitkan?_  
_Soalnya ada ungkapan yang mengatakan,_  
_kritikus itu hanyalah ungkapan iri dengki seseorang akan suatu bidang,_  
_dan orang itu takkan bisa melakukan apapun di bidang yang dikritiknya~_  
_(tentunya tidak seperti itu~_  
_aku bukan kritikus kan? Aku cuma pembaca biasa, kan?)_  
_Ide cerita?_  
_Bagaimana kalau menulis sekuel 'Tetsu no Shima'?_  
_(oke, aku ngotot, abaikan saja)._  
_Hmm... Belakangan ini kan sedang marak para pekerja yang meninggal karena kelelahan._  
_Novel dengan tema pekerja rasanya cocok buat gaya tulisan Kuroicchi, ya..._  
_Selain itu kan belum banyak penulis yang mengangkatnya..._  
_Namun demikian, risetnya agak susah ya, kecuali Kuroicchi punya teman yang bekerja kantoran..._  
_Kalau Kuroicchi mau menulisnya, aku akan sangat senang!_  
_Tapi kalaupun tidak, selama aku tahu Kuroicchi masih di Mahou Island, aku sudah lega..._  
_N.B: Hayo, penasaran ya?_  
_Kalau Kuroicchi sendiri, nama aslinya siapa?"_

_Soal kenyataan bahwa cutinya tak lagi bersisa banyak, sepertinya nanti saja._

Klik. Pesan pun terkirim. Selanjutnya, ia pun bersiap untuk membuat pesan baru yang ditujukan pada sebuah alamat khusus ber-_domain_ Mahou Island. Rupanya, ia pun baru saja memulai sebuah novel ponsel juga, setelah sekian tahun usahanya untuk menulis selalu gagal di tengah jalan. Yang menggerakkannya untuk menuliskan "Sayonara", sebuah cerita akan perjumpaan kembali enam orang sahabat setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, serta apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tak lain adalah dua buah chapter terakhir dari "Tetsu no Shima", dimana "Tetsu" diceritakan sebagai seorang penulis novel ponsel yang melakukannya karena kebosanan, dan bertemu "Shima" yang dirindukannya dari situs yang digunakannya (secara implisit, Kuroi Kage nampaknya menginginkan pembaca untuk mengasumsikan bahwa mereka tak saling mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari masing-masing mereka). Dua bagian yang menutup "Tetsu no Shima" secara terburu-buru itu secara magis membangkitkan semangatnya kembali untuk menulis cerita.

Jika ia diharuskan menjawab pertanyaan mengapa ia memulai kembali menulis secara logis, mungkin ia akan menjawab bahwa kedua bagian terakhir cerita itu menyadarkannya akan satu hal; bahwa pada sebuah cerita, bahkan hal yang sifatnya utopia dalam dunia nyata pun dapat terwujudkan dalam bentuk untaian kata. Dalam untaian tersebut hiduplah harapan bahwa ribuan, atau bahkan jutaan, mimpi yang terkubur kejamnya realita akan menjadi kenyataan. Rasanya menyenangkan, bukan, menjadi pencipta nasib meskipun buatan?

Akhir dari Tetsu no Shima itu sebenarnya adalah akhir cerita yang ia inginkan, memang, namun bukan pada cerita tersebut, sayangnya. Ia menginginkan akhir cerita itu menjadi kenyataan. Novel ponsel itu memang secara ajaib menggambarkan kisah hidupnya semasa muda dengan detil, dan ia pun berharap cerita itu ditutup dengan akhir yang sama dengan pengalamannya di dunia nyata. Tentu saja, hal semacam cerita yang benar-benar menjelaskan hidupmu luar-dalam itu tidak ada, pasti saja ada satu atau dua bagian yang meleset darinya, dan sialnya, hal yang meleset itulah yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah hal yang kau idam-idamkan.

Ia berharap bahwa sebenarnya Kuroi Kage adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan kekasihnya yang ia jumpai beberapa hari lalu saat reuni sekolah menengah pertama, jikalau penutup dari Tetsu no Shima boleh dikutipnya secara verbatim menjadi harapannya. Harapan itu, yang jelas, tak menjadi kenyataan. Email ponsel mereka saja sudah berbeda operatornya (ia benar-benar sempat mengira bahwa sang penulis maya adalah mantan kekasihnya, sampai ia meminta email sang mantan kekasih dari teman satu lingkarnya. Tak sopan, memang, namun mau bagaimana? Mereka terhanyut dalam nostalgia sampai-sampai lupa untuk bertukar informasi kontak. Sang mantan kekasih bahkan belum membalas emailnya, mungkin ia masih trauma pada pengirim tak dikenal?). Harapan itu memang secara logis takkan membuat semua diantara mereka kembali seperti semula (sepuluh tahun perpisahan tentunya meninggalkan luka, bukan? Ia pun bahkan tak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia gunakan jika memang benar bahwa Kuroi Kage adalah Kuroko Tetsuya), namun bukankah bermimpi, dan membiarkan sang Dewa membuat skenario selanjutnya, adalah hak setiap umat manusia?

Maka kemudian, ia pun mengambil haknya untuk bermimpi dan berharap, dan daripada membuat mimpi-mimpi itu terbuang percuma, mengapa tak mewujudkan mimpi itu secara maya dalam bentuk tulisan? Ia memang tak pintar berurusan dengan kata-kata, tak mahir merakit diksi, pun tak pernah mujur dalam usahanya mengulur alur, namun setidaknya ia mau mencoba.

Tambahkan pula kekesalannya pada beberapa pesan pribadi pada akunnya yang mengutuknya sebagai "kritikus sialan yang tak bisa apa-apa", yang tiba sesaat setelah ia mengulas beberapa cerita, sebagai kompor akan semangatnya menulis "Sayonara". Hei, bukan salahnya kalau cerita yang ia ulas memiliki banyak kelemahan, dan sebuah kelemahan baginya bukanlah hal yang harus ditakuti layaknya penyakit menular. Menulis adalah proses, bukan? Semakin banyak kau dicaci, semakin baik pula hasil karyamu nanti, jika kau mendengar cacian dari para pembaca dengan seksama. Selain itu juga, jika boleh meminjam analogi dari disiplin ilmu tetangga, tak perlu menjadi seorang koki untuk merasakan lezat tidaknya sebuah takoyaki. Jadi, seharusnya, tak perlu juga menjadi seorang penulis kawakan untuk menilai bagus-tidaknya sebuah cerita, begitu pikirnya. Sayangnya, jarang-jarang penulis di Mahou Island yang sepemikiran dengannya, hingga ia merasa perlu untuk menulis sebagai ajang pembuktian dirinya. Setidaknya, meskipun kualitasnya sama-sama dipertanyakan, akan ada bahan pembanding bagi para penulis yang baru saja memulai karyanya, juga sebagai bahan penutup mulut bagi orang-orang yang jengkel setelah ceritanya dikomentari dengan pedas olehnya.

_Ah, sudahlah, kalau terus-menerus berfilosofi mengenai alasan untuk menulis, kapan prosesnya dimulai?_

_"Seorang dari mereka adalah kapten kami yang hebat._  
_Dulu, ia memang memiliki tendensi psikopat,_  
_namun nampaknya umur telah mendewasakannya..._  
_Tapi sebentar, bukankah ia bilang bahwa ia telah menikah?_  
_Yang kami lihat, ia membawa seorang pria bersamanya..."_

_"'Perkenalkan, pasanganku, Koujima.'_  
_Nada bicara sang kapten memang masih dingin dan menakutkan._  
_Kali ini, sepertinya ia menyuruh kami memberkati pernikahannya._  
_'Anggota Generasi Masa Depan lainnya kemana?,' tanyanya._  
_Kami menemukan beragam emosi pada iris matanya._  
_Kebahagiaan, ada._  
_Keinginan untuk memerintah, ada._  
_Nampaknya meskipun sekian lama,_  
_sifat asli seseorang itu takkan pernah berubah, ya..."_

_"'Yang lain menghilang. Kontaknya saja mati semua.'_  
_Seorang polisi diantara kami menimpali._  
_Tadi, ia membawa anaknya, dan kini anak itu dilepas untuk bermain._  
_'Oi, Ryou. Tahu kabar anak-anak lain, tidak?'_  
_Saya menggelengkan kepala. Sejak SMA, saya pun kehilangan jejak."_

_"'Tak terasa, ya, sudah tahun kesepuluh sejak kita berjumpa,'_  
_ujar saya kemudian._  
_Bola basket yang berada di depan kami pun, saya lempar ke keranjang._  
_Shoot saya memang tak sebagus saat kami masih sekolah, memang,_  
_namun basket kan pernah menjadi bagian dari kami semua._  
_Wajar, bukan, kalau saya memainkannya sebagai nostalgia?"_

Pada novel ponsel itu dituliskannya reuni ideal dari Generasi Keajaiban yang sayangnya belum sempat terwujudkan. Inginnya, memang, reuni Generasi Keajaiban yang terpisah dari reuni sekolah menengah pertama Teikou dihadiri seluruh anggotanya, dan dilaksanakan di sebuah lapangan agar mereka bisa berbasket dengan puas sejak pagi hingga malam menjelang, namun apa daya, pada reuni Teikou saja tak semua anggota datang. Jika reuni itu diadakan pada saat ia tak berada di Jepang pun, ia jelas takkan menghadirinya.

Sejujurnya, diluar proses reuni ideal yang ia inginkan serta penggambaran imajiner atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah terpisah sekian lama, ia belum tahu akan dibawa kemana novelnya. Ia tahu apa tujuannya menulis karya, namun ia tak tahu apakah tujuannya itu layak disebut sebagai tujuan utama, bukan sebatas pemuasan ego belaka. Dalam hal ini, ia merasa layak untuk iri pada Kuroi Kage yang membawa niat mulia mengurangi jumlah nyawa yang tersia karena diambil oleh pemiliknya. Ia sendiri masih merasa tersesat dalam kata, bingung dalam alur, dan terjebak dalam makna di balik setiap kalimat. Namun demikian, ia tetap menuliskan setiap kana yang kemudian akan terakit menjadi kanji perwakilan imaji yang ingin ia sampaikan. Imaji itu saat ini belum ada, memang. Ia patut risau, namun toh risaunya tak tergambar pada produk akhir tulisannya. Rasa risau itu, kelak, ia akan sampaikan pada Kuroi Kage jika ia membalas pesannya. Hingga saat itu tiba, ia memilih untuk terus menulis dan berhenti bertanya. Hei, biarpun kau terus bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau belum menemukan jawabannya, maka semua pertanyaan itu akan menjadi retorika belaka, bukan?

_"'Kau licik. Sini, aku ikut main,'_  
_Sang polisi pun merebut bola dari tangan saya, lalu ikut mencoba memasukannnya ke keranjang."_

_Bip._

Gayung pun bersambut. Saat ia tengah menulis, ponselnya berdering, menandakan Kuroi Kage membalas pesannya. Ia memilih untuk membaca dan membalas pesan terlebih dahulu agar proses menulisnya tak terganggu kelak. Lagipula, tak enak membiarkan orang menunggu, bukan? Ia tahu rasanya sehari semalam menunggu sebuah pesan yang tak kunjung tiba. Untung saja, pesan yang diterimanya kemudian berisi sekotak kebahagiaan untuknya, jadi ia tak jadi mengamuk pada sang pengirim pesan.

_Kemudian kali ini, ia pun berharap pesan dari sang penulis maya menyimpan sekotak kebahagiaan tersembunyi untuknya._

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_saya baru memeriksa profil Marukawa,_  
_kelihatannya mereka penerbit kenamaan, ya._  
_Entah kenapa saya jadi sedikit rendah diri dibuatnya._  
_Hmm... Soal fenomena kerja lembur itu, ya?_  
_Saya memang ingin mengangkatnya suatu saat..._  
_Kalau saya mulai sekarang lalu memperbaruinya dua-tiga hari sekali, misalnya, etiskah?Karena saya akan kembali bekerja..._  
_Kalau sudah bekerja, agak susah ya memperbarui cerita..._  
_Soal teman yang kerja kantoran, tentu saja ada._  
_Nanti saya akan minta referensi darinya._  
_Seingat saya, Shin-san juga pernah bekerja kantoran,_  
_sebelum menjadi dokter seperti sekarang._  
_Jadi mungkin ia tahu satu atau dua hal soal etos kerja di sana..._  
_Nama asli saya?_  
_Hmm.. Kalau shinkirou-san yang duluan tahu sih tidak adil, ya._  
_Bagaimana kalau saya beritahu setelah shinkirou-san menyelesaikan 'Sayonara'?"_

Kana demi kana dari pesan yang baru saja diterimanya itu membuat sang penerbang tersenyum senang. Tantangan? Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Seorang pria takkan mundur dari tantangan yang sanggup ia lakukan, bukan? Selain itu, tantangan sang penulis maya itu pun seiring dengan tujuan akhirnya untuk menyelesaikan novel ponselnya sebelum ia bertolak dan melanjutkan tugasnya, karena ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa melanjutkan ceritanya di luar sana hingga ia pulang kelak. Jika saja cerita di Mahou Island bisa dibuka dan diperbarui dari seluruh dunia, berkuranglah motivasinya untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang baru dimulainya.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_tidak perlu rendah diri, ah._  
_Tulisanmu memang layak diterbitkan, tapi kekurangan yang kukirim lewat lembar komentar,_  
_jangan lupa diterapkan, ya..._  
_Pembaruan dua hingga tiga hari sekali ya?_  
_Rasanya wajar-wajar saja kalau kau sibuk bekerja._  
_Selama kau bisa memperbaruinya dengan rutin, kenapa tidak?_  
_Ngomong-ngomong, Shin itu mantan pekerja kantoran, memang._  
_Tapi sudah cukup lama ia tidak bekerja di sektor formal,_  
_jadi keadaan saat ia bekerja mungkin tidak seakurat keadaan zaman sekarang._  
_Masalah penggajian, uang lembur, tunjangan anak, dan sebagainya,_  
_yang menyebabkan orang bekerja terlalu keras, mungkin sudah tak lagi jadi alasan utama..._  
_Oh iya, kalau bisa, minta pendapat juga pada teman wanitamu yang kerja kantoran._  
_Karena zaman sekarang, banyak juga wanita yang bekerja tak kalah keras dari pria._  
_Sudut pandang wanita juga berbeda dari pria._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroicchi, dari 'Sayonara', apa saja yang kurang?_  
_Baru tujuh bagian, memang, ceritanya..._  
_Aku akan menyelesaikan 'Sayonara' dengan cepat agar aku tahu nama aslimu siapa..."_

Sembari tersenyum sedikit kecut, ia pun menulis balasan untuk Kuroi Kage, kemudian mengirimnya. Bagian awal pesan itu memang membuatnya senang, namun entah mengapa bagian tengah pesan yang barusan diterimanya itu membuatnya agak kesal. Buat apa, coba, ia menyebut-nyebut Shin dalam percakapan mereka? Memang, Shin itu temannya juga, dan sebutan atas namanya itu relevan juga dengan topik yang tengah mereka bahas, pun juga ia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang Kuroicchi memakai siapapun sebagai narasumbernya. Namun tetap saja, sedikit kekesalan yang absurd dirasakannya. Untung saja, kekesalan itu tak berbuah apapun pada pesan yang tengah diketiknya, karena dengan mudah ia mengalihkan pembicaraan pada novelnya sendiri yang memang tengah dalam proses penulisan. Soal kerisauannya, ia hanya bisa menyampaikannya dalam sebuah kalimat tanya yang terlalu luas.

_Tidak, nampaknya tidak sekarang. Mungkin besok, atau lusa._

Ia pun memutuskan untuk merenggangkan tangannya sebentar, meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan pengisi daya, keluar kamar, dan mengambil segelas minuman segar. Beberapa menit kemudian saat ia kembali, ponselnya sudah berkelip-kelip; sebuah pesan baru telah diterimanya. Pesan tersebut kemudian dibuka olehnya.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_saya akan menulis prospektus untuk penerbit sekarang._  
_Saya harap semua berjalan dengan lancar._  
_Soal cerita yang baru, saya akan mulai segera._  
_Kalau prospektus saya selesai hari ini juga, saya akan berusaha memulainya._  
_Jika masih ada kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan, ya..._  
_Kebetulan ada teman saya semasa kuliah yang bekerja kantoran._  
_Ada yang pria, ada juga yang wanita._  
_Benar juga, kondisi pekerjaan dulu dan sekarang kan berbeda._  
_Pekerjaan saya juga kondisinya lebih menyenangkan setahun belakangan,_  
_karena struktur kepemimpinannya sudah berubah._  
_Menurut saya, 'Sayonara' masih terasa abstrak, belum jelas akan dibawa kemana._  
_Saya lihat juga jumlah komentarnya sudah cukup banyak._  
_shinkirou-san memang belum memeriksa komentar-komentarnya, ya?_  
_Saya menerima komentar atas cerita melalui email soalnya,_  
_jadi kalau komentarnya banyak, ya... Ponsel saya akan panas dan melambat._  
_Coba saja shinkirou-san periksa laman komentarnya."_

Ah, sebuah ironi memang ketika ia dengan sengaja mematikan fungsi pemberitahuan email atas komentar pada ceritanya. Dengan demikian, jika ia tak dengan sengaja memeriksa komentar pada ceritanya, ia takkan membaca apapun pendapat para pembaca atas karyanya. Keputusan itu diambilnya karena sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa takut akan penolakan saat ia memulai penulisan "Sayonara". Bagaimana jika tidak banyak orang yang menyukainya? Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang dulu merasa tak senang dengan kritikannya berbalik menyerang karyanya yang masih segar? Bagaimana jika banyak orang yang meminta perubahan-perubahan yang tak rasional pada ceritanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menguasai otaknya dalam bentuk pergulatan, dan tak berhenti hingga ia memutuskan untuk mematikan fungsi itu untuk sementara. Memalukan memang, namun bukankah ketakutan adalah salah satu bukti bahwa ia masihlah seorang manusia? Tambahkan juga faktor bahwa hingga detik saat pesan itu dikirim tujuan menulisnya pun masih diragukan, dan keraguan pada benaknya pun bertambah menjadi dua.

Satu hal yang jelas ia pahami atas ketakutannya: ia takkan pernah menunjukannya pada siapapun, karena hal itu adalah sebuah aib yang mestinya rapat-rapat tertutup.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_aku doakan semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar!_  
_Turut berbahagia juga untuk situasi kerjamu yang membaik, ya._  
_'Sayonara' memang belum mencapai inti ceritanya._  
_Hingga beberapa belas bagian, semuanya adalah pembuka._  
_Hal itu buruk memang, namun aku ingin membuat cerita yang alurnya lambat..._  
_Aku belum memeriksa komentar pada ceritaku, memang._  
_Aku pun tidak menyalakan fungsi notifikasi emailnya..._  
_(fungsi itu bisa dimatikan pada laman pengaturan Mahou Island, yang jelas)._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroicchi pernah tidak, menerima komentar pedas?_  
_Apa komentar-komentarku terlalu pedas?_  
_Kalau iya, bagaimana kau mengatasi semuanya?"_

Namun kali ini jemarinya berontak dengan sempurna. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan, walaupun hanya satu dari dua darinya, meskipun terbalut metafora berbentuk pertanyaan sederhana, ia yakin akan dirasakan juga oleh sang penerima pesan di sana. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk pesan yang barusan ditulis dan dikirimnya, seakan ia mengutuk cerita dengan karakterisasi yang sangat jauh melenceng dari kehidupan manusia manapun di dunia nyata. Ia juga berharap ada cara untuk membatalkan pesan yang sudah dikirimkan. Ia pun dibuat tak tenang ribuan detik lamanya, hingga sebuah getar mengagetkannya. Sang penulis sudah membalas pesan yang ia pikir sebuah kesalahan itu, nampaknya.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_terima kasih atas dukungannya._  
_Saya akan berusaha agar karya saya bisa diterbitkan._  
_Opsi mana yang dipakai untuk mematikan notifikasi email pada komentar?_  
_Bahkan sampai hari ini saja, saya masih menerima komentar pada cerita saya..._  
_Alur yang lambat memang baik untuk membangun perasaan pembaca,_  
_tapi kalau terlalu lambat juga tidak baik nampaknya..._  
_Soal komentar, saya rasa komentar shinkirou-san tidak terlalu menyakitkan._  
_Isinya kan memang fakta._  
_Komentar yang kontra atas cerita saya pun banyak._  
_Saya abaikan saja, kecuali ada kebenaran didalamnya._  
_Kita, kan, tidak bisa memuaskan semua orang._  
_Kalau sudah merasa terganggu, bisa saja kan pengirimnya kita laporkan._  
_Kecuali kalau pengirimnya tamu, ya, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa"_

Kalimat terakhir dari pesan itu membuka lebar mata seorang Kise Ryota. Adalah benar bahwa seorang manusia mempunyai batas; ia tak bisa menyenangkan setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Akan selalu ada orang-orang yang merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah, dan ia harus menurut pada standar yang diciptakan oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tak ia ketahui siapa. Jika ia bahkan tak mengenal siapa yang kecewa atas apa yang dilakukannya, bagaimana bisa ia berubah, dan untuk apa? Tak ada gunanya melayani orang-orang yang hanya bisa berteriak, bukan? Namun demikian bukannya ia anti pada kritikan yang sehat; sesekali untuk berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, memanglah diperlukan sebuah bedah pada hal yang dikerjakannya, karena manusia adalah manusia, sesempurna apapun hasil karya mereka, tetap saja akan ada kecacatan di dalamnya. Hal yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mengurangi jumlahnya. Jadi, kenapa harus takut membaca kritik-kritik dari orang yang memang peduli akan kualitas karyanya?

Seketika, kepercayaan dirinya pun dibangkitkan setelah pesan itu dibacanya. Tanpa keraguan, ia membuka peramban pada ponselnya, kemudian jemarinya dengan lincah memasukkan alamat yang telah ia hafal luar kepala, layaknya telah terprogram. Sedetik kemudian, laman itu pun tampil dengan sempurna. Ia kemudian menggeser ke bawah, hingga menemukan sebuah tulisan yang mengagetkannya.

_"Statistik baru untuk 'Sayonara' sejak kunjungan terakhir anda:_  
_23 komentar baru pada cerita anda,_  
_168 orang berlangganan cerita anda lewat email,_  
_dan 4 orang memfavoritkan cerita anda"_

_"Anda punya 3 pesan baru."_

Ternyata banyak juga orang-orang yang berlangganan ceritanya, sesuatu yang entah kenapa menghangatkan hatinya juga. Ia memang tak berharap ceritanya populer seketika, tentu saja, karena agaknya mustahil jika seorang penulis ingusan tiba-tiba mendapat ratusan ulasan dalam sehari saja. Ia pun tak berharap pujian pada ceritanya. Didorong rasa penasaran, ia pun mengklik pada kata "komentar". Karena komentar yang harus dimuat jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, ponselnya pun memuat halaman itu dengan cepat.

_"Wah, shinkirou-san, _  
_tidak menyangka kau bisa menulis juga!_  
_Kosa kata yang dipakai disini... Bagusnya..._  
_Tapi ini cerita tentang apa, ya?_  
_Masih agak bingung rasanya._  
_Kei."_

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_cerita ini entah mengapa menimbulkan keinginan saya untuk berbasket, meskipun ini sudah malam._  
_Sementara belum ada kesalahan yang saya temukan pada cerita ini,_  
_hanya saja saya masih bingung akan arahnya._  
_Saya harap cerita ini bisa diselesaikan._  
_Salam,_  
_Kuroi Kage."_

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_akhirnya kau menulis juga..._  
_Tapi tulisanmu masih terlihat abstrak,_  
_hati-hati, lho, pembaruannya harus cepat, kalau pembaca tidak mau tersesat._  
_PON."_

"_Kuroicchi benar_," pikirnya. Ia terlalu fokus membangun awal yang lambat bagi ceritanya hingga tak menyadari bahwa pembaca agaknya kebingungan dengan maksud dari ceritanya. Hampir seluruh komentar yang ia baca pun berbunyi hal yang sama. Memang terasa asing menerima kritikan ketika kau terbiasa ada di posisi pengirimnya, namun bukankah tanpa kritikan yang membangun takkan ada kemajuan?

_Satu keraguan pun hilang dari benaknya dengan mudah._

Setelahnya, ia menutup peramban ponselnya dan menulis sebuah pesan balasan untuk sang penulis maya. Tentu saja, ungkapan terima kasih harus ia berikan padanya, karena satu lagi pelajaran hidup telah diberikannya secara gratis tanpa disadarinya.

_"Kuroicchi,_  
_terima kasih ya._  
_Benar juga, tidak semua orang bisa kita puaskan begitu saja, ya._  
_Alur dari 'Sayonara', mulai sekarang akan sedikit kupercepat._  
_Untuk mematikan notifikasi email, kau bisa masuk ke laman pengaturan._  
_Disitu ada macam-macam jenis Notifikasi yang bisa kau pilih untuk kauterima atau tidak..._  
_Oh, iya._  
_Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroicchi, sejujurnya aku bingung atas masa depan 'Sayonara'._  
_Kalau menulis untuk kepentingan diri sendiri saja, bukankah itu tak baik, ya?"_

Satu keraguan terakhirnya pun kemudian tersampaikan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menulis bagian yang tadi tertunda, sembari menunggu sebuah jawaban.

_"'Kau licik. Sini, aku ikut main,'_  
_Sang polisi pun merebut bola dari tangan saya, _  
_lalu ikut mencoba memasukannnya ke keranjang._  
_Kami pun tertawa bersama,_  
_sang kapten bersama suaminya pun ikut tersenyum dalam diam._  
_Bukankah kebahagiaan itu sederhana?_  
_Kebahagiaan adalah saat kita tertawa tanpa beban,_  
_pada hal sepele yang lama tak kau singgahi karena kejamnya kehidupan."_

Bersamaan dengan terkirimnya pesan itu, sebuah pesan dari Kuroi Kage pun diterimanya. Setelah menarik nafas, ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya pelan-pelan.

_"shinkirou-san,_  
_saya rasa tujuan menulis itu berbeda-beda setiap orangnya._  
_Tidak ada tujuan yang tak baik sebenarnya._  
_Namun akan lebih baik, jika kau bisa menyapa sebuah sisi yang lama tak kau jamah._  
_Di baliknya, ada sesuatu yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan._  
_Bukannya sebuah tulisan yang pesannya tak terduga itu indah?_  
_Ah, nampaknya saya terlalu idealis, maaf ya..."_

Pesan itu pun kemudian diselaminya. Singkat, namun makna di dalamnya tentunya tak dangkal.

_Menyapa sebuah sisi yang lama tak kau jamah._

_Sebuah sisi yang lama tak kau jamah._

_Lama tak kau jamah._

Buktinya, satu kalimat saja dari pesan itu bergaung dengan mudahnya di benak sang penerbang. Namun entah mengapa, setelah setengah jam perenungan, ia pun kemudian menemukan jawaban dari apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan dari proses menulisnya. Tak semata nostalgia, ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam di baliknya, dan hanya sebuah ruang kecil dalam hatinya yang paham. Sisi itu, sayangnya, kalah oleh realita dan terkubur. Saat ia mengunjunginya, ia pun merasa harus menuliskannya untuk membuat seisi dunia paham akan maksudnya.

_Meskipun itu artinya merombak kembali ceritanya._

Tidak sepenuhnya, memang, sebagian dari apa yang ia tulis memang masih bisa digunakan. Ia bersyukur bahwa ceritanya belum terlalu jauh melangkah. Dengan keyakinan yang baru didapatnya, ia pun kemudian membuka halaman pembuatan pesan untuk menulis fragmen-fragmen tak tersampaikan hasil kunjungan dari relung hatinya yang terlupakan.

_"Sang kapten pun berdehem,_  
_kami paham maksudnya,_  
_dahulu saat kami masih dalam tim, itu menandakan sudah waktunya tandem._  
_Kami pun berkumpul mengelilinginya._  
_'Kalian tahu mengapa kalian dikumpulkan?', tanyanya._  
_Bukannya sebuah jawaban yang kami dapatkan,_  
_benak kami malah dipenuhi tanya."_

_"Kami menggeleng bersama._  
_Tentu saja kami tak tahu, kami kan bukan paranormal._  
_Tidak semudah itu kami membaca tujuan orang._  
_Sang kapten pun menghela nafasnya._  
_Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sebuah alamat, dan menunjukannya._  
_'Coba baca.'"_

_"'Liga musim dingin SMP kota A telah dimulai!'_  
_Judul berita itu sangat kami kenal, namun di saat yang sama,_  
_kami merasa terasingkan dibuatnya._  
_Sudah berapa lama kami terpisah dari olahraga yang kami cintai?_  
_Kami pun menggeser beritanya._  
_Tiga orang pria menatap layar ponsel yang tak besar, konyol juga."_

_"Pada berita itu dikisahkan bahwa SMP T kalah dengan telak dari SMP Y._  
_Ini baru pertandingan pertama antar SMP sekota, rasanya mengenaskan._  
_Bagaimana mereka bisa bertanding di kancah nasional?_  
_SMP T adalah almamater kami, maka sedikit malu pun kami rasakan._  
_Sang kapten pun merebut kembali ponselnya."_

_"'Jadi, singkat saja._  
_Aku ingin SMP T merebut kembali gelar Generasi Masa Depan._  
_Apapun caranya._  
_Namun kupikir cara paling efektif adalah dengan melatih mereka._  
_Kita, akan turun ke sana, melatih mereka,'_  
_sang kapten ternyata tetap dapat memerintah dengan berwibawa,_  
_sampai-sampai kami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam..."_


End file.
